El Caballero del Oriente y su Diosa del Occidente
by Dante Berserker
Summary: No soy dueño de Saint Seiya ni de Naruto, eso le pertenece a El sensual y canónico Masami Kuromada y al destacado Masashi Kishimoto ya que ellos son los dueños de sus obras y yo solo soy un fanático de sus obras y trabajos que escribe una historia que junta sus trabajos que son grandes SHONENS y el crédito es de ellos y no mio.
1. Capítulo 1: El renacer de la era del mit

**_El caballero y su diosa_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: El renacer de la era del mito_**.

El destino, lo único que los dioses no pueden vencer, un hecho que los supera más allá del tiempo y del espacio, quizás el único que sabe lo que pasará es el mismo gran maestro o la gran voluntad, que es un poder que los supera a las más grandes deidades de todos.

Podría decirse que un punto de la historia hubo una religión que quiso adoptarlo como la única deidad del mundo, dejando de lado a las que la precedieron y al decir a las que lo precedieron es porque fueron los primeros seres que existieron en el mundo tanto así que pudieron superar las limitaciones del tiempo convirtiéndose en los primeros dioses.

Fue una estirpe que nació de Urano y Gea pues ellos nacieron otros seres, los Titanes que fueron los predecesores de los dioses olímpicos, luego nacieron los humanos de mano del mismo Zeus que era el rey del cielo, el rey de los dioses, a estos los hizo con esmero pues fueron la tercera generación, la generación de Bronce.

Las 2 humanidades primeras que eran de oro y plata fueron desaparecidas, además aparecieron otros dioses de otros lados del mundo, con habilidades casi parecida a los de los olímpicos pero los olímpicos eran los más fuertes, todos ellos se acercaron al noveno sentido, esto los convertían en dioses.

En sí, los dioses fueron adorados y hubo incluso en un lado lejos del oriente un Dios que nació con 2 hermanos mayores, que viajó por el mundo y a conocer a los seres y dioses del lado occidental.

Para ese mismo tiempo, el rey de los olímpicos, el gran Zeus dejo a la tierra al cuidado de la diosa más calificada de todos, a la diosa Athena, la guerrera virgen, diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría.

Ella cuido de los humanos aunque fue algo recia a su encargo de su padre en un comienzo, pero fue que conoció a este dios del oriente donde pudo sentir la calidez de los humanos pues el convivía con ellos y aprendió que eran capaces de grande acciones tanto como buenas y malas.

Pero la envidia y codicia no son debilidades solo de los seres humanos sino también de los dioses y estos desearon hacerse de conquistar al mundo de los humanos.

Pero Athena se negó a aceptar sus fechorías y los enfrentó con su aliado en varias batallas pues no solo eran algunos Olímpicos sus oponentes, sino de otras culturas por así decirlo, pero también reunió a varios dioses menores y seres excepcionales y formaron una institución conocida como el santuario, para enfrentar a uno de sus más grande rivales de todos, Poseidón, el dios del mar.

El señor de las profundidades quiso conquistar el mundo con la excusa de que la ciudad que donde vivía Athena, era protegida por él y la reto por el derecho de morar en ella, así Athena venció al dios del mar y este reunió un grupos de humanos y unas cuantas deidades del mundo que le juraron fidelidad en la ciudad de la Atlantida.

Así nació el templo submarino de Poseidón, y para asegurar su victoria de destruir a Athena forjó con un metal caído del cielo y escamas sagradas forjo varios ropajes que se unían a sus elegidos y una gran protección casi destruyó a los aliados de Athena.

Athena, que sentía un gran aprecio por sus camaradas que lucharon para proteger a las ciudades y aldeas en el mundo, pero sentía con una gran desventaja ahora contra el gran Poseidón.

Así, Athena le pidió a los sabios del lejano continente Mu que le creen trajes para sus guerreros, los sabios alquimistas preguntaron a Athena si las quería para la guerra o para algo más.

Athena les dijo que ella era la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría y por eso ella aprendió que la guerra era algo innecesario y por eso los más inocentes y nobles de corazón sufren, por eso les pedía que crearan esas armaduras pues con ellas protegerían a todos.

A los alquimistas les gusto la respuesta de ella y ellos le dijeron de qué forma las harían, Athena no sabía y esa misma noche con su aliado del oriente mirando el cielo nocturno ya que se piensa que ellas muestran el futuro de los seres del mundo, en eso Athena decide que sean armaduras basada en las constelaciones del cielo, 88 en total.

Los del continente crearon las armadura con ciertas especificaciones 12 armaduras de Oro, 24 armadura de plata, 48 armadura de bronce y 4 muy especiales que encierran un gran poder que serían usadas por grandes guerreros como apoyo.

Así nació la orden del santuario Santuario Ateniense, y la primera guerra santa ya que solo eran 54 aliados de Athena, los que quedaron protegiendo al mundo y fueron llamados caballeros, de las armaduras doradas solo 6 de ellos los que obtuvieron portadores, 18 armaduras de plata obtuvieron portadores, 26 armaduras de bronce obtuvieron portadores y solo 3 de las especiales obtuvieron portadores.

Pero para crear estas armaduras se necesitó este material de los cielos, el oricalco y con los metales preciosos y el polvo de estrellas y la sangre de algo divino, así Athena casi perdió su vida y junto a su gran aliado del oriente porque también donó su sangre.

Durante la guerra 2 armaduras escogieron a sus portadores, uno era la armadura de Aries que escogió al joven líder de la gente del continente de Mu, Yamir el primer caballero de Aries.

La segunda armadura era de bronce, de un ser tan majestuoso como las estrellas, la armadura de Pegaso, escogiendo al dios aliado de oriente y lograron vencer así a Poseidón y a sus generales las marinos y soldados.

Athena sello a Poseidón y los pasajes secretos que conducían a sus dominios en el mundo, luego de eso la gente del continente de Mu que lograron escapar ya que Poseidon en venganza durante la guerra casi hunde su continente con todo sus conocimientos se fueron a una zona entre China y la India cerca del Himalaya, llamando a su nuevo hogar Yamir.

Yamir y su gente se dedicó a reparar las armaduras de los Santos Atenienses y así pasaron los siglos, Athena siempre renacía en el mundo humano si es que una gran amenaza aparecía en el mundo, pero no era el único, pues al comienzo si recuerdas Athena se hizo de grandes aliados divinos también volvieron a la vida una que otra vez.

En especial el caballero de Pegaso que siempre volvía portando esa armadura una y otra vez siempre para proteger a Athena, luego de eso cerca de nuestros tiempos Athena tuvo las más grandes batallas y más porque varios caballeros murieron peleando por la humanidad.

A pesar del mal comportamiento del humano, Athena aun veía lo bueno de ellos y así vencieron y alcanzaron la paz en el mundo o algo parecido, pero ese no es el final, es recién el comienzo pues al final de todo Athena escogió a un líder para el Santuario que viviría por mucho tiempo por su cosmos y la habilidad de usar el Misopethamenos.

Esto le permitirá vivir por mucho tiempo, pues Athena antes de dejar el mundo le dijo que renacerá en varios siglos después con un nuevo Pegaso y al fin la humanidad alcanzará la paz permanentemente.

Así unos años después algo pasó en el mundo, una catástrofe, no fue natural pues fue la estupidez del hombre que casi destruye la humanidad, gracias a los sellos de Athena, el santuario pudo sobrevivir con la ciudad de Atenas pero el mundo quedó casi destruido.

Por órdenes dejadas por Athena, ante algo así no se debía dejar el Santuario o la ciudad de Atenas por 500 años pues los sellos de Athena se deshacían en ese tiempo ya que se formó un campo de fuerza.

Así el nuevo patriarca se dedicó a entrenar a futuras generaciones de santos usando el cosmos, gracias a Athena, la tierra de Yamir también tenía ese campo y la posibilidad de teletransportarse entre los 2 sitios junto a otros que eran aliados de Athena.

Ella se lo hubiera puesto a todas las ciudades y pueblos del mundo pero no había los recursos para eso y hacer esos sellos eran muy complicado.

Después de los 500 años el mundo se recuperó y el Santuario intento ayudar a los pueblos del mundo.

Pero ninguno quería su ayuda en un continente, muchos se hicieron codiciosos pero no todos pues hubo un pueblo que seguía la filosofía de alguien que vivió en el mundo alguien conocido como el Sabio de los 6 caminos.

Este hombre venció a una criatura conocida como el Yuubi, estos eran el clan Uzumaki pues ellos en si eran descendientes de él, pero lo que muchos desconocían era que ellos y el Rikudo tenía un origen más divino.

Con los siglos el pequeño pueblo de los Uzumakis siguió creciendo de tal forma que se convirtió en una nación, aliada al santuario de ellos aprendieron a reforzar los sellos y gracias a ellos se hicieron famosos.

Pero la codicia de otros pueblos que rechazaron a los del santuario inició disputas usando una energía que se presentó en el mundo, el chakra.

Así nació las guerras de los clanes, en el continente elemental ,esto sería parte de Asia con Japón y Oceanía, pues el mundo o ese lado del mundo se reformó por causa de la criatura conocida como el Yuubi, y así pasó más de 1500 años.

En el continente elemental, había 2 clanes más que eran además del clan Uzumaki descendientes del sabio de los 6 caminos, luego había otros 2 clanes que eran descendientes de su hermano menor que lo ayudó a derrotar a aquel ser.

Los 2 descendientes del sabio eran Los Uchiha y Los Senju, los líderes se juntaron y fundaron la primera aldea shinobi, los Uzumakis los apoyaron para que dejen sus enemistades.

Otros países del continente siguieron sus pasos, pero esto ocasionó las guerras entre esos países y se intentaron masacrar, el patriarca de más de 2000 años de vida decidió ayudar a detener el conflicto encontra de sus amigos, los Uzumakis.

Pero el horror de la guerra acecho al patriarca pues su cosmos ardió con fuerza sintiéndose en el mundo entero, incluso algunas bestias encerradas en personas se alteraron por este hecho y la fuerza destructora que nadie conocía.

Uzushiogakure fue destruida por otras 3 aldeas de ese continente, luego de eso fue una masacre sino hubieran sido fuertes los de Uzu, sus enemigos se pavonearían de la hazaña pues más de 10 mil soldados enemigos cayó frente de 700 guerreros de ese país.

Pero hubo unas cuantas personas que se refugiaron de ese clan que al final se escondieron en otros continentes pero el destino de 2 de ellos quedó sellado por el continente elemental, eran familia.

Una era una chica que fue entregada a la aldea de Konohagakure como un sacrificio para sellar en ella una gran bestia en ella y el otro era su hermano, un año mayor que ella, él pudo escapar cuando sacó de su país a unos cuantos, que estaban en una isla.

Su refugio fue el santuario, fue recibido por el mismo patriarca, pero la historia no se trata de los hermanos, ellos son personajes de la historia para bien o para mal, ya que en si el protagonista es un pequeño niño que nació un 10 de Octubre junto a su hermano y hermana mayores siendo el tercero.

Los 3 niños nacieron de la mujer que era la Uzumaki y ella tenía en ella al Kyubii que escapó de ella ese día y destrozó la aldea pero su esposo, el cuarto hokage, padre de los niños, sello al gran zorro en los niños.

Los mayores obtuvieron el chakra pero al menor se le dio el alma de la criatura, los padres de los chicos dejaron de lado al menor pues en ese instante los ojos del niño cambió de azul a rojo sangre en un momento y le salieron bigotes en sus mejillas.

Su madre Kushina Uzumaki, desprecio al niño porque creyó que el zorro poseyó su cuerpo y su padre también, el único que se apiado de él fue el viejo Sarutobi Iruzen, el anterior kage de la aldea.

Parece ser que nadie miro el cielo en ese instante, pues 2 constelaciones brillaron fuera de su tiempo pues era algo que no sucedía desde hace 2 mil años pues uno era la constelación de Pegaso que brillo con el llanto del niño y el otro era la constelación de su inquilino.

El viejo Sandaime era de buen corazón aunque su aldea estaba podrida en corrupción e hipocresía, pero volviendo al asunto del niño rubio de ojos rojos sangrientos con marcas de bigotes en la cara recibió el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, el poseedor de alma del zorro de las 9 colas.

Sarutobi lo hizo pasar como huérfano sin que nadie supiera de eso, el padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze hizo saber que en sus hijos sellos el chakra del zorro, esto lo hizo más famoso que antes.

Sarutobi chantajeo a Minato que si le hacía algo al niño el pagaría el precio mas alto pues el diría que Naruto era su hijo y eso lo arrumaría la reputación de su familia.

Minato acepto y les encargó a algunos shinobis que les digan a todos que el niño era la reencarnación del zorro y desde entonces él era golpeado y maltratado en esa aldea, incluso fue echado del orfanato.

Pero Iruzen vio al niño como su nieto y dio le un departamento y decidió entrenarlo cuando cumpla 6 años para que pueda defenderse de todos y que sea reconocido como una persona y no un demonio.

Quizás no lo creas pero el y otra persona eran 2 seres que siempre se encontraban, una y otra vez, desde la era de mito, pero el viaje y el comienzo de su nueva vida se dará por la llegada del tío de parte de su lado materno, su nombre era Jian Uzumaki, caballero dorado y un discípulo del actual patriarca.

Él ha viajado al continente elemental donde se supone que vivían los aliados de su clan, su maestro le ordeno ir a busca 2 cosas en ese lugar o más bien 2 personas que debían ir al santuario por su propia voluntad con él.

Ahora sabrás que ha pasado y sabrás como sucederán las cosas de este nuevo mundo pues la nueva guerra santa sucederá pronto y el santuario se levantara con Athena para dar una lucha final una vez por todas.

Nota:

\- Me gusta la idea del crossover entre los 2 y casi siempre me decepciono como salen de maneras no muy lógicas y ridículas.

\- Es obvio que te darás cuenta de quién es quién pero lo que sucederá hasta que se den las cosas y más por lo que he decidido agregar seres de otras culturas e investigación de otros mitos y leyendas que usare.

\- Obvio que creare personajes y daré lógica en las técnicas, además usare datos oficiales y especulaciones de los personajes.

\- De esos personajes nuevos serán algunos reencarnaciones de dioses o semidioses, claro serán suposiciones mías ya que dije que desde la era del mito Athena reunió un grupo de camaradas que creían en sus ideales.

\- Las armaduras de bronces que aparezcan serán como las de saga de Hades ya que es lo más estético y si aparece otra diré como es.


	2. Capitulo 2: Revelaciones

**_Capítulo 2: Revelaciones_**

Era una mañana de un 10 de Octubre, para muchos era algo de festejar, ya que el más grande héroe de la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato, salvo a la aldea y además sello el poder de un demonio en sus hijos convirtiéndolos en héroes, para muchos eran días de malos recuerdos y atacados por el alcohol pero para alguien ese día era el infierno en la tierra, pero no se los dejaría fácilmente como el año pasado.

Flashback:

Narrador: Naruto de 5 años corría en la tarde por el bosque ya que un grupo de aldeanos lo perseguía, luego de eso Naruto hablo con ellos.

Naruto: por favor déjenme en paz, yo no le he hecho nada a nadie, ¿Por qué siempre me quieren lastimar?

Aldeano 1: maldito animal por tu culpa mis hijos murieron, mereces morir.

Aldeano 2: por tu culpa mi esposa y mi hijo murieron, hoy pagaras demonio.

Naruto: (con cara de llanto pero en un segundo paso a tener una cara burlona, dijo) jajaja, tus hijos, te refieres al homosexual que lo trataban como perra en las aguas termales en la zona gay de la aldea, ¿que? ¿no sabias, no crees que investigue o te refieres al drogadicto?

Y tú esposa,(dijo señalando a otro) la perra que dormía con tus 2 hermanos al mismo tiempo, eh? Y ¿que hay de ti? (señalando a una concejal de la aldea) me quieres matar por la pierna de tu marido el ridículo que solo llegaría ser un Chounin ni más ni menos.

¿Quieren ser mis enemigos?, lo serán.

Narrador: entonces en eso Naruto cortó un cuerda y una red cayó sobre los aldeanos y luego jalo un palanca y luego restos de porquería y lodo fueron lanzados por una catapulta bañándolos en porquería.

Fin de flashback.

Así estuvo todo ese día atacando a civiles y shinobis con trampas ya que muchos en años anteriores quisieron matarlo sino fuera por la intervención del sandaime y sus 3 ambus de confianza que podían salvarlos cada vez que podían, pero no podían evitar la mayoría de los linchamientos.

Estos eran Neko, Karazu e Inu, estos son Jugao, Itachi y Kakashi que no les gusto la actitud del Hokage con su hijo no reconocido y más porque era tema de discusión en el concejo el poner a disposición a Naruto como arma de raíz, pero el sandaime se niega y más porque tenía el apoyo del señor feudal del fuego.

Bueno al final de cuentas Naruto tenía alguien para defender, alguien para cuidar y no dejar que sufra, ella fue su primera amiga, un día cuando era un niño de 3 años y vivía en la calle vio a un grupo de niños molestándola y el la defendió y desde entonces son amigos.

Ella era Hinata Hyuga y la cosa no fuera fácil para ella, en su clan ella era un fracaso ya que ella era muy amable para atacar y no servía para el taijutsu de su clan por eso su padre y el consejo del clan la expulsó del clan y la sellaron con el símbolo del ave enjaulada.

Ella fue lanzada a los 4 años a la calle como un perro de su casa y fue encontrada por Naruto y la llevó ante el Sandaime y dándole un cuarto en el edificio de Naruto, de hecho era el departamento del piso de abajo.

Rápidamente Naruto rompió la columna de un costado y puso una escaleras con un pared falsa para estar conectados, desde entonces en el nació el deseo de hacerse fuerte para cuidar y empezó a entrenar como loco con Hinata para poder defenderse de todos.

A si fueron felices en su pequeño infierno, quizás la frase "incluso el amor florece en la desesperación" es afirmada, ellos entrenaban, comían, se divertían, lloraban, reían y dormían juntos.

Cabe aclarar que desarrollaron la costumbre de dormir siempre juntos para no sentirse solos en la noche mientras se arropaban de manera tierna y además ante todos eran desconocidos ante todos, porque Naruto no quería que nadie la lastime y más por que descubrieron porque lo odiaban.

Flashback:

A los 4 años cuando ya estaban viviendo solos, ambos entraban en un sitio secreto donde ellos estaban solos.

Naruto: Hinata eras muy rápida (dijo mientras estaba jadeando)

Hinata: ha, ha, ha, gracias Naruto-kun, tú también eres rápido pero dime ¿porque tienes 2 chakras en tu cuerpo?

Naruto: no se ¿porque lo dices?

Hinata: es que con mi byakugan, pude ver que tenías 2 chakras y uno era celeste y otro era rojo, pero en tu corazón había una lucecita blanca muy bonita.

Narrador: en eso Hinata le pone la mano en el hombro derecho y de alguna manera ambos se sintieron mareados y cuando recobraron la conciencia ellos estaban en una alcantarilla.

Ambos estaban asustados y caminaron para salir juntos de ahí, Hinata temblaba de miedo pero el abrazo de Naruto la reconfortaba, cuando llegaron al centro de las cloacas vieron una puerta gigante con un sellado en ella.

Naruto: que este lugar.

Hinata: No sé pero siento mucha tristeza detrás de las rejas.

Voz extraña: uhmmm, parece que tengo visita, perdón por no limpiar pero como vez parece que estoy incapacitado.

Naruto: OOOhhh, ¿quien es usted?, whao, es enorme.

Narrador: En eso vieron a un zorro gigante y este les dio su nombre.

Kurama: soy Kurama, el zorro de las 9 colas y estamos en tu interior.

Naruto: ¿en mi interior?

Kurama: si Naruto, estamos en tu interior y yo estoy sellado en ti por obra y gracia del cuarto Hokage que te condenó.

Hinata: pero, porque yo estoy aquí señor Kurama (dijo algo tímida la niña)

Kurama: (mirándola fijamente y esto hizo sentir asustada a Hinata) es que cuando pude traerlo al fin al niño tu tocaste su cuerpo y eso te trajo aquí.

Pero ahora podemos hablar y hacerte saber ciertas cosas que no te han dicho.

Naruto: ¿cosas? ¿cómo qué?, ¿sabes quienes son mis padres?, ¿están vivos?, ¿están muertos?, ¿ellos me odian?

Kurama: primero te cuento mi historia:

Antes de que yo nacieran mis hermanos y yo fuimos uno solo, éramos conocidos como el Yuubi esta criatura reformo el mundo y sus continentes pero mi padre y su hermano lograron derrotarlo.

El logro sellar al monstruo en su interior y años antes de morir tomo al Yuubi en su interior y los dividió en 9 partes y así nacimos los Bijuus.

Hinata: eso es increíble.

Kurama: verdad que sí, ahora mira como somos seres de poder chakra somos casi como dioses pero los humanos nos capturaron y sellaron, a mí me capturó Madara Uchiha.

Naruto: si conozco esa historia él te utilizo para atacar a Hashirama Senju el shodaime Hokage y te venció a ti y a él.

Kurama: me duele en el orgullo que él me utilizara pero no pude evitar que use su ojo Sharingan, ese ojo es especial para controlar a otros.

Naruto: en serio es algo de temer, "Deberás".

Kurama: pero escucha, su esposa Mito Uzumaki me sello en ella y se convirtió en la primera jinchuriki que son personas que nos portan y por eso ellos pueden usar nuestros poderes.

Hinata: ¿Uzumaki?, ¡ella es familiar de Naruto-Kun!

Kurama: Mito Uzumaki es tu tía bisabuela y su sobrina nieta es Kushina Uzumaki, ella es tu madre y su esposo el Youndaime Hokage que es tu padre.

Naruto: NOO!, eso no es cierto! , es imposible, eso es mentira (en eso se pone llorar y Hinata se pone a consolarlo

Kurama: no, es verdad, ella llego a esta aldea para ser sellada porque Mito ya moriría por anciana, al crecer conoció a tu padre y se casaron pero cuando ibas a nacer tú y tus hermanos, un enmascarado ataco y me libero pero me controlo con esos ojos sharingan.

Luego de eso cuando tu padre venció al enmascarado fue a detenerme porque el enmascarado me mando a destruir y mate a docenas de personas y pudo separar mi chakra dividiéndolo en tus hermanos y encerrándome en ti.

Pero ese día tú estabas muriendo y use el pequeño porcentaje de chakra en mi para sanarte sino morías pero al hacerlo tus ojos se hicieron rojos sangre de forma permanente y obtuviste tus bigotes.

Ellos creyeron que yo te poseí y ellos creyeron desde entonces que eres mi reencarnación.

Naruto: (llorando y tragándose sus mocos) no hay de que disculparse, tú no tienes la culpa si ellos no me quieren es su problema y no mío, yo no tengo padres.

Kurama: ¿los odias?

Naruto: no los odio, ni los conozco y no quiero hacerlo, es que no puedo creer lo que me hicieron, ellos no son mi familia y espero que nunca me busquen si se dan cuenta de su error.

Fin de Fashback.

Narrador: en eso Naruto se despierta esa mañana de cumpleaños y miro debajo de su pecho y vio la cosa más hermosa para sus ojos, Hinata que también se despertaba y tenía la costumbre de usar Naruto como almohada.

Ella bostezo y empezó pestañear rápido y solo dijo:

Hinata: ¡feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun!

Naruto: gracias mi Hime (luego ella le dio un beso en la mejilla).

Hinata: hoy iré a comprar al mercado para cocinar un ramen de Mizu de cerdo para el almuerzo por que en la tarde vendrá el sandaime con los demás.

Naruto: si, yo iré a vender la piel de osos que tengo guardado en el refugio fuera de la aldea y vendré hoy rápido, no quiero aguantar a alguno de esos idiotas en la calle, además hoy siento que es un día muy especial, no sé por qué, pero será así para bien.

Hinata: bien vayamos juntos, de cerquita para que no se note (dijo la niña con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Naruto)

Narrador: así ambos desayunaron en el piso de Hinata y después Naruto subió a sus departamento, ambos niños eran felices juntos y uno siempre iría a donde el otro iría.

En las afuera de la aldea.

Narrador: 4 personas caminaban en dirección a la aldea de Konoha era un grupo enviados desde el santuario con una misión, el líder era alguien de cabellos rojo corto brillante peinado hacia atrás.

Tenía un punto en la frente y sus ojos eran morados pálidos, era Jian Uzumaki, el hermano mayor de Kushina y el verdadero líder del clan Uzumaki.

El sobrevivió por que fue al santuario porque él fue a acompañar a unos emisarios del Santuario y cuando volvió encontró a todos muertos y destruido su amada aldea y desde entonces el patriarca lo tomo como su discípulo.

Otro miembro era su compañera del mismo rango de caballero dorado era Krasota de piel pálida por lo que se ve en sus manos ya que tiene un mascara blanca con la mitad blanca y la otra negra y su cabello eran largos de color celeste claro, algo ondulado, ambos santos dorados tenía alrededor de unos 27 años.

Los otros 2 eran de rango algo bajo, de hecho eran caballeros de plata, uno era un grandulón de 2 metros con 20 centímetros, su piel era algo bronceada de ojos negros y de cabello azulado corto algo alborotado, de unos 20 años.

Su nombre era Sansón y su último compañero era de la misma edad del mismo color de cabello pero largo, él tenía ojos color miel y su piel no era bronceada, además de unos 19 años y de la misma estatura de Jian, era conocido como David.

Todos traían capas y no se les veían nada más, además de la máscara de Krasota, en eso un grupo de 20 ladrones intentó asaltarlos.

Ladrón 1: vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, parece ser que hoy tendremos suerte.

Ladrón 2: mira esa enmascarada, debe ser muy bonita, a ella hay que dejarla viva para jugar.

Ladrón 3: bien primero entréguenos todo, somos 20 y ustedes 4 así que si quieren vivir dejen su dinero y váyanse y dejen a la mujer.

Jian: bueno esa es decisión de equipo, ¿Qué dices Krasota?

Krasota: bueno en el santuario es difícil tener un buen duelo pero estos son basura, no, son menos que basura, por lo menos la basura sabe tratar a una mujer, (en eso Krasota se quitó la máscara dejando ver su rostro que eran fino como mármol italiano, con labios rosados y un lunar en el lado derecho del boca y con ojos verdes como esmeraldas y grandes).

Ladrón 4: es muy hermosa, "yo la pido primero".

Narrador: en eso el grandulón de los emisarios lo tomo por el cuello y saltó a unos 10 metros al cielo y lo estrelló en el piso de cabeza, siendo enterrado con sus piernas al aire y la otra mitad hundida.

David: bien 5 cada uno y Sansón ya tienes solo tienes 4 para pelear.

Ladrón 1: ¡ataquen!

Narrador: en eso, de la nada los 19 ladrones cayeron muertos, 4 de ellos salieron volando a más de 50 metros y cayeron ya muertos.

También 5 de ellos tenían el cuello roto y fracturas en el cráneo, otros 5 de ellos cayeron partidos a la mitad y los últimos 5 tenían la piel llena de líquidos verdosos y tenían cara de horror.

Esto fue visto por un enmascarado con el kanji de raíz que no vio nada y fue lo más rápido posible a hablar con su maestro pues pueden ser una gran adquisición para él.

Los enviados del santuario se dieron cuenta de esto pero lo dejaron pasar pues según Jian es posible que se como un centinela para avisar si es que hacemos problemas.

Ya en las puertas vieron que había una comitiva de varios shinobis pues seguro los sensores de la aldea sintieron sus presencias a lo lejos y hubo alguien que Jian reconoció por informes, era Minato y a otra persona que no vio hace años, su hermana Kushina.

Minato: Bienvenidos viajeros, ¿cuáles son sus asuntos en Konoha?

Jian: somos emisarios del Santuario de Athena, venimos buscar a ciertas personas que se nos informó que encontraríamos por cierta indicación de los sabios y el gran patriarca.

Kushina: espera, ¿el Santuario de Athena?

Sansón: así mujer Uzumaki, venimos a buscar a futuros guerreros que serían parte del santuario por su voluntad, ya que la diosa Athena ha vuelto a la vida en este mundo.

Narrador: en eso todo se ríen por creer que un dios está en la tierra.

Krasota: no sé de qué se ríen (dijo quitándose la máscara y sacando un instinto asesino que asusto a todos en la aldea e hizo que Naruto y Kurama lo sintieran)

Jian: tranquila Krasota, es verdad además quisiera hablar contigo cabeza de tomate (señalando Kushina y todos se asustaron, la última vez que alguien le dijo así fue un borracho que nunca volvió a levantarse por que le rompió los huesos de la espalda)

Kushina: ¡cómo me dijiste! (en eso su pelo se levantó como colas de un zorro y se lanzó a golpearlo pero es esquivada cada golpe y solo se reía su hermano)

Jian: jajajaja, no has cambiado nada, mi tomatito, (quitándose su capucha)

Kushina: eres, eres, eres tu (en eso le da una bofetada)

Minato: ¿Quién es el Kushi-san? (lo dijo con tono de celoso)

Jian: jejejeje, perdón por no decirte que estaba vivo pero tenía mis motivos además quería hacerme fuerte para cuidar de ti, pequeña hermanita.

Todos: ¡que!

Jian: permítanme presentarme, soy Jian Uzumaki, miembro del Santuario de Athena, caballero dorado de Capricornio y sucesor como líder al clan Uzumaki.

Kushina: (llorando) yo creí que habías muerto, que te moriste con los demás de la familia ¿Quiénes más están vivos, mama o papa?

Jian: solo yo y mi equipo que viven en el santuario y unos cuantos Uzumakis, lo que pasa es que yo fui en ese tiempo con ellos al santuario como escolta y pasó el ataque y luego el patriarca me tomo como discípulo.

Kushina: pero ¡por que no me avisaste con un carta!

David: perdón por entrometerme pero el santuario siempre mandó cartas a esta aldea y nunca se les respondió y el patriarca pensó que no querían formar lazos con nosotros.

Narrador: Todos los de la aldea de Konoha miraron a Iruzen que tenía cara de sorpresa mientras el prendía su pipa para fumar.

Iruzen: esperen, yo siempre escuche del Santuario Ateniense y hubiera querido recibirlos, gracias al santuario nació el país de Uzushiogakure.

Sansón: lo que pasa es que el continente elemental es el último continente corrupto en su mandato.

Minato: ¿corrupto?

David: desde la reforma del mundo, se les ocultado información al mundo como que son 6 continentes, el santuario intento ayudar al mundo por orden de Athena antes de su "ultimo apocalipsis"

Omura: ¿último apocalipsis?

Krasota: Si, verán el santuario existió desde la era del Mito, su deber era proteger la humanidad y tratar de ayudar todos sus continentes ya que no es fácil, pero en este continente sus señores feudales no querían nuestra ayuda.

Jian: es posible que el anterior señor feudal robara esas cartas, solo el clan Uzumaki acepto su ayuda y desde entonces el patriarca fue amigo íntimo del líder del clan desde hace unos 1500 años.

Todos: ¡1500 años!

Jian: si, 1500 años, pero ningún señor feudal ha querido nuestra ayuda, pero no es por eso que hemos venido, la predicción del patriarca nos trajo hasta aquí.

Hace 6 años exactos, nació alguien en esta tierra y él es un escogido por la diosa Athena así que hemos venido buscarlo para llevarlo al santuario para convertirlo en un Santo caballero de Athena.

Narrador: a si se quitan sus mantos y mostraron sus armaduras.

Jian: soy Jian, caballero dorado de Capricornio.

Krasota: soy Krasota, caballera dorada de Piscis.

David: soy David, caballero de plata de Perseus.

Sansón: soy Sansón, caballero de plata de Hércules.

Narrador: todos los hombres miraron a las armaduras y solo les brillaron los ojos como si fueran niños pequeños y las mujeres babearon por el físico de los hombres y otros hombres por la apariencia de Krasota.

En eso Naruto los vio con Hinata y ambos les brillaron los ojos pues era lo más magnífico que ellos habían visto en su vida.

Pero como la suerte no es cosa de Naruto hasta ahora, unos aldeanos lo vieron con Hinata y los persiguieron pero por asares del destino al escapar y al entender que ahora ella sería el blanco de los aldeanos, ahora el los atacó y los emisarios del Santuario los vieron.

Justo cuando uno de ellos intentó golpear a Hinata, Sansón recibió el golpe con una mano y con un apretón rompió esa mano.

Jian: ¿Qué pasa aquí? (se quedó sorprendido por que intento sentir sus auras pero el sintió 2 poderosos cosmos)

Naruto: esos desgraciados me intentaron atacarla a ella y a mí.

Jian: es cierto eso.

Minato: bueno, pues…este (Minato no podía pronunciar bien sus palabras por que no podía justificar lo que pasa).

Naruto: claro que sí.

Omura: cállate demonio, (en eso él se cayó por que Krasota le atravesó la mejilla con un rosa roja sin dejarlo hablar)

Krasota: mejor cállate vejete y deja que un niño hable o sufrirás hasta morir, dime pequeño cómo te llamas (dándole una sonrisa y arrodillándose hasta la altura de sus rostros de los niños)

Naruto: me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, eso es lo que me dijo mi abuelo Iruzen.

Iruzen: eh, yo soy quien le dio ese nombre, esta justificado ese nombre (dijo mientras exhalaba humo de su pipa)

David: y tu pequeña ¿cómo te llamas?

Hinata: Me llamo Hinata.

David: ¿Hinata que?

Hinata: (con cara triste) no tengo familia por no ser fuerte y me echaron de mi casa.

Narrador: los Hyuga y el antiguo padre de Hinata, Hiashi estaban molestos y furiosos y más porque ella era amiga del zorro, como si no era lo más vergonzoso,estuvieron con ganas de activar el sello que le pusieron en la frente pero se contuvieron al ver a Jian.

Jian: haber, vengan los 2, (en eso Jian toca sus cabezas y su cosmos salia de su cuerpo y se formaba como una llamas doradas y en las puntas había fuego rojo que bailaba en la cima)

Jian: (con una mirada triste y un tono más que decepcionado se dirigió Kushina) ¿Kushina, cómo pudiste?

Minato: ¿qué cosa, que hizo Kushina?

Jian: ¡él es tu hijo!, son unos hipócritas, (luego los vio a los niños y cambio su mirada de tristeza a una mas contenta) niños, ¿son huérfanos no es así?

NaruHina: Si (dijeron los niños con un tono algo desmotivas y asustados).

Jian: ¿quieren irse conmigo a hacerse más fuertes y además yo los adoptare con mi esposa, les gustaría?

NaruHina: ¿esposa?

Krasota: es soy yo, ¿quieren vivir con nosotros? (dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro)

NaruHina: ¡Sí! (En eso ambos fueron abrazados por la hermosa fémina dorada)

Koharu: esperen no pueden llevarse a esos ni….

Jian: (sacando su cosmos dorado con puntas de fuego y una fuerza que podría a hacer llorar al más fuerte por lo intimidante que era) ¡si puedo!, él es un Uzumaki pero su madre biológica ya no lo es.

Kushina, yo Jian Uzumaki, hijo de Ryu Uzumaki, reclamo mi título como líder del clan y te expulso por abandonar a tu hijo Naruto Uzumaki y romper con la única regla de oro del clan, dejar de lado a un familiar o amigo, así que nunca más podrás tocar los fondos del clan o sus propiedades.

Narrador: todos estaban impactados por lo dicho por el pelirrojo y más por el poder que salía de él, era más poderoso que el chakra de Minato o de Kushina que era shinobis de rango "S".

Pero había otra persona escondido en las sombras maquinando el cómo aliarse con ellos ya que su poder era lo que buscaba.

Koharu: ¡tú no puedes hacer lo que quieras en la aldea seas quien seas, quien nos dice que eres un Uzumaki!

Narrador: en eso Jian levantó su mano izquierda y de la palma salieron unas cadenas color blanco con sellos antiguos brahmánicos que rodeo a muchos de los miembros del concejo presentes.

Jian: si no te queda claro de que clan soy yo, te recomiendo que no me busques problemas, es más es seguro que él no tiene tutores legales o me equivoco.

Iruzen: es verdad él es huérfano ya que no está registrado el nombre de Minato y Kushina como tutores y casi siempre es maltratado por todos en la aldea, sería mejor si se lo lleva de aquí (dijo mientras prendía su pipa por que lo volvió a rellenar de tabaco)

Minato: Cállate Iruzen (dijo con rabia a su antecesor)

Sansón: ¿porque lo quieres callar?, el que seas líder de una aldea no te hace el dueño de ella.

Chouza: no te permitiré hablar así con nuestro líder (en eso Chouza saco su bastón y ataco a Jian, pero en eso Jian desapareció y se puso detrás de él, e Inoichi y Shikaku lo intentaron atacar pero Jian salto hacia atrás esquivando a los ataques, luego levanto su mano derecha y un brillo salió de su mano que los golpeo).

Shikaku: no puedo ver, ¡estoy ciego!

Inoichi: no puedo escucharte, ¿que dices?.

Chouza: ¡uhhnnn unn!

Minato: ¡qué les hiciste!

Jian: simplemente aplique la ley que le aplicaron al pequeño Naruto, los deje como a 3 monos que alguna vez vio el mismo Budha.

Kushina, tienes hasta mañana en la mañana para dejar las propiedades de los Uzumakis y entregarme los títulos de las propiedades.

Krasota: bueno, vamos por sus cosas para irnos mañana, además hoy es tu cumpleaños no es así Naruto-kun, (dijo la belleza de origen nórdico que jugaba con los cabellos de los niños).

David: disculpe Iruzen-san, el patriarca quería hablar con usted cuando nos vayamos y que venga con nosotros.

Iruzen: ¡Quieren que vaya con ustedes!

Jian: Si, el patriarca quería hablar con usted, y con la promesa de que usted seria traído y devuelto a su aldea con seguridad y tranquilidad.

Iruzen: bueno, yo no…

David: además si viene Naruto y Hinata estarían más tranquilos.

Naruto: por favor ven, ven con nosotros.

Iruzen: bien está bien, yo iré con ustedes al santuario, además si vas a adoptar a los niños yo haré el papeleo.

Danzo: ¡nada de eso, ese niño es nuestra arma en esta aldea!, ahora sométanse ante nosotros ustedes extranjeros (dijo el viejo saliendo de las sombras donde vio todo y maquinaba su retorcidos planes)

Jian: ¡Oh QUE!, te diré algo, ¿acaso quieres guerra?, en el santuario hay 10000 hombres, fuertemente armados, cada uno es el equivalente a un chunin bajo a alto y además 82 caballeros de rango de bronce, plata y oro, dispuestos a pelear a muerte, si quiere guerra hoy mismo asesinare a todos los Shinobis y reduciré a polvo la aldea de Konoha.

Kushina: ¿oro, plata y bronce? (dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas porque su hermano la expulso de su clan)

Sansón: si, los 88 caballeros escogidos por la voluntad de sus cosmos y sus trajes como nosotros peleamos por cuidar a la humanidad, no por un país o ciudad sino por la verdadera paz del mundo.

Jian: Iruzen-san, iremos a donde vive Naruto y Hinata nos veremos ahí en la tarde.

Narrador: el grupos del santuario se movió por la aldea con los 2 niños al cuidado de ellos, en si los aldeanos no se podía creer lo que pasó en un instante.

El zorro era el hijo del Hokage y su esposa, el verdadero líder del clan Uzumaki apareció y expulso a su hermana por abandonar a su hijo, el niño será llevado a un sitio donde él pueda ser más fuerte con otra niña.

Esto ha molestado al clan Hyuga que va intentar sacar ventaja de eso con su vergüenza, la pequeña Hinata aunque ella era una de los 2 que buscaban el grupo con Naruto y eso sería lo que los hará sufrir más que nada en un futuro no muy lejano.

Notas:

\- Tratare la historia como un Shonen directo y seguiré con la temática de usar la mitología como lo hace Kuromada.

\- Krasota, en ruso significa Belleza, Jian, en chino significa Espada.

\- Sansón y David, son sacados de la biblia judía-cristiana por las contrapartes casi parecidas a sus armaduras, Hércules es a Sansón por la fuerza y David es a Perseus porque ambos vencieron algo invencible.

\- Jian, pudo quitarles sus sentidos a los miembros del equipo INOSHIKACHO porque él es un ser divino que volvió a la vida para la guerra santa que va empezar pero cualquier que pueda dominar su cosmos puede hacerle eso a un enemigo.

\- El Dios Zorro del Oscuridad la seguiré a la par pero me es difícil escribir por ahora pero les prometo que la seguiré.


	3. Capítulo 3: Shinobi vs Caballero

**_Capítulo 3: Shinobi vs Caballero_**

Narrador: al llegar a donde viven los niños se sorprendieron por la astucia de como vivían solos, la idea de romper un lado de la columna para hacer un piso conectado era interesante.

También como le hicieron para ganar dinero extra, porque Naruto se dedicaba a cazar animales como osos, venados y serpientes, no sabía por qué, pero Naruto odiaba a las serpientes y vendía esas pieles en las afueras con unos comerciantes que las curtían y le daban su parte justa.

En eso los 4 se quitaron sus armaduras dejando ver que tenían ropas simples bajo sus trajes de combate, Krasota se puso a cocinar para los niños y le sorprendió que Hinata tenía un cocina bien preparada por que a ella le gustaba cocinar para su Naruto-kun con mucho amor.

En eso Jian llamo a los niños y se recostó en la cama de Naruto y se puso a conversar con ellos de todo lo que podían, Naruto no podía creer que el será acogido y menos por un familiar, al menos alguien de la familia lo quería.

Jian le contó parte de su vida y como fue alguna vez Uzushiogakure y como era la familia ahí y sus costumbres, a Hinata le parecía interesante y les contó todo y cómo se conocieron Jian y Krasota.

En eso Jian miró el sello en la frente de Hinata, Jian les dijo que sabía su pasado ya que el miro sus recuerdos y que sabe de su inquilino y quería cuidar de el y que no se preocupe o sienta mal ya que él no lo juzgara o lastimara pues son familia.

Naruto al escuchar esto solo lloro y lo abrazo como si fuera un alma en pena, luego de eso puso mano sobre Hinata y le quitó el sello del ave enjaulada, en eso también ella lloró por la felicidad.

Krasota se unió al abrazo para la felicidad de los niños porque ahora Naruto sentiría el amor de una madre y un padre, aunque estos serían unos muy estrictos, en eso Jian salió un rato caminar y comprar unas cosas y les dijo que mientras tanto molesten a David y a Sansón, estos se asustaron por que los niños les saltaron encima.

En el consejo:

Narrador: Todos los demás miembros estaban molestos con Iruzen pero a él le valía un comino lo que ellos piensen de él, y más porque 3 líderes del consejo shinobi fueron atacados privándole de un sentido a cada uno, según la revisión de los médicos ellos estaban bien de salud.

Lo que más ha afectado es la verdadera identidad de Naruto, a Kushina no le importó su hijo sino que su hermano amado la expulsó del clan y le ha quitado los fondos y las propiedades del clan en la aldea y dejarla sin nada para ella y su familia.

A Minato no le importó tampoco, sino que ahora el santuario le quitó su arma pues el sello que tenía Naruto hacía que el chakra en sus hermanos se regenere si se gasta, en si Minato había creado seudo-jinchurikis perfectos, sin la necesidad de usar el alma, imagínense un ejército de seudo-jichurikis sin problemas de control por el alma de un bestia con cola.

Minato: maldita sea Iruzen tú has preparado todo esto ¿no es cierto?

Iruzen: claro que no, yo nunca he contactado con el santuario y es más él tiene razón al llevarse a Naruto, después de todo él es tu hijo abandonado.

Minato: ¡él no es mi hijo!

Iruzen: eres un estúpido (dijo mientras fumaba su pipa) ni siquiera usaste la habilidades los Yamanakas para revisar a tu hijo.

Kushina: ese monstruo no es nuestro hijo, el murió cuando el Kyubii se metió en su cuerpo. (Dijo con tono de molestia y odio)

Iruzen: Según tu lógica, quieres decir que Minato es responsable de la muerte de tu hijo.

Minato: ¿qué?

Iruzen: jejeje, te molesta, dime porque no fuiste más valiente y sellaste al kyubii en ti mismo en lugar de tu hijo, al final, el consejo quería un arma y obtuvieron 2 y aun quieren una mas.

Kushina: ¿que dices Iruzen?.

Minato: ¡Iruzen cállate!

Iruzen: el dio la orden de avisar y pasar por encima de un acuerdo que teníamos, el dejaría en paz a Naruto, pero él quiere que él se haga un shinobi orillándolo a que él se una a la academia y ponerlo en el mismo equipo que a sus hermanos.

¿Sabes cómo?, haciendo que él sea acosado por todos y golpeado, para que el se refugiara en mi y en mis creencias y que yo le diga que no odie, que no sea rencoroso, que se haga reconocer siendo un gran shinobi pero parece que te salió el tiro por la culata.

Danzo: porque lo dices Iruzen.

Iruzen: porque el no desea ser un shinobi en la aldea, es más él tenía planeado junto a Hinata irse de la aldea, pero hoy cambió todo, Jian apareció y pasó lo que paso.

Hiashi: eso no importa, lo importante es que ese hombre nos ha ofendido y se quiere llevar alguien de mi clan a otra institución donde se usará su línea de sangre.

Omura; no solo eso, él es demasiado fuerte, sería mejor convencerlo a que se quede aquí con sus compañeros ofreciéndole lo que quiera, además de que pueda quedarse con la chica y el demonio, sino no lo dejaremos irse de la aldea.

Koharu: y sería mejor que nos quedemos con esos trajes que usan para hacer más fuertes a la aldea.

Narrador: en eso todo el consejo aceptó lo dicho salvo Iruzen y quisieron salir buscar a Jian además de querer hacer que el deserte del santuario, hacer que fuera parte de algo que el en un solo minuto se dio cuenta que estaba podrido.

En eso Jian compraba cosas como comida porque si Naruto es como el, comería como un ejército y algo de ropa para los demás para intentar pasar desapercibidos pero sus ropajes son como los del santuario, en eso es abordado por el consejo siendo rodeado por varios miembros de sus ambus.

Minato: ¡alto ahí! (con un aire de superioridad)

Jian: ¿Qué sucede?

Danzo: Jian Uzumaki te solicitamos como miembro de tu clan a que te quedes aquí en la aldea de Konoha para que se repoblé tu clan aquí, además te apoyaremos en todo lo que nos pidas con más mujeres, a cambio te quedaras y nos enseñaras como le quitaste los sentidos a los otros líderes de clan y nos darás esos trajes.

Además tus compañeros y tus formarán parte de raíz para ser educados para el servicio de Konoha.

Jian: Kushina, mañana también tomaré posición del santuario de los Uzumakis en Konoha, así que me das también los títulos de la propiedad y ve desocupando la mansión Uzumaki y espero que no saquen los libros y pergaminos del clan ya que si lo haces te asesino (esto lo dijo mientras caminaba sin ponerle atención o importancia a Danzo o a los consejeros, solo para decirle eso Kushina).

Danzo: ¡no nos ignores maldito!, (en eso 8 ambus de raíz saltaron para atacar a Jian, pero cuando se acercaron el solo estiro su brazo derecho moviéndolo de arriba a abajo)

Jian: si quieren guerra entonces destruiré tu aldea, ¡EXCALIBUR! (en eso los 8 ambus cayeron partidos la mitad de forma vertical)

Narrador: en eso todos los civiles que lo vieron se congelaron y se aterraron por lo que vieron, los Uchihas que vieron el combate con sus ojos activados por si las dudas, para copiar cualquier cosa y los bastardos llorones, como los llaman los Uzumakis, no pudieron ver nada, más que eso no era Chakra, era el uso del cosmos.

Los cortes fueron perfectos, no se sabía cómo lo hizo, la precisión era quirúrgica, los que no sabían que era el uso del cosmos se rompían la cabeza por hazaña, después de todo el cosmos era superior por mucho al chakra.

En eso Jian also su mano e irradio una energía y su armadura apareció atrás de él con una forma de macho cabrío con cola de pez y se separó uniéndose perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Jian: (con una sonrisa serena) bien, ahora ¿a quién asesino ahora?

Narrador: en eso todos se asustaron y se arrepintieron por lo que intentaron enfrentarse a él, luego Minato habló con mucho miedo.

Minato: !espera Jian, el no habla por nosotros!.

Jian: vine esta aldea buscando a esos buenos amigos de mi clan, a mi hermana que creía que en la familia y los valores del clan, pero todo eso es mentira, por mi este continente está perdido.

Ahora no me molesten a mí y a mis nuevos hijos, las propiedades Uzumakis seguirán en renta por los negocios y yo vendré una vez al semestre a revisar las finanzas del clan y hay de ustedes que me intente hablar por sus estupideces de cuidar esta aldea porque por mí, los Uzumakis y Konoha dejan de ser aliados.

Kushina: espera, hermano, ¿Cómo que dejamos de ser aliados?, (dijo Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos)

Jian: Los Uzumakis somos dueños de muchas propiedades que dejamos aquí en Konoha y del símbolo en sus chalecos, a partir de hoy dejarán de usar nuestro símbolo pues trataron como mierda a uno de los nuestros.

Además pagaran por usar esos terrenos como los campos agrícolas y la zona de minería al Oeste de la aldea, algo que me imagino que has seguido en renta y explotando esos recursos.

Cuando nos vayamos iré directo a hablar con el nuevo señor feudal de lo acontecido.

Minato: ¡espera no puedes hacer eso¡, además tienes 2 sobrinos más, ellos son parte de tu clan, ¿no quieres que sean aparte de tu clan?

Jian: si yo veo que son dignos Uzumakis los acogeré, porque desde hace un mes estoy en este continente he encontrando a varios Uzumakis y los he reunido al clan en el Santuario y su ciudad cercana.

Iruzen: ¿pero porque no los reúnes en el continente elemental?

Jian: porque el concepto shinobi que se creó hace años está podrido, mi padre no lo vio pero es una vergüenza, llena de corrupción e hipocresías.

Minato: ¡no nos juzgues de esa forma!.

Jian: ¿o qué?, ¿me asesinaras?, o me atacaras por la espalda, o me secuestraras para ponerme a tus servicios, pero hagamos algo, tu y yo, mano a mano, si me ganas haré lo que me digas, pero sino, no me molestaras a mi familia y amigos y harás lo que pida.

Minato: hecho, acepto será hoy a las 3 de la tarde (dijo dándose aires de ofendido por las palabras de Jian).

Jian: hasta entonces, ahora me iré con mis hijos, por cierto Minato, él ya sabía que era su padre, después de todo el zorro en su interior se lo contó, dime ¿Por qué el zorro hablaría consigo mismo, Kushina?

Narrador: Jian desapareció y volvió en un instante al departamento de Naruto, cuando entro fue derribado por Krasota y los niños, luego cuando almorzaban un guiso que Krasota preparo y también un ramen que ella aprendió a preparar porque a Jian le encantaba, luego tubo una conversación con ellos de lo que iba pasar.

De las palabras de Jian, Kushina no podía entender lo que él quería decir y llegó a 2 hipótesis, una era que el zorro se dividió y una ocupa el cuerpo y no recuerda nade su vida como el Kyubii y la otra era que su hijo estaba vivo y no murió o fue poseído, lo cual era lo más probable.

Si es así, ¡que había hecho!, que fue lo que pensó y peor era justificable su expulsión del clan, ella no podía pensar en nada más, aún tenía 2 hijos que cuidar pero no sabría qué tan fuerte era su hermano.

Si te lo preguntas, la diferencia es del poder de la naturaleza contra el poder del universo, así de simple, no importaría si el tuviera una técnica que lo teletrasporte a la velocidad del rayo o grandes reservas de chakra.

Iruzen estaba preocupado por la situación de Minato, él podría morir por la mano de su cuñado, ninguno de ellos pudo ver como Jian partió a los de raíz y Danzo se sentía humillado, como sea él deseaba el poder los guerreros del santuario.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del continente elemental, un hombre con capucha se acercaba en una cueva escondida en eso enciende una antorcha y baja por las escaleras escondidas.

El escondite era subterráneo con pequeños rayos de luz que entraban sin saber por dónde, se sentía la humedad, el encapuchado camino hasta llegar a un castillo japonés antiguo, hecho de jade, se veían los sellos en las puertas entonces el encapuchado hablo.

Encapuchado: ¡mi gran señor ya estoy aquí, para ponerme a su disposición!

El gran señor: (se escucho una voz a través del de las puertas donde estaba el sello) ¡dime, que ha pasado desde lo última vez que viniste aquí! (no se podía ver al gran señor, solo se escuchaba su poderosa voz como de un presencia poderosa y autoritaria)

Encapuchado: mi señor al fin pude encontrar a los 2 hermanos que me pidió buscar se hacen llamar Raiden y Fuzen y a los otros 7 además de mi para que porten sus "Shinseina no Yoroi".

El gran señor: espero que sean más fuertes que esos bastardos de los 5 que se atrevieron a no ayudarme en esa ocasión, y ¿qué sabes de mis 3 hijos?

Encapuchado: aun no los he encontrado en este mundo señor, pero lo haré rápido.

El gran señor: eso espero.

Encapuchado: ahora los traeré aquí para empezar con el entrenamiento, será como 7 años para eso, además de poder hacer que alcancen el nivel de los caballeros dorados.

El gran maestro: bueno, pudiste averiguar, si es que ella ha vuelto, en estos mas de 2000 años en este mundo, siento que ella ya está viva otra vez ya que sus sello se están rompiendo y para eso necesito que los 10 estén aquí para romper los sellos.

Encapuchado: Ya veo, gran señor entonces iré a traerlos a todos.

Narrador: Así, este futuro enemigo planea con sus esbirros una futura guerra y su liberación, en 7 años se iniciara una guerra brutal.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de Konohagakure el rumor del que el niño zorro será adoptado por un miembro del clan Uzumaki se ha esparcido, además de ser el líder y expulsar a su hermana Kushina y más porque ahora se enfrentará al Hokage, ahora el grupo se dirige a la arena de combate.

Jian ya portaba su armadura y caminaba agarrando de la mano a Naruto y en la otra mano le agarraba Krasota, Hinata está sentada en el hombro derecho de Jian y conversaba con David.

Se sentía el odio de los aldeanos pero quedó despejado por el instinto asesino de Sansón que solo los miraba fijos para alejarlos.

Fueron recibidos por Iruzen y se acomodaron en la sección del antiguo Hokage, Jian se dirigió directo al centro de la arena listo para pelear, Minato estaba esperando para empezar este duelo, si vencía se haría lo que él quisiera pero la duda de su victoria se desvanecía con la presencia de Jian.

Genma: bien, escuchen ahora se dará un duelo entre Minato Nanikaze, nuestro Youndaime y un enviado del Santuario, llamado Jian, el ganad… (Pero fue interrumpido por Jian)

Jian: te olvidas que soy el líder del clan Uzumaki y padre adoptivo de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Uzumaki el ganador pide lo que quiera.

Genma: (estando molesto y con voz de fuerte) en serio, bien, ¡comiencen!.

Narrador: Minato salto al cielo y saco un pergamino, de ahí sacó más 20 kunais con su sello del Iraizen no jutsu, los lanzó por toda la arena y formando un rasengan con una mano se movió a la velocidad del rayo o eso creía, justo para impactarle su rasengan en la cara de Jian.

Todos quedaron impresionados, Naruto y Hinata miraron y se asustaron por que escucharon que el rasengan era una técnica de asesinato y eso les indico que Minato no estaba jugando para nada.

Pero de alguna manera los que miraron a Krasota, David y Sansón se sorprendieron ya que estaban tranquilos pues solo miraron lo que hacía Jian.

Jian: eso es todo, esa es la gran velocidad del legendario rayo amarillo, sabes, de los Caballeros atenienses, los caballeros de bronce se mueven un poco más rápido a la velocidad del sonido, los caballeros de plata se mueven de dos a cinco veces más rápido.

Pero los caballeros de oro nos movemos a una velocidad equivalente a la luz (Dijo mientras con un dedo paro el rasengan)

Narrador: en eso por su instinto de supervivencia Minato se movió para alejarse, pero Jian se movió atrás de Minato asustándolo.

Minato se movía para tratar de esquivarlo pero Jian se movía a una velocidad superior y parecía que jugaba con el por qué a cada rato le daba una bofetada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Jian: te diré algo más, no creas que soy fuerte por uso esta armadura, uso esta armadura por soy fuerte, en el santuario soy el segundo más rápido pues el que es más rápido es solo un poco más rápido que yo.

Minato: (agitándose por que se movió como 35 veces para escapar de Jian) ¿Por qué me dices esto?

Jian: es por que tú te mueves a la velocidad de un rayo que viaja a una velocidad media de 440 km/s, pudiendo alcanzar velocidades de hasta 1400 km/s, pero la velocidad de la luz es 299 792 458 m/s.

Lo que quiero decir es que me muevo a 300 000 Km/h, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo solo en velocidad.

Minato: eso es, es imposible.

Jian: en serio dime, (moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz volviéndose a poner detrás de él), ¿debo acabar contigo o solo humillarte?

Minato: pero tú, ¡no! Espera (En eso Jian le sonrió e hizo que del piso salga un asiento de piedra con unos sellos de manos y se sentó)

Jian: Dime ¿por qué debo perdonarte la vida?

Minato: es que yo…

Narrador: en eso se asustó porque Jian al sentarse levantó su pie derecho hasta su muslo izquierdo y salía una energía de su cuerpo, era dorada que lo cubría y de alguna forma formaba en la parte de atrás a un gigante de fuego en la misma pose.

Solo que en la mano derecha tenía una espada antigua y en la izquierda tenía una cuerda blanca esto intimidó a todos por que llegaron a pensar en que el quizás podía crear un Suzanoo.

Jian: habla Namikaze, ¿qué debo hacer?, entonces te juzgare (en eso levanto su mano izquierda al igual que cuando corto a los Ambus)

Entonces recibe mi ataque espiritual más poderoso, "El resplandor del conocimiento que destruye la oscuridad de la ignorancia", "Kensaku".

Narrador: En eso de su mano izquierda salieron sus cadenas que envolvieron a Minato y empezaron a salir sellos que cubrieron su cuerpo y el quedo inconsciente.

Nadie respiro, nadie dijo nada, hasta que Naruto y Hinata empezaron a aplaudir, haciendo ver a los shinobis débiles contra los caballeros del Santuario.

Los del consejo estaban asustados ya eran 4 shinobis que cayeron contra él y ahora él se iría tranquilo al santuario con su Jinchuriki, por lo que ahora Naruto se iría tranquilo con Hinata.

En el santuario los 2 cumplirían su destino, pero había otro niño que se iría con ellos, porque él se juró así mismo que protegería a alguien y no se lo perdonaría sino cumple.

Nota:

\- El enemigo de la primera parte será un persona que ustedes no creerían y claro que usare como referencia los mitos y leyendas del Japón antiguo.

\- Quizás lo hayas entendido, pero Jian es la reencarnación de Fuddo Myo-o pero no está inspirado en Omega, sino en la mitología de los Míngwáng o de los Vidyarāja que son dioses que representan la sabiduría del Buda Gautama y guardan los cuatro puntos cardinales y el centro.

\- Los datos los de la velocidad lo saque de datos específicos como la velocidad del rayo contra la luz, siendo sinceros por algo es conocido como el rayo amarillo y no la luz amarilla.

\- No es por no ser malos pero Minato quedó inconsciente y sabrás por que en el próximo capítulo.

\- El nombre "Shinseina no Yoroi", significa "Armadura Sagrada" que serán las vestimentas de los guerreros de "El gran señor".


	4. Capítulo 4: El poder de un Santo Atenien

_**Capítulo 4: El poder de un Santo ateniense**_

 _Minato: ¿qué me paso, que sucedió?, me duele la cabeza, (dijo mientras despertaba, en eso se pone de pie y se mira en un cuarto de horrible acabado con goteras y grietas en las paredes, pero cuando recorrió el lugar se vio en un espejo)_

¿Qué? , soy Naruto, pero como, ¿cómo es posible?

Narrador: En eso, la puerta se abre y entra una mujer que era la directora que le dio una bofetada en la cara.

Directora: hoy te largas de aquí, ¡monstruo! , (En eso la directora le jalo de los cabellos y lo arrastro a la calle)

Ya nos cansamos de tener que mantenerte aquí, largo y nunca regreses demonio (dijo la mujer con odio en sus palabras)

Narrador: En eso Minato con un miedo en su cuerpo trato de moverse pero nada ocurría y empezó a llover, en eso un grupo de aldeanos lo vio.

Aldeano 1: maldito monstruo hoy te acabaremos y vengaremos por lo que has hecho.

Aldeano 2: me vengare por mis hijas.

Aldeano 3: terminemos el trabajo del Youndime.

Narrador: en eso empezaron a golpearlo, Minato sentía la fuerza de su odio lastimando su nuevo cuerpo, el dolor, el miedo, todo eso se apodero de Minato, luego de eso uno de ellos que era un chunin de élite saco un kunai y empezó a cortar su pecho y puso el kanji de demonio.

Luego se lo llevaron en medio de un festival que hacen por la victoria del Kyubii sin que nadie los viera y los que lo veían lo miraban y se reían y en eso se vio así mismo y a su mujer que vieron eso y solo sonrieron por el daño que iba a recibir.

Al final lo llevaron al bosque de la muerte donde lo desnudaron y lo empezaron a azotar, logro reconocer a muchos, incluso a los líderes de clanes como a Fugaku Uchiha y su esposa, a Chouza Akimichi que comía, a Shikaku Nara que se hacía de la vista gorda y se iba.

A Inoichi lo vio azotándole y no se detenía a pesar de los gritos que daba, luego de eso lo dejaron tendido con un dolor peor que le dejarían a alguien que pasa por departamento de Interrogación.

Quejándose del dolor e intentando ponerse de pie mientras lloraba por el dolor veía a Jian que se le acercaba.

Minato: ¿qué me hiciste? (dijo con un tono de molestia e impotencia, intentando ponerse de pie)

Jian: yo no te hice nada, solo te muestro lo que has provocado con tu orgullo, mi técnica "Kensaku" es la atadura de aquellos que merecen ser salvados o condenados por sus acciones, si mereces ser libre lo serás, sino solo morirás pero has de pagar por tus errores y crímenes.

Minato: esto es solo un sueño ¿no es así?

Jian: es más que un sueño, ahora tu alma viaja por el pasado de Naruto ya que parte de su dolor, tú lo provocaste por tu ignorancia y orgullo, después de todo (en eso Jian le muestra la conversación que tuvo Naruto y Hinata con el Kyubii)

Ve ahora tu error con tu hijo, ahora siente su dolor, su miedo, su agonía y tristeza que él ha cargado hasta el día de hoy (así Minato recorrió los recuerdos más dolorosos que se le ha provocado a Naruto y sintió su sufrimiento y miedo)

Narrador: volviendo al mundo real, Jian dejaba la arena tranquilo con su familia y compañeros, Naruto tenía una cara de felicidad porque sabía que Jian lo protegería, pero fueron detenidos por Kushina que estaba furiosa por como dejaron su marido.

Kushina: ¿qué le hiciste a mi esposo?

Jian: le di el castigo que merecía, después de todo era un duelo, si quería le hubiera matado, pero te diré que él está pagando por su orgullo y prepotencia.

A por cierto, como gane pediré que la aldea de Konoha nunca se acerque o pida algo al santuario, pero mañana iremos a ver al señor Feudal del país del Fuego, por que el santuario quiere darle su ayuda con algunas cosas para las ciudades del país de Fuego, pero eso no vendrá a su aldea.

Pero para que se acuerden de lo que han hecho a mi hijo Naruto dejare que se queden con el símbolo de la espiral y que siempre se diga porque aun lo tienen, ya que me encargare que se corra esa voz de esto, pues solo son unos abusadores de menores e hipócritas.

Narrador: así se retiraron al departamento mientras caminaban se ganaron las miradas de todos por el poder para vencer a un Kage de esa manera.

Muchos piensan en intentar congraciarse con ellos pero será mejor no acercárseles en especial las mujeres, pues Krasota lo abrazaba y miraba todas con odio porque se fijaban en su marido.

En eso como es de costumbre en esa aldea, los estúpidos se hicieron notar y solo se denigraron con que exigían que se les enseñe a pelear de esa manera, pero ¿quién era?

Era nada más que Fugaku Uchiha que se trató de imponer pero…

Fugaku: alto ahí, ustedes deben postrarse ante mi soy un Uchiha, un élite y les exijo que entrenen a mi clan para poder pelear así.

Sansón: ¿un Uchiha?, ah! es de esos bastardos llorones que me contó Bao.

David: Eh?, te refieres a la santa de bronce del Lince.

Sansón: si, ella misma.

Krasota: ¡Sansón!, picaron te gusta ella, no es así.

Sansón: y si fuera así no tiene nada de malo (dijo mientras tenía un leve rubor en la cara)

Jian: jajaja, no tiene nada de malo, pero recuerda que ella es una Uzumaki es igual de altanera que los demás de mi clan, solo yo soy una excepción.

Narrador: todos se quedaron atontados por la conversación de los miembros del santuario ya que Fugaku se enfadó por lo que le ignoraron y le llamaron bastado llorón.

Fugaku: ¡No me ignoren basuras inferiores! Jutsu bolas de fuego del fénix, (así Fugaku lanzo esas bolas de fuego a gran velocidad)

Sanson: que patético (y con un fuerte aplauso apago esas bolas de fuego)

David: ya veo quieres pelear por lo que se dijo, bastardo llorón.

Iruzen: basta ya, Fugaku solo traes problemas a tu clan con esa actitud tan infantil.

Fugaku: ¡cállate Iruzen este no es tu asunto!

David: Pero es nuestro, si quieres pelear yo seré tu oponente (esto lo dijo con una voz maliciosa que asustó muchos pero no Fugaku)

Narrador: todos se fueron al campo de entrenamiento más cercano donde hubo muchos testigos de lo que pasaría ahí.

En eso Jian se le acercó y le habló al oído le dijo ciertas cosas que hicieron que él se ponga más serio de lo que estaba e Iruzen sería el árbitro de este encuentro además ya aparecieron varios metiches queriendo ver ese poder que tendría uno más del santuario incluyendo a Danzo.

Iruzen: esta es una pelea por un reto directo y cada uno lidia con las consecuencias de sus actos y el resultado de sus acciones, empiecen.

Narrador: Fugaku activo su Sharingan con 3 aspas a atacar con su máxima velocidad, pero David esquivaba tranquilo solo moviendo su cabeza porque cada golpe era dirigido a su rostro.

Luego de 2 minutos de golpes sin sentido, Fugaku retrocede y lanza su Jutsu:" Flor de fuego de la llama de fénix".

David: jaja, "llama de fénix", esto no es más que una ola de calor como para abanicarse comparado con las técnicas del patriarca (dijo mientras recibía las llamas directas pero su aura de su cosmos salía de su cuerpo y tomaba forma de serpientes revoloteando deteniendo los ataques)

Fugaku: imposible ¿cómo hace eso? ¿Acaso estoy en genjutsu producido por él?

David: a decir verdad, los caballeros del santuario no usamos el chakra que ustedes tanto alaban, nosotros usamos el cosmos.

Fugaku; el cosmos (dijo con miedo)

David: si, el cosmos, ustedes usan su energía física y espiritual y así crean el chakra, pero los caballeros usamos una energía que está en nuestro interior que está conectada con el universo.

Se dice que desde las eras más antiguas los caballeros somos capaces de destruir montañas con el movimiento de una mano o desgarrar el cielo con sus mejores técnicas.

Pero esto tú lo pediste y ahora pagarás el precio de tu arrogancia de enfrentarme (en eso David desapareció y Sansón les dijo que cierren los ojos y se tapen los oídos a Naruto y Hinata, estos hicieron caso)

Narrador: así de repente el cielo se puso negro y Fugaku sintió el terror de lo que es ser una presa pues del suelo salieron serpientes que se envolvieron en sus brazos y piernas.

De repente del piso salió un figura gigantesca, era un mujer, con dientes puntiagudos, con piel podrida y ojos rojos endemoniados pero lo mas importante era que sus cabellos eran de serpiente que su presencia hizo que Fugaku ensucie su ropa.

Mientras todos gritaron del miedo, David cayó del cielo dándole una patada en el hombro, rompiéndoselo, esta técnica era conocida como Cabeza del demonio Gorgóneo.

David: parece que ya no puedes continuar, creo que gane.

Fugaku: miserable, (en eso David se retiraba pero Fugaku corrió detrás de el con un Kunai para atacarlo)

David: que basura eres, no mereces que te mate con mis manos (en eso David se voltea y sus ojos empezaron a brillar y cuando Fugaku estaba por atacarlo este se detuvo y empezó a convertirse en piedra)

Narrador: todos gritaron por lo ocurrido, nadie en ninguna parte creyó lo que vieron, ese hombre convirtió a Fugaku Uchiha en piedra, al líder de un clan de la aldea de Konohagakure, esto sería un acto de guerra, pero era un combate y además de un acto cobarde de ataca por la espalda.

Omura: (como fiel metiche en asuntos que no le importan abrió su boca) esperen esto es un ataque a uno de nuestros clanes.

Jian: no seas estúpido anciano decrépito, el bastardo llorón atacó por la espalda y ese es el precio que debe pagar alguien que actúa tan cobardemente, además volverá la normalidad en 24 horas. (En eso David se le cerca y usa la nueva estatua de Fugaku para prender un cerillo para su cigarro)

Iruzen: ¿están seguros, de eso?

Krasota: claro que si, es más, mañana nos vamos a esta hora para que este mas tranquilo.

Mikoto: ¿qué le hicieron a mi marido? (Dijo la pelinegra casi llorando por lo que le paso su marido)

Jian: lo pusimos en su lugar y se le dio una lección para que aprenda.

Mikoto: ¿Qué aprenda qué? (dijo la pelinegra con odio y furia en su mirada)

Krasota: a no meterse con nuestro hijo pues él era una de esas cucarachas que se metía con nuestro Naruto y tú también, no es así hijo, (en eso Naruto asentó con la cabeza afirmando lo dicho)

Sansón: no seas llorona mujer, el inútil de su marido volverá a la normalidad en 24 horas es el efecto que posee la técnica de "La mirada petrificante de Medusa"

Krasota: bueno, bueno, no importa ahora vamos celebrar el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun. (dijo con una sonrrisa)

Narrador: así el grupo se dirigió directo al departamento esperando que nadie los molestes por lo que les queda de espera.

Mientras tanto Danzo se relamía de la idea de hacerse de los ojos de David pues piensa que es un doujutsu pero en si es una técnica de este portador de la armadura de Perseo.

Los demás concejales ya tenían miedo de su nivel pero estaban con dudas pues piensan que quizás ellos puedan atacar a la aldea sin entender que los del santuario no desean la guerra, en sí estarán pendientes e intentarán planificar el cómo recuperar a su jinchuriki pues si el alma deja la aldea el sello en los hijos de Minato no servirá y ellos perderán su chakra.

Los hijos de Minato, que se llamaban Menma y Mito, querían ser igual de fuertes que su padre, pero hoy vieron que existían seres y personas más fuertes, lo malo era que estos niños eran igual de orgullosos que su padre y de tal forma que este hecho los hará intentar tomar venganza contra su tío.

Incluso contra su hermano que esto no les importaría pues ellos y no serían parte el clan Uzumaki sin que su tío los admita por lo que le dijo a su madre y ahora deben dejar su mansión en el día de su cumpleaños.

Además de pasarlo en el hospital con su padre inconsciente, mientras tanto hay alguien que seguía a la familia Uzumaki y sus amigos, este era Neiji Hyuga que tenía una historia con Hinata y Naruto.

Flashback:

Como se sabe en el pasado cuando Hinata cumplió 3 años fue secuestrada pero el que la salvo fue su tío Hisashi, el padre de Neiji, como el que la secuestro fue un enviado de Kumogakure por orden del consejo de su aldea pidieron como una compensación la cabeza del que la salvo.

Pensando que así ellos se harían del Byakugan pero el sello del ave enjaulada haría su efecto sellando su doujutsu, por ese motivo la pobre niña se ganó el odio de su primo hasta ese día.

El día que su padre la expulsó por ser débil y fue sellada y lanzada fuera del complejo, ella solo lloraba en un callejón y Neiji solo la miraba desde lejos con una sonrisa maliciosa pero eso cambió cuando vio a Naruto acercarse a ella.

Hinata: ho,o,o,ola, Naru,u,to-kun (dijo ella con su tartamudeo y con la cara llena de lágrimas)

Naruto: ¿qué pasa Hinata, por qué lloras?

Hinata: es que, yo, yo, fui expulsada del clan y me sellaron y me duele (en eso ella se hecho a llorar en el pecho de su amigo Naruto y como si el cielo sintiera la pena de la niña se puso a llover)

Naruto: ya, ya tranquila, lo siento que ellos no te quisieran, esto fue por lo de tu tío, no es así (dijo mientras intentaba calmar su dolor con un abrazo con caricias en su espalda)

Hinata: si, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, por mi culpa mi tío Hisashi, se murió él era lo más parecido que tenía a un papa y por eso mi primo Neiji me odia porque soy una inútil, es mi destino.

Naruto: no es así, (dijo con una gran determinación y fuerza en sus palabras) el destino nadie lo sabe, si es tu destino que así sea, pero lucha para cámbialo como quieras, nunca te rindas, álzate y ven conmigo y juntos cambiemos el destino que el mundo nos quiere dar.

Hinata: si, (dijo con un sonrojo como el de un tomate y con algo de su tartamudeo) ¿pero a donde iremos?

Naruto: (con una sonrisa en la cara), a donde seamos felices.

Hinata: no, a dónde iremos ahora, (dijo algo apenada porque Naruto no le entendió)

Naruto: a bueno vamos con el sandaime y le contamos lo que te paso y por ahora te quedas conmigo pero con cuidado aún hay gente que me quiere lastimar.

Fin de Flashback.

Narrador: así pasó el tiempo y Neiji los vigilaba, y con el tiempo él se acercó a ellos y entendió que no era culpa de ella la muerte de su padre o el destino que el poseía ya que un niña de 3 años nunca vencería un Chunin.

Así el paso ser íntimo de los amigos de Naruto y Hinata, junto al sandaime con los del Ichiraku, y los Ambus Neko con su novio Hayate, Itachi que era se sentía avergonzado de su padre por esa actitud de sus padres con aquella vez que supo que torturó a Naruto a los 3 años y Kakashi que se desvinculó de su maestro por esa actitud con su hijo recién nacido y se dedicó a cuidarlo como ambu.

Al fin todos llegaron al departamento de Hinata pues ahí era la fiesta, y los mencionados llegaron y la fiesta empezó, todos probaron los dulces de la tierra de Krasota que era su hobby hacer dulces en el santuario.

Al conocerse hablaron de cosas como ideales del santuario que era muy distinta a los ideales de las aldeas shinobis, otras cosas como el entrenamiento y la idea de lo que es el cosmos, ya que eso les llamó la atención.

Pero luego Neiji, hablo porque él quería saber algo importante que cambiaría su camino hacia su destino.

Neiji: díganme ¿dónde queda el santuario?

Hinata: ¿porque lo pregunta Neiji-niisan?

Krasota: ¿por qué joven?, dime ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

Todos: EEEHHHH?

Neiji: no me lo tomen a mal pero yo quiero proteger a Hinata porque ella es mi familia y Naruto es como un hermano, es mi primer amigo, ni siquiera consideró los del clan como algo así.

Jian: (poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza), jajaja está bien, ven con nosotros además Hinata y Naruto están felices con la idea, no es así, hijos míos.

NARUHINA: si!

Krasota: bien ahora serás mi hijo también, (en eso lo abrazo poniendo su rostro entre sus senos sin dejarlo respirar al infante)

Sansón: mejor tranquilízate un poco, el niño está morado.

Krasota: lo siento (dijo mientras le salía una gota en la frente y todos los demás)

Jian: bien, mañana nos iremos de la aldea después del almuerzo.

Teuchi: oh, mañana el almuerzo será en el Ichiraku's Ramen, yo invito y será un almuerzo de despedida.

Narrador: en eso todos se despidieron y se prepararon las cosas para mañana, era algo triste para los ambus que se encariñaron con ellos y por eso les dieron regalos como armas shurikens, kunais, tantos de ambus, pergaminos con jutsus y técnicas para el santuario.

Pero la verdad es que los 4 cumplirán su destino junto a los enviados del santuario con Iruzen, pero son 4 porque el mismo kyubii cumplirá con su destino con la ayuda del patriarca.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del continente un hombre de piel blanca con un cabello negro largo era tratado como basura por el sirviente del "El Gran Señor", lastimando su orgullo más que su cuerpo.

Encapuchado: parece que no eres digno, no eres más que un fanfarrón, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: maldito, te destruiré,(en eso saco la espada de Kusanagi de su boca y trato de golpear al encapuchado pero fue detenido por una patada a la velocidad de a la luz).

Encapuchado: dime ¿te sientes humillado, no es así?, dime quieres hacerte más fuerte.

Orochimaru: para servirte a ti, kukukuku, yo no sirvo a nadie, (dijo riéndose)

Encapuchado: pero yo no soy nadie Orochimaru, además yo soy un sirviente de un ser superior al Rikudo Senin que no creerías, un dios en este mundo y está formando su ejército con seres poderosos y él te ha escogido para que seas uno de sus generales para conquistar este mundo.

Orochimaru: ¿es en serio?

Narrador: pero 2 personas aparecieron uno era de 15 años de cabellos blanco corto y peinado hacia atrás algo levantado en puntas con la piel oscura y músculos definidos con ropa de practicante de arte marciales color gris y con ojos negros tan oscuros como la noche.

Este era conocido como Raiden y la otra era una chica que tenía la misma edad, tenía la misma contextura de músculos bien definidos y delgada , su cabello era rojo y lo tenía largo con peinado el lado derecho, con ojos morados y vestía con ropa de shinobi color negro, esta era Fuzen.

Raiden: llegue antes que tu, hermana menor.

Fuzen: solo eres un poco más rápido que yo hermano mayor, oye viejo ¿ya reclutaste al hombre serpiente?

Raiden: si viejo, ya tenemos hambre y el próximo pueblo tiene una de los mejores restaurantes de carnes a la parrilla de este lado del país.

Encapuchado: (con una sonrisa y señalando a los recién llegados) mira, ellos ahora tiene el nivel de un Kage, ¿en qué nivel crees que estarán en 7 años?, ese es el poder que buscabas.

Además, mi señor, te promete darte la vida eterna eso algo más importante que el poder que ellos muestran ¿no es asi?.

Orochimaru: (después de meditarlo y poniéndose de pie dio su respuesta) kukuku, de acuerdo, acepto, pero dime, ¿cómo te llamas? y quién es tu maes...no ¿quién es nuestro maestro y señor?

Encapuchado: bien, te diré quien soy pero mejor te muestro quien es nuestro señor.

Notas:

\- En el recorrido al Santuario, Naruto conocerá al señor Feudal del país del fuego cayendo en su gracia y agrado.

\- También conocerá a los demás caballeros Dorados y que por cierto serán los otros 10 y debes saber que son 2 santas de oro y 8 santos de oro más, y sabrás quien el patriarca que tiene más de 2000 años y ya que te imaginas porque es tan longevo.

\- Fuzen y Raiden son 2 dioses menores que han renacido en este mundo porque están obligados a servirle por compromiso a El Gran Señor porque él les ha prometido reencontrarse con alguien.

\- Jian convertirá la mansión y el terreno donde está el santuario Uzumaki como propiedades del Santuario y de su clan poniendo sellos donde si uno que no está permitido pasar morirá.

\- Jian también recogerá a personas que son de su clan y a otro personaje que me parece interesante y no, no será Haku y si aparece no le cortare los huevos tan indiscriminadamente como otros lo hacen. #nolecortenlasbolas


	5. Capítulo 5: Bienvenidos al Santuario

**_Capítulo 5: Bienvenidos al Santuario._**

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana el único que no durmió casi nada era Jian ya que se sentía muy mal por su pequeño sobrino y la joven niña que era muy cercano a él, pues en un segundo decidió su destino.

Para ser justos todos en la aldea ya decidieron el destino de ellos por su codicia e ignorancia, pero lo que le alegro fue el rostro de ellos que dormían abrazados a su esposa, él le agradeció al destino por poner a esa mujer en su camino desde que eran niños, pero su historia es cosa para otro capítulo.

 _Ahora debía terminar de ver los asuntos, propiedades y cuentas de su clan, quizás muchos no lo sabía pero cuando Mito Uzumaki se casó con Hashirama, ella construyo el templo del santuario Uzumaki para que si algún día el Santuario se aliara con la aldea o el país de fuego ellos tendrían un refugio, ademas se decía que había una bóveda abajo del templo._

 _Perfectamente este estaba a menos de un cuarto de kilómetro detrás de la mansión Uzumaki, además de Jian, el que no durmió fue Nieji, ya que se la paso con el Sandaime haciendo la documentación para dejar el clan y la aldea._

 _Muchos piensan que no se puede dejar un clan en especial uno con Gekkei Genkai, pero la cosa era hacer una documentación y si uno es huérfano debía tener un tutor como Neiji, su tutor era Sarutobi que dio el permiso, ya que cuando dejo el cargo de Kage el se encargo de cuidar a los huérfanos para no dejar que Danzo los una a su Raíz, pero un clan siempre elimina al que deja la aldea y a su clan._

 _Los que hace que ninguno deje el clan o por lo menos el único que lo hizo fue hace unos 50 años fue el mismo Madara Uchiha, que cuando 10 miembros de clan fueron a cazarlo él les quito sus ojos y los mando devuelta arrastrándose como animales pues les rompió las rodillas solo para demostrar su superioridad._

 _David y Sansón durmieron en el departamento de Hinata y subieron por las escaleras pues eran muy grandes para el hueco que hizo Naruto, después del desayuno se preparó todo, la ropa y sus cosas todo en sellos, algo que los Uzumaki reforzaron por indicación del Santuario._

 _Jian fue a recoger los papeles a la mansión Uzumaki, ahí estaba su hermana, con sus hijos._

 _Jian: Kushina, buenos días, vengo por los papeles (dijo de manera seria pero por dentro se sentía mal por su hermanita, él quería reencontrarse con ella y ser felices pero no podía perdonarla por lo que le hicieron a Naruto)_

 _Kushina: aquí esta los papeles hermano (dijo de manera triste)_

 _Jian: Gracias, por cierto, Minato despertara en unos días, con mucho cansancio mental, déjenlo descansar unas semanas (dijo mientras firmaba los papeles)_

 _Kushina: hermano yo quería ped… (Pero fue interrumpida)_

 _Menma: no debes rebajarte a pedirle disculpas por dejar en su sitio a ese monstruo (dijo el mocoso pelirrojo de forma malcriada)_

 _Mito: así es, si quiere que se quede con su apestoso clan de fracasados (dijo la niña rubia de forma malcriada, con todas sus cosas a un lado como su ropa y pertenencias)_

 _Jian: sus palabras son todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, no son dignos de ser parte del clan Uzumaki, pensé en traer al clan aquí en Konoha y purificar esta aldea pero no son merecedores de que se levante un dedo por esta aldea._

Menma: _¡cállate, seas quien seas, no nos interesa ser parte de tu clan!_

 _Jian: me alegro y adiós, antigua hermana (en eso hizo sellos e hizo salir del piso unos pilares de piedra con un jutsu como si nada que rodeaba la casa y el Templo como un cerco y poniendo un campo de fuerza)_

 _Kushina: ¿Qué hiciste?_

 _Jian: puse mis defensas con sellos de gran nivel, solo yo puedo de sacarlos, te digo algo, no te gustaría ser el pobre diablo intente entrar en las propiedades._

 _Kushina: ¿que pasara con los que pasen a la propiedades?_

 _Jian: además de que sus órganos fallen y le den compulsiones que podrían morderse la lengua sus huesos empezaran a descalcificarse a gran velocidad dejando sus huesos como de alguien de 80 años y luego algo peor que la muerte._

 _Narrador: así, Jian volvía al departamento donde estaban esperando con las cosas listas, en eso llego Neiji con el Sandaime y sus cosas, le fue difícil dejar el complejo y más cuando vieron que él no tenía el sello._

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Narrador: Neiji hizo sus cosas y esperaba al Sandaime pero el temía que le manden a cumplir un mandado en eso entro otro miembro del clan a su habitación y vio que él no tenía el sello del ave enjaulada._

 _Como siempre, cuando la envidia se apodera de los corazones de las personas, este fue con el chisme e Hiashi lo mando a llamar._

 _Hiashi: Nieji, quiero que te quites esa cinta de la cabeza (dijo con un tono de demandante)_

 _Neiji: está bien (sacándoselo con mucho orgullo)_

 _Hiashi: ¿Qué demonios, como te quitaste el sello del clan?_

 _Neiji: me lo quito el señor Jian Uzumaki, además hoy dejo el clan y la aldea, me voy con ellos al santuario con Hinata y Naruto (dijo con mucho valor al líder del clan)_

 _Hiashi: nada de eso, serás resellado y me escuchara ese maldito, ¡guardias detengan a este mocoso! (en eso Iruzen Sarutobi entro en esa habitación)_

 _Iruzen: deja a ese niño en paz Hiashi (dijo mientras fumaba su pipa)_

 _Hiashi: ¡No te metas Sarutobi, esto no te compete!, (dijo con ira en sus palabras)_

 _Iruzen: claro que sí, yo soy el guardián de los huérfanos y sin tutores legales de los niños de la aldea, por lo que le doy permiso de dejar la aldea y el hizo la documentación para dejar el clan Hyuga y ya ha sido adoptado por los uzumakis._

 _Hiashi: no me interesa él es propie….. (Pero Sarutobi lo callo)_

 _Iruzen: Querrás decir esclavo de tu clan, de forma menos sutil, pero yo soy su tutor y es legal que él no desee ser parte de tu clan._

 _Hiashi: está bien que se largue del clan y de la aldea (dijo con un odio por lo que paso)_

 _Fin de flashback._

 _Narrador: así estaban todos poniendo las cosa en sellos y Naruto se quedó muy fascinado por como sellaba su tío y este le dijo que le enseñaría a los 3 niños y a los demás del clan._

 _Luego de eso se fueron a almorzar al Ichiraku Ramen donde ahí los esperaban para darles su almuerzo de despedida a los niños, estaban esperando ahí Itachi, Shisui que solía_ ayudar _a cuidar de vez en cuando a Naruto._

 _También Yugao con su novio Hayate Gecko y Kakashi que se puso un poco triste, el hace poco le enseño a leer a Naruto y a Hinata para que lean algún día lean grandes obras como el Icha Icha, peor cuando Yugao se enteró esta le partió la mandíbula de un golpe por tener esas intenciones._

Los 3 ambus acompañarían a Sarutobi hasta el punto en que dejen el continente elemental, en ese instante en el complejo Uchiha cuando todos miraban que la estatua que era Fugaku que fue traída por los demás miembros de su clan con miedo por el poder del doujutsu para convertir en piedra vieron que el volvía a la normalidad.

Fugaku _fue puesto al tanto de lo que paso y era atendido por su hombro roto, cuando le dijeron que lo convirtieron en piedra por un extraño poder en sus ojos sintió más miedo pues había un doujutsu superior al de clan Uchiha._

 _Pero en eso cuando estaban por salir empezaron a despedirse con la promesa de que algún día volverían aunque sea de visita, por ahora se comunicarían por cartas, ya que se lo mandaría con nombres falsos pues sabían que si llegaban un correo o algo del santuario seria revisado o incautado._

 _En eso un grupo de enmascarados iba por el lado opuesto de ellos queriendo atacarlos era los Hyuga de la rama principal, que querían asesinar a Neiji y a Hinata pues piensan en salvar al Byakugan para que no se propague para otras naciones._

Pero parece que no entender el poder de la gente del santuario, a pesar de las cosas que les hicieron, como vencer a un kage y convertir en piedra a otro y no sabían lo que les haría el grandulón y la mujer de cabellos celestes largo, a seis kilómetros de distancia de la aldea los envisten con ataques cobardes con kunais y shurikens.

 _Hyuga 1: alto ahí en el nombre del clan Hyuga debemos detener el avance de los niños con el byakugan._

 _Iruzen: esperen quieren atacarnos sabiendo que esto para mi es traición._

 _Hyuga 2: no es contra usted, no podemos permitir que el Byakugan caiga en manos de extranjeros, vamos asesinarlos por el honor de clan Hyuga._

Krasota: _¿por honor?, ¿por el clan? , tranquilos todos, yo les daré una lección por intentar meterse con mis hijos (dijo ella con una intención asesina tan poderosa contra los Hyuga que se orinaron del miedo)_

 _Narrador: en eso ella toma una pose que parece imitar al Junken, en eso desapareció de la vista de todos._

 _Krasota: lo siento pero los que mueran hoy serán los afortunados, estilo de combate, "Rosas Destructoras", (en eso ya se formó su cosmos de color blanco y negro en forma del Yin-Yang)_

 _Narrador: en eso de sus manos salieron rosas con pétalos negros y blancas que destrozaron partes de sus cuerpos y no solo eso, tambien dejo en las heridas gotas de veneno verdoso, y como si nada salían volando todos, de 20 enmascarados, 19 fueron atacados, los que no murieron lo desearon._

 _El veneno_ causaba _un dolor inmenso que los que no murieron lloraron como niños pequeños por el dolor pero uno quedo en pie, este era el que hablo era_ Hiashi, _pues ahora pagaría el precio muy doloroso por seguir esas maldades contra su propia familia._

Krasota: _bien, pero si es el honorable líder del clan Hyuga que desea matar niños inocentes, que castigo debe recibir._

 _Hinata: espera, Oka-san, si le haces daño serias como el, entiendo que debes pelear y lastimar a otros por proteger pero no vale la pena lastimar a otros en especial si sabes que no puede ganarte (dijo la niña algo tímida al comienzo pero poco a poco se hizo firme sus palabras)_

 _Krasota: está bien mi amor por ti no le hace daño (dijo con una sonrisa en su cara)_

 _Hiashi Hyuga, el día de hoy solo seguirás respirando porque tu antigua hija que despreciaste lo ha pedido, vive con eso en tu conciencia y llévate los cadáveres de tus hombres y al hospital a los que aun están vivos._

 _Así se marcharon, Krasota cargo a Hinata y la recostó en su pecho donde ella se quedó dormida con la cara algo triste, después de todo Hiashi alguna vez fue su padre y ella no le guarda rencor pues por lo que él hizo le dio felicidad con Naruto._

 _Ya llegando la noche acamparon tranquilos en la orillas de un rió donde pescaron algunos peces y cocinaron unos ramens instantáneos para el gusto de Naruto, así 2 días después llegaron a la ciudad de la capital donde mora el señor del país del fuego._

 _Así Jian le propuso un acuerdo de alianza para ayudar a las ciudades del país del fuego menos a Konoha y le contó lo que paso y cómo vivió Naruto y Hinata, claro el cómo se desquito con la aldea y ahora están a aprueba para ver si cambian y se deja de juzgar a otros a la ligera._

 _Jian entrego planos de lo que podrían ser edificaciones de estructuras y tratos para crear una central hidroeléctrica pues el país de fuego estaba recién re-descubriendo la corriente alterna, planos de alcantarillado y varias cosas más que mejorarían la vida de la gente en las ciudades y algunas en los campos._

 _En fin al salir del país de fuego fueron al País de los campos de Arroz donde recogieron a otra familia de Uzumakis luego fueron al País de la Hierba donde estaba otra familia pero en esa aldea dejaron a otra persona, un niño que estaba deambulando por la zona y fue un milagro que lo encontraran._

 _Su nombre era Kimimaru Kaguya, este niño era el último Kaguya pues su clan fue exterminado hace unas semanas atrás, a él lo encontró Sansón y desde entonces el chico se convirtió en su hijo adoptivo pero ahora como una gran caravana se dirigían a un sitio algo alejado de Kirigakure pues su guerra civil estaba destrozando el país._

 _Ahí cerca de las costas acamparon por 2 días pues al amanecer del tercero apareció un gran barco, era uno enorme de madera, con una vela blanca, era el con el símbolo de Atenea, este era el barco de transporte de los santos de Athena, era "El Aullido de Argos"._

 _Tan grande como un buque con buenas modificación del estilo naviero griego y con su capitán al servicio del santuario, el caballero de bronce Teach de la Quilla, con sus 3 subordinados, Morgan de la Brújula, Jack de la Popa y Mary de la Vela._

 _Morgan era de cabello corto verde algo alborotado, con ojos azules y estatura de 1,82 metros, tenía unos 27 años, Jack tenia uno 30 años de cabello rubio largo y con cola de caballo, con ojos naranjas con 1,92 metros y Mary era la única mujer de 17 años de cabellos corto castaño con una máscara que cubría su rostro, medía 1,65 metros._

 _Ellos 4 eran caballeros de Bronce pero Teach de cabello negro largo y lizo, de piel blanca con ojos naranjas de unos 25 años medía 1,90 metros, era el único de con un poder igual al de un dorado, empezaron la conversación._

 _Teach: jejejeje oh, hola, ¿quiénes son esas 2 bellezas de ahí? , parece que será un viaje muy interesante(dijo señalando a las madres de Tayuya y Karin)_

 _Krasota: este no es el crucero del amor, pervertido estas aquí para llevarnos al santuario, vayámonos de una vez._

 _Marinero 1: parece que otra vez lastimaron los sentimientos del capitán._

 _Marinero 2: si no se lo merece._

 _Marinero 3: no está bien que les coquetee._

 _Morgan: pero se lleva bien con Jian-sama (dijo metiéndose en la conversación de los subordinados)_

 _Narrador: en eso cuando las escaleras para el abordaje llegaron a sus pies, Jian fue el primero en subir y se vieron los 2, Teach y Jian y empezaron a recitar unas palabras que conmociono a las féminas del lugar._

 _Jian: Las mujeres son el cielo._

 _Teach: Las mujeres son la enseñanza de la vida._

 _Jian: Las mujeres son la mayor austeridad._

 _Teach: Las mujeres son el Buda._

 _Jian:_ _las mujeres son el paraíso._

 _Ambos: Las mujeres son la perfección de la sabiduría._

 _Narrador: en eso, ambos se golpearon los puños como si fueran viejos amigos o hermanos desde siempre, en eso todas las féminas se conmocionaron por esas palabras y algunas se sonrojaron incluyendo a las pequeñas Uzumakis y Hinata._

 _Las niñas, Karin y Tayuya, al parecer Jian se encontró con sus familias antes de que les pase algo malo, en fin las madres de las niñas pensaron que algún día sus maridos les dirían algo así y Hinata fantaseo que Naruto le diga algo así de hermoso con un sonrojo pareciendo un tomate._

 _Krasota: ¡hay! y pensar que con esas palabras me conquisto mi cabeza de tomatito (dijo ella muy apenada y sonrojada)._

 _Kakashi: esa es una buena línea, uhnnn creo que la usare a partir de hoy._

 _Mary: capitán el barco está listo para partir, ¿saldremos ahora?_

 _Jack: tenemos recursos hasta llegar con los nuevos pasajeros y no habrá problemas con el mar._

 _Morgan: Si ahora zarpamos llegaremos en 10 días exactos, de la orden señor._

 _Teach: bien zarpemos y para las señoritas solteras soy Teach de Quilla caballero de Bronce y capitán de esta nave y además soltero (y les guiño un ojo)._

 _David: todas las mayores son casadas y las únicas solteras son niñas._

 _Teach: NOOOO! (Dijo con dolor en su voz y su rostro), solo quedan niñitas que ni siquiera pasan los 15 años, no es justo, snif, bien zarpemos (Dijo con tristeza en su cara con un aire sombrío y haciendo círculos en el piso con su dedo)_

 _Narrador: en fin, al zarpar y adentrase al mar abierto fue la experiencia más bonita para la mayoría de los niños pues ninguno conocía el mar, excepto Kimimaru, se sintieron maravillados, algunas cosas pasaron como en el viaje, como que los ambus volvieron tristes a Konoha pero le pidieron cosas como regalos a Iruzen._

 _Kakashi quería la literatura fina y de adultos que venía de esos continentes, Jugao quería que le traiga cosas como espadas y armas de ese lugar e Itachi, bueno él quería era que su padre deje de actuar como un imbécil egocéntrico pero en el interior quería que le vaya bien a los niños y a Sarutobi._

 _En el transcurso del viaje los niños se conocieron, Karin y Tayuya junto a sus padre eran Uzumakis puros hicieron amistad con Hinata, Neiji y Naruto, Kimimaru era muy callado pero rápidamente se hizo amigo de Naruto, Neiji se sentía más cómodo con su prima-hermana Hinata ya que ahora eran iguales._

 _Aunque Neiji se mareaba fácilmente y se la paso vomitando cada vez que comía algo el pobre, David se la paso contando cuentos y mitos antiguos, algunos hechos del santuario y algunas cosas como la historia del antiguo Santuario y como fue las antiguas guerras de los santos._

 _También lo que es el cosmos y códigos de los caballeros y leyes del santuario que son bien estrictas, lo que les intereso fue la idea de régimen de entrenamiento que se escuchaba como una tortura._

 _En fin al amanecer del décimo día en el mar se vieron las costas de la cuidad de Atenas que deslumbraba, se vía muy hermosa, al llegar al puerto vieron que era, era un mundo totalmente diferente, con aroma de las comidas que se vendían al lado del puerto y la diferencia de las personas y la música de varias partes que se escuchaba._

 _Jian y los demás los guiaban a donde era la zona donde vivían los Uzumakis, ahí se sentirían como en casa, Naruto y los demás niños vieron que había varias personas con el cabellos rojo y una actitud muy alegre._

 _Naruto y sus nuevos hermanos adoptivos pensaron que ellos vivirían ahí pero ellos irían al Santuario que esta algo alejado, ya que ellos decidieron hacerse caballeros para cuidar de las personas que amaban y para que nadie sufra lo que ellos sufrieron._

 _Karin, Tayuya y Kimimaru también fueron a hacerse caballeros, lo bueno es que podían salir un día a la semana para visitar a sus familiares y la cuidad pero solo eso y nada más afuera de ella y así se dirigieron al santuario para hacerse caballeros con los santos que los guiaron._

 _Al llegar al Santuario se maravillaron con las edificaciones de las casas y pilares que rodeaban todo, se sorprendieron pues la ciudad se veía de muy lejos y ellos llegaron por que los santos los cargaron y corrieron en sus espaldas pues al igual que los shinobis tenían que dar informes._

 _Cuando pasaban donde había personas se veían entrenando con grandes pesos y estilos de combates, incluso combatían contras armas contra armas y algunos usaban una que otra arma._

 _También vieron a otros caballeros y soldados y aprendices que saludaban a sus padres adoptivos y a sus camaradas con mucho respeto, luego llegaron las 12 casas para llegar a los aposentos de patriarca._

 _Naruto: guau! el patriarca vive ahí con la diosa Athena sí que es grande,_ _¡deberás!_

 _Hinata: (con cara sorprendida) hay que subir esas casas de ahí mama, papa._

 _David: la verdad es que los cargaremos para pasar, además tenemos permiso._

 _Neiji: ¿permiso?_

 _Sansón: desde la era del mito muchos enemigos siempre intentaron atacarnos los enemigos, si las defensas fallaban siempre estaban los 12 caballeros dorados para detener sus pasos pues ahí estas los más poderosos y fieles al patriarca y a Athena._

 _Kimimaru: Sansón-sama y cuáles son esos caballeros dorados sé que Jian-sama y Krasota-sama son dorados también._

 _Sansón: pues ahora los conocerán_

 _Narrador: a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la frente por lo dicho por Sansón, no entendió que sus nombres de los portadores de las armaduras, en eso empezaron a pasar por las 12 casas._

 _En Aries:_

 _Naruto: ¿y hay alguien viviendo aquí?_

 _Jian: bueno pues…( pero fue interrumpido por Hamal de Aries)_

 _Hamal: pues la verdad es que solo cuidamos las casas si es que estamos en el Santuario, pequeño niño pero todos vivimos en un lado aparte de las casas a la cámara del patriarca._

 _Narrador: Hamal era un hombre de piel blanca con cabello blanco lacio, amarado en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran morados y en la frente tenía 2 puntos que parecían tomoes, medía 1,90 metros de unos 30 años y actitud tranquila._

 _Jian: ha pasado tiempo camarada, ¿cómo te fue en la visita a Jamir?_

 _Hamal: me fue bien, mi sobrino es un líder nato para dirigir a mi pueblo._

 _Naruto: oiga, disculpe señor (interrumpió Naruto para saciar una duda que tenía)_

 _Hamal: perdón ¿quién eres pequeño niño?_

 _Krasota: es mi hijo junto a los 2 con ojitos aperlados._

 _Naruto: Si, soy Naruto Uzumaki y algún día seré el caballero más fuerte, ¡deberás!_

 _Hamal: ¿qué quieres preguntar niño?_

 _Naruto: ¿usted no es papa de Kimimaru? (dijo señalando al peliblanco y se vio el parentesco, puntos en la frente, cabello blanco y con el mismo peinado y la actitud seria y tranquila._

 _Narrador: todos se rieron de lo dicho y el parentesco que el noto y ambos, se sintieron apenados por el parentesco y la burla._

 _Hamal: los dejo pasar la siguiente casa Tauro._

 _Narrador: En eso entraron en la casa y se sintieron intimidados por la presencia del guardián que le decían "el minotauro", luego de eso escucharon unos pasos fuerte y la sombra de un gigante se vio._

 _Era un hombre con cuernos pues vieron que era la sombra del caballero que medía 2,20 metros, tenía unas cicatrices en forma de aspa en la mejilla derecha su piel era algo bronceada, cuando se quitó el casco que tenía cuernos de toro se vio su cabello castaño muy corto, con la nariz algo chata, este era Rafael de Tauro._

 _Rafael: bienvenidos al dominio del minotauro._

 _Sansón_ _: tu si te tomas en serio el asunto de tu apodo en serio hermano._

 _Hinata: ¿EH? ¿Hermano?_

 _Rafael: si, soy su hermano mayor, Sansón es el segundo y David es el menor._

 _Naruto: ¿QUE? Él es el mayor y ustedes los menores._

 _David: eso no tiene nada de raro no es que yo sea bajo, solo que ellos solo que ellos sacaron la estatura de nuestra madre y yo de nuestro padre._

 _Mary: si claro, no es nada raro (dijo de forma sarcástica solo para irritar a David)._

 _Narrador: siguieron la casa de Geminis donde antes de entrar Jian grito llamando al santo guardián de la casa._

 _Jian: "Alhena", déjanos pasar, vamos a visitar al patriarca con invitados especiales._

 _Alhena: parece ser que ya volvieron (esta era una joven de unos 18 años, su piel era blanca, traía una máscara con la mitad de una persona enfadada y la otra feliz su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y alborotado, media unos 1,70 metros)_

 _Jian: hola niña, ¿como estas?_

 _Alhena: estoy bien (mirando a Hinata y a Naruto), esos niños, parecen ser su misión con aquel anciano, no es así._

 _Krasota: no son nuestra misión, son mis hijos y el hombre es un antiguo líder de la tierra de donde viene tu padre._

 _Alhena: ya veo vienen de Konoha, sigan tranquilos, pero Vene, no está en el Santuario se fue a una misión a Tahuantisuyo, seria mejor que vayan por el pasaje de aquí hasta Leo._

 _Karin: ¿y por qué saltarnos la casa de Cáncer? (dijo la niña mientras se acomodaba los lentes)_

 _Teach: lo que pasa es que la casa de Cáncer es el lugar menos adecuado para unos niños pues si vieran ese sitio les daría pesadillas._

 _Tayuya: no nos mientas tarado (dijo con molestia por considerarla una niña pequeña)_

 _Alhena: es verdad, la casa de Cáncer es como una casa de terror viviente y el santo de esa casa es el que la decora con las almas de sus enemigos asesinados en combate._

 _Narrador: en eso a fémina de Géminis habrío un pasaje a la casa de leo que era una escalera directa a un lado del casa de Leo._

 _Al ver la entrada a la casa de Leo se asombraron con las estatuas de leones que estaban ahí puestas en eso se escucha una risa, era el guardián dela casa que salió a verlos._

 _Mary: ¿hola como estas cariño?_

 _Jack: respóndele a tu novia Duhr._

 _Duhr: eso no es de tu incumbencia, además recién empezamos la relación y eso algo nuevo (dijo mientras juntaba sus dedos como lo hacía Hinata cuando se ponía nerviosa)_

 _Mary: tranquilo amor, además tu maestro, el patriarca te dijo que no debemos apresura las cosas._

 _Naruto: oye, el patriarca es tu maestro, el viejo también es fuerte._

 _Iruzen: ¡Naruto no seas irrespetuoso! (dijo seria el hombre mayor)_

 _Morgan: pero en verdad el patriarca es viejo es decir tiene más de 2000 años_

 _Narrador: en eso Duhr hace que sigan el camino con su aprobación, este joven caballero de Leo era rubio con el cabello algo ondulado y ojos verdes de piel algo bronceada, este tenía unos 17 años._

 _Al entrar a la casa de Virgo caminaron vieron a una mujer de cabellos marrón en pose de loto flotando cierto nivel del piso y de su cuerpo salía su cosmos dorado, esta vestía con túnicas como un bonzo aparentaba tener unos 20 años y su piel era pálida con un punto rojo en la frente, su nombre era Sakia._

 _Hinata: ¿cómo lo hace?_

 _Sakia: es por la meditación pequeña niña de ojos perlados._

 _Naruto: ¿qué pasa Hinata?, (dijo por que la ojiperla estaba confundida)_

 _Sakia: lo que pasa es que no hablo con la boca, yo hablé con mi mente a la tuya._

 _Krasota: hola Sakia, ¿cómo estás?_

 _Sakia: bien, pero ustedes sigan su camino aun debo seguir meditando (así siguieron el camino)_

 _Kimimaru: que raro, ella no hablaba (todos los caballeros que estaban en el grupo se miraron entre sí)_

 _Jian: niños si la vuelven a ver, deben ser corteses con ella y no le pregunten muchas cosas de su vida o pasado, de acuerdo._

 _Naruto: ¿Por qué? (dijo con mucha curiosidad)_

 _Jian: digamos que ella la pasó peor que ustedes 2 en su vida y fue peor porque ella es ciega, sorda y muda._

 _Morgan: si, ella progreso con la meditación y se comunica con sus otros sentidos y su mente de tal manera que ella es de lo mas fuertes en el Santuario._

 _Narrador: así siguieron el camino a Libra, donde el santo los esperaba en la entrada, el santo era un joven de unos 20 años, de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, su nombre era Wolong y era experto en del uso de las armas ya que estaba entrenando con ellas._

 _Jack: otra vez entrenando solo, en serio necesitas una esposa ¿Qué hay de la hija de tu maestro?_

 _Wolong: a ella no la metas, en especial si porque es la hija del maestro(dijo eso ultimo con miedo)_

 _Jian: bueno iremos a la cámara del patriarca, nos vemos luego._

 _Narrador: en eso el grupo se dirijo Escorpión donde al entrar a la casa sintieron un aura lleno de deseo de sangre pero fueron detenidos por el guardián Delacroix, "la aguja sangrienta"_

 _Este hombre era de unos 30 años, con el cabello morado corto y la piel llena de cicatrices, con ojos azules fuertes._

Delacroix: _vamos debes darme un encuentro digno, no seas cobarde._

 _Jian: sabes bien que los caballeros no debemos pelear entre nosotros y menos por placer, lo sabes bien eso._

 _Delacroix: no seas cobarde, ahora te escondes de las reglas del santuario, me sorprende que no te escondas tras las faldas de tu mujer._

 _Naruto: ¡oye bien caballero del insecto!, ¡mi papa no es ningún cobarde, es más si el pelea contigo te haría puré!. (Dijo de forma muy enérgica y orgulloso)_

 _Jian: jajaja, tranquilo hijo no vale la pena discutir con el solo vamos al cuarto del patriarca._

 _Narrador: así siguieron a la casa de Sagitario donde al entrar a la casa sintieron un olor agradable, era olor a comida recién hecha, era el caballero de Sagiatrio cocinando, este era de piel algo bronceada con el cabello rojo corto algo puntiagudo y ojos algo violetas, tenía unos 27 años, era un chef experto, su nombre era Ogetsu._

 _Ogetsu: hola ya los esperaba pasen a comer o ¿vuelve dentro de un rato? , el ramen aun no está listo._

 _Los Uzumakis: ¡Ramen! (dijeron con baba en la boca los niños)_

 _Jian: niños, él es Ogetsu, él fue mi compañero en la academia y de mi equipo genin en Uzushigakure._

 _Hinata: él es uno de tu compañeros, no es si papa (en eso Jian asiente confirmando lo dicho)._

 _Ogetsu: ¿papa?_

 _Krasota: ella es Hinata, el Naruto y el Neiji y son nuestros hijos adoptivos._

 _Ogetsu: (mirándolos bien) o bueno, bienvenidos a la casa Sagitario vayan a done tienen que ir y vuelvan a comer, después de todo el ramen es el alimento de los dioses._

 _Narrador: así siguieron el camino para llegar a Capricornio que tenia esculturas de distintas religiones y luego fueron a Acuario, al entrar sintieron un aire frió que la recorría ahí en medio de la casa estaba durmiendo su guardián._

 _Teach: ¿durmiendo en tus labores otra vez, Ymir?_

 _Ymir: tranquilo marinero de agua dulce, sabes lo que pasa si duermo, sino ahora serias una paleta congelada. (Dijo el hombre piel blanca como la nieve, tenía el cabello gris y largo con algo de barba en la cara, sus ojos eran rojos y se sentía la soledad en sus palabras)_

 _Krasota: tranquilo, hombre no seas así de malhumorado luego iremos a comer a la casa de Ogetsu, ¿te apetece?_

 _Ymir: Uhnnn, de acuerdo, solo porque la salía de la casa de Acuario a comer la comida de Ogetsu vale la pena._

 _Narrador: así siguieron y fueron a Piscis donde vieron al llegar que había un jardín dentro de la casa que se alimentaba de luz por reflejos de espejos y huecos en el techo._

 _Esta era la casa de Krasota y al pasarla se vio los aposentos del patriarca y gran estatua de Athena y había un camino directo de rosas que cubrían las escaleras._

 _Sería malo si las rosas de ahí estuvieran envenenadas pues desde hace siglos se quitó esas rosas y se sembraron rosas sin espinas y nada venenosas._

 _Las niñas corrieron viendo las rosas y oliéndolas por sus perfumes, parecían una visión del paraíso ver jugar a los infantes a así, eso es algo que el patriarca desea, la verdadera paz del mundo, el esperara que se alcance como se lo dijo su señora en su última reencarnación._

 _Pero ahora es posible que suceda ya que ahora las cosas que ella le predijo hace siglos se están cumpliendo y el mismo Oráculo se lo confirmo._

 _En eso en la cámara del patriarca ingreso una joven con mascara y de cabello azul largo trenzado diciendo que se han llegado los que fueron al continente elemental._

 _Notas:_

 _\- Bueno fue más largo de lo que pensé aunque es puro relleno pero por lo menos dijo como eran los caballeros de oro y otros en el santuario pero ese Vene aparecerá luego en la historia en una masacre contra algunos intrusos en el santuario._

 _\- Los Nombres de la tripulación del Aullido del Argos:_

 _Teach, está inspirado en el pirata Barba negra Edward Thach, solo que lo puse así por amor a One Piece._

 _Morgan, está inspirado en Henry Morgan, corsario y gobernador por la corona Inglesa en el nuevo mundo._

 _Jack, está inspirado en Jack Rackham, conocido como Calicó Jack o Jack el Calicó, fue un marino y capitán pirata inglés durante el siglo XVIII._

 _Mary, está inspirada en_ _Mary Read,_ _que fue una mujer pirata inglesa que operó entre 1708-1713._

 _-Los nombres de los dorados:_

 _Hamal, significa carnero en Árabe._

Rafael, inspirado en el Rafael Molina "Lagartijo", Torero cordobés del siglo 19, su sobrenombre es debido a la rapidez de sus movimientos.

Alhena: es la tercera estrella mas brillante de la constelación de Géminis.

 _Vene, viene por la ciudad Venecia, que es una ciudad que está vinculada con la astrógicamente con la constelación de Cáncer._

 _Duhr, es la cuarta estrella de la constelación de Leo._

 _Sakia, viene del nombre del pueblo de donde viene Siddaharta Guatama o mas conocido como Buda Shakyamuni._

 _Wolong, viene de un escritor chino que vivió de 1930 hasta 1997._

 _Delaacroix, viene del pintor francés Eugene Delacroix que se destacó como pintor religioso pese a sus continuas declaraciones de ateísmo, sus obras manifiestan una gran maestría en la utilización del color._

 _Ogetsu, viene de_ _Uke-Mochi-No-kami_ _, que es la diosa_ _Shinto japonesa creadora de la flora y la fauna, proveedora a través de la muerte de las sustancias vitales, también apodara_ _Ogetsu-hime-no-kami_ _._

 _Ymir, fue el fundador de la raza de los_ _gigantes de la escarcha y una importante figura en la cosmología nórdica._

 _\- Cada uno de ellos tienen un pasado y un trasfondo que hablare de ellos poco a poco._

 _\- La charla entre Jian y Teach lo saque de un texto llamado_ _Candamaharosana Tantra, que nuestra_ las figuras femenina y se les da un alto estatus como la encarnación de deidades femeninas como Vajrayoguini, como unas yoguis gigantes desnudas y salvajes, en la India, existe evidencia que muestra que las mujeres participaron en la práctica tántrica junto a los hombres y que también fueron maestras, adeptas y autoras de textos tántricos.


	6. Capítulo 6: El poder de las estrellas gu

_Capítulo 6: El poder de las estrellas guardianas_.

Narrador: Han pasado 6 años desde que Jian llegó a la aldea de Konoha, muchas cosas pasaron ahí, cuando Jian reviso el registro financiero y vio ciertas irregularidades, pues la mala administración del dinero del clan por parte de Kushina era deplorable, era claro que ella nunca reviso y vio las finanzas y nunca cobro lo justo.

En el primer año, cuando el señor feudal fue a ver las cosas a Konoha, él iba justo en el tiempo donde estaba Jian en la aldea con su esposa, a veces iban algunos caballeros del santuario, estos daban más miedo que esos otros 2 que vinieron la primera vez que llego Jian.

Cuando el señor feudal se alojaba siempre fue en la Mansión Uzumaki, el paso era siempre restringido con sellos para que nadie entre, de hecho un grupo de raíz de Danzo intento allanar el lugar pero al final ellos murieron por intentar pasar.

Nadie trato de recuperar sus cuerpos, ellos tenía cara de terror pues se quitaron sus máscaras y se vio esos rostros llenos de dolor y desesperación que congelarían el alma de cualquiera.

Jian volvió a los 2 meses y arrastro los cadáveres para que no contaminen el ambiente, gracia a los dioses el sello del campo de protección sacaba el aire del terreno, cuando él grupo del santuario llegaban traían las cosas como víveres y herramientas o las compraban fuera de la aldea.

Había veces se miraba a los niños y algunos shinobis mirar de reojo a los santos cuando llegaban con sus armaduras, también venían algunas caballeras femeninas con sus máscaras, siempre se miraban sus cuerpos y muchos fantaseaban como se verían sin ellas, solos las que portan las armaduras de oro podían quitarse las máscaras, eso eran lo que pensaron muchos.

La verdad es que el patriarca hace más de mil años con Athena, vetaron las máscaras, solo las usaban para molestar a los del continente elemental que solían ser muy superficiales, eso es algo que se aprendió la gente del santuario por las malas.

Ya que una vez un Uchiha le toco de forma indebida una de las santas femeninas y esta le arranco el ojo y lo conservándolo y poniéndolo en gel e plástico y lo guardo de llavero, cuando le quisieron reclamar por eso a Jian este solo saco su cosmos agresivo y todos los Uchihas se orinaron de miedo.

Cuando volvió el Sandaime del Santuario fue bombardeado por muchas preguntas del consejo pero Sarutobi no respondió a las preguntas, lo único que dijo fue que algún día desearía que Konoha sea como las ciudades cercanas del Santuario.

Omura, Koharu y Danzo intentaron obligar a Sarutobi a revelar los secretos y las cosas que vio, pero el antiguo Hokage les dijo solo que si vamos a la guerra contra ellos más les vale separarse como aldea y esparcirse porque sus entrenamientos son más brutales que los de raíz.

Al segundo año Danzo supo el porqué, cuando no averiguo nada de parte del Sandaine, pero mando a un escuadrón de raíz a investigar hasta allá pero en 6 meses ninguno de los 10 que mando volvió, pero en eso volvió Jian con un pergamino y del saco a 9 cadáveres destrozados y aun hombre en un estado de demencia total gritando que no quiere volver a visitar ese infierno donde lo encerraron.

Cuando llego el tercer año algo paso, parece ser que Itachi Uchiha entro en un estado de locura y asesino a todos los que pasaba los 12 años y tenían o dejaron la carrera shinobi dejando vivos a su hermano y hermana menores y sus padre y algunos niños del clan, por algún motivo que nadie entendió.

Por eso, con el clan masacrado Fugaku fue a pedir ayuda a Jian, perdón fue a exigirle que les enseñe a él y al resto de los Uchihas a ser fuertes pero él nunca vio venir un golpe en los dientes rompiéndoles 2 de ellos.

Para ser que en ese tiempo también se esparció que los de Konoha habían sido abusivos con su jinchuriki y unos maltratadores de niños, aunque era algo hipócrita ya que todos los jinchurikis excepción del Sanbi y Hachibi eran maltratados y mal vistos en sus aldeas.

Además de eso eran los avances en las otras ciudades del pais de Fuego, donde el desarrollo se estaba dando con mejoras en la infraestructura, muchos países querían copiar eso para sus aldeas o ciudades pero el señor Feudal no dejaba que ellos los copien y menos Konoha.

Ellos estaban vetados hasta Jian vea un cambio en su forma de ser y eso no cambiaba en la observación publica porque todo el continente elemental se enteró lo de Naruto y el santuario.

Así muchos países querían aliarse con ellos, cada cierto tiempo le llegaba informes y tratados de alianzas para el santuario, pero el patriarca era muy cuidadoso para escoger a sus aliados.

Él santuario se alió con un par de países como El País del Hierro y el País de las Olas, los otros países donde había shinobis, se interesaron por la fuerza de los caballeros del santuario y más porque les dijeron que el clan Uzumaki se había reunido ahí en el santuario.

En fin, las cosas andaban mal para la aldea por sus problemas y Minato solo se lamentó después de ver los recuerdos de su hijo, aunque despertó con un dolor en la cabeza que no se le quito en 6 días.

Cuando despertó le contó Kushina lo que vio en los recuerdos de su hijo, ella ya se lo esperaba por la última vez que hablo con su hermano, eso le rompió el corazón a ella por saber de las maldades que le hizo a su hijo.

Cuando quiso pedirle a su antiguo hijo a su hermano esta solo recibió silencio de parte de él y los suyos, ella se la paso pidieron que le devuelva a su hijo pero al final ella fue puesta en su lugar por la misma Krasota.

Flasback:

Kushina: ¡por favor, devuélveme a mi hijo! (Grito ella fuera del recinto Uzumaki, con lágrimas en el rostro, antes de irse pudo ver que venía su hermana en ley, Krasota)

Krasota: ¿por qué hace tanto escándalo Namikaze? acaso quiere sufrir lo mismo que le paso los otros idiotas de esta aldea.

Kushina: por favor devuélveme a mi hijo.

Krasota: ¿tu hijo?

Kushina: si, mi hijo Naruto.

Krasota: te refieres al niño rubio con ojos rojizos que tiraste como basura, solo para que, ¿para qué?, para que les diga MAMÁ o PAPÁ, o para que te sientas mejor por como lo trataste.

Kushina: ¡Él es mi hijo!, y debe estar con su familia, a mi lado.

Krasota: es verdad, él debe estar con su familia, por eso él está feliz en el santuario, el entrena muy duro con sus otros hermanos adoptivos, pero es feliz y tú quieres que venga aquí contigo, alguien que se reía cuando lo golpeaban tus amigos.

Cuando lo cazaban como un animal, cuando solo le tiraban piedras y basura, cuando malcriabas a tus otros hijos.

Kushina: yo no sabía lo que paso ese día, recién mi esposo me dijo lo que le paso y lo que vio en su mente.

Krasota: ¡tú no sabías!, ¡tú no sabías!, te diré algo, él es la mejor persona además de mi esposo y Hinata, es un amor de persona, si el algún día vuelve aquí y los perdona es cosa de él, ahora él tiene a su familia, llena de primos, tíos y pequeños sobrinos donde es feliz.

Así que no hagas el ridículo porque si te vuelvo escuchar te daré un paliza que desearías no haberte levantado esa mañana, entendido (dijo con una voz de mando que le daría miedo incluso al mismo Lucifer y sacando su cosmos muy poderoso)

Narrador: eso fue muy doloroso para Kushina, desde entonces solo le queda refugiarse en su marido y sus hijos que cuando se dio cuenta de esas palabras y recordando su comportamiento vio que eran unos malcriados de primera.

Actualmente ellos ya cumplieron sus 12 años y Minato miraba por la ventana recordando lo que paso ya hace 6 años atrás.

Flashback:

Minato salía del hospital más adolorido por la paliza que le dio Jian a su nueva casa, no era igual de inmensa como la mansión Uzumaki pero por lo menos ellos no estarían apretados si es que podía hacer que su hijo Naruto volviera, pues no piensa darse por vencido para ganarse su perdón.

En eso de la nada apareció el viejo sapo Jiraiya que él estaba ausente después de 6 años para hablar con su discípulo de algo muy importante.

Jiraiya: hola, hola, ha pasado tiempo, Minato.

Minato: sensei, sí que ha pasado tiempo ¿va a quedarse aquí en la aldea o solo está de paso por sus investigaciones?

Jiraiya: creo que debemos hablar, escuche los rumores de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses y que mi sensei fue a un sitio fuera del continente elemental, pero lo importe es que debes escuchar esto.

Sabes que hace años se me dijo una profecía sobre un elegido que cambiaría o destruiría el mundo shinobi, pero hace poco esa profecía cambio, o más bien se me dijo una nueva más importante para el mundo entero.

Minato: la que le contó el sabio sapo Gamamaru hace tiempo, es por eso que no había venido la aldea hace mucho tiempo.

Jiraiya: si, la nueva, que supera la anterior es esta:

"Después de cientos de años reaparecerá un mal que condenara al mundo del hombre, pero desde las eras del pasado volverá a la vida la diosa de la guerra que peleara al lado de sus más valientes guerreros capaces de destruir montañas y desgarraran el cielo con sus ataques y al fin le darán paz al mundo".

Minato: ¿una diosa?

Jiraiya: pero eso no es todo, escucha esto, pues este es nueva profecía del niño elegido, bien escucha:

"Un niño escogido por las estrellas nacerá, su linaje es de los más sagrados y se aliara con su eterna compañera para vencer todo lo que odia, pero antes tendrá que afrontar su pasado que intentara atormentarlo y destruirá a su antigua familia para salvar a la nueva".

Minato: quiere decir que es posible que …(dijo con miedo)

Jiraiya: así es, el niño de la profecía puede ser, no , es Naruto, es aquel que estuve buscando desde hace años.

Minato: eso significa que el vendrá a destruir posiblemente la aldea y asesinarnos a todos nosotros.

Jiraiya: es lo más posible pero no sé por qué cambio la profecía, por ahora debo buscarlo para haber si puedo hacer cambiar algo como la primera profecía.

Minato: lo dudo, su tío, el hermano de Kushina, Jian se lo llevo con otros 2 niños y los adopto y se fueron al santuario, allá su tío es un caballero y es muy poderoso, me dio una paliza y parecía que solo jugaba conmigo.

Jiraiya: ¿Caballero? , eso me preocupa y más por las cosas que se dicen que pasan en las sombras del continente elemental.

Minato: ¿a qué se refiere sensei?

Jiraiya: he descubierto cierta organización con miembros de rango "S", criminales para ser más precisos ellos comenten ciertos encargos por buenas sumas de dinero, ¿porque lo hacen? o ¿cuáles son sus objetivos principales? , ese es un secreto.

Además, hay alguien más que se mueve con una chica que parece ser una Uzumaki y un chico con piel morena, no se sabe quiénes son pero son muy fuertes, incluso asesinaron a un miembro de la otra organización como si fuera un juguete.

Minato ¿a quién?

Jiraiya: a Orochimaru.

Minato: enserio (dijo con asombro y sorpresa pues nadie se esperaría eso)

Jiraiya: si, se dice que lo asesino fue el moreno de ese trió y no parece pasar los 15 años, eso es para preocuparse, podrían ocasionar una guerra en el continente.

Minato: por ahora esconde esa información del conocimiento público lo más que puedas, por favor sensei.

Fin de Flashback.

Narrador: desde que perdió el encuentro, Minato no le había dirigido la palabra a Jian como el pidió y no lo molestaron lo suficiente como para que él se queje de eso.

Ahora él debía pedirle ayuda si la organización de Clases "S" que va por Naruto, ya que Jiraiya ya averiguo que el objetivo de esa organización es cazarlos Bijuu, esto sería del interés de Jian y del santuario, el espera no equivocarse, después de todo estos años él siempre le pedía ayuda al señor feudal para que interceda y haga que el santuario le devuelva a su hijo.

Pero el señor feudal no podía hacer eso pues el niño estaba como huérfano y sin tutores salvo por Iruzen que manejaba las adopciones pues veía si Danzo intentaba secuestrar a algún niño huérfano para detenerlo.

El viejo siempre se veía alegre pues Jian le dijo como hacer la papelería con los clones de sombra, eso le daba tiempo libre para ver los asuntos de los huérfanos para cuidarlos, también mandaba cartas al santuario para conversar con el patriarca pues hicieron amistad muy rápido en solo una hora.

Iruzen no lo reconocía pues él era un niño pequeño el día que lo vio al patriarca la primera vez, pues él fue a Uzushiogakure cuando el tenia los 5 años y lo vio, sus caminos se cruzaron y no podía creer como lucia pues no aparentaba más de 50 años.

Parece ser que el destino le tenía reservado una mala o buena pasada para Minato y su familia, sus otros 2 hijos ya salieron de la academia, así como él es de fuerte ellos eran orgullosos pues ya que salieron de la academia y formaron equipo con los 2 Uchihas, hijos de Fugaku y Sakura Haruno que era una civil, no es un equipo especial.

No era por ser consentidos sino porque al saber que el santuario podría hacer puré a cualquier aldea shinobi se empezó a juntarlos en equipo de 5 para aumentar los entrenamientos en todos los países.

Claro, tenían 2 senseis, estos eran Kakashi Hatake que fue puesto ahí por Sarutobi pues no quedaba otra persona con Sharingan adema de los padres de los Sasuke, solo él por Obito, un compañero que murió por salvarlo y fue también una petición de Itachi hace años para hacer que los chicos dejen el camino de la venganza.

La otra sensei es Kushina que se repuso por lo de Naruto y trato de corregir a sus hijos pero parece que son un caso perdido aunque si se vio mejores rendimientos, pero volviendo al tema este equipo fue mandado a Nami no Kuni para cuidar a un constructor de un puente.

Pero en eso Minato recibió una carta del señor Feudal del país del Fuego, en la carta decía que un grupo de Santos se dirigía a Nami no Kuni o el País de las Olas, pues se enteró que un mafiosos llamado Gato aterroriza al pequeño país y el santuario no supo de esto hasta que era muy tarde, mando ayuda y parece que se encontrarían con sus hijos.

En eso leyó una había una lista de quienes eran esos Santos enviados y no creyó quienes eran:

Tayuya Uzumaki, caballero femenino de plata de la Lira.

Erick, caballero de plata del Cuervo.

Virgilio Uzumaki, caballero de plata de Cerberos.

Ángelo, caballero de plata del Águila.

Ymir, caballero dorado de Acuario.

Vene, caballero dorado de Cáncer.

Karin Uzumaki, caballero femenino de bronce de Andrómeda.

Kimimaru Kaguya, caballero de bronce del Lobo.

Kurama Uzumaki, caballero de bronce del Zorro.

Neiji Uzumaki, caballero de bronce del Fénix.

Hinata Uzumaki, caballero femenino de bronce del Ápus.

Naruto Uzumaki, caballero de bronce de Pegaso.

Narrador: esos 3 últimos hizo que se caiga la mandíbula por lo que significa, su hijo se convirtió en un Caballero del Santuario Ateniense y al parecer había muchos Uzumakis, no sabía que hacer y decidió mandar a un grupo de Ambus para traerlo si es necesario a la fuerza, eso sería un gran error.

Mientras tanto con el equipo de los hijos de Minato, tenían un problema serio, antes de llegar al país de las Olas fueron atacados por el dúo de los hermanos demonios, pero fueron detenidos pues querían matar a Tazuna pues él desea edificar un puente para destruir el negocio de Gato.

Pero el desgraciado evitaba que se mande mensajes a fuera del país y así no podría cumplir con sus negocios y más por que traía nuevas mercaderías de afuera del continente.

Así el equipo siguió y al entrar en secreto al País de las Olas fueron envueltos en un manto de neblina, técnicamente estaban ciegos pero escucharon la voz penetrante y muy agresiva, sabían quién era pues se presentó como Zabusa Momochi.

Zabusa: parece ser que los que vencieron a los hermanos demonio son personas con talento, Kakashi el ninja que copia y Kushina Uzumaki, la Habanera Sangrienta, o perdón la ex-Uzumaki y así eres maestra de esos mocosos.

Con lo famosa que eres como madre, jajajaja.

Menma: miserable cucaracha, a mi madre no les faltes el respeto.

Zabusa: oh, qué miedo pare ser que el pequeño niño idiota quiere mostrar su valor, creo que a él lo venderemos como material genético con la otra niña rubia, creo que Iwa pagaría bien por ellos y más vivo.

Sasuke: cállate cobarde y enfréntate mí, un Uchiha de élite, con tu muerte demostrare mi fuerza (en eso se sintió el instinto asesino de Zabusa que era tan fuerte que no se podía soportar alguien del calibre de un genin)

Zabusa: jajaja y crees que por tener esa bandana eres alguien poderoso, a tu edad con una de mis manos ya había matado varios amigos, con estas manos ya había triturado muchos de mis compañeros (en eso aumento su instinto asesino).

Sasuke: ¿qué es esto? (en eso el entro en desesperación y quiso cortarse a mismo pero Kakashi lo detuvo)

Kakashi: tranquilos yo los protegeré a todos con mi vida (en eso paso 3 minutos y Kakashi fue capturado por un Zabusa en su prisión de agua)

Zabusa: parece que hoy es tu fin Hatake y ahora acabare con los demás (en eso con un mano hizo 5 clones de agua para atacar a los demás)

Narrador: pero en eso cuando iban a enfrentarse con Kushina algo paso, unas presencias poderosas se sintieron, una era muy agresiva y otra muy fría como el hielo, parecer que el grupo de enviados llego para enfrentarse a los hombres de Gato.

Ademas el frió intenso que se sentía era el aura de muerte y desesperación que brotaba de aquel hombre de cabello negro algo largo y alborotado y piel algo bronceada con una pequeña barba como la tenía Iruzen en su juventud.

El miedo que pudieron sentir los shinobis que estaban en ese lugar fue algo de otro mundo parecía que ese sujeto con un armadura dorada era un enviado de la misma muerte a recoger almas, este era "Vene el Destructor de almas".

A su lado estaba su compañero en esta doble misión, por su fría lógica tanto como su control del frió su alrededor, Ymir conocido como "El Jotun Dorado" si uno era la violencia y el otro la paz, calor y frió, deseo de vida y deseo de muerte.

Vene: maldición según el mapa el idiota de Teach tenía que dejarnos a 4 kilómetros de la donde se edifica ese puente y estamos a 12.

Virgilio: si fuera asi no sería un ataque sorpresa y demás debemos sacarle información ese enano.

Ymir: esto nos conviene, ahora hemos encontrado a ese espadachín Zabusa (dijo señalando a Zabusa).

Vene: parece ser que los shinobis de aquí no son tan fuertes como los del clan Uzumaki, aunque hay mucha humedad en esta zona, no me agrada.

Zabusa: ¿Quiénes son ustedes, quien los envió? (dijo con algo de miedo al sentir esas presencias mas que atemorizantes)

Ymir: perdón por no ser mas corteses, somos enviados del Santuario de las Cuidad de Atenas, además tenemos asuntos pendientes con tu jefe.

Zabusa: mi jefe (dijo mientras tragaba saliva)

Narrador: en eso Ymir desaparece y de la nada reaparece con Kakashi en sus hombros dejándolo donde están donde los de la hoja.

Vene: bien ahora Zabusa, no es asi, bien Virgilio, Angelo y Tayuya curen a esos heridos, Hinata, Karin y Naruto, traigan a ese que se esconde, oye Ymir ¿quieres pelear con él?

Ymir: claro algo de acción, eso será divertido, siempre quise medir la fuerza de un shinobi de este continente.

Neiji: oiga, Naruto, Hinata, Tayuya, Karin, Kimimaru y yo somos de aquí.

Vene: ustedes no cuentas, fueron entrenados en el santuario y sus refugios.

Narrador: en eso Kushina miraba como la mujer de armadura de plata curaba a Kakashi con un ninjutsu médico, era una Uzumaki, pero también que en un segundo aprecio Naruto con otras 2 chicas con máscaras.

Extrañamente ellos parecían de unos 15 o 16 años, al parecer los chicos que dejaron Konoha realmente habían crecido, la pelirroja que usaba cadenas para atrapar a un joven enmascarado era otra Uzumaki y la otra era Hinata, la pequeña hija de Hiashi se había convertido en una mujer de una figura envidiable.

Naruto por otro lado su tenia un cuerpo igual de alto y bien formado y se notaba en sus brazos y su rostro era más maduro, su cabello era más largo y sus marcas de bigotes habían desaparecido de su rostro, eso no se lo podía explicar.

En eso Zabusa se sentía atrapado, él no podría ganar ni con 100 hombres vencerlos, parece que su misión principal ha fallado y ahora moriría, pero no caería sin dar pelea, así se lanzó a pelear e intento golpear a Ymir con su espada pero fue detenida con una mano del santo de oro.

Luego de eso intento saltar hacia atrás pero cuando se dio cuenta Ymir esta atrás de él, quiso volverse a cortarlo pero Ymir la volvió detener con su mano el golpe de su espada, pero en eso con el tacto de su mano congelo su espada hasta el mango.

Zabusa se sorprendió porque en un instante se vio acorralado, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó a Yagura con sus 2 colas él estuvo así, luego jugo su mejor carta, un jutsu de dragón de agua y gastaría todo su chakra e intentaría sacar a Haku como sea, pues en si él es su discípulo.

Al fin lanzo el jutsu pero el dragón cuando se acercaba este empezaba a congelarse de tal forma que solo quedo una estatua de hielo de la bestia mitológica, en ese preciso instante Zabusa fue a sacar a Haku pero en eso Naruto se puso en su paso.

Es que cuando Zabusa se acercaba para golpear a Hinata que estaba frente a Haku, Naruto ataco con su técnica más básica, "Meteoros de Pegaso" los golpes no fueron muy fuertes y no le dio en algún órgano de su cuerpo, así Zabusa cayó en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

Ymir: oye chico, no te metas en peleas que no son de tu incumbencia.

Naruto: oiga, era mi incumbencia, él quería escapar.

Vene: niño él no se refería a que te metiste en su encuentro, sino que te metiste en el de su discípula.

Hinata: Naruto-kun (caminado a donde él y quitándose su máscara dejando ver su rostro perfecto y sus ojos brillantes que parecían 2 lunas plateadas y movía sus cabello largo)

Naruto, ¡como pudiste!, dijiste que dejarías de sobreprotegerme así, estoy muy decepcionada de ti, solo por eso no comerás ramen por un mes.

Naruto: (con cara de desesperación y lágrimas) NO!, perdóname mi Hime, no lo vuelvo hacer, te lo juro…

Hinata: bueno, está bien pero que sea la última vez (dijo con un tono de seriedad y firmemente)

Kurama: dios mío, si siguen así me dará diabetes por tanta dulzura entre estos. (Dijo este joven que se veía casi igual que Naruto solo que con el pelo naranja oscuro y largo hasta la cintura y con bigotes y ojos rojos como la sangre)

Naruto: ¡qué te pasa, zorro pulgoso!

Kurama: a ti que te importa niño bonito, ¿quieres pelear? (en eso, el que se llama Virgilio, los golpeo al mismo tiempo, este hombre era un Uzumaki por parte de su padre y el maestro de Karin, tenía el cabello castaño y corto, algo alborotado pero ojos morados metálicos)

Virgilio: compórtense o los castigo y los amarro con mis cadenas como en el barco.

Naruto: perdón, no vuelvo pelear.

Kurama: si no volvemos hacerlo.

Narrador: si lo estás pensando, ¡si!, el zorro en Naruto salió por los sellos especiales para dejar el cuerpo de las personas y más porque el patriarca los uso, pero hubo un problema.

El patriarca, al sacar a Kurama sin lastimar a Naruto tuvo que crearle una forma humana en base al cuerpo de Naruto y le dio genes del mismo tíos de Naruto lo que hizo que Kurama se parecía a Naruto y le dio la sangre humana.

Luego de que se calmaran los jóvenes, empezaron curar a Zabusa para sacarle información y a Haku solo lo tenía encadenado y con la condición de que si se comportaba no tomarían la vida de Zabusa y la de él.

Kushina está en el cielo, ahí estaba su hijo que se fue y ella no pudo ni siquiera cargar o besar por su ignorancia a su pequeño, Menma y Mito estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza de esas personas, como sea ellos harían que los entrenen.

Sasuke y su hermana Sasuki estaban impresionados por ese poder y ahora que ya habían despertado sus doujutsus intentarían copiarlos, pero se llevarían una gran sorpresa y Sakura estaba sorprendida y molesta pues esos sean quienes sean se metieron en la pelea donde su Sasuke lucharía y limpiaría el piso con ese renegado.

En eso Kushina intento hablar con ellos.

Kushina: este disculpen ¿ustedes son del santuario?, no es así.

Ymir: así es, somos un grupo que vino a ayudar a este país, no sabíamos lo que paso hasta que un mensajero llego por las costa al Santuario y nos avisó lo que paso y venimos lo más rápido posible.

Tazuna: llegan tarde, ese maldito de Gato se apodero del país y tiene cautivo al señor feudal y no solo eso ha matado a muchos y destruido la vida de varios en distintos pueblos.

Ángelo: Tranquilo, ese hombre pagara por lo que hizo y todos sus crímenes no quedaran impunes (dijo el hombre de unos 32 años, este tenía el pelo castaño corto y con raya al medio y alborotado y ojos negros)

Tazuna: gracias por su ayuda por un momento pensé que nos abandonarían.

Naruto: jajaja, ¿por quien nos tomas viejo?, los únicos que hacen eso son los de Konoha y lo peor es que los buscaste a ellos, por lo menos Kakashi no hace esas cosas y estuvo a punto de morir por cuidarte.

Menma: oye idiota no sé quién te crees que eres pero no hables si de mí aldea, ¿Quién eres en primer lugar?

Naruto: soy Naruto Uzumaki caballero de bronce de Pegaso y sé muy bien lo que son capaces los cobardes de tu aldea, enano (dijo con tono burlón como si en algún lugar del Naruverso hubiera otro Naruto que deseaba decir eso a alguien mas).

Mito: tú eres Naruto, se supones que eres nuestro hermano (dijo la rubia de cabello largo como su madre con ojos azules, ella bestia un kimono de batalla negro con un cota de malla debajo y unas botas azules de combate).

Menma: este idiota es mi hermano, ja, no están fuerte (dijo el pelirrojo con ojos azules metálicos, este bestia como Naruto en la serie)

Kushina: Naruto, mi hijo (en eso fue he intento abrazarlo pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en el estomago de parte de Hinata que le saco el aire)

Hinata: señora cálmense, la golpee porque Naruto la asesinaría si lo toca (en eso Naruto se aleja sin escuchar las palabras de Hinata y luego ella fue por el)

Vene: así que esta es la tonta que abandono a su hijo por su propia voluntad, algo que me molesta es la ignorancia de las personas (dijo mientras pensó cuando le hablaron de su nacimiento pues era algo insólito como nació ese Santo Dorado).

Ymir: tranquilos todos, Erick ve por esos 2 ahora (el sujeto era un hombre de cabellos negro largo hasta los hombros con ojos marrones y la piel algo pálida)

Ahora los de bronce reúnase y los de plata también debemos repasar estas misiones.

Kushina: ¿misiones? (dijo con dolor pues aún le dolía el estómago)

Ymir: si señora eso es asunto de nosotros y no de Konoha aunque la otra misión se hará en su aldea y usaremos el Santuario Uzumaki para eso.

Sasuke: ¿quien les da ese derecho? (dijo el chico de forma arrogante)

Kurama: pues tú señor feudal pedazo de mojón, que se esperaba del clan de bastardos llorones que roban todo lo que ven.

Sasuke: !eres un!... (pero en un segundo Kurama saco su instinto asesino que asusto a todos los de Konoha, Kushina conocía ese instinto asesino pero no sabía de donde)

Narrador: en eso regreso Naruto con Erick y Hinata que tomaron asiento en eso Zabusa se despertó pero no podía moverse pues estaba atado por las cadenas de Virgilio.

Ymir: bien Zabusa ahora eres nuestro prisionero, queremos saber qué es lo que planea tu jefe, Gato además el por qué trabajas con él, ¿dinos?

Zabusa: (con dudas no sabía responder hasta que le tuvo una idea) se los diré pero deben ayudarme con unos problemas en Kirigakure no Sato.

Vene: Uhnnn, llamas mi atención, bien, continua.

Zabusa: sabes ¿Qué son las purgas por las líneas de sangre?

Kimimaru: si eso es la caza de las líneas de sangre por orden de Yagura, sé que el empezó eso por el ataque del clan Kaguya a Kirigakure.

Mito: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Kimimaru: lo sé porque soy un Kaguya (en eso de sus dedos descubiertos de su armadura saco sus huesos)

Zabusa: bueno, la cosa es que yo quise derrocar a Yagura pero él fue más fuerte, no me gustó la idea de exterminar las líneas de sangre así que lo enfrente, pero me venció y al final fui salvado por los revolucionarios de la aldea y me quede en deuda con ellos.

Así que hago trabajos para gente como Gato para luego robarles y doy su dinero a la causa de la revolución, así conocía Haku en esos tiempos.

Ángelo: disculpen pero su señor Feudal no se ha entrometido en este asunto, es decir el debería impedirlo.

Haku: ese hombre es un imbécil, cuando Yagura expuso sus argumentos por las líneas de sangre que son más desagradables que los demonios o los Jinchurikis el solo le aplaudió como el cerdo ignorante que es y aun lo apoya comprando armas extrañas que justamente Gato tiene en su poder.

Vene: ¿Armas?, perfecto así que quieres que te ayudemos con lo de Yagura a cambio nos ayudas con lo de Gato, trato hecho y a partir de hoy el santuario le dará apoyo a los rebeldes.

Tazuna: ¿ahora qué haremos?

Ymir: pues ahora los de Konoha volverán a su aldea, nosotros seguiremos la misión desde aquí.

Kushina: nada de eso, esta es nuestra misión y la seguiremos hasta acabarla.

Menma: ¡sí! Nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestras misiones, además son unos inútiles en nuestro continente (en eso las cadenas de Karin soltó a Haku para coger por el cuello a Menma)

Karin: escucha cucaracha, si se entrometen con alguna estupidez de inmaduros los destrozare yo mismo, (dijo la pelirrojo quejándose dé los metiches que se meten en asuntos que no les compete)

Vene: déjalo linda, además por cortesía solo se quedaran unas 24 horas por que en 22 horas terminaremos con Gato y yo me encargare de es sujeto solo por placer él se convertirá en la nueva atracción de la casa de Cáncer.

Notas:

\- Ahora que se han rencontrado la familia biológica de Naruto habrá problemas entre ellos y más con la aparición en la aldea de Konoha.

\- Kurama al salir por los sellos se hizo humano desde hace 6 años, lo cual le molesta, quizás si muere él podría volver su forma de Zorro gigante.

\- El nombre de Erick sale de la película de "El Cuervo "

\- Ángelo sale por el nombre de "Alas de Águila, la historia de Michelangelo" de Anne Merriman Peck.

\- Virgilio es de "La divina comedia" de Dante Aligheri, como recordatorio de que el Dante de Cerbero era de mis favoritos caballeros de plata.

\- investigando encontré que se cuenta que las armaduras son unisex, ósea que se adaptan al cuerpo de los portadores, es decir por ejemplo, la armadura del Águila en una mujer como en Marin.


	7. Capítulo 7: El Batallón Shinobi de Athen

**_Capítulo 7: El Batallón Shinobi de Athena._**

Narrador: el grupo de Konoha caminaba aun con los del santuario, tenían miedo por el poder que desbordaba de cada uno de ellos, el potencial de los caballeros de Bronce es de un Chunin de élite, los de Plata eran de como de Jounin de élite.

Pero siendo sinceros había muchos de Plata y Bronce que eran de potencial de uno de oro, esto una vez lo escucho Kakashi de Jian ya que siempre se encontraban en Konoha, el de los chicos que fueron de Konoha no se sabía muy bien, es decir Hinata le dio un golpe que uno pensaría que fue por suerte o que la pelirroja estaba descuidada, pero eso no importaría.

Sasuki, estaba conmocionada, ella quería venganza contra los del santuario por lo que uno de ellos humillo a su padre y después el tío de Naruto no le dio su apoyo para volver al clan Uchiha a su grandeza.

Esta vestía con un traje negro, parecía una falda larga abierta por un lado, tenía botas negras, en cuello tenía un bufanda blanca y en las manos guantes largos como los ambus, su cabello era como su de madre, de hecho ella era una copia genética de ella.

Entonces hace una pregunta para romper el hielo pues se dirigían con Zabusa a donde vivía Tazuna.

Sasuki: ¿ustedes usan el cosmos o usan chakra? (dijo desinteresadamente para saber si podría copiar sus técnicas)

Ángelo: de hecho unos cuantos usan las 2 cosas, en si el chakra es una buena herramienta pero no se compra con el cosmos.

Sasuke: enséñenme a usas el cosmos (dijo con un tono de arrogancia)

Kurama: jajaja tenía que ser un bastardo llorón, un ladrón Uchiha que diga esas palabras.

Sasuke: ¡cómo te atreves a decirme así!

Kurama: como te atreves a decirme así (dijo de forma burlona e infantil al Uchiha)

Es lo único que sabes decir, según entiendo ningún Uchiha ha creado un jutsu propio sino que roban todo lo que ven, eso es de vulgares ladrones.

Sasuke: ¡maldito! (En eso intento golpear a Kurama pero este bloqueo el golpe y le rompió el brazo como si nada).

Tayuya: (dando sonidos de molestia) porque siempre tienes que hacer estos berrinches de niño chiquito, ¡Kurama esto es molesto! (en eso empezó a curar el brazo roto de Sasuke)

Kushina: Oigan enséñele a comportarse a su caballero (dijo ella sin quitarle la vista de Naruto)

Vene: porque debería corregirlo, si su maestros no somos nosotros, además deberías enseñarle modales a su estúpido niño consentido, sino yo le enseñare por la fuerza.

Erick: (con Tazuna en su espalda pues ellos lo carga para moverse rápido) Tranquilo todos, Tazuna dígame ¿a cuánto estamos de su casa?

Tazuna: estamos a una hora caminando.

Ymir: bien es casi mediodía, sigamos a pie (pero en eso se vio a 8 personas eran ladrones y uno de ellos parecía ser un chunin, que era el líder)

Chunin: parece ser que ahora nos divertiremos, muchachos ataquen.

Ymir: jejeje tranquilo yo me encargo (en eso se sintió el aire helado salir de su cuerpo, se sintió como el aire revoloteaba y se hacía más frió)

Chunin: ¿Qué es esto, acaso él es un Yuki? (dijo con miedo pues vio como sus compañeros se convirtieron en estatuas de hielo y sus extremidades también se congelaban al piso en una gran estaca de hielo)

Narrador: en eso todos quedaron asombrados, ese hombre sin hacer sellos congelo a sus enemigos, en eso Zabusa hablo.

Zabusa: este es otro de los hombres de Gato, el Rido de Kumo, un chunin al servicio de Kogetsu de Kiri, ambos son renegados.

Ymir: sabes quienes son sus hombres no es así Zabusa.

Zabusa: si también tiene un tal Aoi Rokusho, de Amegakure, a Banki de Iwa y a Genso de Kuza, todos ellos son jounin fueron contratados.

Vene: de ahí nos cuentas sus habilidades, ahora sigamos.

Rido: esperen sáquenme de aquí.

Ymir: claro, Hinata, sácale de ahí (en eso Hinata le dio un patada a una gran velocidad rompiendo el hielo y haciendo volar a Rido)

Angeló: bien, Naruto séllalo en un pergamino, luego cobraremos su recompensa de él y los demás.

Narrador: así Naruto saco el pergamino y sello al renegado como si nada y guardado el pergamino entre sus cosas.

Kushina está sorprendida su hijo sabía hacer sellos quería decir algo pero el imbécil de su hijo Menma abrió la boca y su hija Mito también.

Menma: sabes hacer sellos, pensé que los guerreros del santuario no usaban el chakra, en sus técnicas.

Neiji: vayámonos rápido (dijo interrumpiendo el intento de conversación entre los supuestos hermanos).

Mito: no te metas en una conversación ¿acaso no te enseñaron modales en el santuario?

Neiji: más que a ustedes.

Naruto: que podías esperar de la familia Namikaze, solo ignóralos como lo hago yo hermano.

Menma: a mí no me ignoras fracasado, yo soy el futuro Hokage de la aldea de la hoja.

Naruto: ¿y a mí que me importa?

Narrador: en eso Menma intento atacar a Naruto, pero en eso Kurama se le adelanto y golpeo a Menma en el estómago, luego hizo un sello con una mano y golpeo su estómago.

Kushina se asustó porque creyó que Kurama lo asesino pero la verdad era que estaba extrayendo su chakra y se metía en Kurama sin que nadie supiera.

Kushina: ¡que le haces a mi hijo!

Kurama: le hice esto (y le hace lo mismo a Mito que a Menma)

Kushina: ¿Qué les hiciste?

Kurama: (riendo como loco) es simple los puse en su lugar (en eso lanza su instinto asesino que fue sentido por Kakashi que despertaba)

Kakashi: ¿qué?, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ese es Naruto?

Naruto: hola Kakashi-san, ha pasado tiempo (y por primera vez Naruto sonrió y Kakashi está contento)

Kakashi: Naruto-kun has crecido mucho, y como están los demás (en eso miro a los demás niños con los que fue y vio lo mucho que crecieron)

Oye, ¿sigues durmiendo abrazando a Hinata?, es que le aposte a Hayate que ya serian novios para este momento.

Hinata: ¡no digas eso! (En eso le da un golpe poniéndola roja por la vergüenza y casi noqueando a Kakashi)

Naruto: eso es algo más íntimo, entre nosotros.

Kakashi: oye que le paso a tus marcas en tu rostro.

Naruto: pues veras el patriarca me saco al Kyubii de mi interior.

Narrador: Todos los de Konoha gritaron por lo escuchado, nadie esperaba eso, les sorprendió el poder que podía poseer el patriarca, eso no era de extrañarse, después de todo el alguna vez fue uno de los caballeros que hizo las hazañas más mortales de todas.

Pues alguna vez el porto una armadura de oro y fue también un caballero de bronce, el más temido de todos, al final de cuentas Naruto dijo una historia convincente que convenció a todos del porque lo hizo y además dijo que el patriarca lo mando a un sitio donde nadie molestaría al kyubii y el estaría en paz.

Todos le creyeron lo que dijo, Kurama estaba mirando sus ojos intentando notar si creía esa historia, a él no le importa si los humanos shinobis sabían quién es el, pero si se enteraban arruinarían su plan.

En fin al llegar a la casa de Tazuna todos notaron que no entrarían en ese sitio, así que algunos decidieron que debían dormir y ocupar lugar para vigilar la casa de Tazuna, el único que no durmió fue Ymir dentro de la casa, que cuando preguntaron el por qué él no duerme le dijeron que es asunto de él no dormir.

La verdad es que Ymir cuando dormía producía un aire helado capas de congelar todo a su alrededor, esto se manifestó cuando apenas tenía meses de nacido, el nació en la tierra de Asgard, una tierra donde el hielo y el frió era algo común pero esto siempre ponía en peligro a todos los que vivían a su alrededor.

Le pidió a la líder de su tierra que si podían mandarlo a otro sitio donde él no pueda dañar a alguien cuando duerme, su líder lo mando al santuario, donde él dormía en un sitio especial donde no molestaba su frió al dormir.

Ahora estaban empezando la planificación para atacar unas horas antes de amanecer, más tiempo no tenían pues ya que capturaron a Rido y Zabusa y si no aparecían esto los haría sospechar.

La misión para atacar era asaltar la mansión de Gato en una colina, se dividirían en 3 equipos, Ymir, Angelo y Erick seria el equipo que defienda la aldea y acabaría con los matones que estaban ahí.

Naruto, Hinata, Neiji, Kimimaru y Karin atacarían a todos los que salgan de la mansión o detengan a todos los que intenten entrar.

Vene, Virgilio, Tayuya, Zabusa y Haku entrarían a la mansión y acabarían con los demás, además lo principal no era acabar con ellos sino tomarlos prisioneros a los hombres principales de Gato para sacarles información.

Los de Konoha quedaron frustrados, pues sintieron que los dejaron de lado pero la verdad es que ellos no podían hacer nada, pero al final les dieron la misión de proteger a Tazuna y a su familia.

Mientras ideaban los planes en el interior de la casa estaba Hinata ayudando a cocinar pues era un pequeño ejército los que estaban ahí, los del santuario estaban ahí con sus provisiones, que solían guardar en pergaminos, este equipo de Santos de bronce con Virgilio y Tayuya era el Batallón Shinobi.

Solo faltaban el caballero de Cefeo y 2 caballeros dorados más que eran Jian y Alhena, ellos eran los únicos experto en hacer ninjutsus en el santuario, al final para su siguiente misión tendrían que encontrarse en la aldea de Konoha.

Kimimaru estaba patrullando la ciudad escondido de la vista de todos con Karin para recaudar información, no le gusto a ninguno de ellos lo que vieron, pues el pueblo estaba en un estado deplorable casi parecía una ciudad después de una guerra por las caras de las personas.

Volvieron para dar sus informes y ya era la hora de un almuerzo, todos comieron a fuera de la casa, mientras comían Kakashi conversaba con Naruto y Hinata de cómo era las cosas en el santuario.

Kakashi quedo impresionado del entrenamiento que le contaron de cómo era y otras cosas de los otros continentes extranjeros, cosas como las comidas, armas estilos, ciencia y tecnología, algo que no se conocía mucho en el continente elemental.

El santuario había ayudado al mundo mucho desde hace más de 1500 años con algo de la ayuda tecnológica y cosas que no se usarían para la guerra o el mal, si eso pasaba se mandaba a un grupo del santuario para ayudar y resolver ese problema.

Para ser más específico, los continente cambiaron mucho, lo que fue Japón se unió con Oceanía y se formó lo que es el Continente Elemental, el continente Asiático se reformo y se hace llamar continente de Sian.

Europa se dividió en 2 el este y oeste, el oeste se movió al Sur y el este con Asgard al norte, el Norte se conoció como el continente de Asgard y el sur como el continente Albión, ahí estaba el santuario.

África se conoció como Continente Dumne y la mitad del lado suroeste se hundió en el mar Atlántico y América se dividió en 2 de Norte y Sur donde, el Sur se conoció como el Continente Incaico y el Norte como el continente Quezatl, así se dividió el mundo en estos dos mil años.

Después de todo mucho cambio por culpa de la gran bestia del Yuubi, que cuando ataco el mundo dividió algunos países y continente y al final creo el continente elemental, en fin

Pero en algunas partes se sabía que algunas cosas de la tecnología para la guerra resurgía o se utilizaba lo que el patriarca dio al mundo para crearlas, en si el santuario no interfería con gobiernos o hacia golpes de estado.

Pero ahora ellos le hicieron una promesa a Zabusa por su ayuda, pero era algo justificable ante la política del santuario, de hecho se sabía que unos ingenieros de Albión fueron secuestrados y llevados a Sían y crearon armas de fuego, una nueva variedad de rifles.

No muy avanzados, pero mortales contra personas desarmadas y sin protección, sabían que Gato contacto a alguien y ahora, al fin llegarían a ellos después de mucho.

Llegó la hora, todos se alistaban, Kushina miraba los equipos de cada uno de los Santos de Athena y pudo observar que ellos no portaban armas salvo por unos que eran Uzumakis que usaban sus cadenas que eran raras para el ojo de ella ya que sus armaduras cuando estaban descansando se miraban sus propias cadenas.

Cuando Naruto descansaba esa tarde en sala, Menma y Sasuke miraron las armaduras puestas a un lado, como eran unos hambrientos de poder trataron de tocar las armaduras del Zorro y de Pegaso pero fueron electrocutados por estas.

Kurama serio de esto y les dijo que las armaduras están vivas y sin dueños son capaces de asesinar a aquellos que intentan poseerlos y sería peor sino saben usar su cosmos.

Ya eran las 3 a.m. todos los grupos se pusieron en movimiento, el equipo de Naruto se fue con el equipo Vene con dirección a la Mansión de Gato, el equipo de Ymir fue al pueblo a acabar con los hombre de ahí pero se encontraron con Kogetsu, un jounin contratado por Gato de Kiri y sus hombres.

Kogetsu: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Erick: eso importa, lo único que importa es lo que sabes y ahora nos darás información que necesitamos.

Kogetsu: púdrete, ataquen.

Narrador: de la nada 30 hombres, mercenarios de poca monta que los atacaban junto con unos 5 shinobis adultos que atacan, cada uno esquiva y solo con golpes acaban con casi todos los hombres, exceptos los shinobis.

En eso un de los shinobis grita algo que intereso a todos.

"RÁPIDO, TRAIGAN LOS MOSQUETES"

En eso 20 hombres más aparecen con las armas de fuego, era de un diseño muy primitivo pero parecían mejoradas con miras especiales y parece que se podría hacer varios tiros sin la necesidad de recargar.

Pero las armas de fuego no lastiman a los Santos De Atena, ellos fácilmente atrapan las balas pues si siguen su trayectoria podrían lastimar a alguien.

Kogetsu: (con la mandíbula casi cayendo al piso) eso es imposible como pudieron hacer para atraparlas las balas.

Ymir: eso no algo que no comprenderías, pero ahora nos desharemos de esos juguetes.(así Ymir encendió su cosmos y un frió salía de su cuerpo rodeando a los demás hombres armados.)

Narrador: el miedo se apodero de ellos, el cosmos de Ymir se materializo y se formó una figura de mujer gigante de piel pálida igual que su cabello, eso la figura dio un grito e Ymir dijo:"lamento de gýgjur".

El aire frió congelo a los hombres con armas de tal manera que el líquido en sus cuerpos es ahora escarcha.

En eso los 5 shinobis intentaron atacar a los otros de plata.

Erick: eso es todo, ¡ríndanse!.

Shinobi 1: nunca, ustedes caerán, (en eso los 5 hacen poses de manos y atacan con jutsus de agua)

Erick: lo siento pero han firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Narrador: en eso hace una kata para formar la constelación del cuervo, una vez formado salió su cosmos de color morados oscuro de su cuerpo y de su mano salió varias manchas negra que se transformaron en cuervos que golpearon como misiles a los enemigos, matándolos este era su técnica "Ráfaga de las alas del cuervo".

Kogetsu: maldición, (En eso intento huir, pero su paso fue cerrado por Ángelo)

Ángelo: ríndete y no tomaremos tu vida.

Kogetsu: nunca (y lanzo varias bolas de humo que creyó que funcionaria y además hizo 3 clones de agua para huir pero sus clones fueron congelados por Ymir)

Narrador: en eso como se alejaba Ángelo lo intercepto con salto al cielo y cayendo forma vertical dando una patada en el estómago a Kogetsu, esta era "El destellos de la garra del Águila", claro no a toda su potencia pues con el podría romper rocas tan grandes como una casa, así lo capturaron.

Con los demás se dirigieron y lo mismo, pues en un instante Zabusa corto la entrada de la mansión con su espada, eso disparo las alamas y salieron los hombres a detenerlos.

Así el grupo de Vene paso sin ser detenidos y los refuerzo salieron a detener al equipo de Naruto, los 6 jóvenes se lanzaron a la acción contra los 50 hombres que atacaron ninguno se volvió a levantar pero en eso apareció Aoi Rokusho y los demás shinobis contratados por Gato.

Aoi: ¿así que estos son los Santos de Atena?, no se ven tan fuertes.

Kurama: Así que ustedes son los renegados al servicio de Gato, no se ven tan fuertes.

Banki: no nos falte el respeto cucaracha, ¿qué te crees para venir a entrometen en nuestro trabajo?

Genso: No importa, salgan con esas cosas de una vez y mátenlos, (en eso salieron varios mercenarios con 3 ametralladoras antiguas,del estilo gartling, esto era malo, los enemigos tenías mejores armas de lo que pensaron, pero esto no importaba)

Narrador: en eso dispararon unas ráfagas de munición contra los jóvenes y los shinobis se reían de eso y los demás mercenarios también pero sus risas se callaron cuando vieron lo que paso.

En eso vieron que las cadenas de las manos de Karin formo una pared de hierro, los Uzumakis de sangre pura o aquellos que despertaron la habilidad de las cadenas de diamantina reforzaron las habilidades de las cadenas en algunas armaduras.

En la era del mito Athena cuando vio que sus fuerzas vencieron fácilmente a Poseidón y lograron sellarlo, ella dio la orden que los santos no debían usar armas, pero hizo algunas excepciones como el arco de Sagitario, los disco de Auriga, y otros como las armaduras con cadenas que son más de defensa, algunos escudos en sus ropajes.

Más importante en la armadura de Libra pues el poseedor es aquel que conoce lo que es la verdadera justicia y solo él puede dar la orden de que los santos usen armas para el combate.

En fin el uso de las cadenas de Karin, asombro a los hombres de Gato y le tocaba los jóvenes de bronce.

Naruto: esto estuvo cerca, bien vamos.

Kurama: si, yo voy por las metralletas, (en eso salía de su cuerpo un cosmos rojo y lleno de fuerza, en eso hizo sellos de manos y a su alrededor salieron 9 colas de fuego que tomaron forma de zorros de fuego)

Kurama: jajaja reciban esto, "Manada de Zorros Ardientes"( y como proyectiles salieron corriendo esas criaturas de fuego a atacar a las ametralladoras)

Neiji: yo te apoyo, "Alas Llameantes del Fénix" (en eso estiro su brazo derecho y un túnel de calor se manifestó como una espiral y fue creciendo como un fénix de calor y destrucción)

Hinata: yo los apoyo, "Aleteo del Paraíso" ( en eso ella dio un doble golpe al frente donde el aire salió disparado reforzando los ataque de sus compañeros produjeron una explosión inmensa.

Narrador: en el sitio donde estaban las armas solo quedo cenizas y varios mercenarios con graves quemaduras, en eso los demás salieron a pelear con los otros Jounin, puede ser que un bronce sea tan fuerte como un chunin de élite pero ellos eran un poco más fuerte, quizás como fueron entrenados por los mejores maestros.

Naruto fue entrenado por su tío Jian de Capricornio, Hinata por su madre adoptiva Krasota de Piscis, Kimimaru por Hamal de Aries y desde entonces todos creen que él es su hijo, Kurama fue entrando Sakia de Virgo, Karin fue entrenado por Virgilio de Cerberus y David de Perseo.

Pero lo más importante fue que Neiji que fue entrenado por el mismo Patriarca pues el usa su antigua armadura, el antiguo caballero de Fénix y de Leo, "Ikki, el ave fénix".

En eso los 3 jounin se enfrentaron, Naruto pelea contra Ao Rokusho pero este no puede esquivar los ataques de Naruto, esto lo enfado y saca la espada del segundo hokage, la espada del dios rayo, con esto logra darle un par de golpes pero eso no derriba a Naruto.

Aoi: ¿por qué no caes mocoso? (dijo con tono de molestia)

Naruto crees que puedas vencerme con esos juguetes tan simples, necesitas de armas para ganar, si quieres pelear así es cosa tuya pero los santos de Atena peleamos con las manos y así nos hacemos más fuertes.

Aoi: no sea presumido, toma, "Lluvia de Senbon" (saco un paraguas y al lanzarlo y abrirse salieron varias agujas)

Naruto: bien, ven con todo, (en eso hace movimientos que mostraron la forma de caballo con alas hecho con sus cosmos y salió corriendo).

Narrador: así esquivo los senbones y le dio un derechazo con tal potencia a Aoi que salió volando y parece que le rompió la mandíbula.

Ahora Kimimaru peleaba con Baki de Iwa, este sujeto poseía el "elemento explosivo", Kimimaru pudo esquivar varios golpes con ese elemento y algunas armas explosivas de parte de este hombre, pero Baki casi le dio un golpe en la cara con una explosión que creyó que mato al chico.

Pero al alejarse el humo de su rostro vio que él tenía una máscara de hueso en forma de la cara de un lobo que hacia juego con su armadura.

Kimimaru: nada mal, eres el el primero que me obliga a formar mi mascara de lobo, pero este es tu final, ( en eso se sintió el cosmos de Kimimaru que era poderoso y tranquilo, como un lobo que te mira sin deseo de lastimarte)

Ahora, ya perdiste "Aullidos Mortales" en eso de la punta de los dedos de Kimimaru salieron garras de hueso muy afiladas y con ellas golpeo a Baki que salió volando por el impacto y cortes)

Narrador: en eso Karin había detenido a Genso atrapándolo con sus cadenas y lo logra electrocutar con una de sus habilidades primarias de ellas.

Ahora solo quedaba el grupo de Vene donde el daría un espectáculo que asustaría a mucho, pues él es una encarnación de la misma muerte hecho hombre, pues el nació en la misma muerte y agonía de la humanidad.

Notas:

\- Ahora los continentes se reformaron no solo por la catástrofe sino también por el Jubii que también fue una catástrofe ambulante para muchos y si hablare de eso más adelante pues tendrá una conexión importante para el futuro de la historia.

\- Las armas de fuego fueron redescubiertas por ingenieros y no todo el mundo es igual, recuerda que es algo distinto a los continente del mundo antiguo, pues en cierta forma el mundo volvió a inicios de la Era del Bronce.

\- Me gustó la idea que Ikki sea un futuro patriarca, más por su pasado y quería que alguien del pasado guié a Naruto y los demás, después de todo Seiya fue su medio hermanos con los otros santos de bronce y como está vivo pues lo aclarare en otro capitulo.


	8. capitulo 8: El regreso a la hoja

**_Capítulo 8: El regreso a la Hoja_**

Vene, Virgilio, Tayuya, Zabusa y Haku entraron a la mansión y acabaron con los demás en solo unos segundos, dentro de la mansión, entraron a los 3 pisos, pero no encontraron a Gato, en eso Haku empezó a sacar información con uno de los pobres diablos que eran guardianes de la mansión.

Haku: bien ahora hablaras ¿dinos?, ¿Dónde está Gato?

Pobre diablo: jajaja, ¿crees que te lo diré perra desgraciada?

Haku: (con una vena hinchándose en su frente) soy hombre, maldito, (en eso empezó patearlo en la entrepierna)

Tayuya: ya tranquilo. ¿Por qué actúan tan inmaduros los hombres?, escucha o nos dices donde esta Gato o cortare tus extremidades en rodajas.

Pobre diablo: no me hagas reír ¿cómo lo harás? (en eso Tayuya estiro su mano y de sus dedos salían cuerdas y también de la Lira que ella tenía y empezó a envolverlo toda sus extremidades)

Tayuya: bien, ahora te preguntare y si no me respondes o si pienso que mientes córtate tu cuerpo como un jamón, así que dinos ¿Dónde está Gato?

Pobre diablo: no te diré nada puta, (Tayuya chasqueo los dedos y el pie izquierdo se desprendió y cayó al piso cortado perfectamente en rodajas de la pierna del pobre diablo y este dio un grito que rompería el alma de cualquiera)

Tayuya: como vez yo no juego y ese dolor es solo un poco, si quieres puedo volver a ponértelo y después cortártelo o si dices ahora solo te lo dejo puesto.

Narrador: El pobre diablo lloraba por el dolor, las cuerdas estaban calientes para cauterizar el corte y para que no muera desangrado, pero al escuchar la oferta de volver a ponerle la pierna y evitar la tortura empezó a hablar.

Pobre diablo: ¡bien, está bien pero arregla mi perna y para el dolor! (dijo en un grito y con lágrimas en la cara)

Zabusa: dinos ¿dónde está el enano?

Pobre diablo: él se metió en su oficina, pero en el cuadro de la pared hay un túnel y sale de la mansión.

Virgilio: a ¿dónde fue él?

Pobre diablo: Se fue al puerto principal, dijo que este envió de armas era muy importante y fue a recoger a alguien, dijo que con él no había problemas por su organización.

Zabusa: ¿a quién es el que fue a buscar?

Pobre diablo: dijo que con el iría a matar al constructor del puente cuando lo recoja y dijo que su nombre era "Hidan, el inmortal"

Haku: están en problemas debemos ir ahí de inmediato.

Vene: uhn, "el inmortal", que interesante, ustedes reúnan a los demás, yo iré por él y nos vemos en la casa del viejo (en eso Vene fue cubierto por llamas azules y desapareció cuando parecía apagarse)

Narrador: así salieron de la mansión y encontraron al señor feudal de Nami no Kuni, el pobre confió que Gato ayudaría más a su país, pues Gato le dijo que el construiría un súper puerto con sus contactos para traer productos de otros continentes para el mejoramiento del continente elemental.

Pero él ni siquiera pudo darle esas noticias al Santuario porque Gato y sus hombres interceptaban las cartas y mensajes a ambos lados.

Así cuando el señor feudal se dio cuenta de la verdad fue muy tarde pues Gato lo capturo y detuvo a sus hombres, además de aterrorizar a su país por 6 meses y saquearlo como si fuera su casa, al final jodió la vida de muchos inocentes, pero Vene le hará pagar.

En la casa de Tazuna:

Estaba de guardia Kushina, Sasuki y Menma para cuidar a la familia de Tazuna, Kushina era la única que no podía dormir no porque sentía sueño, sino por pensar el que haría para recuperar a su hijo, el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo y mente por lo que hizo en esos tiempos.

En si no tenía derecho a llamarse madre de él, pero ella era una Uzumaki. era más terca que una mula, ella no se rendiría por recuperar a su hijo, si era necesario ella vendería su alma a todos los demonios de los infiernos que existan solo para recuperarlo.

Claro, por ahora no se daría ese caso pues es solo un decir, no digo que un ser demoníaco o celestial se le aparezca, pero en este mundo cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Pero de repente ella sintió una presencia muy fuerte junto con otras que lo seguían, era Gato con "Hidan, el inmortal" y varios hombres, Gato contrato a Akatsuki para este trabajo y mando por un miembro, este psicópata era un ser de verdad repulsivo.

Además de matar de forma indiscriminadamente, hacia sacrificios a un dizque dios que le daba su inmortalidad con un jutsu, además este no dejaba niños ni mujeres sin que sean sus víctimas.

Hidan era ese tipo de personas que no deberían existir por la maldad que demostraba y sin remordimientos, el asesino maestro del estilo Daikamajutsu que usan los portadores de las guadañas, se convirtió en un shinobi renegado por asesinar a varios de su propia aldea donde venía.

Yugakure, la antigua Aldea escondida de las Aguas Termales, dejo de ser usada como aldea escondida porque sus habitantes lo deseaban pero el amor a la violencia y odio de Hidan, lo unio al camino del renegado y más porque fue víctima de un ritual a que le dio con su Dios Jashin la inmortalidad por sacrificios.

Ahora Kushina tenía que enfrentarse a él, pero ella observo como venía con alguien que lo acompañaba, era un hombre bajo con bastón y traje, ese debía ser Gato con otros 10 hombres.

Kushina: Menma, Sasuki, vallan a arriba y despierten a todos parece que nos van atacar.

Menma: déjamelo a mí, yo me encargare de ellos.

Kushina: ¡claro que no! ellos son muchos para ti, en especial el de cabello de plata, siento que es muy fuerte.

Sasuki: entendido sensei, iré a despertar a todos arriba (en eso subió a despertar a los demás).

Menma: yo voy por ellos. (En eso salió de la casa corriendo y Kushina no pudo detenerlo)

Narrador: al salir de la casa y ponerse en frente se vio que sorprendió a Hidan y a Gato y más por manera de expresarse de su ser.

Menma: alto ahí (dijo amenazadoramente), ustedes serán vencidos por mí, Menma Namikaze, futuro Hokage de la Hoja, (en eso hace 10 copias con el jutsu clones de sombra)

Gato: Así que los de Konoha son los que vencieron a Zabusa y su muchachita, bueno es mejor, además el cobraba demasiado por sus servicios mediocres, no como los de Akatsuki que valen sus peso en oro.

Hidan: Hokage o no Hokage, shinobi o no shinobi, viejo o joven, mujer o hombre, todos serán mis sacrificios para mi señor Jashin-sama, prepárate a morir mocoso.

Narrador: en eso Hidan desapareció de la vista de todos y ataco fácilmente los clones de sombra y luego a Menma que estaba congelado, pero ante de que fuera golpeado por Hidan apareció Kushina desenfundando su espada parando el golpe de la guadaña de triple hoja de Hidan.

Kushina: no dejare que lastimes a mi hijo, ríndete o enfrentame.

Hidan: ¡que linda!, ¿Quién eres?

Kushina: soy Kushina Namikaze, la habanera sangrienta de Konoha.

Gato: oh!, ya veo eres la Uzumaki que lanzo a la basura a su hijo, el Jinchuriki del zorro de las nueves colas, sabe Hidan-sama, si la captura la podría vender a Kumo o Iwa, ellos pagarían mucho por una Uzumaki, la usarían como incubadora para crear un nuevo clan Uzumaki en alguna aldea.

Hidan: nada de eso enano, ella es mi sacrificio a mi señor Jashin (en eso Hidan corre con toda su velocidad y ataca directo a Kushina golpeando sus hojas contra su espada una y otra a vez, sacando chispas de los golpes)

Narrador: en eso salen de la casa los demás shinobis de la hoja, al ver lo que pasaba pero fueron atacados por los demás hombres de Gato pero se defendieron bien a excepción de Sakura que no se tomaba enserio el entrenamiento pero fue rescatada de un golpe de un espada por Sasuke.

Kakashi estaba aun lastimado y cansado todavía por su pelea con Zabusa pero si no fuera por la curación de Tayuya el estaría en cama por más de una semana, pero ahora podía pelear con las justas con los hombre de Gato pues no tenía mucho chakra.

Al ver que era "Hidan el inmortal" les dijo a los chicos que no lo ataquen pues él es mas peligros que Zabusa y no estorben pero a Sasuke y a Mito no les importo y se metieron al combate.

Hidan: si! Más víctimas, seguro que ahora Jashin-sama me dará más poder para ser también un dios, jajajaja (en eso saco una lanza retráctil y atacaba con su guadaña y la lanza)

Narrador: Sasuke atacaba con un kunai varia veces y Mito ataco con una katana de ambu, pero Hidan no recibía ni un rasguño, luego decidieron tomar distancia donde Sasuke disparo un jutsu de bola de fuego y Mito lo reforzó con un jutsu de bala de viento, haciendo más grande el ataque dándole a Hidan en el rostro y sacándolo a volar.

Sasuke: no era tan fuerte (dijo con orgullo en sus palabras)

Mito: si! Tomaremos su cabe para demostrar que vencimos (pero cuando se acerca vieron a Hidan ponerse de pie)

Hidan: que divertido pero creo que debo dejar de jugar para la grandeza de Jashin-sama (en eso se lanzó contra Mito, pero ella levanto su espada y esta le atravesó el corazón)

Maldición, creo que me confié, (dijo Hidan en eso el tomo la espada y saco de su pecho y seguía como si nada)

Kushina: ¿Cómo es posible que no mueras?

Hidan: es que soy un ciervo del gran Jashin y como recompensa me dio la inmortalidad, jajajaja.

Mito: IMPOSIBLE! En eso Hidan iba a clavarle su lanza retráctil en el pecho pero fue salvada por Kushina)

Hidan: no importa a quien quieras salvar, todos serán mi sacrificio para Jashin-sama (y en eso se lanza y le clava una lanza en la pierna Kushina y luego la extrajo)

Qué bien, tu mujer serás el primer sacrificio (en eso Hidan lamió la sangre de Kushina en la lanza y su cuerpo cambio de color y se formó un esqueleto en la piel del Akatsuki)

Jajaja, Jutsu de Maldición: Control de la Sangre Poseída, (en eso Hidan dibujo en el piso el símbolo de Jashin y se paró en el centro)

Narrador: en eso Hidan se clavó la lanza en la otra pierna y de la nada a Kushina se le hizo una herida en esa misma pierna y termino dando un grito la pelirroja.

Todos se preguntaron cómo era posible la técnica de Hidan pero Menma le lanzo varios shurikens a Hidan dándole en los brazos, pero a Kushina le volvieron a salir heridas en esos puntos de los brazos.

En eso aparecieron otras 20 personas que eran hombres de Gato con mosquetes para atacar y los rodearon.

Gato: está bien! Mátelos o sacrifíquenlos como quiera Hidan-sama pero siempre y cuando los acabes y mates a Tazuna no hay problema.

Hidan: adiós pelirroja, si te sirve de consuelo jugare con tu cadáver hasta que me canse y luego sigue la rubia y la pelinegra, (cuando estuvo a punto decalvarse la lanza en el corazón una mano lo detuvo)

Vene: vaya, parece ser que eres de eso que no le funciona nada ahí abajo sino están frías y oliendo a muerte, que patético.

Hidan: ¿Quién eres tú?

Vene: perdón, tu eres un pervertido y yo un mal educado pero yo tengo mis motivos para eso, ahora me presento, yo soy Vene de Caballero Dorado de Cáncer del Santuario de Atena y he venido a patearles el culo (en eso lanzo a Hidan afuera del circulo)

Menma: oye ¿qué te crees al venir a interferir en nuestro combate?

Vene: niño, dime ¿Qué hubieras hecho si el mataba tu madre con su técnica?, es más ni siquiera lo podrías evitar (en eso Hidan se le lanza con toda su velocidad a pelear pero no le conecta ni una sola vez)

Narrador: Hidan intentaba atacarlo con todo lo que tenía pero era burlado, hasta que Vene tomo la hoja principal de la guadaña y la rompió como si fuera plástico barato.

Vene: uy!, perdón rompí tu juguete.

Gato: ¡AHORA, ATAQUEN, DISPAREN! (todos abrieron fuego pero ninguno de los shinobis de la hoja o Vene cayo)

Vene: la verdad es que son muy lentas la balas para un Santo de Atena (En eso abrió sus manos porque tenía algo ahí y eran las balas ya disparadas)

Ahora ¿qué debo hacerles?, ya sé que les parece si les muestro el odio de sus víctimas (en eso Vene levanto una mano y un brillo de un fuego azulado salía de la punta de su dedo índice estirado y la llama creció materializando varias llamas a su alrededor, al final salieron como unas 300 llamas)

Narrador: todas las llamas se transformaron en cadáveres vivientes, pero no eran cadáveres cualquieras, eran las personas que murieron por manos de Gato y sus hombres y de Hidan.

Los de Konoha sintieron un frió que se coló por sus columnas vertebrales pues se vieron gente que tenía cara de laminaciones y dolor que atacaron directo a todos los enemigos, Tazuna veía el combate, escondió por su ventana y pudo ver a Kaiza que atacaba a Gato, él era el padrastro de Inari, se casó con su hija Tsunami y murió por revelarse ante Gato.

Sasuke no creía lo que veía con su hermana, creyó que estaban en un genjutsu creado pero se dieron cuenta que no era si pues trataron de dispersarlo, técnica era conocida como "Ondas Infernales, El llamado de la Venganza".

Vene creo esta técnica para poder volver verla, a su madre que murió antes de que el naciera, su madre era un mujer solitaria porque creyeron que ella era una bruja, eso la lastimo mucho tanto así que la asesinaron antes que el naciera pero de alguna manera ella tenía un poder que lo protegió en su vientre, luego ella evito que su alma vaya al más allá y cuido a Vene.

Primero ella intento que salga y de su cadáver y así como un fantasma lo cuido alejado de las personas en las zonas rocosas hasta que pudiera caminar y moverse, así lo guió para que se fuera al santuario, así a los 5 años él llegó con el alma de su madre donde ella lo dejo al cuidado de su maestro el anterior santo de Cáncer.

Eso sí era amor de madre, después de todo ella era un bruja ante los ignorantes de este mundo que no sabían que ella era una psíquica de gran poder, gracias a esa ignorancia Vene conoció la muerte y la desesperación y el amor de su madre o por lo menos de su espíritu.

Los muertos vivientes atacaron a todos los hombres de Gato que los despedazaron sus cuerpos, también atacaron Hidan pero este despedazaba a los muertos y cuidaba Gato, pero en eso cuando iba a destruir el cuerpo de Kaiza, fue detenido por Vene.

Vene: lo siento pero no puedo dejar que destruyas a este (así ataco Hidan con la técnica de llaveo "Pinzas del Cangrejo", así partió la columna de Hidan con sus piernas)

Hidan: jajajaja (en eso se levantaba y seguía riendo como loco) crees que me puedes matar, soy inmortal gracias al poder que me dio mi señor Jashin-sama, ahora también te sacrificare su nombre.

Vene: ¡enserio!, No lo creo, bueno hubiera sido interesante pelear con más tranquilidad pero no eres la gran cosa, ahora muere, "Ondas infernales" (así el ataque golpeo directo a Hidan y alguna manera, él era transportado a un sitio extraño donde el cielo era rojo y solo se sentía muerte por todos lados)

Hidan: ¿dónde estoy? (se dijo con asombro por el lugar, luego vio que había una fila de personas que caminaba hacia una colina, el los siguió y vio que caían en un pozo inmenso)

Vene: increíble ¿no? (dijo mientras se materializaba en un tornado de fuego azul)

Hidan: ¿dónde estamos?

Vene: esta es la colina de Yumotsu, aquí es la entrada a los mundos de los muertos.

Hidan: ¿qué? Estoy muerto, (dijo con asombro).

Vene: ¡Claro que no!, solo separe tu alma de tu cuerpo, solo volverás a él, si yo lo deseo o muero.

Hidan: entonces muere(así lo ataco directo pero fue detenido por muchos muertos)

Vene: parece que aun tienes muchos enemigos que te odian y no han encontrado paz en la muerte.

Hidan: déjenme, déjenme (dijo mientras trataba de sacárselos de encima)

Vene: Tranquilo, esto se acabara para ti (en eso su brazo derecho se llenó de fuego azulado y lo lanzo como una ola de fuego, esto era "Marea de Fuego Fauto").

Hidan: el fuego no me consume, soy inmortal, jajajaja.

Vene: aah! Pero esto es Fuego Fauto, este fuego es especial este fuego quema las almas y tú ahora eres un alma.

Narrador: entonces Hidan empezó gritar porque su alma era quemada, estaba dando gritos de dolor y de desesperación y terror, luego Vene le dio una patada y fue lanzado al Hueco del Yumotsu.

Vene vio que las almas de las víctimas de Hidan empezaban saltar al Yumotsu, quizás para seguir a Hidan y atormentarlo o solo para que descansen en paz.

Luego de eso se transportó a donde pelearon, ahí todos vieron como el cuerpo de Hidan se hacía polvo, en eso salió la familia de Tazuna y vieron los muertos traídos por Vene, muchos eran conocidos de ellos.

Entre ellos estaba Kaiza el padrastro de Inari y el niño fue corriendo, pero este se despidió con la mano y se deshizo como los demás, como polvo al viento, el niño se puso a llorar por lo que vio y se puso inconsolable.

Vene: ya deja de llorar niño, él se fue y lo lamento, los muertos pertenecen a donde pertenecen y no aquí.

Inari: ¡devuélvelo, tráelo! ¡Por favor!

Vene: no niño, el murió y se fue tranquilo o ¿no vistes su sonrisa?, era la sonrisa de alguien que deja este mundo sabiendo que la gente que ama estará bien, no arruines su recuerdo llorando porque ya se fue, créeme yo viví lo mismo.

Inari: ¿usted vivió lo mismo? (dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)

Vene: solo que yo no tenía a nadie para ayudarme desde que nací, solo al espíritu de mi madre que se negaba dejar este mundo y me cuido hasta que llegue al santuario, tú tienes a tu madre y a tu abuelo, ellos aún están contigo, goza su compañía.

Narrador: en eso Vene mira que llegaban los demás Santos con Haku y Zabusa, también vio a Naruto que se acercó solo para bromearle, así era la relación de ambos por sus pasados tan parecidos.

Gato estaba aterrado por lo que vio como trabajaba Vene con los muertos y ahora el sufriría porque lo irán a interrogar con todo el dolor que le puedan infligir, en los calabozos del Santuario.

Kushina estaba siendo curada por Tayuya que regreso con los demás, los santos no sufrieron grandes daños, además de que liberaron el País de las Olas de las garras de Gato, ahora solo les faltaría terminar de construir el puente para que nadie como Gato se aproveche en un futuro con sus negocios agresivos.

En ese mismo momento en el País de Hierba estaba Raiden y Fuzen con sus Shinseina no Yorois puestas, sus armaduras imitan a las de los samuráis antiguos, Raiden tenía una con la apariencia del dios Raijin, el dios del trueno y rayo, de color dorado, con una Naginata afilada que es una alabarda japonesa.

Fuzen tenía una armadura celeste que imitaba al dios Fujin, el dios del viento con una Gunbai y un abanico que hacían juego con su Shinseina no Yoroi, pero estaban acompañando su líder, el segundo al mando de su organización él tenía una armadura que se asemejaba al shinigami, era de color negro y tenía una gran guadaña, este era el sirviente del gran señor.

En eso empieza a sacudirse y a gritar, este tenia el cabello corto negro y ojos verdes, ademas aparentaba unos 30 años de edad, los otros 2 se asustaron por que le no mostraba dolor por lo que le pasaba siempre, después de todo él era un dios también, él era Jashin.

Raiden: ¿viejo que pasa?

Jashin: uno de mis más leales sirvientes está muerto, Hidan murió, eso es imposible, a menos que alguien con un jutsu o una técnica especial destruya su alma.

Fuzen: oye viejo es posible eso, ¿pensé que el único que podía usar algo si era el hijo de Hagoromo, el tal Asura?

Jashin: es posible, pero puede ser también sea que el santuario se dio cuenta que nos estamos moviendo, escucha Fuzen reúne a los otros 7 ante nuestro gran señor debemos movernos de una vez.

Fuzen: ¡espero que cuando lo logremos podremos reunir a la verdadera pandilla!

Raiden: si, tal y como nos dijo el Gran señor.

Jashin: Si cumplen con sus órdenes, el Gran Señor cumplirá con traerlos de vuelta para que se rencuentren.

Ahora ve Fuzen y júntalos a los 7 y tu Raijn vamos a ver esos otros asuntos del plan (así se marcharon cumplir sus planes de la organización para liberar a su amo, aquel que puede ser considerado un rival casi como el mismo Zeus)

Al día siguiente, parece ser que hubo fiesta por lo que los salvo el santuario al país, los jóvenes genins de la Hoja se pusieron celosos, Sakura era un inútil que no hizo nada durante el ataque y se molestó porque los Santos evitaron que su Sasuke-kun no mostrara sus habilidades.

Sasuke quería que lo entre ese sujeto Vene para poder vencer a su hermano por la masacre del clan, su hermana Sasuki quería aprender esa técnica para traer al clan y poder reponerlo.

Menma se molestó porque ese sujeto lo humillo y lo dejo en ridículo y también lo sentía su hermana, por otro lado Kushina quería acercarse a su hijo Naruto pero los santos dejaron la casa de Tazuna para seguir con su misión.

Ahora se dirigían a las afueras donde se edificaban el puente decidieron ir rápido pero los miembros del Batallón Shinobi decidieron dejar un regalo a los del país en eso todos hacen poses de manos y hacen salir del fondo del océano un puente de piedra, era muy grande, pero regresaron a la costa sacando más pedazos del puente.

Así regresaron al continente, pero los de Nani no Kuni se sorprendieron por lo que hicieron, pero decidieron decorarlo y poner el nombre al puente "El camino de Atena" y una dedicatoria en una placa contando lo que paso y el nombre de los caballeros y sus rangos.

Inari se sintió agradecido por lo que Vene le dijo y la motivación para proteger lo que ama y claro también paso lo mismo que en la historia original con la comida y el enfado del niño solo que Naruto lo callaría y sería el primer paso para mejorar su actitud.

En fin los de Konoha los alcanzaron y se inició una conversación muy interesante.

Kushina: esperen (grito ella mientras llegaba corriendo a su máxima velocidad)

Ymir: oh, es la pelirroja ¿Qué desea señora?

Kushina: este, ¿ustedes van irse Konoha, no es así? (dijo totalmente nerviosa por miedo al ver a su hijo que ni caso le hizo)

Ymir: señora a donde vayamos eso no es asunto de ustedes, ahora sinos disculpa no marchamos Kiri, debemos cumplir nuestra palabra de honor con el señor Zabusa.

Erick: ahora iré a alcanzar al Aullido del Argos, no debe estar lejos de la costa para llevar a los sellados y a Gato para que nos suelten su información.

Ángelo: yo llevare el resto de las armas incautadas al Santuario para destruirlas.

Vene: bien partan rápido y suerte e informen al patriarca y a los demás santos lo que paso, ellos entenderán por nuestras misiones.

Kakashi: pero dijeron que tenían 2 misiones en el continente y que usarían el santuario Uzumaki para la segunda misión.

Naruto: es verdad Kakashi-san pero nosotros no nos rendimos o dejamos de lado las personas no como ciertas personas (dijo con un tono frió y muy serio dirigidos a su supuesta madre biológica.

Narrador: en eso Kushina sintió que se partió el corazón por lo que dijo Naruto, pero estaba en su derecho de tratarlos así, pero como una terca de primera ella no se rendiría para que ellos vayan juntos a la aldea con preguntas de carácter tontos.

Kushina: pero deben ir todos ustedes es decir son muchos porque algunos no se quedan y vienen a Konoha, (dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro pero Menma interfirió solo para pasar vergüenza)

Menma: si por que no se quedan (dijo mientras abrazaba Hinata por la cadera a pesar de que ella era mas alta que el)

Hinata: porque no mejor te vas con tu madre tranquilo (en eso ella le apretó su entrepierna con una mano de tal forma que Menma grito como un niña)

Naruto: jajaja, parece que el inútil de tu padre no te enseño a cómo tratar una mujer, eso es obvio mira el ejemplo que tienes como madre.

Mito: Oye grandísimo idiota ¿quién eres para faltarle el respeto a nuestra madre?

Naruto: ¿nuestra madre?, perdón ella no es mi madre, madre es Krasota Uzumaki de Piscis y mi padre es Jian Uzumaki de Capricornio, así que no se crean que somos algo, a lo mucho solo somos conocidos y más porque el santuario Uzumaki está ahí.

Sasuke: a mí no me importa lo que ustedes quieran, ahora enséñenme esas técnicas e inclinen…. (Pero recibió un golpe duro en la cara sacándole 2 dientes de parte de Kurama)

Kurama: cállate bastardo marica, solo eres un niño mimado, no vale la pena pelear con ellos usando ninjutsu o el cosmos.

Ymir: tiene razón (dijo con los ojos cerrados)

Kurama: "ves" (le dijo Naruto)

Ymir: No, somos muchos, solo iremos Vene y yo los demás irán a Konoha, Erick y Ángelo al santuario.

Zabusa: no dudo de su fuerza pero será lo más correcto.

Vene: entre menos mejor por los ataques rápidos y potentes con nosotros 2 será suficiente.

Narrador: a si partieron los 2 santos de plata, ellos habían ideado con su control de su cosmos el poder volar con destello de energía, así alcanzarían al barco donde esta Teach.

En eso demás de que los de Konoha le salían chispas de los ojos y se morían de celos esos por eso que ya se imagina uno, Kushina se imaginó que podría acercarse a Naruto pero cuando quiso tomar su brazo para caminar con el Hinata le gano y lleno de celoso a Menma que se puso un pedazo de hielo que le dio Haku para su entrepierna.

Pero como su padre biológico era de igual de terco como su esposa y los demás Uzumakis había mandado un grupo de Ambus por Naruto y eso le daría problemas mas contra el hijo que desprecio y los asaltaron de sorpresa.

Ambu 1: Naruto Uzumaki de Namikaze, debes venir con nosotros Konoha ahora.

Naruto: ¿Quién es ese?, tú lo conoces Kurama, o tu Hinata, o tu Neiji, ¿quién será?

Ambu 2: no te hagas el inteligente o te llevaremos a la fuerza.

Ymir: ¡quien les dio ese derecho sobre unos de nuestros subordinados!

Ambu 3: A usted no le interesa quien no…. (Pero en eso Ymir le dio un golpe que le destrozo la cara y le saco todos los dientes)

Ambu 4: como se atreven, ataquen (así se lanzaron atacar los santos, Kushina y Kakashi quisieron interferir pero fueron muy lentos por lo que hizo Ymir.

Ymir: bien sufran por su arrogancia: "polvo de diamante" (así congelo a los 8 ambus en su segundo con un rayo de congelante que salia de uno de sus puños)

Narrador: pueden que los Santos desean la paz en el mundo pero no se dejarían amedrentar por nadie por su honor y orgullo de guerreros, los Uchiha quisieron copiar esa técnica pero no les sirvió sus ojos para eso.

Los hermanos biológicos de Naruto se asustaron por cómo se rompían en pedazos de hielo los ambus y caían al piso sin parecer cuerpos humanos, solo hielo bañado en algo de sangre con nieve.

Kakashi se lamentó y Kushina también pues que su familia biológica se gane su perdón de naruto es algo que quizás nunca se dé eso, además estaba el estúpido consejo que les haría problema por eso, pero ellos tenían el cómo argumentar su defensa aunque a los del santuario no les importa eso.

Así partieron y de regalo para el Hokage, Naruto se llevó los restos congelados de sus ambus para que entiendan que no se deben meter con el Santuario a menos que deseen morir.

Notas:

\- Las Shinseinas no Yoroi, tiene forma de samuráis y sus dueños portan armas sagradas de la cultura, cada una de las imita criaturas de la cultura antigua del Japón ya van 3 y faltan 7.

\- Kakashi, perdono parcialmente su maestro y familia solo porque vio su arrepentimiento pero no quiere decir que Naruto lo haga.

\- Jashin es el dios de la serie que es de ficción y decidí usarlo ya que según la religión shinto existen más de ocho millones de dioses y seres sagrados, así que uno de más no hay problema.

\- Al volver a Konoha los Santos de bronce serán acosados por su padres, el concejo y sus antiguos clanes y se revelaran muchos secretos que no cambiara el curso de la historia y se verán en total a 3 enemigos en la historia, el gran señor el primero.


	9. Capítulo 9: Limites para una guerra

**_Capítulo 9: Limites para una guerra_**

 ** _Narrador:_** Ahora entenderás que la vida nunca es un campo de flores, que puedes pensar de la vida siempre te dará basura porque solo das basura a ella, pero el mundo no es el problema.

El problema era él ser humano, que nunca cambio su forma de ser, ¡que patético!, ¡que cobarde!, ¡que mediocre!, ¡que egoísta para otros y si mismos!, Son los pensamientos de un ser que casi siempre volvía a través de la meditación y alcanzo un verdadero estado de dios.

Ahora aunque la mayoría de sus camaradas no volvería al mundo de los hombres y él lo dejo pero volvió para ayudar salvar a la humanidad y para guiarla, transmigro en un descendiente de un ser conocido por él.

Nació de una mujer que venía de otro mundo, uno destruido por lo mismo que destruía a los seres humanos, codicia, avaricia, orgullo, superioridad, al nacer con un hermano que seguía sus pasos y aceptaba el camino de la paz que fue el credo de ambos.

Puede ser que la destrucción de todos los mundos se debe al crecimiento de las mentes y sentimientos por lo positivo y negativo, así de la madre que ahora era un transmigrante, creo un caos en el mundo.

Uno que dio vida al odio encarnado de la tierra, que odiaba y deseaba destruir a la humanidad por sus males y su contaminación, por que para el, ser humano era una plaga.

Pero él pudo derrotarlo y sellar su poder por la energía que nació para el hombre, el chakra ahora encerró a la bestia dentro de su cuerpo y siguió el tiempo, no podía ir al santuario, donde encontraría al último amigo que le quedaba de su antigua vida.

Pero el sello que dejo Athena no se desharía en 200 años, además extrañamente esta era la primera vez que el salvo a la humanidad, ahora ayudaría a la humanidad a seguir y espero para ayudar al santuario en un futuro muy lejano y de paso haría eso que tampoco hizo a través de su transmigraciones.

Vivir un vida pacifica, así lo hizo, se caso con esa mujer que cautivo su corazón y alma, espera volver encontrarse con ella en otra vida, tuvo hijos, él y su hermano, ambos enseñaron a la humanidad un camino de usar el chakra para unir a la personas y como una herramienta para vivir.

Pero algunos descendientes de él y la mayoría de los humanos usaron el chakra para la guerra y dominar a otros, el mundo no mejoro, solo empeoro en la tierra donde venía ese grupo de jóvenes que se sacrificaron para salvar al mundo en su antigua vida.

Él llegó a tener a 2 hijos uno de ellos heredo sus ojos de un forma más degradada, el otro obtuvo su mentalidad y cuerpo, antes de dejar el mundo, decidió dejar al cuidado del menor su voluntad, pero de alguna forma el mayor se corrompió y deseo el legado de su padre, pero el menor lo venció y este se llenó de odio.

Si, esta era la historia del sabio de los 6 caminos o el Rikudo Senin, que su espíritu vio el mal que causo el uso del chakra, tanto como a hombres y mujeres, su arrepentimiento era tan grande que renació en un persona que sufriría, en una persona que sufriría para auto-castigarse por su fallo y del mal que causo.

Renació en una muchacha que nació con 3 de sus 5 sentidos principales bloqueados, esto le ayudaría a volver ligarse con su cosmos para ayudar a su amiga, Athena y portaría su antigua armadura del virgen orador, la armadura dorada de Virgo.

Sakia, ahora era su transmigración, antes conocida como Hagoromo Otsusuki, antes conocido como Shaka y así hasta su primera vida como Siddharta Gautama, sé que es extraño que de en una vida pasada eras un hombre y otra eras mujer pero así eran las transmigraciones.

Incluso en el año 400 D.C., Athena renació en el cuerpo de un hombre y su aliado del Oriente volvió como mujer adaptándose sus armaduras a sus cuerpos de ese entonces.

Ahora Sakia adquirió la determinación para perdonarse y entender lo que es "El Sendero del Medio", no es el camino como el auto-infligido o el ignorar el castigo por el daño que ocasiono en su vida anterior, era reparar el daño y no compadecerse.

Ella al fin abrió los ojos, sus ojos morados metálicos con 6 círculos concéntricos y un aura de poder se sintió en el santuario, una mezcla de cosmos con el chakra se sentía llena de paz y convicción, el miedo y la duda se perdió en su pasado, no era coincidencia que todo esté pasando.

El clan Uzumaki en el Santuario, su vida pasada como Rikudo Senin, su descendencia y la de su hermano, ¿quizás el haya renació y no lo sabe ninguno de los 2? , así después de años su armadura se acoplo a su cuerpo y marcho a la cámara del patriarca.

En la cámara el patriarca:

Estaba el santo retirado de más de 2000 años leyendo algo que hacía para pasar el tiempo y no, no leía pornografía disfrazada de literatura fina, el patriarca Ikki leía mangas clásicos que estaban archivados en el santuario antes de la catástrofe que cambio al mundo.

Esos clásicos que debió de leer con sus hermanos de niños, pero la vida y su destino no fue justo para él ni para ellos, su vida fue triste ya que desde que recuerda, eran huérfanos y se vieron obligados a hacerse fuertes para sobrevivir.

En si leía cuando a la habitación entro una mujer era de cabello azulado con una máscara de Santo femenino, su nombre era Budica, caballero femenino del Altar, era la asistente personal del patriarca y le traía informes importante.

Budica: patriarca le traigo un informe de…. (Pero se sintió como tonta al verlo leer el manga de "YU YU HAKUSHO" y reírse como idiota)

Ikki: ejm (dijo para hacerse notar y hacer ver serio) perdón ¿qué decías?

Budica: ¡ah!, Sakia abrió sus ojos y curo sus males con su cosmos, ahora se dirige aquí señor y también nos llegó informes sobre lo que ha pasado en el continente elemental (así le informo lo que paso con Nami no Kuni y que los 2 caballeros de oro que fueron a Kirigakure para ayudar por un promesa de ayuda)

Ikki: ya veo así que se separaron, esos chicos me preocupan, aunque su padre Jian está cerca con Alhena, mandare a Krasota para que este con ellos.

Budica: también debería enviar a Sansón y a David, sino ellos no se lo perdonarían.

Sakia: también iré yo, es mi responsabilidad y además siento que tengo que ir con a ese continente y lo sabe bien, Ikki-sama.

Ikki: está bien, además, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento.

Sakia: yo también lo tengo, yo siento que un mal antiguo volverá, un viejo enemigo y si es quien creo, debo ir al santuario de los Uzumakis, además se lo prometí Athena en mi primera vida.

Budica: además el caballero de Bronce, el dragón Guan Yu, dijo que pedía ir a ese punto para ayudar si se complica.

Narrador: Así los cinco partieron directo a Konoha para saber lo que pasaría y apoyar si es que había problemas en ese lugar, mientras tanto Jian y Alhena llegaban a las costas del País del Fuego.

No es que ellos estuvieran más allá del Océano, ellos estuvieron una isla cercana coordinando algo para sus gentes respectivamente, algo que haría que pondría de cabeza al continente elemental, como se recordara el clan Uzumaki se reunió en el santuario y ahora renacería.

Pero ahora el batallón shinobi se estaba reuniendo en Konoha para cumplir su segunda misión, averiguar quién era el que reunía y vendía armas de fuego, debía ser alguien que sabía de la antigua tecnología perdida del mundo.

Según los informes, los secuestrados eran ingenieros químicos y metalúrgicos y sabían que algunos pueblos del continente incaico habían sido violentados y esclavizados para explotar ciertas zonas por su minerales pero los guerreros de esos pueblos pudieron detenerlos y más porque siempre había santos experimentados para ayudar a sus aliados.

Así siguieron las pistas al continente elemental que era muy conflictivo desde que se creó, seguía así por la codicia de muchos de los dirigentes, solo buscaban poder, si seguían así serian capaz de intentar esclavizar a los demás continente por su egoísmo.

Al comienzo Jian teorizó eso, después vio que había la falla en su teoría y que si era así, sería alguien que deseaba conquistar el continente a la fuerza y posiblemente alguien los esté haciendo bajo las sombras.

Según Gato, que dio toda la información después de ciertas torturas que les saco algunos de los guardias del Santuario y que llorara como niño chiquito porque ahora le falta extremidades y fue entregado a la las autoridades del país de las Olas para que ellos lo encierren para siempre.

Dijo que alguien llamado Nobu y Oi eran quienes lo contrataron con unos extranjeros que venían de lejos del mar, para que vendiera sus armas en todos los países del continente elemental y otras en Sian, pero era la único que se sabía por ahora, era su única pista pero sabía que los hallarían en el Continente Elemental.

Mientras tanto el grupos de los Santos de bronce dirigidos por Virgilio y Tayuya seguían el paso tranquilo porque no tenían motivos para llegar rápido, era entendible, que los de Konoha los seguían, siempre estaban observándolos.

La envidia se apoderaba de los Uchihas, ellos desearon esos poderes como sea posible, ahora solo maquinaban el cómo hacer que el consejo de la aldea los obligue a entrenarlos, los hijos de Minato pensaron lo mismo para superar a su hermano que los superaba incluso con la "hembra" de Hinata a su lado.

Los de Konoha no superan el 1,55 metros pero los del santuario parecían mayores de hecho Naruto medía 1,70 metros y Hinata 1,68 metros, Menma con las hormonas revueltas por el cuerpo que se manejaba la ex-Hyuga y las pelirrojas Uzumakis se puso a maquinar cosas de mocoso cachondo.

Dentro de poco cumplirían 13 años cada uno ellos, el pelirrojo ya quería maquinar el cómo hacer que su padre lo case con la Hyuga y castigue a su hermano por ser del grupo que asesino a esos Ambus.

Kakashi era el único que conversaba con ellos, a decir verdad, trataron de evitar el asunto de la relación de Hinata y Naruto pues era algo complicado pues eran hermanos adoptivos y Neiji no quería que se toque ese tema, por hora, después solo conversaban como eran otros continentes.

Según ellos, los del continente Incaico era maravilloso, lleno de vegetación aunque algo húmedo en sus costas, también con grandes cadenas montañosas, sus personas eran muy activas por todos lados.

Los de Albión eran muy estirados, por lo menos los de la clase alta, era como los Hyugas sin byakugan y con ropas estilo STEAMPUNK, y así sucesivamente hablaron de cómo eran sus entrenamientos desde que llegaron al santuario.

FLASHBACK

Cada uno de los chicos recordó cómo fue su entrenamiento, el cómo fue su primer año de acondicionamiento, al conocer al patriarca Ikki y ver como era su forma de ser, los niños lo llegaron a considerar otro abuelo para ellos.

Pero era estricto porque les mando entrenar, al día con 100 vueltas al santuario, los abdominales lo hacían de cabeza colgados por los pies y flexiones con peso extra.

Luego les hacían nadar 2 kilómetros en una piscina, era duro desde el amanecer al anochecer pero valía la pena al comienzo, al año empezó el entrenamiento con sus maestros respectivos, ahí fue lo más duro, Jian también les enseño a hacer jutsus y fuinjutsu.

Su tiempo libre se la pasaron recorriendo la ciudad y pasándola con sus padres biológicos y adoptivos, a veces hacían grandes bromas a los habitantes de la ciudad y a los del Santuario.

Era algo genético, era cosa de los Uzumakis, así pasaron una infancia increíble y feliz con los demás niños del clan Uzumakis, al fin Naruto tenía amigos de su edad, pero claro, omitieron el cómo renació Kurama en este mundo.

Fue tiempo después de que cuando conocieron al patriarca, él y había prometido con Jian sacar a Kurama del cuerpo de Naruto sin que el sufriera o muera alguno de los 2, así empezaron hacer un ritual.

Ikki: veamos esto es así y esto será asa...!Aja! luego esto y esto.

Jian: bien esto va así para el sello en el piso y estos amuletos servirán para lo demás. (Dijo mientras terminaba de pintar un sello en el piso y puso a Naruto en el centro de él)

Hinata: ¿esto es seguro? (dijo mientras miraba a su madre adoptiva con algo de esperanza)

Krasota: yo creo que si hija, además el patriarca puede parecer un hombre despistado pero sabe lo que hace.

Ikki: ¡escuche eso! (dijo mientras leía otro pergamino), mujer irrespetuosa, nunca cambia.

Budica: (jalándole la oreja a Ikki) no diga esas cosas y sea más serio.

Ikki: Esta bien, está bien, se aprovechan porque soy buena gente, si fuera como era antes no me importaría y le daría una paliza a todos ustedes, ahora empecemos esto.

Jian: bien empecemos (haciendo poses de mano y el patriarca lanzaba sellos en talismanes)

Narrador: ahora salía un brillo en el círculo donde estaba Naruto, era de color rojo y se acumulaba una neblina que salía del estómago de Naruto, así salía la forma de Kurama zorro, pero era inestable.

Ikki: maldición si sigue así por ser solo un espíritu puede que se disperse y no se reforme, ¡ya se! (así se cortó y tomo algo de su sangre y le hizo lo mismo a Jian y a Krasota, obteniendo sangre de ambos y de él, formándose un brillo poderoso que casi ciega a todos)

Krasota: ¿Qué paso patriarca? (dijo con asombro mientras todo brillaba)

Hinata: Naruto! (Grito ella y estuvo a punto de entra pero el brillo disminuía)

Naruto: uh! Me duele la cabeza (pero se escucha una voz parecida a la dé el, diciendo lo mismo y luego se escuchó un grito que llego al continente elemental por la fuerza de él)

Narrador: "QUE ME HICIERON", dijo Kurama que se le dio una forma humana de un muchacho de unos 8 años, todos quedaron como idiotas por cómo se veía, la única que se sonrojo fue Hinata por que Kurama estaba desnudo, exhibiendo su masculinidad de un niño de 8 años.

Ikki: qué bueno que no te desintegraste (pero el pobre hombre fue golpeado por Kurama que tenía furia en sus ojos)

Kurama: ¿COMO QUE, QUE BUENO? ¡MÍRAME COMO ESTOY, MI CUERPO, MIS COLAS, MIS GARRAS Y MIS OREJAS! (y se puso a llorar)

Jian: ya veo, parece ser que no tomamos en cuenta que tú no eres un ser con cuerpo físico, lo que hicimos era para sacar a un ser vivo sellado, por eso tu hubieras sido destruido sin reformarte como lo hacen los Bijuus.

Ikki: míralo de esta manera, ahora eres un Uzumaki, le di sangre de Jian y de Krasota, ahora eres hijo de ellos genéticamente y si yo no daba mi sangre hubieras sido un niña, creo que no querías eso.

Budica: ya veo, por eso se parece a Naruto, por qué es hijo biológico de Jian-san, pero ¡le dio su sangre para que no sea mujer, eso es discriminación! (le dijo mientras lo samaqueaba)

Kurama: (miraba su cuerpo y se asombraba de que era humano, antes como zorro se podía transformar en humano con un henge), está bien, por lo menos no soy mujer y además soy un Uzumaki.

Narrador: pero en eso Kurama fue derribado por Krasota que lo abrasaba y lo besaba porque era su hijo, ella en si no podía tener hijos propios por eso amaba a sus niños adoptivos y ahora también a Kurama.

Jian estaba atónito, eso quiere decir que era padre de un chico a nivel biológico y lo primero sería darle ropa, para que no ande exhibiendo su "mercadería Uzumaki" que crecería con tanto afecto que le daba su madre biológica de esa forma y enseñarle límites en su relación de parentesco.

FIN DE FLASHBACK:

Narrador: así siguieron hasta llegar a la aldea de Konoha, cuando llegaron a la entrada principal encontraron durmiendo a los porteros legendarios, esto molesto a Kushina que en segundo los despertó de un grito asustando a los chunins.

Después de pasar la vergüenza de sus vidas empezaron con el papeleo para ingresar a la aldea, los del santuario pasaron haciendo saber que ellos venían por misión del santuario, además era clasificado y dar información de eso no era incumbencia de Konoha.

Luego de eso, los del santuario se dirigieron a la mansión Uzumaki y Naruto y Hinata invitaron a Kakashi y que traiga a los demás incluyendo al Sandaime para cenar y a Itachi, ellos sabia lo de Itachi por Jian que llegó semanas después de ese incidente.

Solo lo dijeron para molestar a los Uchihas que estaban ahí y hacerles saber que prefieren la compañía de un traidor a la aldea que estar con los ladrones Uchihas, Kushina quería hablar con ellos pero en eso llegó un grupo de ambus.

Ambu 1: alto ahí ustedes los del santuario, por orden del consejo ustedes quedan detenidos por…. (Pero en eso el ambu recibió un golpe en el estómago por Kurama)

Kurama: estos inútiles quiere pelea se la daremos y después quemaremos su asquerosa aldea.

Virgilio: ¡NO!, el consejo de esta aldea no tiene jurisdicción en nosotros además si tiene alguna queja díganselo a su señor feudal.

Ambu 2: ¿Qué se han creído estos extranjeros?

Tayuya: no nos molesten o pagaran el precio y díganles a esos inútiles cerdos avaros que no molesten. (Así los santos siguieron su camino sin prestarles atención a los aldeanos que los vieron llegar)

Narrador: se escucharon murmullos, sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, Tayuya y Karin que se veían muy provocativas con esas armaduras ajustadas a sus cuerpos y las mujeres hablaban de los cuerpos de los muchachos pero miraban bien a Kurama, creyeron que él era Naruto.

Aunque cuando miraba a Naruto se parecía al Youndaime que se lo quedaron viendo, no pudieron creer quien era, era el hijo del youndaime, era Naruto, en eso la noticia se corrió y llegue a los oídos del concejo y del Hokage.

Minato iba mandar a llamarlos, pero en eso entro el equipo de Kakashi y Kushina, con noticias de que paso en la misión.

Minato: bienvenidos, ¿como les fue en la misión del protección del puente?

Menma: nos avergonzaron como si fuéramos amateurs.

Minato ¿Qué paso?

Kushina: Mina-kun es Naruto, él está aquí en la aldea y además con otros caballeros del santuario asesinaron a los hombres de Gato.

Minato: si, Kakashi me informo con sus perros pero no sabía que se encontraron (así le terminaron contando todo lo ocurrido hasta que regresaron a la aldea y su división de los Santos)

Kushina: eso es lo que paso (pero fue interrumpido por los genins)

Menma: pero eso no era todo, uno de sus líderes asesino a unos ambus que fueron a buscarlos (esto lo dijo con malicia y arrogancia y sabia como sacar provecho)

Yo digo que los arrestes y que me cases con uno de ellas para que aprenda a no faltarle el respeto a nuestra aldea (dijo como el niño mimado que era pero Kushina ya no aguanto esto y le dio un coscorrón)

Minato: ellos asesinaron a los ambus que envié.

Kushina: si, asi es.

Minato: ambus, tráiganlos de inmediato (pero se escuchó a alguien entrar a la habitación, era Iruzen que fumaba con su pipa)

Iruzen: eres un estúpido caprichoso.

Minato: no me faltes el respeto lo que hago es para hablar con ellos y no debieron asesinar a mis hombres.

Iruzen: sabes los problemas que ocasionarías si intentas algo como poner tu autoridad sobre alguno de ellos, agradece que la sacaste barato.

Menma: hola abuelo (dijo de forma engreída)

Iruzen: cállate mocoso idiota, el único que puede decirme eso son mis nietos por mis hijos y Naruto y Hinata y si me disculpas me voy a verlos.

Minato: espera yo voy contigo.

Iruzen: ¿a qué vienes, sabes que no eres bienvenido?

Minato: iré a pedirles disculpas.

Iruzen: yo iré en tu nombre a ver si puedo limpiar el desastre que ocasionaste, mejor enséñales a ser respetuoso a tus hijos, será el mejor "kage" pero el peor educador de niños de todos.

Mito: oiga viejo no le falte el respeto a mi padre.

Iruzen: entonces has que tu padre actué como mas inteligentemente ahí quizás se gane mi respeto (dijo el viejo mientras se alejaba)

Kushina: tiene razón.

Minato: en que ¿que ocasione un desastre?

Kushina: si y que fuimos pésimos en educar nuestros hijos.

Menma: no hables si ese fracasado….(pero fue callado por un bofetada por Kushina)

Kushina: no hables así, él también es tu hermano.

Mito: él no lo cree así, es más, él ya no tiene al Kyubii en su interior, ahora perderemos el chakra en nuestro interior.

Minato: ¿QUE? (dijo mientras se le salía el alma de cuerpo)

Kushina: si, él dijo que el patriarca del santuario se lo saco y por eso ya no tiene sus marcas del bigote pero sus ojos, siguen siendo rojizos como sangre.

Minato: que tan grande debe ser el conocimiento de ese hombre para liberarlo de su interior.

Mito: pero eso no es todo hay otra persona que parece a Naruto llamado Kurama, es igual a él solo que tiene el cabello largo rojo y sus marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

Minato: ¿es igual, eso es muy sospechoso? Y ¿qué dijo el donde está el Kyubii?

Kushina: dijo que cuando se liberó se fue recorrer el mundo y a donde viven los zorros.

Minato: ya veo, ósea se perdió el zorro de las 9 colas (en eso un Ambu irrumpe la sala donde estaba el Hokage y su familia)

Ambu: Hokage-sama se ha llamado una reunión al concejo de la alea.

Minato: ¿Quién llamo a el consejo de la aldea, solo yo puedo hacer eso?

Ambu: fueron los ancianos del consejo señor.

Narrador: así se dirigieron a la reunión, Minato y su esposa como su consejera, al entra vieron que estaban los líderes de los clanes.

Ahí estaban los líderes y los consejeros, las 3 momias de Omura , Koharu y Danzo, también estaba Sarutobi y Kushina como asesores militares y los viejos eran asesores de asuntos civiles, pero eran unos oportunistas que se dieron más importancia que como civiles aunque eran shinobis retirados, solo Kushina y Sarutobi eran los únicos que asesores de guerra.

Lo que no cambio fue los líderes de los clanes de INOSHIKACHOU porque si recuerdas, uno quedo sordo, otro mudo y el ultimo no solo perdió el habla sino el sentido de su gusto para siempre.

Fue un castigo cárnico para todos ellos, Shikaku era guiado por un guardaespalda y con un bastón, su mente era su arma y no cambio eso, Inoichi aprendió a leer labios y Chouza tenía un pisarron para escribir sus opiniones y al entrar todos se preguntaban quien reunió al consejo.

Minato: ¿Quién reunió a este concejo? (dijo con un tono de ira)

Danzo: fuimos nosotros (dijo con tono de superioridad y orgullo)

Minato: y con qué derecho das estas órdenes, te recuerdo que yo soy el Hokage y tú solo eres un asesor civil.

Omura: la cosa es que nosotros hacemos las cosas bien no como usted Hokage-sama, ya que no pone en su lugar a esos extranjeros y además queremos que esos chicos que se fueron de la aldea vuelvan a su aldea, Konoha los necesita y este es su hogar.

Hiashi: estamos de acuerdo todo el consejo shinobi en especial con el zorro que sea mandado a la raíz para hacerlo fiel a la aldea.

Shibi: eso es lo más ilógico e idiota que ha dicho este consejo en los últimos años, esos chicos son menores y además fueron adoptados por alguien que podría destrozar esta aldea piedra por piedra.

Iruzen: acaso olvidaron lo que les pasó la última vez que se enfrentó alguien de la aldea con ellos, un Uchiha perdió un ojo y que hizo con eso, lo convirtieron en llavero.

O la vez que Jian Uzumaki peleo con el Youndaime y lo dejo como piltrafa o la vez cuando les quito un sentido a los 3 líderes del concejo o cuando convirtieron en piedra a Fugaku Uchiha.

Narrador: pero en eso se sintió un aumento e presión en el aire, era Jian con una mujer de ojos color miel y cabello negro y ondulado y largo con un rostro algo conocido, muy parecido al Nidaime Hokage.

Jian: así que un después de 6 años siguen queriendo meterse con mi familia, se nota que esta aldea shinobi no tiene honor, que vergüenza de lugar.

Alhena: qué bueno que mi abuelo no vino a esta aldea y se fue lejos y menos mal que llegó al santuario.

Minato: ¡Jian ! (dijo sorprendido y luego miro a Alhena) ¿a qué se refiere con que se fue su abuelo? (dijo por su confusión y respeto pues una armadura dorada le daría una paliza su portado a cualquiera)

Alhena: bueno tarde o temprano tenía que decir quién era yo y cual era mi descendencia, además quiero conocer al resto de mi familia, yo soy Alhena Senju, nieta de Itama Senju el hermano menor de Hashirama Senju y Tobirama Senju.

Sarutobi: espera, tú eras, por eso traías mascara cuando nos conocimos, te pareces mucho a mi maestro Tobirama.

Alhena: soy consciente de que me parezco a ese familiar, además si mis familiares al enterrarse de lo que paso Naruto solo renegamos de lo que fundo Hashirama.

Koharu: ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos mientes, además seguro que quieres el dinero de la familia Senju?

Alhena: así que la vieja perra quiere pruebas de que soy una Senju (en eso hizo unos sellos y de las paredes salían árboles y los rodearon)

Danzo: ahora será parte de la aldeanos no es así Senju-sama (dijo pero se sentía la hipocresía en y el deseo de poder para aprovecharse de su poder)

Alhena: jajajaja que buen chiste, mi familia en el santuario llego ahí porque cuando los Uchihas intentaron asesinar a mi abuelo, el sobrevivió pero perdió la memoria y salió al mundo a buscar de donde venia y en el santuario se enamoro y caso.

Luego de varios años recobro la memoria pero supo que sus 2 hermanos formaron esta aldea pero murió toda la familia aquí.

Minato: osea deseas traer a tu familia a esta aldea desde el santuario.

Alhena: ¿eres estúpido o solo eres así?, he venido a llevarme a los que queda de mi familia, sé muy bien que Tsunade Senju, la única nieta de mi tío abuelo, esta viva y no es shinobi de esta aldea, ella con nosotros será reconfortada y se sentirá en familia de verdad, no la falsedad que da su aldea.

Omura: ¡está loca!, ella es la líder del clan descendiente de los fundadores de la aldea, si se va perderemos mucho con ella.

Jian: ¿y quien lo evita si ella se quiere ir? además ella dejo de ser shinobi y es una viajera, no tienen poder o autoridad sobre ella.

Narrador: en eso se sintió un fuerza aparecer entre las sombras y un aura dorada poderosa se vio, a todos los shinobis y civiles les entro el miedo, un miedo por los poderes más violentos de la naturaleza y poder puro del caos y orden.

Era Sakia que se había tele-transportado desde el santuario con Kasota, Sansón, David y Guan Yu, este último era el caballero del dragón era un hombre de unos 48 años, era alto como de 2,10 metros, piel algo bronceada, ojos negros, cabello largo lacio negro y tenía una barba larga hasta la boca del estómago.

Sakia: Así que este es el continente elemental, o más bien Konoha, eh?

Alhena: Sakia-san, decidió moverse.

Jian: eso quiere decir que…. (Y Sakia solo asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza)

Sakia: si, otra guerra ha de pasar pero no sabemos quien es el enemigo.

Kushina: ¿guerra?

David: oh, pensé que estaríamos en la mansión Uzumaki. (dijo ignorando a los consejeros de Konoha)

Sakia: vamos ahí, es que me concentre en traerlos a donde esta Alhena y Jian.

Krasota: entonces vamos a la mansión y quiero ver a mis 4 bebes (dijo mientras se colgaba del brazo de su esposo y con una ternura en el rostro.

Minato: ¿sus bebes?

Krasota: si!, mis bebe, señor, MI HINATA, MI NEIJI, MI NARUTO Y MI KURAMA, mi bebe que lleva mi sangre y de mi marido (dijo mirando con desprecio y molestias consejo en especial a Minato y Kushina)

Kushina: ya veo el pelirrojo que se parece a Naruto-kun es mi sobrino biológico.

Jian: será tu ex-sobrino, Kushina, vengan vamos a comer en la mansión, a y por cierto (en eso saco un pergamino y saco su contenido)

Esto es un recordatorio para entiendan, Konoha no tiene autoridad para ordenarnos sino esto les pasara por parte de cualquiera de nosotros (así lanzo los restos congelados de los ambus que fueron mandados por Minato)

Danzo:¿Qué hicieron?, ambus arréstenlos.

Jian: sí que eres un anciano decrepito y aun con ese ojo que tienes puedes ver las cosas como son, el responsable de estos muertos es su Hokage.

Koharu: ¿qué?

Jian: el mando a un grupo de ambus por una cosa que ya sabíamos, además Naruto ya no posee al zorro de las 9 colas.

Jiraiya: ¿qué? Ósea que él está….

Jian: si no actuara como un estúpido entendería que con el cosmos se puede hacer muchas cosas, como liberar a una de las creaciones del sabio de los 6 caminos.

Sakia: ¡que estúpidos! Usan algo que se les entrego para la guerra, solo por eso este continente se condenara solo.

Danzo: ¿a que se refieres? (dijo mientras estaba poniéndose de pie para sacar información)

Sakia: eso no es asunto de mortales insignificantes (luego de eso ella abrió despacio los ojos y se vio sus extraños ojos que le salían 6 círculos concéntricos y se torneaba morados metálicos)

Narrador: Sakia saco su poder y sintió en otros países donde los Bijuus encerrados se alteraban causaron molestias a sus portadores por que sintieron que la presencia de su padre volvió este mundo.

Todos los de Konoha se orinaron y vieron el rinengan en los ojos de en un caballero femenino, si las leyendas son ciertas significaban algo, quiere decir que algo malo pasara en el mundo cuando esos ojos vuelvan a este mundo.

Puedes pensar que los imbéciles de consejo y Danzo intentaran capturarla pero la sensación de miedo que ella producía superaba su estupidez y deseos de poder, así los Santos se movieron con dirección a la Mansión Uzumaki donde los chicos esperaban.

A la mañana siguiente Alhena partió con Sansón, David y Guan Yu salieron a buscar a Tsunade para que se valla al sanitario con el resto de los Senjus para que viva ahí, al parecer Alhena era la única persona que podía usar el Mokuton eso le daría crédito con Tsunade.

Danzo y los estúpidos del pueblo no mandarían a nadie a capturarlos pues ellos ya les tenía miedo, además quería saber dónde Naruto dejo al Zorro y de dónde sacan que los Bijuus fueron creados por el Rikudo Senin.

El santuario sabia muchas cosas y no compartían sus secretos con ellos, como sea ellos desea saber las cosas que ellos saben además de como esa chica consiguió esos ojos, pero los ojos era lo de menos.

Pero los Namikazes que son más tercos que un gas que no sale, no se rendirían para recuperar a su hijo Naruto, pero esto sería su desgracia para esa familia y sus miembros.

Notas:

\- Nobu y Oi son solo diminutivos de 2 de los encargados de los miembros de los 10 del Gran señor, la venta de armas es solo una parte de su plan maestro.

\- Los extranjeros que están involucrados con las armas son parte de una organización que sirven también al gran señor.

\- La transmigración es la moción o peregrinación del Espíritu de un cuerpo y alma a otro, "moción" que tiene lugar necesariamente siempre que un tal vehículo compuesto muere o se genera otro, es decir Buda en si sería una transmigración, en mi historia ya que en la serie de Saint Seiya no es así.

\- Una cosa, Itama se casó en el Santuario con una mujer de una estirpe que se creía maldita y así tuvieron 5 hijos y estos se reprodujeron y de uno nacieron 3 niños, la menor era Alhena y también tiene una historia.

\- ¿Crees que Danzo u otros no intentara adquirir ojos especiales como el rinengan o la mirada de petrificante?, la verdad si pero se arrepentirán de eso porque recibirán castigos peor que la muerte.

\- Boudica fue una reina guerrera de los icenos, que acaudilló a varias tribus britanas, incluyendo a sus vecinos los trinovantes, durante el mayor levantamiento en Britania contra la ocupación romana

\- Guan Yu fue un general de la milicia bajo el mando de Liu Bei durante la dinastía Han tardía del Este y el Período de los Tres Reinos de la antigua China, fue uno de los mejores guerreros de los Tres Reinos, bien preparado en la administración y preparación tanto de ciudades como de ejércitos.

Un gran maestro en la caballería y prácticamente fue reconocido con el mote de "Dios de la Guerra" o, como el "Buda de la Guerra". Fue leal hasta la muerte de sus dos hermanos con los que juro lealtad y hermandad.


	10. Capítulo 10: Pasados y Enemigos

**_Capítulo 10: Pasados y Enemigos_**

Narrador: la ilusión, la ilusión del tiempo es solo una cuerda que se entrelaza en puntos cruciales, en sí, miles, millones, trillones de almas iban y volvían, una y otra vez, a cada rato, cuando entendían la verdad, la verdad del tiempo y del espacio.

Esa verdad era que la muerte era solo una trasformación, un solo el camino al siguiente paso de un ciclo interminables lleno de alegría y tristeza, miedo y fuerza, cosas que demuestran el valor de la esperanza y sufrimiento propio y ajeno.

Esto se aprende solo en el primer paso de la vida, pero y si no, solo les espera un castigo o recompensa de acuerdo a su comportamiento, bendiciones por las buenas conductas o maldiciones por los males que sean cometido, después de todo las almas y espíritus son energía.

La energía, no puede ser destruida, solo transformada, ya que una conciencia puede transmigrar y atraer su antiguo poder ya que nunca se pierde solo está dispersa, pero hay alguien que en su meditación mientras caminaba se preguntó, ¿Dónde estaban sus antiguos camaradas?

Jian: (en su mente) ¿Dónde están?, ¿ellos ya volvieron?, si Sakia está dispuesta a pelear y yo volví, los otros que eran de occidente han vuelto a la vida, ¿Dónde están, Agyo, Ungyo?, no encuentro sus almas hasta ahora.

Sakia se movió en cientos de viajes astrales buscándolos en cientos de reinos atreves del tiempo y espacio en su meditación, ¡oh no!, es posible que ellos ya volvieron, pero ¿cuándo? y ¿dónde?, debo buscarlos, ellos saben que una guerra iba a empezar por este tiempo.

Krasota: ¿cómo estuvo la preparación de ese asunto amorcito? (dijo Krasota mientras lo sacaba de sus pensamientos de los preparativos de la próxima guerra santa)

Jian: Ah, estuvo bien amor, todo marcha sobre ruedas, te gustara como fue quedando las cosas para los chicos y una gran piscina con jardín para ti.

David: ¿cómo fue todo el asunto ahora de Vene e Ymir? (dijo para interrumpir su momento aunque a el le gustaba ese matrimonio dorado)

Alhena: supe que ya arrasaron con la mitad de las fuerzas del Mizukage.

Guan Yu: que divertido y yo me quedare aquí esperando a que pase algo con los niños (dijo sarcásticamente el gigante de barba larga)

Sansón: son santos de bronce, ya no son niños además tienen ya casi 13 años, además se dieron un estirón impresionante.

Narrador: Así llegaron a la mansión Uzumaki, se dieron una sorpresa pues la casa estaba sucia y vieron a los chicos limpiando, eso paso por que Kurama hizo una apuesta con las chicas.

Lo que paso es que como él se ve como el mayor dio la orden de que las chicas limpien, Tayuya se negó y Virgilio se mantuvo al margen de esto, así que apostaron en una competencia de vencidas entre Tayuya y Kurama.

Tayuya gano, porque le dio un beso a Kurama cuando forzaban, el zorro se confió y perdió la concentración quedando como tonto, ahora los demás pagaron el precio mientras las chicas se relajaban en el jardín.

Kurama pagaría el precio por ponerlos en este problema, Naruto y Neiji se asegurarían de eso, por cierto ellos se asombraron de cómo era la antigua mansión de los Namikaze, 25 habitaciones con sus baños privados, una cocina gigante como su biblioteca igual de grande.

Aunque solo había polvo en el vestíbulo pues los sellos de limpieza cuidaban la estructura y el aseo, estos no permitían la acumulación de polvo y la eliminación de parásitos o plagas pues uno de los sellos los alejaba como un sonar, Krasota y Jian con los demás santos se reían de su situación.

Después de la limpieza del vestíbulo abrieron los sellos y se pusieron a revisar sus provisiones pues estarían una temporada, luego la apuesta era también cocinar y ellos causaron un desastre en la cocina.

Pasado un rato y de un almuerzo salvado por Krasota y Hinata tuvieron una reunión para aclarar las cosas que pasarían en la aldea y lo que podrían pasar y que el tiempo que ha de pasar sería mejor que sigan entrenando y que aumenten todo sus regímenes de entrenamiento.

También de que Alhena, David, Sansón saldrían mañana en la mañana a buscar a Tsunade, pero Guan Yu quería ir con ellos ya que se sentía atrapado sin moverse, era un capricho de él y nadie se lo podía negar, pues era una misión aparte a la de ellos, pues luego tenían que ir al templo Uzumaki, ahí porque si habrá guerra sería necesario su intervención en ese lugar.

En la noche llegaron los amigos de la familia y se siguió con una buena cena, claro, Teuchi y Ayame trajeron ollas de Ramen para la cena, y les dieron regalos como como telas importadas de otros continentes, especias para Teuchi y libros de recetas que son de otras variantes para hacer ramen y os comidas.

A Kakashi le trajeron libros de literatura clásica Europea, esto le intereso más, una buena historia para varias de solo pensar en las aventuras sexuales que no tiene y dejar de usar frases algo tontas para conquistar, por cierto, la frase que escucho de Jian y Teach le sirvió mucho.

A Hayate y a Yugao le trajeron armas en buen estado de colección como hachas, escudos, lanzas y espadas de distintos continentes, esto emociono a la ambu que se enamoro de las espadas y mas de las que parecían del lado occidental del mundo por su porte y acabados.

Así tuvieron muchas conversaciones entre ellos y ya pasaron de las 11 de la noche así todos se retiraron, cada uno se retiraba sus habitaciones en eso Naruto y Hinata se retiraron a una pues ellos a pesar de los años y entrenamiento aun dormían abrazados.

Neiji siempre los observaba aunque sea con su byakugan ya que era muy sobre protector con su hermanita, era raro que ambos con Naruto y Kurama sean hermanos, así que no se querían pensar en el futuro, es decir Naruto y Hinata no eran pareja, eran muy melosos entre ellos y no decían porque, era asunto de ellos.

Aunque tenían el ejemplo perfecto de una pareja con sus padres adoptivos Uzumakis ya que ambos eran muy felices a pesar de sus pasados, su madre Krasota era una niña dejada en los paramos del sur de su país la antigua Rusia.

Jian en su primera misión de equipo como shinobi afuera de Uzu, fue al continente de Asgard, y la encontró y la cuido y la llevo al santuario desde ahí en solo 3 meses se hicieron amigos, él siempre tomaba las misiones para ir al santuario solo para verla.

Cuando cayó Uzushiogakure, fue ella quien lo saco de su depresión y lo apoyo con su entrenamiento, 5 años después ambos alcanzaron su rango de caballeros dorados.

Cuando les hacían exámenes de rutina vieron que ella era estéril, así solo se resignaron a no tener hijos, hasta que conocieron a Naruto y Hinata que su vida se llenó de luz y alegría, también les llegó Neiji y Kurma con los 2 que eran igual de cariñosos, ambos se fueron acostar después de pasar tiempo juntos como casi siempre.

Krasota también tenía la costumbre de usar a Jian como almohada, en eso ambos se quedaron dormidos, Jian aún no dormía, solo la miraba detenidamente esa sonrisa que lo enamoro en esta vida y la anterior, dándole un beso en la frente y diciéndole, "te amo, mi Aizen Myo-o"

Mientras tanto el consejo de la aldea de Konoha explotaba por la curiosidad de muchas cosas, ¿guerra?, ¿Rinengan?, secretos que el santuario no compartía a pesar de que ellos residen en su aldea.

Pero ahora intentarían como fieles entrometidos, harían sus averiguaciones, además podrían sacar provecho en algunas cosas y verían como recuperar a esos chicos para que sean shinobis y quedarse con esas armaduras y les enseñen sus secretos y sobre eso del cosmos.

Minato: a ver escuchen esta reunión del consejo es sobre lo que vamos a hacer, ellos no han sido muy cooperativos con nosotros y queremos que nos cuenten esas cosas que nos omiten, quizás no seremos aliados pero somos habitantes en las mismas tierras.

Danzo: además nos robaron al Kyubii y queremos que nos lo devuelvan, con el sharingan de Fugaku-san podríamos capturar pues él tiene el ese poder.

Fugaku: no me alague demasiado Danzo-san, después de todo no pondré a mi hija en el proyecto de restauración de clanes, si quieren puedo entrar yo y mi hijo Sasuke el prodigio.

Iruzen: ¡0h, jajaja, un prodigio! el mejor chiste que he escuchado en lo que va del día.

Mebuki: que le pasa Iruzen.

Iruzen: que me pasa, ese mocoso es igual de majadero y malcriado que Fugaku, además no sabe nada de trabajo en equipo ni el, ni su hermana, además, el entrar a ese proyecto como pareja múltiple es voluntario, ¿a quién ibas a pedir para que te rechace Fugaku?

Fugaku: eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero si yo pidiera alguien seria a las mujeres del santuario que llegaron.

Shibi: otro comentario tonto. ¿Crees que alguna de ellas desee algo contigo?, ellos dejaron claro que no somos rivales para ellos, si desean podrán destruir la aldea en unos minutos.

Omura: ese es el pretexto perfecto para que nos den lo que queremos, hora sabemos que irán a la guerra, les daremos apoyo, por eso les pediremos lo que queramos.

Shikaku: eso es algo factible, pero no sabemos a qué se enfrenta, díganme ¿ha oído hablar de un país u organización con un poder igual o superior al suyo?

Narrador: era verdad, el continente elemental estaba auto-aislado del mundo por generaciones si uno quería salir, salía pero nadie entraba, seria porque la mayoría de las personas estaba cómodo en las tierras donde eran, pues las cosas marchaban bien y sabían comportarse la mayoría de las personas.

Pero a los Namikaze no les importaba esos asuntos, lo que ellos querían era hacer era que su hijo vuelva con ellos a como dé lugar pero tienen un plan para ponerlo en marcha.

Kushina: hubo ciertas cosas que pasaron en la misión de Nami no kuni, (si ella les contó lo que paso detalle por detalle)

Koharu: entonces hay más Uzumakis en el mundo, eso es bueno, hay que hacer que ellos vengan a Konoha, pero me llama la atención esas armas, si ellos les temen es porque serán poderosas, deberíamos conseguir de esas y aprender hacerlas.

Kushina: no creo que esas armas les haga daño, uno de ellos llamado Vene, el que podía controlar los muertos atrapo unas pequeñas esferas de acero, creo que esos rifles lanzan gran velocidad esa munición. (Pero se escuchó una voz que hablaba desde la ventana, era Jiraiya que traía información)

Jiraiya: esas armas no son un problema para los guerreros del santuario, pero si para las personas normales como los shinobis, (en eso les mostró unas fotos)

Narrador: esa fotos eran de los rifles y ametralladoras Gartling estilos STEANK PUNK, como era sus apariencias y sus municiones y lo que le hacían a los cuerpos de las personas y armaduras de samurais de Tetsu no kuni.

Minato: ¡sensei! (dijo por la sorpresa pues Jiraiya se fue hace 5 meses y no tenían noticias de él)

Jiraiya: según mis informantes un grupos de personas contrabandean armas de fuera del continente, ¿porque?, no lo se aun, pero solo sé que los contactos aquí se hacen llamar Nabu y Oi.

Minato: son sus socios los que me preocupan, ellos viene de más allá del océano.

Jiraiya: si ellos son muy peligrosos y parece que quieren invadir al continente elemental, viene de un lugar muy lejano, su grupo se llama….

Narrador: apenas amanecía en Konoha, el pequeño grupo se fue a buscar a Tsunade y si podían recabarían información ya que para eso se fue un grupo un poco grande, era un grupo impredecible, de hecho esos 4 tenía el nivel superior a cualquiera.

En especial Guan Yu, era parte del puñado que era del nivel de un Santo de oro, él era el maestro de Wolong y también conocido como el "Dragón Durmiente" en su país de origen.

David y Sansón acompañaban también aunque querían quedarse a descansar en la mansión Uszumaki, David era el maestro de Karin, junto a otro y además Sansón era el que entrenaba a Kimimaru como su hijo.

Aunque en el tiempo que ellos conocieron a Naruto y Hinata se encariñaron con ellos era casi como sus hermanitos pequeños, aunque Krasota y Jian eran sus maestros, ellos también los guiaron, de hecho varios caballeros pueden ayudar entrenar a varios jóvenes novatos.

Aun así ellos eran sus hermanos mayores musculosos, ese era el apodo para ellos, además si no fuera por Hinata, Sansón no hubiera salido con Bao de Lince, pero fue decidido por suerte el salir a buscar a Tsunade.

Así empezó el día despidiéndose y saliendo rápido de la aldea con dirección a buscar a Tsunade, los jóvenes seguirían el consejo de sus superiores y entrenarían un poco más fuerte que antes.

Mientras tanto Krasota salía con Jian, a comprar afuera de la aldea con Jian, a ellos les gustaba comprar fuera de la aldea en los poblados vecinos y dar caminatas largas, además jugaban su juego favorito, "quien vence más ladrones de camino", por ahora van 17 a 19 a favor de Krasota.

Ahora los jóvenes entrenaban con fuerza en su campos, para eso era muy extraño a diferencia de los shinobis, claro había ambus del consejo y de raíz alejados viendo, a todos ellos se les caía la mandíbula por ver como entrenaban.

Naruto corría con 2 pilares que superaban los 300 kilos cada uno sobre sus hombros, Hinata hacia flexiones con una mano sobre púas con pesas en la espalda, Kurama pelaba en técnicas de taijutsu con Karin, con los ojos vendados.

Kimimaru, solo meditaba sobre carbón encendido en pose de loto y Neiji seguía practicando su nuevo estilo del junken rompiendo grandes rocas, los demás del resto de los Santos los motivaban con que sino hacían lo esperado no almorzarían, hasta hacer el doble.

También los miraban como entrenaba los Uchihas, que se metió el espíritu de la envidia y codicia por como ellos eran más fuertes, Fugaku era un imbécil junto a todo su clan, querían hacerse fuerte sin esfuerzo, eran los clásicos idiotas niños mimados.

Por esa forma de ser, su mujer lo dejo de lado y no se le acerca, era un matrimonio muerto y juntos por los niños, además ella sabia por que Itachi acabo con el clan pues Fugaku quería dar un golpe de estado y los 4 ancianos del consejo solo lo sabían.

Así los viejos le dieron esa misión a Itachi, con la condición de que no mataría a su familia y dejaría vivo a Fugaku para que entienda que no se hará lo que el quiera, asi la hermosa pelinegra se empezó a fijar en alguien que venia a la aldea.

Sakia en su meditación hacía sentir su cosmos lejos de ahí pues ella se metió en el bosque de la muerte, solo traía su ropaje de bonzo para meditar, al sentirse su cosmos por todos lados atrajo a las bestias del bosque, incluso a la psicótica de Anko Mitarashi.

Ella esta cautelosa de los Santos de Athena, porque le dijeron que eran peligrosos, pero al ver Sakia ella sintió un alivio único, como si nunca volvería a sufrir un mal, como si el dolor de su alma desaparecía cuando sentía el contacto de la energía que desprendía, le daba la paz que siempre busco.

Pero como la estupidez y avaricia es la razón del dolor de hombre en todos los sentidos vinieron 20 ambus de raíz a intentar a capturarla, gran error, ellos entenderían porque en sus vidas pasadas era un demonio en el combate.

Ambu 1: ¡Usted! (dijo con un tono que intentaba dar autoridad sobre la pelo castaño)

Danzo-sama requiere de su línea de sangre para la grandeza de la raíz Ambu y de Konoha.

Sakia: ohhh! Parece ser que los pequeños monos intentan aprender a cómo utilizar las herramientas de la naturaleza para su conveniencia.

Ambu 2: ¡eres una atrevida! (en eso intento acercarse e intento darle una bofetada pero de alguna forma su cuerpo del ambu sus extremidades se auto dislocaban y sus músculos se contraían)

Sakia: uhm, ya veo solo son títeres de un alma corrupta que contamina el aire y el mundo con su podrida presencia, ¿a cuántos he conocido así?, creo que ya perdí la cuenta, ahora limpiare el mundo de las almas podridas, ¡tú! Trae a tu amo en este momento (dijo mientras señalaba al ambu 1)

Ambu 1: espera que cumpla con tu petición, hemos venido aquí para por la fuerza si es necesario.

Sakia: entonces te obligare por la fuerza. (En eso Sakia hizo un sello de manos y dijo una oración)

"sa, re, ga, ma, pa, dha, ni", siete notas nacidas de la octava, "OM" (asi el cuerpo de los ambus salieron volando con gran fuerza chocando destrozando los arboles pero el ambu que quedo se asusto por el poder)

Ahora, iras por tu maestro o también te eliminare a ti e iré a destruir donde residen tus compañeros y a tu maestro.

Narrador: el ambu salio con miedo en su rostro dibujado y no era notado por su mascara, este hombre recupero sentido del miedo, de una forma muy traumatica, aunque no era el único.

Danzo también mando a 50 de sus hombres mas poderosos por el grupo de Alhena, pensando podrían capturarlos por el entrenamiento que les dio desde que supo que los del santuario entrenaban duro.

Todos estaban en el grupo estaban muertos, menos uno, sus viceras salían desparramadas, sus huesos estaban rotos en su mayoría y su caras estaban llenas de dolor y miedo, algunos estaban empalados por estacas que salían del piso empalándolos desde el ano y salía de sus bocas.

Era una carnicería total y solo fueron Alhena y Guan Yu los que lo hicieron asi al que dejaron vivo el dieron la misión que traiga ahora a Danzo o irían por el, el ambu sobreviviente casi queda en shock por su masacre.

Ikki en su política como patriarca era de que los inocentes debían vivir, aquellos que merecen una oportunidad debían demostrar que la merecen, pero dejo claro que hay personas que perdieron el derecho de vivir por que a ellos no les importa la vida ajena y acabarlos no era malo.

Danzo era una de ellas, ahora, el esta por defecarse encima por lo que le describieron sus 2 ambus, el tenia sus implantes en su cuerpo pero aun se sentía confiado de que podía ganar y decidió ira a las 2 reuniones.

Cuando llego y vi los cuerpos de todos sus Ambus muertos ambos lados le dijeron lo mismo "si te metes en nuestro camino, acabaremos contigo y tu aldea", ellos sabían de sus operaciones debajo de las sombras y se lo hicieron saber, y le dijeron algo mas que le heló la sangre que tenia en las venas.

Eso fue: "no creas que eres el único que intenta conquistar el mundo, nuestro enemigo es un dios mas grande que el Rikudo Senin, para el no serias mas que un eunuco de su corte", eso lo asusto y por ahora dejaría en paz a los Santos mas por miedo que por cautela.

Mientras tanto en el castillo bajo tierra del gran señor:

Narrador: los 10 samurais del Gran señor se reunieron, Jashin, Raiden y Fusen estaban ahí esperando a cada uno en eso los otros 7 aparecen avanzando despacio.

El primero en aparecer era Orochimaru, el tenia una Shinseina no Yoroi, blanca con la forma de la Orochi no Yamata, el traía en su cintura la Kusanagi, ademas se veía de unos 20 años un regalo que le dio su nuevo señor pero no era inmortal, ese regalo seria después.

El segundo era un hombre con una Shinseina no Yoroi, de color verde con la apariencia de un dragón,su nombre era Zhang Liao este hombre tenia barba en la quijada y traía una Guanpao o cuchilla gigante, su nombre del arma era Qinglong Haoyue.

La tercera persona era un hombre con su Shinseina no Yoroi con la forma de un fénix color roja, el traía una Katana y una Uchigatana, que es una espada mas recta que la katana, sus nombres eran Murasame y Kusahime, respectivamente de colores negras y rojas, el hombre era conocido como Musashi.

La cuarta persona era un hombre con los ojos vendados, este tenia una Shinseina no Yoroi con la forma de un tigre plateado, traía un daikyu o un arco impresionante, cuyo nombre era Nisunomi, era el mas joven de los presentes, el nombre del joven es Tametomo.

La quinta persona era un hombre alto de unos 2 metros de alto, traía una Shinseina no Yoroi que imitaba a una tortuga de color azul oscuro, traía una Yari corta, que es una lanza corta, llamada Tonbo-Giri y además traía un escudo en forma de caparazón de tortuga negra llamada Genbu, su hombre era Tadakatsu.

La sexta y la séptima llegaron juntos, la sexta era una mujer con una Shionseina no Yoroi que imita a un Kitsune de color morado, ella tiene las piernas largas y el cabello negro largo y de tes pálida, traía un arcabuz llamada Ukanomitama, ella era Oi o también conocida como Oichi, la princesa del Pais de las Aguas Termales.

Su hermano Nobu o también conocido como Nobunaga era el séptimo miembro, el traía su Shiseina no Yoroi que imita a un Tengu de color naranja oscuro con alas, además traía una espada llamada Nakatsukasa Masamune, que era una Nodachi, que es una espada larga.

En eso se escucha una voz fuerte e imponente, era el gran señor, este empezó hablar y los 10 se arrodillaron como campesinos ante su señor feudal.

Gran señor: todos están aquí, dame información ahora Jashin.

Jashin: mi señor todo marcha sobre ruedas, tal y como usted lo pidió, el plan esta casi completo y ahora podremos romper el sello que lo aprisiona.

Ademas sabemos que el santuario se esta moviendo en el continente pero vieron el caos y la corrupción no les permite hacer averiguaciones, pero señor dentro de poco descubrirán todo.

Gran señor: jajaja, espero eso, cuando ellos descubran algo no podrán detenerme, después de todo yo soy tan poderoso como el mismo Zeus, por eso esa niña no pudo vencerme la primera vez y solo con ayuda de esos 5 pudo sellarme.

Apropósito, dime, mis 3 hijos han renacido en este mundo.

Jashin: parece ser que Susano a reencarnado y como era de suponer y sus otros 2 también, como se los ordeno en el pasado para este tiempo, pero….

Gran señor: ¿pero que? (dijo con molestia en su voz)

Narrador: Jashin miro a Raiden y a Fuzen y ellos tragaron saliva, por la noticia que le iban a dar por que es posible que su amo haría una rabieta y seria capaz de destruirlos aun sellado dentro de el castillo.

Raiden: Gran señor parece ser que su hijo Susano, desde que usted fue sellado ha vuelto siempre a la vida como un guerrero de Athena.

Gran Señor: ¡¿Qué?! El siempre ha vuelto para ayudar a esa mocosa, uhhmm (dijo con ira)

Fuzen: ¡gran señor!, Izanagi-sama, por favor no cometa una locura contra Susano.

Izanagi: ¡tranquila! el siempre me obedecerá o sufrirá las consecuencias, después de que mate a esa mocosa y el regresara a mi y su familia.

Jashin: pero mi Gran Señor, además Athena volvió como una humana y ella, ella portadora de una armadura de las suyas, es la primera vez que que ella entrena según mis informes en todas sus reencarnaciones.

Su nombre en esta vida es Hinata Hyuga, posiblemente ella ya despertó del todo y se prepara para esta guerra.

Izanagi: entonces se sorprenderá con la ayuda que tenemos de sus rebeldes encerrados en la isla de la Reina Muerte, pues gracias a ellos que recolectaron información en el pasado para el armamento y además ellos crearon sus Shinseinas no Yoroi.

Orochimaru: Con ellos de nuestro lado no podremos perder esta guerra, mi señor, además, ya puse en marcha mi misión para atacar el Santuario Uzumaki en el País de Fuego.

Narrador: asi muchas cosas fueron reveladas, pero la verdad era de que solo es instante en el infinito del universo, pero algo que cambiaría el mundo entero y su curso en la historia.

Ahora Athena recuerda quien fue ella en su vida pasada pero sabe que debe hacerse fuerte junto a su colaborador Susano, el dios del rayo, de la tormenta, las tempestades y del mar, ese era el joven Naruto que siempre volvía a su lado y parece ser ahora eran mas que colaboradores.

Pero esto en su vida, era solo el capricho del destino, por que ahora las cosas han cambiado con respecto a sus anteriores encarnaciones, pero hay una historia secreta con respecto a esas encarnaciones pasada que hasta hoy cambiaron el mundo para bien o mal.

Notas

-Tranquilos, siempre vi las similitudes de las 2 parejas algo que era una relación mas que física , algo platónico que se dan en la vida de las 2 parejas Seiya y Saori con Naruto y Hinata, por eso me fije en la historia por las similitudes.

\- El porque Sakia, fue en una vida pasada Buda y el rikudo senin era por las similitudes de ambos personajes, ademas su hermano en otra vida aparecerá y no creas quien será.

\- Itama era el hermano menor de Hashirama Senju, Alhena es de sangre Senju y ella es la nueva re-encarnación de Asura, lo que la hace la hija espiritual de Sakia.

\- Las Shinseinas no Yoroi, están inspiradas en criaturas mitológicas de la Antigua religión Sintoísmo en Japón, sus armas son las armas que usaron los samuráis, excepto el Guanpao de Zang Liao, la Guadaña de Jashin, o el Gunbai de Fusen .

-El arcabuz era un arma traída por los portugueses pero después fue prohibida por Oda Nobunaga que desconfiaba de su poder.

\- Los demás sirvientes de Izanagi están basados en personajes o samurais de antaño, incluso Oichi la hermana de Oda Nobunaga que fue una gran estratega y experta guerrera y las armas también están basadas en armas legendarias del Japón Feudal.

\- Izanagi el Dios principal de la religión Sintoísmo llego a este mundo con Izanami, su esposa que murió al dar a luz e Izanagi fue a rescatarla del mundo de los muertos pero fallo al volver se lavó el rostro pero de su ojos nacieron Amateratsu y Tsukuyomi y Susanoo nació de su nariz.

\- No digo que el caballero de pegaso sea el dios Susano pero es una suposición mía que Seiya es un dios o algo parecido, solo trate de encajar la historia de los mitos que usa la serie de Naruto.

\- Agyo y Ungyo son 2 dioses conocidos como guardaespaldas de Buda, en la serie o manga se ve su apariencia de Agyo en la espalda de Ikki cuando explota su cosmos en ira o también conocido como Kongōrikishi o Niō que es un dios iracundo y guardián musculoso de Buda.

\- Aizen Myo-o es una de las deidades vidyaraja del budismo,Aizen Myo-o es el nombre por el que se le conoce en Japón y se traduce literalmente como "Dios del Amor", se le considera como un símbolo del amor divino capaz de transformar las bajas pasiones carnales en elevados sentimientos de amor y compasión.

Esta cualidad de convertir lujuria en amor es objeto de reverencia por parte de los religiosos que buscan el camino hacia la Iluminación, siendo fundamental como medio de purificación de los sentimientos y como consecuencia del propio espíritu, a través de la conversión de la energía sexual en una sublime misericordia.


	11. Capitulo 11: Apuestas seguras

**_Capitulo 11: Apuestas seguras_**

Narrador: el sol se estaba poniendo, ahora los jóvenes de bronce descansaron después del entrenamiento que siguieron, por la guía de sus superiores, se pusieron a descansar antes de darse un baño y cambiarse.

Naruto y Hinata descansaban, Hinata esta durmiendo sobre el pecho de Naruto que estaba recostado en un árbol, ahora el la miraba con mucha ternura y tristeza, sabia la carga que ella llevaba en sus hombros, Naruto era consiente de la verdadera naturaleza de su ojiperla.

El sabe lo que conlleva ser la encarnación de Athena, lo vio venir cuando el volvió un día cuando tenia 4 años y ellos empezaron a vivir juntos.

Flasback:

Narrador: una noche que le volvía al departamento se encontró con un grupo pequeño de imbéciles de la aldea, el se pudo dejar amedrentar por ellos pero su instinto de supervivencia se activo.

Cuando ellos empezaron a golpearlo y patearlo, algo en el se encendió, una energía salía de el, en su segundo el salto y le dio un golpe en la quijada rompiéndola la quijada del único shinobi.

Todos miraron y se asustaron, pero volvieron a ponerse bravos y fueron a atacarlo pero no pudieron pues el se movió rápido golpeándolos muchas veces, su deseo de vivir era grande y mas por que cuando el perdía la conciencia pensó en Hinata, si el moría no podría protegerla.

Asi volvió a su departamento, Hinata estaba ahí y lo vio lleno de golpes y lo abrazo.

Hinata: (snif, snif) ¿que te paso?, ¿te atacaron?, ¿estas bien? (dijo llorando por que no era la primera vez que lo atacaron, de hecho ella antes ya había curado sus heridas antes)

Naruto: si me atacaron pero lo pensaran más la próxima vez, (dijo mientras se sobaba las costillas)

Hinata: ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué les hicistes? (dijo mientras sacaba su botiquín de medicamentos)

Naruto: los golpee para defenderme y le rompió la quijada a uno de ellos.

Hinata: Por favor no lo vuelvas hacer, se que no te lo mereces, pero solo escapa y no los ataques, aun se que se lo merecen.

Naruto: Hinata, se que tengo que pelear, estaba bien si me golpeaban pero ahora te tengo aquí conmigo, si muero no te volvería a ver, y no quiero dejarte sola yo solo quiero protegerte (en eso ella lo abrazó con fuerza)

Hinata: entonces debemos hacernos fuertes, juntos a partir de hoy, estamos juntos y nadie nos separa, es una promesa entre nosotros (en ella lo abrazo con fuerza y un pequeño brillo dorado se empezó a manifestar pero era casi invisible, pero Naruto lo sintió y se lo guardo para el)

Fin de Flashback.

Narrador: asi despertó Hinata y se sonrojo al ver a Naruto, algunas cosas son de Hinata que ni Athena podría cambiar, Naruto se rio de la expresión de vergüenza de su peliazul.

Luego de darse un baño y vestirse salieron de la Mansión Uzumaki, Naruto vestía un pantalón ambus con una camiseta roja sin mangas, con el símbolo Uzumaki en negro, traía unas sandalias negras y unas vendas en los bíceps.

Hinata vestía un ropaje como el de Shinpudden, solo que llevaba símbolos Uzumakis, caminaron por un lado de nuevos negocios de varias personas que llegaron a la aldea después de sus partidas.

Caminaron por un lado donde había puestos de comidas y cosas, asi la pasaron bien, pero nada es perfecto para siempre, en su camino se cruzaron con el antiguo padre de Hinata y algunos de los miembros del clan Hyuga.

Hiashi había desarrollado un odio a los del santuario y más por lo que paso la vergüenza de llevar a sus 5 hombres moribundos a un hospital donde perdieron la vista, el movimiento de su piernas o algunos órganos por esos venenos y heridas dejados por Krasota.

El los vio y quiso perder su compostura, por un segundo quiso actuar hipócritamente para recuperar a su antigua hija con Neiji, pero su orgullo era más grande e iba a imponerse a ella haciéndola sentir como una débil.

Pero Naruto y Hinata lo ignoraron por completo y pasaron por su lado mientras conversaban entre ellos y se reían de un chiste o comentario que Hiashi ignoro.

En eso Hiashi explotó y dio adelante sus pensamientos con un comportamiento pomposo.

Hiashi: ¡vaya parece que la basura volvió a la aldea! (dijo escondiendo su sonrisa idiota)

Narrador: pero fue ignorado por completo por los Santos de bronce que siguieron caminando y hablando entre ellos.

Hiashi: ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! (pero sigue siendo ignorado por los 2 chicos en eso se enojo e intentó atacarlos)

Naruto: eh? escuchaste algo Hina-chan, creí escuchar a un perro llorar.

Hinata: no lo creo, creo que era una asno castrado que gritaba, ¿que raro?

Narrador: todos los que escucharon se rieron y solo los miembros del clan Hyuga estaban furiosos pero había otra persona que estaba ahí para reírse en secreto, era del clan Hyuga.

Era Hanabi Hyuga, uno pensaría que durante la ausencia de su hermana mayor fue consentida como la nueva jefa del clan, pero al ser expulsada Hinata, ella fue tratada con dureza, solo Hinata era la única persona que le daba felicidad junto a Natsu su institutriz del clan.

Cuando se fue ella del clan, siempre trato de acercarse a ella, pero era vigilada pero cuando dejo Hinata la aldea con los Uzumakis le dejó una carta que decía muchas cosas y más que volvería por ella si es que quiere irse al santuario con ella.

Durante mucho tiempo Hanabi dudo de eso y además siempre sentía la presión del clan quitándole su infancia, lo único que era bueno era Natsu y sus recuerdos con Hinata que jugaban juntos aun a escondidas después y antes de la expulsión de Hinata del clan.

Ella lo decidió, ella se iría con su hermana a como diera lugar pero había un problema, la rama secundaria, ella creía igual que su madre que eran más esclavo que miembros, ella como futura jefa podría hacer algo con ese sello y en secreto estudia sellos y tenía un maestro que venía cada cierto tiempo a la aldea por los negocios de su clan.

Jian Uzumaki, el era el nexo de ambas con sus cartas, Hanabi le habló en secreto y segura que no la vigilaban los del clan para no meterse en problemas aprendió de Jian algunos secretos de los sellos pero ahora habría problemas.

Hiashi: no me faltes el respeto pedazo de inepta, además, ahora que estas aquí te sellaremos y volverás al servicio del cla…. (Pero el se callo cuando la palma abierta de Hinata se estampo en su estómago haciéndole vomitar)

Hinata: escúchame bien, ese día le pedi a mi madre Krasota que te perdone la vida después de tu ataque cobarde, ahora me intentas agredir con palabras, como el cobarde que eres, pensé que cambiarías pero veo que no es asi.

No vales la pena, (en eso su ojos byakugan se activaron pero algo mas paso y su ojos, estos cambiaron pupila azul rodeada por un iris con forma de flor de color azul y blanca)

Hiashi: ¿Qué le hicistes a tu byakugan? (dijo con miedo e ira por lo que su ex-hija le habría hecho sus ojos, creyendo que perdió el prestigio y nobleza que debían poseer)

Naruto: si que eres un ignorante ante tu propia propia historia.

Hiashi: ¿que?, cállate demonio (pero un fuerza invisible lo lanzo al cielo y cayó ahí mismo)

Hinata: Esto es el Tenseigan, esta es la evolución máxima del Byakugan, solo yo se como romper con los límites para alcanzarlo, pero es solo la mitad de mi propio poder (en eso un aura de un cosmos dorado salía de su cuerpo)

Narrador: todos sintieron el poder que salía de Hinata, sus padres adoptivos se movieron rápido para verla y saber que pasa, en ese lugar todos los Hyugas vieron su poder, si no les salió la mandíbula por el Tenseigan se les salió por su cosmos que era muy poderoso.

Krasota: que pasa hija (ella dijo llegando con Jian, ella vestía con ropas de entrenamiento del santuario como su marido)

Naruto: hola madre, lo que pasa es que el petulante ahí quiere molestarnos y Hinata lo puso en su lugar.

Jian: déjalo ahí mi niña, (tocando su cabeza y despeinandola y eso hizo que ella se ponga un poco apenada dejando de usar sus poderes)

Hinata: Oh! Si, perdón padre, perdí el control por la molestia que es el asno castrado ahí provocó.

Jian: si que no aprende usted, la última vez usted se terminó orinado por el miedo de meterse con nosotros.

Espero que sea la última vez que pase esto pues mis hijos tomaran tu cabeza, entendido. (Dijo con fuerza asustando a los Hyugas)

Krasota: bueno vamos, comamos algo, (asi su familia se fueron con los chicos comer)

Narrador: todos se sorprendieron pero no entendían el poder que podrían poseer esos ojos Byakugan evolucionados, además el nivel que la chica tendría por haber sido entrenada en el santuario.

Por otro lado un raíz ambu observo lo que ha pasado e iría avisar Danzo lo que sucedió, esto sería provechoso para la raíz en un futuro no muy lejano y para Danzo.

Ahora Danzo estaba asustado, hacía años que el no mostraba el miedo o sufrimiento en sus rostro pero esta con eso y más por el miedo que el infundieron esas mujeres, pero como era su naturaleza de avariciosa pensó aun como controlarlo y después de saber lo que hizo la ex-Hyuga había elaborado un plan especial.

Por otra parte el matrimonio Namikaze estaba poniendo en marcha su plan para tener de vuelta a Naruto, es triste su situación, puede que ellos ahora entienda que Naruto no era el ser que creyeron, pero no debieron tratarlo asi, aunque le cuesta la vida a alguno de ellos, ellos harían que Naruto se quede en su aldea.

Ahora se ponían en marcha, un sapo invocado por Minato del contrato del Monte Mioboku lo seguía las 24 horas fuera del santuario Uzumaki, los viejos sapos se indignaron por lo que Minato le hizo a su hijo y si no fue por que dijo que arreglaría las cosas con el, los sapos le hubieran quitado el contrato de los sapos.

Ahora se ponía en marcha este plan para recuperar a su hijo, si ellos hubiera sabido que los Uzumakis y el santuario estaban esperando esto, además ellos jugaron su juego por ahora para cumplir con algo importante en el santuario Uzumaki.

Los Uzumakis se sentaron a comer su amado Ramen, en su código histórico se dicta que el ramen es el regalo de los dioses, es más ellos dicen que la diosa Uke Mochi se lo regaló a la humanidad antes de morir a manos de Tsukuyomi, en eso todos pidieron sus tipos de ramen predilecto.

Teuchi: aquí tienen dijo (entregando sus pedidos)

Naruto: ramen, ramen, ramen (dijo tarareando y lo primero que hizo con los demás dar gracias y se comió su fideo de un solo bocado)

Krasota: Hay hijo como un poco más despacio, sino mueres entrando será atorandote con un ramen asi.

Hinata: ni creas mami, con Kurama, en su competencia de comer Ramen el se comió 5 raciones de fideos la vez.

Jian: eso me recuerda que debemos llevar ramen a los demás, Kurama se quedó entrenando con Sakia, Karin y Tayuya estaban dándose un baño en las aguas termales y los demás estaban arreglando los asuntos en el santuario Uzumaki.

Naruto: ¿te refieres a Virgilio y Neiji?

Minato: hola a todos ustedes, (dijo con una sonrisa y algo nervioso)

Jian: buenas noches Minato-san, (dijo tranquilamente y sabiendo que tramaban algo entre manos)

Minato: supe que tuvieron problemas con el líder del clan Hyuga, les pido perdón de antemano por ese inconveniente.

Krasota: no deberías pedir disculpas, el sabe de lo que somos capaces y su cabeza pagará el precio si lo vuelve a intentar.

Minato: lo siento en verdad, (pero en un segundo hizo una reverencia y miraba Naruto de reojo), al final de cuentas ustedes están en la aldea por que nuestro señor Feudal lo permite y no deberíamos actuar asi.

Jian: es verdad

Minato: además con su presencia han mejorado nuestros jóvenes shinobis en gran medida.

Krasota: no lo creo, (dijo mientras se limpiaba su boca de forma educada), ellos solo levantaron su calidad un poco y no su poder, además es fácil vencerlos a cualquiera de ellos.

Minato: en serio, ¿cree que sus santos de Bronce pueden vencer nuestros chunins?

Krasota: si y sin sus armaduras, eso sería más fácil.

Minato: ¿apostaría por eso?

Jian: ¿adonde quieres llegar Minato con tus palabras?

Minato: a ningún lado, solo decía por interés.

Naruto: tanto asi, que tal una apuesta, sus equipos son de 5 genins, no es asi, que te parece un torneo de 5 contra 5, en los exámenes chunins.

Minato: en los exámenes son 3 etapas, en la tercera etapa ¿un torneo, un torneo por equipos?

Jian: sería interesante pero mis subordinados no harían el examen sino solo participarán en el torneo, además deberías dar un gran premio por ganar.

Minato: ¿eh?

Krasota: si como un premio como algo más importante que el dinero, algo como el ganador pide, no cree usted Hokage.

Minato: pero sería lo que uno quiera, si seria eso, pero lo líderes de los pueblos y el santuario tendrán que estar de acuerdo con esos términos.

Jian: entonces en 2 semanas serian sus exámenes, el santuario participará en la tercera fase de lucha con 5 caballeros de bronces, los novatos.

Minato: asi es, el ganador pide (dijo un manteniendo la emoción y mirando de reojo a Naruto nuevamente)

Naruto: no, solo eso los ganadores del equipo que gane pide además de ganar el rango.

Minato: de acuerdo yo acepto y se lo comunicaré a los demás miembros de las aldeas y ustedes al líder del Santuario.

Narrador: Minato se fue de ahí directo su casa a informar a su Kushina de lo que pasaría, ella se puso feliz de lo que podrían pedir, eso era la custodia de Naruto y el que ella vuelva a ser una Uzumaki.

Como si nada, pedirían a los ganadores de Konoha que pida eso para ellos, asi la voz de lo que ocurre se esparció en la aldea como agua en un canal de rió, el consejo se relamió por eso y pensaron que sería fácil y mandaron a todos sus genins a entrenar duro para esos exámenes.

Pero una semana después se les cayó la ilusión cuando supieron lo que pasó en Kirigakure, Vene e Ymir arrasaron con las fuerzas de Yagura en una semana, primero cuando llegaron, conocieron a los que son de la resistencia.

Ahí conocieron a Mei Terumi, la mujer con mas ovarios que alguna vez ellos hallan conocido, ella les contó lo que había pasado en el país de lo que de la noche a la mañana Yagura cambio.

Para empezar solo Mei, Ao y Chojuro iban con ellos y Zabusa también, iba a acompañarlos en su ataques rápidos a los hombres de Yagura, se sorprendieron al ver la fuerza de los dorados y acabaron con escuadrones en solo en unos segundos.

Puede que ellos sigan a Yagura por sus creencias o no pero no tenían derecho morir a si, asi que solo los noquearon, de las cuatro islas que eran el conjunto que formaban Mizu no Kuni las cruzaron congelando el océano y caminaron por el hielo.

Los ataques fueron relámpagos en un instante a la semana lograron vencer las fuerzas de Yagura y al señor feudal del país lo detuvieron y descubrieron el por que apoyaba a Yagura, pues supieron que el señor feudal vació las cuentas de los clanes 6 clanes con líneas de sangre por que apostaba con los criminales del continente.

Así también supieron que el hombre tenía conexiones con Gato y le compró armas para acabar con los rebeldes, afortunadamente no contó con un viaje al mundo de los muertos con todo y cuerpo por cortesía de Vene de Cáncer.

Pero cuando Yagura ataco al dúo dorado creyó que podía ganar y solo Ymir lo enfrentó, parecía que Ymir estaba jugando con el dándole golpes y alejándose a los bosques por que sentía el poder de su bestia con colas que era controlado, quizás el no tenia experiencia con los shinobis pero sintió su mente encerrada como un embrujo.

Por eso lo congelo con su "lamento de gýgjur" sin asesinarlo o lastimar su cuerpo deforma permanente, asi le aviso que parecía ser que el estaba en un Genjutsu y asi unos especialistas del ejército rebelde lo revisaron y vieron que era asi.

Así Yagura recobró el conocimiento, luego de enterarse de lo que hizo, intentó suicidarse, el hombre se quebró y no pudo ser salvado, ya encontraron al responsable de ese truco contra el, asi cuando el y los shinobis de Yagura se enteraron se asustaron de la atrocidad que cometieron.

Rápidamente los de alto rango de ambos lados propusieron a Mei Terumi como su nueva Mizukage, Yagura se aisló por lo que hizo y renunció al cargo, además pusieron al hermano menor del antiguo señor feudal como líder del país, asi Mei y el señor Feudal querían formas lazos con el santuario y sus aliados.

Esto ayudaría al país a levantarse de a poco pero bien asi las heridas y dolores del pasado sanarían de a poco, ahora debían averiguar el cómo aparecieron las armas y quien fue el que se las dio a Gato, pero gracias la ineptitud del antiguo señor feudal tenía escritos en su diario que le interesa al Patriarca cuando se lo entreguen.

Así, mandaron la información directo al santuario, mientras tanto en el santuario está el viejo patriarca estaba revisando algunos papeles, Budica le advirtió que si se podía leer sus mangas o libros solo se le acumularía el trabajo.

Ikki revisaba rápido porque hoy decidió terminar de leer el manga de **B't X,** ya lo había leído unas 37 veces, es que los personajes les recordaba a sus hermanos y en especial a Shun por otro personaje llamado Kotaro, bueno no importa, sus deberes son más importante que seguir leyendo sus mangas, por ahora, después sigue con One Piece y el mas por el final de ese manga.

Aunque a Ikki le importaba un rábano si se le juntaba el papeleo pero esta preocupado por que supo quienes son los encargados de mandar esas armas, era la antigua banda que el controlaba y se separo cuando se encaminó por el camino del bien.

Los caballeros negros, estos renegados eran mas codiciosos que el consejo civil de la aldea de la hoja, ellos solo buscaban poder para su propios beneficios además, Ikki mando a muchos y muy peligrosos candidatos a caballeros ahí, solo por que les tuvo un poco de compasión.

No solo eran de el Santuario sino de otras tierras o organizaciones que llegaron ahí por poder, un poder donde su cosmos se unió a su conciencia y adquirieron poder donde ellos harían pronto su aparición.

En eso en la habitación del patriarca entro alguien importante para el santuario, era una persona con un poder grandioso e importante, Bao Uzumaki de Lince, ella entró con su cabello alborotado hasta los hombros color rojo sangre y una cara seria, miró fijamente al patriarca para tener una conversación importante con el.

Bao: oye vejete, a donde has mandado a los mocosos con la joven Athena y sin mi, además mi novio se fue con ellos y no me avisaste.

Ikki: "buenas tardes, Bao" que bueno que hayas venido a hablar tan formalmente, además, ¿que quieres? (dijo de forma sarcástica)

Bao: no te pases de listo conmigo sabes que la chica de ojos perlados, no debería estará fuera del santuario, usted lo sabe bien.

Ikki: (suspirando por el dolor de cabeza que le dio ella) escucha muchacha, se muy bien por que piensas eso, pero era la decisión de ella, de hace 2000 años atrás, ella me confió el Misometamelos, que es una bendición para alargar el tiempo de vida y mi cosmos (en eso paro y cerro los ojos)

Bao: su ¡¿cosmos, que?!

Ikki: Mi cosmos es único, es como el de un fénix, gracias a el siempre estoy en buena forma, no es común que un patriarca viva tanto, eso estaba en los diarios de los antiguos patriarcas, soy como una anormalía, además debes saber su historia pasada y la actual de nuestra señora.

Bao: pero ¿que tienen que ver con que ella se fue?

Ikki: Todos los que desearon destruir o conquistar el mundo fueron vencidos por Athena y sus aliados a través de los siglos pero hubo uno que fue sellado y saldría de su sello en esta era.

Bao: ¿Quien?, un demonio, un semidiós, un alma corrupta, un ángel o un titan.

Ikki: ¿que sabes de el origen del santuario y la primer guerra?

Narrador: asi Ikki le dijo lo que pasaría, lo que pasó y los motivos de por que el enemigo esta sellado en el continente elemental.

Bao: ya veo, perdón por ser tan inoportuna (dijo con vergüenza de lo que hizo al tratar irrespetuosamente al patriarca)

Ikki: bien y que no vuelva pasar, cambiando de tema me llego información de lo que paso con Ymir y Vene en Kirigakure, al parecer los caballeros negros tomaron el control total de la isla Reina de la Muerte.

Bao: ¿quiere que vaya a investigar ese asunto?

Ikki: asi es, quiero que vallas con Teach de Quilla, Michael de Cabello Berenice, Angelo de Águila, Erick del Cuervo y Wolong de Libra, en el "Aullidos de Argos", además, después vayan al santuario Uzumaki para hacer el ritual de liberación para Athena, Wolong es el único que puede ayudar en eso y que la armadura de libra es la única llave para eso.

Bao: de inmediato su santidad buscare a todos en el santuario y nos pondremos en marcha (dijo saliendo de la cámara del patriarca)

Ikki: (quitándose el casco parecw) que termine por hoy (en eso saco de un escritorio un su manga de **B't X,** para termina de leerlo por la 38° vez)

Narrador: Faltaba 2 días para el examen de los Chunins, al santuario le llego la noticia al patriarca de lo que paso con ese asunto, pues el lo había ideado con otros con Jian y Naruto.

El mando una carta a la aldea de Konoha diciendo que iría a ver los encuentros, en otras aldea se recibió los mensajes y decidieron participar con la condición de que las aldeas participantes debían cumplir la petición de los ganadores.

Era algo arriesgado, pero conveniente, asi muchos aceptaron, entre esos estaba, la aldea de la Arena que tenia vínculos débiles con Konoha, también estaba Kuzagakure, Takigakure y Otogakure que era la aldea shinobi de Orochimaru y esto formaría parte de su plan para su nuevo señor.

Iwagakure también participaria, aunque el viejo Suchikage odiaba a Minato era una gran oportunidad para desquitarse de su aldea por las guerras y más por las faltas que cometió Konoha haciéndolos quedar mal con acuerdos secretos.

Kumogakure también participaria en esto por la emoción del Raikage que quería ver pelear a los del santuario pues se sabía de su velocidad al nivel de la luz y tenía al equipo perfecto pues mandaría su futuros élite de la aldea con su hermano.

Kirigakure no participará en esto y que ahora reconstruye su aldea y sana su país, además parece ser la nueva Mizukage, esta muy interesada en el "Yotun Dorado", de Ymir, este un poco sorprendido pues parece que el frío de su cuerpo no le afecta mucho a Mei.

Pero Recibió la invitación para asistir al torneo de parte de Jian y el Santuario, ahí quizás el Feudal y la Mizukage entre logren un alianza con el Patriarca que llegaría 3 días antes.

Ahora los equipos se preparaban para el torneo aumentando sus fuerzas, los hermanos Uchihas entrenaba con su padre para aumentar su fuerza, su madre estaba pasando sus tarde con su amiga Kushina que estaba esperando el torneo.

Ellos habían calculado que los equipos genins con sus nuevos entrenamientos podrían enfrentar los caballeros de nivel bronce y la mejor victoria sin armaduras, pero no esperaron el poder que mostró Hinata, es decir era un poder clase de Kage y pensaron que era un poder de Jian y Krasota.

Pero lo que le dio mas miedo fue que el chakra del zorro en sus otros hijos había desaparecido, es decir de alguna manera desapareció y no tenía explicación.

Aunque tenía sus sospechas de algunas cosas como que fue esa organización de Akatsuki y quizás ellos encontraron al zorro en otro continente, esto es un secreto para el pueblo y el concejo de la aldea.

Los hijos de Kushina entrenaban bajo la tutela de Kakashi, el pudo ver el arrepentimiento de su antiguo sensei y su esposa, ellos pudieron entender la verdad de Naruto, no fue fácil el perdonarlos lo difícil fue hacerlos ver lo mal que criaron a sus otros 2 hijos.

Por eso el los entrenaba pero no cambiaban, aun asi no perdía las esperanzas para hacerlos cambiar, pero dado las noticias de lo que pasaría ambos le pusieron más empeño al entrenamiento.

El mocoso de Menma quería hacerse de la mujer que era Hinata sin saber del poder de ella podría masacrarlo y además en secreto tendría una Horda de guerreros que vendrían por ella a destruir el continente solo por protegerla.

En cuanto a la hija del matrimonio Namikaze solo maquinaba el cómo humillar a su ex-hermano y su familia por la humillación de la paliza que le dio Jian en el pasado y la expulsión de su lado de la familia del clan, ella pediría ser la líder del clan Uzumaki.

Otros equipos en la aldea que participa el equipo de Yui Kurenai y Azuma Sarutobi, ellos eran responsables de Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara que también querían venganza por lo que sus padres fueron privados de sus sentidos, también en su equipo estaba Kiba Inosuka y Shino Aburame, ellos no tenían nada en contra del santuario.

Kiba quería sacar provecho pues desde niño vio lo hermosa que eran muchas de la santa que llegaron a la aldea asi que ya sabría que pediría si gana, Shino lo hizo por el rango y mejorar como shinobi, aunque escuchaba ciertas cosas que no le gusta de la aldea y quiere hacer algo.

Otro equipo era el entrenado por Maito Guy y Anko Mitarashi, sus alumnos era Ten Ten, una especialista en armas, Rock Lee, un experto en taijutsu entrenado específicamente por Guy, Yakumo Kurama, ella poseía una habilidad especial de su clan.

Sai, un ex-ambu de raíz y Hanabi Hyuga, ella era un genio en su clan aunque sea joven y tenía una diferencia de unos 3 años con su hermana y 4 años con sus compañeros.

Ahora las cosas se haría más difíciles para los shinobis, aunque el consejo y se sentían como los ganadores de esto, pensaron lo que podrían hacerse si ganan una orden de guerreros a su disposición, pero no saben que el destino haría que la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato seria destruida para ese día.

Notas:

\- Hablar del examen siempre me aburre, tanto como dar una descripción de un personaje que y se sabe como es, pero lo usare asi para que siga la historia que he planeado.

\- Los ojos evolucionados de Hinata al Tenseigan es por el entrenamiento y a su poder por ser la reencarnación de Athena, es obvio que podría alcanzar ese nivel con su cosmos.

\- Ikki a pesar de ser el patriarca también pelearía contra los caballeros negros y ayudaría a cumplir la misión de los santos de bronce en Konoha.

\- **B't X,** es un manga y anime de ciencia ficción creado por Masami Kurumada, el mismo autor de Saint Seiya, si pueden léanlo.

-El caballero de Cabello de Berenice, Michael, viene por el arcángel Miguel por su pronunciación en hebreo que significa: ¿Quién como Dios?

\- Orochimaru planea atacar como la historia original pero dará mas sorpresas a todo el mundo pues todos creen que está muerto, y creara la destrucción que siempre espero hacer.

\- Jotun es la raza de los gigantes de hielo y las mujeres eran llamadas gýgjur, ellas producían de un grito grandes ventiscas para congelar todo.


	12. Capítulo 12: Pasado de una Alianza

**_Capítulo_** ** _12: Pasado de una Alianza_**

Narrador: Oh, destino eres cruel con aquellos que no son tus favoritos, pero también eres justo para darles una oportunidad, una oportunidad que solo se le da a los dioses y los humanos, a los Asuras y Demonios, a todo ser en la creación en la luz y la sombras, como al caído y al redentor.

Pensando y razonando quizás sientas algo de simpatía por los seres que nacieron del tercer planeta de un sistema solar, quizás te distes cuentas de que todos los seres merecen una oportunidad y otros no merecen que ni siquiera que lloren por ellos al sufrir.

Aun los dioses y muchas de sus proezas quedaron impregnados en las leyendas y mitos, como el ser humano es un ser comunicativo por naturaleza y es que si nacieron por capricho no de los dioses sino del destino.

Aunque cambian la historia por su conveniencia y gusto, por ejemplo nunca dicen en los mitos que cuando Zeus y sus hermanos vencieron a Kronos y los titanes en la guerra de la titanomaquia fue por Metis que era la titánide que personificaba la prudencia o en el mal sentido, la perfidia.

Era también una oceánide, hija de Océano y de Tetis, ella fue la primera esposa de Zeus y podría decirse que fue la madre de Atenea, los nórdicos nunca contaron que Odín que no solo usaba una espada llamada Balmont que se la entrego a un joven guerrero llamado Ziegfried para vencer a un dragón maldito por el corazón de una mujer.

Los hindúes nunca dijeron que los Vidyaraja del budismo desde la India a Japón nunca estaban enfocados en el castigo sino mas en la redención a través del pago justo antes de pasar de esta vida a la otra.

Pero por que hablo de todo esto, es simple el destino como fiel caprichoso tuvo 2 seres especiales, 2 dioses, que se conocerían para cumplir su destino, uno era dios caprichoso y orgulloso que fue castigado a dejar su tierra de origen por una ofensa a su hermana mayor.

La otra era una diosa guerrera que fue encomendada por su padre a que cuide a los seres humanos y a la tierra, estos eran Susanoo y Athena, Susanoo tan fuerte como orgulloso en medio de un berrinche asesinó al caballo celestial de su hermana mayor, Amateratsu.

Como castigo el se fue de su tierra a vagar por el mundo y conoció a un chica llamada Kushinada, ella era la octava hija de un hombre que seria sacrificada para apaciguar a un monstruo, una serpiente de 8 cabezas, Susanoo sintió piedad por la chica y decidió ayudar.

Hablo con el padre de la chica y el día del sacrificio a la serpiente le dio 8 barriles de licor para emborrachara a la bestia, tomando un barril por cabeza, ahí el se da cuenta que en la cola de la serpiente había un brillo, había una espada capaz de cortar lo que sea y con esa espada cortó las 8 cabezas de Orochi no Yamata.

Esa espada es la "Kusanagi" un tesoro legendario, Kushinada se enamoró de Susanoo pero este no le pudo corresponderle y se marchó a conocer el mundo, al intentar purgarse de ese orgullo que lo alejó de su familia y a entender a los humanos unos seres interesantes para su opinión personal.

Susanoo conoció a otros dioses en otras tierras, algunos de ellos entendían a los humanos y otros los odiaban por como eran, asi estableció una amistad con algunos, asi logro salir de Asia y viajar a lo que fue Europa.

En su viaje conoció a un grupo de hombres que traían telares con el símbolo de Athena, esos eran miembros de la orden de Athena, ella moraba en la ciudad la ciudad de Atenas.

Susanoo ayudó a los guerreros Atenienses contra un grupo de bandidos y entablo una amistad con ellos, asi los acompaño a que conozca a Athena y al resto de sus hombres, asi gracias a la intervención de Susanoo en la vida de Athena, ella se volvió más cercana a los humanos.

Entendió lo que es el odio, el miedo, la fuerza, sus debilidades y lo frágil que eran, su verdadera capacidad de amar, asi ambos estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo, pero no existe la felicidad eterna, su tío, Poseidon reto a Athena por el control de la ciudad, asi Athena venció al dios de los océanos.

El combate fue épico como despiadado entre ellos, la ciudad estaba de fiestas pero Poseidon vio que su plan de conquista se vio detenido y mostró su arma secreta, sus Escamas Marinas en sus generales oceánicos.

Ellos atacaron la ciudad, casi destruyéndola y asi asesinaron a varios de los guerreros de Athena, con apenas 30 hombres de ella y con Susanoo lograron refugiarse al norte del continente.

Ahí conoció a otro dios que decidió proteger al mundo de la muerte y la ignorancia y del frío de los océanos, Odin, padre de todo lo que hay, existe y existirá, (menos de Loki) observó que ambos dioses tenía ideales como el suyo, por eso le recomendó que si quería enfrentar a Poseidon y sus ropajes que vaya a un lugar en el lejano oriente en el continente de Mu.

En ese lugar le dijo que podría encontrar a ciertos alquimistas que aprendieron grandes trucos de metalurgia de los enanos del centro de la tierra que forjaron sus armas y armaduras de Odin y sus dioses guerreros, con eso nivelaria la balanza en su guerra.

Así su largo viaje empezó, tanto asi que Susanoo guiará y se limpiaría en la orden de su destierro de su imponente padre y sus hermanos, por su viaje al medio oriente sufrieron ataque de algunos de los marinos de Poseidon y varios de sus asesinos enviados, al final llegaron a la antigua India, en Angkor Wat, conoció un humano que había hecho lo impensable.

Este hombre alcanzó la iluminación por la meditación y alcanzar el octavo sentido, el Harayashiki, el viajaba enseñando a otros hombres lo que es la iluminación con 2 de sus discípulos como sus guardaespaldas, estaban exorcizando el gran templo de los demonios y espíritus malignos.

Estos eran Misshaku Kongo y Naraen Kongo, estos hermanos con apariencia alta y de monstruos humanizados eran amigos de Susanoo, Misshaku era alguien fuerte e imponente que usaba su ira encaminado por su meditación gracias a su señor y Naraen era más compasivo y amable, con la ayuda de su señor alcanzó el entendimiento que no todos deben ser perdonados.

Su señor Sidharma, o el Budha luego de entender por palabras de Susanoo y entender su mente se encaminó a acompañar a Athena como un aliado y sirviente porque con ella entendió que la salvación no se debe dar en un solo sitio, sino en todo el mundo salvando al todas las almas

Así Sidharma los acompaño, pero para llegar a al continente Mu había que ir a los dominios de Izanagi, el era un ser muy poderoso un dios con un ego tan poderoso como su poder.

El dios de la creación del panteón Sintoísmo se había vuelto un amargado por la muerte de su esposa Izanami, que murió al dar a luz un hijo que era la representación del fuego llamado Kagutsuchi.

Este al verla muerta, despedazo al niño en 10 partes y de sus restos el pudo crear a 10 dioses y 10 diosas de su sangre pero en eso el decidió rescatarla del Yomi, rápidamente encontró a Izanami, y le pidió que regresara con él, pero ella le dijo que era demasiado tarde, ya que había comido el alimento del inframundo y que ahora estaría en la tierra de los muertos.

Sin embargo trataría de convencer a los dirigentes del Yomi para que la dejaran irse y pidió a Izanagi que no entrase durante un tiempo, Izanagi esperó y esperó, pero al final se impacientó, así que encendió una mecha y se adentró en el Yomi para buscar a su esposa, quebrando de este modo una de las reglas de la tierra de los muertos.

Izanagi buscó a su esposa y cuando la encontró se horrorizó al ver su cadáver putrefacto, lo que provocó la ira de Izanami la cual mandó a los ejércitos del inframundo tras su marido, este consiguió escapar, al salir de Yomi, cerró la entrada con una piedra y rompió el matrimonio con Izanami.

Al hacer un rito de limpieza posterior a su regreso, él engendró a Amaterasu (la diosa del Sol) de su ojo izquierdo, Tsukuyomi (el dios de la Luna) de su ojo derecho, y Susanoo (el dios de las tormentas, océano y tempestades) de su nariz.

Al viajar encontró a otros dioses que estaban en neutrales con la misión de Athena y Susanoo, solo hubo 2 de ellos que les llamó la atención de las circunstancia de Athena y Susanoo, de los 8 reyes de la Sabiduría y la Luz solo Fuddo, el Inamovible, líder de los guardianes de los vigilantes de los puntos cardinales.

La otra era, Aizen, la Reina de la Sabiduría Teñido de Lujuria, aunque todos creían que ella era un hombre por que como usaba una mascara de 3 caras, ellos creían que el motivo de pelear de Athena era justo y la acompañaron por las tierra de Izanagi.

Pero descubrieron en el viaje que Izanagi y su corte querían conquistar el mundo al igual que otros dioses del occidente y decidieron detenerlo, la batalla era dura, gracias a los viajes otros semidioses y deidades se les unieron como el Arcángel San Miguel, los hermanos menores de Athena Hércules y Perseo, se lo debían por ayudarlos a cumplir sus metas de forma desinteresada en el pasado.

Del oriente tenía a los ya mencionados Sidharma el Budha, Misshaku Kongo y Naraen Kongo que se cambiaron los nombres como Agyo y Ungyo e incluso Marishiten, la diosa de la guerra y la luz quedó al servicio de Athena por perder en un combate entre ellas y ganarse su amistad.

En si la guerra fue brutal donde casi mueren los aliados de Athena por enfrentarse a otros dioses y deidades, Susanoo y Marishiten vencieron a los hermanos Amateratsu y Tsukuyomi donde lograron asesinarlos después de una lucha donde Susanoo vengó la muerte de su amiga Uke-Mochi, por obra de Tsukuyomi.

Al final de cuentas Athena y Sidharma, Fuddo, Aizen, Agyo y Ungyo lo sellaron con el resto de los dioses de su corte de Isanagi en el Castillo de Jade en las profundidades de la tierra pero en eso una persona del pasado apareció y ataco a Susanoo.

Creyó que lo asesinó con una daga sagrada, pero en realidad atacó a Agyo que recibió el ataque por salvar a Susanoo de Kushinada, ella desarrolló un amor enfermizo por el dios y sería asi por toda la eternidad, Agyu moría y Athena lloro por ver a otro de sus compañeros irse, pero no era una despedida sino hasta luego.

Agyu les hizo prometer que permanecerán juntos por lo que creen y además se reencontrarian en otra vida, le dijo a su hermano que no claudique ni pida disculpas a sus enemigos, que cuando luche lo haga con la convicción de que lo hace por algo correcto y sino es asi, que no luche por ello.

Así Agyo dejo el mundo y formó parte otra vez del ciclo inacabable de la vida, asi Athena y su compañeros llegaron al continente de Mu donde conocieron a Yamir, asi es como comenzó el origen del Santuario, asi Athena construyo las armaduras con los sabios de Mu y nació la primera guerra Santa.

Pero otro factor de la guerra fue de que Athena vio como pelean sus guerreros con armas, esto les dio un ventaja tan grande que lograron vencer al mismo Poseidon y sus fuerzas sellando todos sus recursos.

Athena no le gusto la gran ventaja y decidió con sus Santos de Oro sellar las armas para una emergencia y evitar el gran derramamiento de sangre y las armas se las dio a guarda a Susanoo que lo escondió en la tierra donde nació.

El único que podría decidir que se usen fue el Santo de Oro de Libra el primer santo de Libra Naiya, un joven semidiós que decidió servir a Athena por su voluntad y conservar solo algunas para ayudar si es necesario.

Pues si Izanagi se libera algún día serían necesarias esas armas pues había 100 dioses sellados con el y un ejército que fue tomado por sorpresa por Susanoo y Athena.

Cuando Izanagi era sellado, dio la orden a sus 3 hijos que reencarnen cuando el sello se este rompiéndose para conquistar el mundo pues ellos nacieron de el y puede controlarlos como títeres, incluso a Susanoo, asi es como sucedieron las cosas en la era del mito, eso fue lo que se les contó a los involucrados en esta era.

Naruto y Hinata ya entendieron el por que ello sentían que se conocían y supieron quienes fueron en sus vidas pasadas y quienes fueron otros en sus vidas pasadas, Sansón y David era Hércules y Perseo, Sakia era Sidharma en sus vida pasada.

Su tío fue el dios Fuddo en la vida anterior y su madre Krasota fue Aizen, pero aun no aparecía Agyo y Ungyo, eso raro aun, muchos pensaron que no todo era coincidencia, sus nacimientos en esa tierra y el de quienes desciende sus actuales encarnaciones de los 2 chicos.

Aunque algo pasaría en el torneo donde ocurre el tiempo actual, Izanagi saldría del sello y conquistaría el mundo para hacerlo como el quisiera como se le de su gana pero algunos enemigos de su pasado no lo permitiría.

Ahora el tiempo pasó y los exámenes empezaron y esto seria brutal 82 equipos participaran en la primera prueba solo la mitad pudo pasar a la clasificación y asi llega la prueba en bosque de la muerte, los equipo de la hoja creyó que ganarían fácilmente pero fue un poco mas arriesgado de lo que creyeron solo 7 equipos pasaron la prueba de sobrevivencia.

Estos exámenes eran algo único, el premio era algo único también, el poder de mandar sobre los demás en las capacidades de los pueblos, pero los de Konoha creyeron que sería algo como reclamar a las personas como objetos.

Pues al final todos acordaron seguir estándares actuales y sociales, a Minato y Kushina no les gusto pero harían que Naruto nunca deje la aldea y ganarse su perdón según ellos.

Era obvio que algunos harían un berrinche por que aun creían que se haría las cosas como en épocas de antaño donde la vida de las personas tenía un valor como objeto, eso aún está presente el Continente Elemental.

Pero era por las condiciones ya que ninguno entregaría a ninguna persona como moneda de cambio ya que cuando se hizo la reunión para los términos de premios se dio la incógnita si alguno lo haría.

Otra cosa era si alguno daría territorio de un país y eso se lo dejo a los señores Feudales, asi fueron pasando de las normas y los acuerdos, los equipos que pasaron fueron:

-Equipo Uchiha/Namikaze.

-Equipo INOSHIKACHO.

-Equipo de LEE.

-Equipo del Sonido eran: Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, Kin Tsuchi, Kagero Fuma y Kotohime Fuma con los maestros Guren y Kabuto Yakushi.

-Equipo del Desierto eran: Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Matsuri y Yukata, con los maestros Bakku y Hoichi.

-Equipo de Iwagakure eran: Kurotsuchi, Hisutchi, Tao, Shinsutchi y Kenji con los maestros Roshi y Kitsuchi.

-Equipo de Kumogakure eran: Omoi, Karui, Samui, Atsui y "C" con los maestros Killer "B" y Yuhito Nee.

Así llegó a unos 5 días antes de que empiece el torneo de equipos, cada uno estaba tranquilo con sus asuntos especiales, como planear una invasión, espiar y robar información.

Los extranjeros no podían conseguir nada con los del santuario y solo llamaban la curiosidad, pues llegó el patriarca Ikki a las puertas de la Aldea de Konohagakure no Sato.

No llegó solo, estaba con Búdica del Altar, Alfred de la Copa y Hashi Senju del Escultor, estos eran su acompañantes y parte de los refuerzos, el equipo de Wolong y Bao llegaría en 2 días en Konoha e informarán lo que pasó en la Isla Reina Muerte.

Alhena informó que regresaría para el mismo día del torneo a la aldea con Tsunade y Vene e Ymir llegaron un día antes para el torneo, ellos no estaban ahí para divertirse sino para prepararse para una guerra directa con un enemigo único.

Muchos no sabrían lo que pasaría en estos días, solo los incrédulos no creían lo que el destino tiene reservado pero en otro lado, en una cueva escondida en unas montañas había alguien con una capucha visitando a alguien que estaba ahí.

Alguien que movía los hilos escondidos en las sombras y la oscuridad, pues la codicia no solo es algo de los hombres y no solo es poder lo que todos desean sino una felicidad egoísta sin importar otros y conseguirla a como diera lugar.

Notas:

\- Algo largo una asunto de narrador para contar algo del pasado, pero todo tendrá sentido y un cambio ante ciertas circunstancias.

\- Marishiten es la diosa de la guerra y la luz en la antigua China, en la película de la Batalla contra Lucifer se menciona que ella, Athena y el arcángel San Miguel derrotaron al ángel rebelde y sus fuerzas.

\- Naiya, viene del nombre del hijo del gran dragón con una humana cuyo significado es pequeño tigre, una alegoría a Dohko ya que el kanji de su nombre es lo mismo.

\- El deber del guardián de Libra es custodiar que las armas para que no sean usadas por los Santos Atenienses, pero hay una teoría que dice que todas las armaduras podrían tener armas cuando fueron creadas y es algo posible y lo usare en esta historia.

\- San Miguel pudo transmigrar a un cuerpo humano para esta batalla, es algo creado por mi y es el portador de la armadura de Cabellera de Berenice.

\- Kushinada aparecerá en la historia y será un molestia para el santuario hasta acabar la serie.


	13. Capítulo 13: El inicio del torneo

**_Capítulo_** ** _13: El inicio del torneo_**

Narrador: a las afueras de la aldea, estaba el mismo Jian, esperando al que llegue el patriarca, la ventaja era que Sakia se teletransporto al santuario y fue por el con su asistentes.

Esos 3 caballeros de plata eran únicos, Búdica del Atar, Alfred de la Copa y Hashi Senju del Escultor, eran sus ojos y oídos los cerca y lejos del santuario y sus apoyo, Hashi de cabello negro y ojos como su tioabuelo, pudo ser parte del grupo del Batallon Shinobi del Santuario, pero prefería hacer otras actividades que practicar el ninijutsu del continente elemental.

Alfred era un hombre de la vieja Marsella que resistió los holocaustos de hace dos mil años atrás, con cabello rubio largo en cola de caballo y ojos verdes, había venido para ver a su amante secreto de la aldea aunque ella era mayor que el, además ambos decidieron que esta vez ella se iría con él.

Esa era Mikoto Uchiha y ese era el secreto de ambos y nadie lo sabía, el corazón de la mujer fue lastimado varias veces que perdió la cuenta, la venta de su mano por parte de su padre a Fugaku, la decisión de su hijo mayor con respecto al clan y la malcriades de sus hijos gemelos.

Ella trato y mucho de ser la buena madre y esposa, pero le fue imposible aguantar al idiota de su marido, pero todo tenia un limite, y eso fue hace 4 años cuando descubrió que su marido tenía una amorío con la chillona de Haruno Mebuki del consejo civil.

Cuando ella reclamo fue golpeada por este inútil y sus hijos nunca hicieron nada por ella, si Itachi estuviera ahí el hubiera roto el brazo como lo hizo en otras ocasiones, ahora ella se desquitaría con su romance con un hombre mas aventajado que su actual esposo.

O si, ella se desquitara, después de todo, para cuando acabe este torneo toda la aldea caería tanto como moral o física ante el mundo, ellos se hundirán en su porquería que les llega hasta el cuello.

Así apareció un destello de luz, en eso salieron los 3 santos de plata y Sakia con el patriarca Ikki, todos estaban mirando con atención como el patriarca, era un hombre de mas unos 50 años, bien conservado y una mirada de poder, un poder muy grande capaz de asesinar a todos los shinobis en el lugar.

En eso Minato trato de acercarse con sus asesores pero fue ignorado por Ikki a que se fue a estrechar la mano de Iruzen.

Ikki: a pasado tiempo mi querido muchacho, ¿dime, terminaste de leer ONE PUNCH MAN?

Iruzen: si valió la pena leer la historia, dime ¿harás que se reimprimirán los mangas?

Ikki: si el próximo mes se reimprimirán y en 3 meses mas se traerán para el continente elemental, el primero será Berserk y Hellsing, pero para los menores de edad también haremos Dragon Ball, Capitan Harlock y Dr PUNK .

Minato: Este, perdón, pero yo soy el Hokage, (dijo algo extraño por lo que se ignoró)

Ikki: asi perdón, disculpen, oye Iruzen y que supiste de esa escritora que te dije.

Danzo: (con cara de molesto) oiga no nos ignore caballero.

Ikki: eh?, ¿Cómo sabe que yo fui caballero? (eso le saco un gota de sudor a todos por lo dicho por Ikki)

Jian: Gran patriarca, sígame por favor venga con nosotros a los aposentos y para que conozca el santuario de los Uzumakis, (en ese inclino ante su maestro en esta vida y lo guió)

Krasota: bienvenido, Gran maestro (dijo al ver al patriarca en la entrada de la mansión Uzumaki)

Minato: ¿maestro?

Jian: Si, el patriarca es nuestro maestro, mío y de mi esposa, también es maestro de otra persona y tiene un cuarto discípulo llamado Duhr, el caballero de oro de Leo y también lo es Neiji.

Koharu: usted también sería muy fuerte (dijo plantándose frente de el patriarca)

Ikki: ¿quien eres tu vieja pasa?, ¿alguien sabe quien es ella?.

Narrador: todos los santos se reían de lo dicho por el patriarca y se metieron a los aposentos de los Uzumakis donde estaban los que ocupaban el lugar arodillandose frente a el.

Pero la única que no se arrodillo fue Hinata que fue a abrazarlo, Ikki se sonrió por el abrazo y empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, luego se pusieron serios y hablaron acerca de la información de lo que pasara ahora.

Naruto: hola viejo patriarca, ¿como esta?

Budica: oye muchacho, no le hables asi al patriarca, tenle un poco de respeto.

Ikki: tranquila, yo me llevo asi con los chicos además detesto que sean muy formales conmigo, además ahora debo darles informes de lo que ha pasado (asi el patriarca les contó lo que paso con los otros equipos de santos)

Jian: ya veo, si que que ahora Wolong y Bao vienen para abrir la bóveda del santuario Uzumaki.

Krasota: pero no puedo creer, los caballeros negro tomaron el control de la isla y asesinaron a todos los guardianes de Guilty.

Ikki: no solo eso, La isla de la reina muerte, fue parte del continente de Mu, ellos crearon las armaduras pero hubo alquimistas renegados que desean el poder de las armaduras y crearon muchas copias, entre ellas las de plata, bronce y oro.

Sakia: pero ahora no hay ninguno de ellos en la isla reina muerte, parece ser que dejaron la isla.

Hinata: es posible que ellos hayan recibido ayuda de ellos, Izanagi que ha de ser liberado porque mi sellos con otras deidades aliadas en el pasado este por romperse, seguro que se aliaron y el les dio algo o viceversa.

Ikki: pero Izanagi necesita hacer un ritual para salir de ahí con el poder de 3 dioses como minimo para no perder su cuerpo terrenal sino solo seria un alma, puede ser que ellos intenten atacar y conquistar el continente elemental para que sea su base para la conquista del mundo.

Kimimaru: ellos irán a intentar conquistar el mundo, como estaba escrito en los diarios de Yamir.

Neiji: lo mejor no seria que estén todas las fuerzas del Santuario aquí, ya que es obvio que darán su primer golpe esta aldea.

Alfred: no lo creo, ellos podrían dividir sus fuerzas, atacar aquí o intentar apoyar a Izanagi y conquistar el mundo o ir por el Santuario, por eso no nos dividiremos a nuestras fuerzas, además es posible que ataquen a otros aliados nuestros o invadan un país.

Iruzen: ya veo, es una fuerza detener, (dijo mientras bebía un te)

Virgilio: ¿Oiga como entro?

Jian: entró con nosotros, además lo que haremos le incumbe a él y a otros de la aldea que desean apoyarme.

Narrador: si siguieron con los temas de conversación en la Mansión Uzumaki, asi mientras tanto al pasar los pocos días para el torneo fueron llegando los demás santos de Atena.

Primero llega la poderosa tripulación del "Aullido del Argos" con ellos llegó otros guerreros de gran poder y asustó a muchos ya que también venía Bao Uzumaki, ella traía un recuerdo de su primera visita Konoha, un ojo en cubo de gel en forma de Sharingan.

Lo traía en el cuello como una medalla que intimido a todos desde su primera visita, ya que un Uchiha la tocó de manera indebida pues de un zarpazo le arrancó los ojos y como para no ser cruel le devolvió uno y conservó el otro como un premio.

Ellos marcharon directo a la mansión Uzumaki para seguir con la misión que tenían que terminaban de completar, todos se maravillaron por las armaduras que portaban aunque ya habían visto algunas de ellas.

Aunque muchas mujeres se quedaron agitadas al ver los portes de muchos varones santos, en especial por Wolong que se dejó crecer el cabello y se lo trenzo y se dejó un flequillo simple.

El caminaba con una confianza y desbordada esa confianza ante los demás, entraron a la zona del complejo Uzumaki donde fue recibido directo por Naruto y Hinata.

Bao: hola muchachos, ¿Cómo han estado estos días?

Hinata: (corriendo para abrazar con fuerza a Bao y Wolong) hola tía, me alegro que haya venido.

Teach: ¿y no hay abrazo para mi?

Mary: ten mas respeto por quien es ella cochino pervertido, es por eso que no tienes mujer en tu vida cerdo cochino (decía ella mientras los pisaba en una forma de caricatura junto con Naruto)

Naruto: hola Jack, hombre vamos a comer Ramen de cerdo, mi madre preparó un olla gigante para el almuerzo.

Jack: que todas las deidades bendigan a esa señora Uzumaki (dijo por que el ramen fue lo primero que comió, cuando tenia 5 años naufragó y el quedó varado en un isla y no comió nada por casi 2 meses)

Narrador: muchos no lo pueden saber, pero los que se unen al santuario fueron huérfanos, exiliados, gente de países arruinados por la guerra y hambruna que perdieron la esperanza de vivir dignamente.

Pero Ikki como representante de Athena en la tierra ayudó en todo lo que pudo, aunque no tomo muchos discípulos en su carrera como patriarca, pues es muy trabajoso hacer la labor de maestro y patriarca.

Pues es duro vivir por mucho y ver morir a aquellos que consideraste hijos, nietos y discípulos, verlos de anciano o en una batalla, no fue fácil para el primer fénix.

Wolong: perdón por la demora pero apenas encontramos uno que otro sobrevivientes y algunos de los secuestrados para la creación de las armas de fuego, asi que empezare con el ritual de liberación para las armas sagradas.

Ikki: entiendo, vamos Naruto y Hinata.

NaruHina: si

Narrador: asi marcharon solo con 3 santos más al templo de los Uzumakis, pero su camino fue interrumpido por una desagradable presencia, no era nadas ni menos que Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku: asi que usted es el patriarca del santuario, ¿no es asi?

Ikki: y tu ¿quien eres para andar molestando el paso de las personas?

Fugaku: yo soy Fugaku Uchiha, el shinobi mas fuerte de esta aldea y quiero retarte por que la primera vez que yo pelee con alguien del Santuario me dijo que tu eres alguien que produce el fuego mas poderoso que se han visto.

Ikki: ah! Tu eres el bastardo llorón que David lo convirtió en piedra.

Fugaku: cuida tus palabras contra mi viejo senil.

Ikki: (con una ven explotando en su frente) ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS VIEJO SENIL, BASTARDO LLORÓN! (en eso todos los demás lo detuvieron pensado que el asesinaría a Fugaku en ese momento)

Fugaku: parece ser que solo eran habladurías.

Ikki: de acuerdo, peleare contigo en un este momento, pero será en un estadio donde todos puedan ver como caes como una mosca que vuela directo al sol (dijo de forma calmada)

Narrador: asi en 10 minutos se dirigieron al estadio donde se pelearían por el torneo donde y se encontraban todos los Kages incluyendo a Mei Terumi que estaba colgada el cuello de Ymir y con Vene y sus guardaespaldas.

Minato se enteró y los demás del consejo también y todos corrieron al estadio para ver la pelea donde ya estaban en la arena el patriarca con sus ropajes y Fugaku con su uniforme shinobi.

Se escuchaban los gritos de ánimos a Fugaku y se escuchaba como corren las apuestas en contra y a favor de ambos, la adrenalina se disparó en los espectadores y mas en el mismo Ikki, Iruzen Sarutobi sería el árbitro del encuentro.

Iruzen: bien escuchen, esta pelea es un reto donde está permitido todo y si se desea tomar la vida de su oponente, están de acuerdo con esto.

Fugaku: estoy de acuerdo (dijo con su legendaria sonrisa de orgullo por todo el entrenamiento que a realizo todo este tiempo después de su derrota humillante)

Ikki: de acuerdo, si esto te divierte jugare tu juego, pero si me aburro tomare tu vida.

Iruzen: ¡BIEN, COMIENCEN!

Narrador: Así Fugaku corrió e intentó golpear Ikki toda su velocidad pero ningún golpe pudo darle por como lo esquivaba y sin moverse del mismo lugar, sólo se hacía a un lado y al otro.

Así estuvieron como 5 minutos sin descanso, Fugaku aún no estaba cansado, como fue en su combate con David, en eso se enoja y lanza su ataque directo del Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix, asi luego de lanzar ese ataque luego dio un salto para lanzar su mejor técnica, Elemento Fuego: Gran Llamarada de Fuego.

La esfera gigante cayó sobre Ikki, muchos se sorprendieron y vieron el mar de fuego que había en la arena, Fugaku pensó que ya había vencido y podría reclamar su lugar como un futuro Hokage o pedir lo que quiera al consejo como más poder y más mujeres para su clan.

Pero de la nada se escucha las carcajadas de Ikki que salía del fuego como si nada le pasara ni siquiera su manto se quemaba.

Ikki: quieres atacarme con fuego, yo renací y me aliente de la tierra caliente, consumo fuego y mi alma fue torturada y purificada ahí, mi odio y mi pasión son tan poderosas como las mismas llamas del infierno (al decir esto el tomaba el fuego con sus manos).

Fugaku:(estando sorprendido como los demás presentes) eres?, eres un demonio?

Ikki: si, morí y nací en el infierno y asi solo mi poder supero a mi ira y odio y fui lanzado del infierno por todos los demonios a puntapiés pues no me querían ahí (en eso miro a Neiji), discípulo préstame mi antigua armadura.

Neiji: (asintiendo con la cabeza) si gran maestro, después de todo usted es el primer Santo de Fenix.

Narrador: en eso el ropaje de Ikki se rompió y se pudo ver su cuerpo bien formado y en perfecta condición física, en eso solo levanto la mano derecha y un fénix de fuego se materializó, y cubrió su cuerpo formando una armadura, la armadura del Ave Fénix volvió a su primer maestro.

Ikki: esta armadura me trae tantos recuerdos y sentimientos por mis hermanos de bronce, plata y oro caídos en las antiguas guerras.

Fugaku, quiere saber cuan fuerte soy, te lo demostrare (tomando posición de combate y desapareció dándole patadas y golpes a su mejor velocidad que nadie pudo verlo moverse al antiguo santo de Fenix)

Fugaku: No lo creo no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente,(dijo poniéndose de pie tocando su estomago que recibió los golpes) Elemento Fuego: Gran Llamarada de Fuego.

Ikki: en serio, entonces recibe esto, las llamas del Fénix.

Narrador: ambas técnica chocan entre si pero la técnica del Patriarca supera a la de Fugaku y devoró su llamarada de fuego golpeando a Fugaku y provocando grandes quemaduras que al escuchar sus gritos helo a todos porque mas de la mitad de su cuerpo se quemó incluyendo sus órganos reproductores.

En eso Iruzen declaró vencedor a Ikki, y un grupo médico recogió a Fugaku que aún gritaba por el dolor, pero en eso Danzo hizo su aparición con sus Ambus raíz y rodearon a Ikki.

Danzo: alto ahí en nombre de Konoha, usted está detenido por lastimar asi a un shinobi…. (Pero en eso Ikki le lanzó una técnica con un dedo, era El legendario puño fantasmal del Fenix)

Iruzen: ¿que le hicistes? (dijo desesperadamente)

Ikki: solo le hice un favor a tu aldea y he convertido ese corrupto en un cadáver viviente.

Narrador: En eso Danzo estaba atrapó en su mente sin saber que paso en eso, su ojo cubierto empezó a inflamarse y de ahí salía un pequeño demonio en forma de Shisui Uchiha, al que le robo ese ojo, después pasó lo mismo en sus ojos implantados en su brazo tomando la forma de los dueños.

Paso lo mismo con su pectoral con la forma el primer hokage que salía de ahí y lo devoraban junto a los pequeños Uchihas, se escuchó el llanto de Danzo y gritos de desesperación mientras el mismo Danzo en su trance se rompía su vendajes y exponía sus implantes.

Ikki: jajajaja, parece ser que el jugaba con todos aquí en esta aldea, no importa, ahora el nunca se repondrá, yo que ustedes reviso sus cosas para saber que cosas hizo a su espaldas.

Narrador: asi Ikki dejo la arena en dirección a la mansión Uzumaki, mientras el consejo de la aldea veía a Danzo con los ojos blanco sin saber lo que le hizo Ikki, si era un genjutsu, era el mas poderoso del mundo.

Los demás Santos se dirigieron a la mansión directo al santuario Uzumaki que estaba Wolong en pose de meditación, su comos se había maximizado en la habitación haciendo figuras de Dragones y Tigres que se entrelazan frente a la bóveda.

Muchos no saben bien el significado de la balanza de Libra, la definición de fuerza y justicia, cuando la Justicia sobrepasa a la fuerza esta se vuelve débil y manipulable, cuando la fuerza sobrepasa la justicia esta es solo se vuelve tiranía, por eso debe estar equilibrada en armonía sin dejar que se incline por un lado o el otro

La historia siempre muestra los puntos de vistas de un todo que son parte de lo mismo, la función de santo de libra es medir las fuerzas y dar el visto, por eso el es la llave para abrir la bóveda para las armas de Athena.

Las armas de Libra no son para los Santos dorados, son solo las armas que alguna vez le pertenecieron a Naiya el semidiós, amo de los 100 dragones que salvo de los demonios para proteger a la humanidad.

Está por abrir la bóveda, quizás en unas horas el cumpliría su misión para sacar las armas sagradas, por otro lado en la puerta vieron que estaba Ymir con Vene y la gente de Kirigakure no Sato.

Por fortuna también estaba Iruzen conversando con los demás en los aposentos Uzumakis, la escena fue divertida por parte de Kurama que miraba cómo estaban, miro a Ymir que cargaba en sus brazos a Mei Terumi, que esta no lo soltaba, ya que ella ahora, ella es su prometida.

Flashback:

Cuando llegaron a Kirigakure y derrotaron a Yagura, empezó la celebración de victoria, en medio e la celebración, Vene logró darle bebidas locales a Ymir para que se divierta, el santo pálido no tolera el alcohol, tanto así que no recordó lo que pasó esa noche y no sabia donde estaba.

Ymir: ¡mi cabeza! ¿Que paso? (en eso no miro donde estaba su mano y cuando miro bien estaba tocando un seno)

¿Que? Por el amor a Odín ¿Qué pasó? (En eso ella despertó, era Mei que solo estaba cubierta por una sábana como el)

Mei: (abrazándolo y besándolo en la boca) hola mi amor, estuviste increíble anoche.

Ymir: perdón ¿que pasó no recuerdo nada? (dijo con un tono de piel rosa en lugar de su pálido blanco)

Mei: (con cara de molesta) asi, claro, otro idiota que se aprovecha de mi (en eso ella intenta atacarlo con una técnica de lava pero cuando la lava lo tocó se convirtió en roca)

Ymir: en serio, no estoy aprovechándome de ti, por favor déjame conversar contigo, déjame conocerte, no pienses mal de mi, por lo menos hablemos unas 2 horas y vemos lo que pasó (dijo desesperadamente ante la mujer porque sintió miedo en su mirada).

Mei: (con el seño fruncido) está bien, pero tú me invitas el desayuno.

Narrador: y asi empezó su amorío y su relación entre ellos, aunque solo fue algo impulsivo entre ellos, asi que antes de viajar Konoha, Ymir se lo propuso construyendo una estatua de ella en su forma de diosa de lava con hielo de la misma manera que se hacen los ataúdes de hielo.

Esa estatua duraría por siempre como el amor que el "Yotun Dorado" siempre por su Valkiria de la Lava.

Fin de Flashback.

Narrador: la mañana del torneo para el grado de chunin ya llego, la aldea entera estaba en el estadio, las cosas estaban calientes por la emoción de ver como pelean los del Santuario.

Los rumores de lo que hizo el patriarca contra Fugaku y Danzo se corrió por todo los lugares del país el Fuego, incluso el señor Feudal se enteró y se reía por eso, esos 2 idiotas siempre le colmaron su paciencia.

Ahora los equipos se preparaban para la pelea, los del sonido era una aldea creada por Orochimaru que apenas podía ver sus asuntos y manejos por su entrenamiento para igualar a los Caballeros dorados.

Ya que aun no podía enseñarles a su subordinados como usar el cosmos, ni siquiera se lo enseño a su fiel subordinado de Kabuto que dejó la hoja para unirse a Otogakure.

En eso los equipos entraron al estadio donde estaban estaban sus maestros de los equipos, pero para los del santuario los esperaban los santos de Capricornio y de Piscis con sus armaduras correspondientes.

Los jóvenes de bronces acordaron no usar sus armaduras por que eso era encontra de sus reglas, las armaduras no deben ser usadas por razones banales y solo por el bien de las personas, el hecho de que Ikki usara la armadura de fénix se debe por que el estaba enterado de los malos tratos de Fugaku a su mujer y la corrupción de Danzo.

Naruto vestía igual como cuando Hiashi se atrevió molestarlo a el y a Hinata, Neiji vestía como Shiryu pero en un tono mas oscuro, Kurama vestía una camisa negra y pantalones blancos y calzado marrón y Karin vestía a como en la serie de Shinpudden, incluso con sus lentes y Kimimaru igual que en la serie pero con su kimono con el símbolo de la orden de los Santos Atenienses.

Ahora Minato daría el discurso de inauguración para empezar con el torneo, pero este al ponerse de pie, pero también se puso de pie el patriarca.

Minato: ¿que sucede Patriarca? (dijo algo extrañado por lo que se puso de pie)

Ikki: lo que sucede es que tengo que pedir algo en este torneo.

Minato: ¿Qué cosa?

Ikki: quiero pedir que mis Santos peleen contra todos los shinobis candidatos pues se supone que son la élite, no es asi?.

Todos: ¿que?

Ikki: quiero que mis Santos de bronce peleen contras todos los shinobis, equipo por equipo o es que tienen miedo, incluso no usaran sus armaduras.

Onoki: jajaja que usen lo que quieran, de todas formas ningunos de ellos podría vencer a Iwa con sus protecciones.

"A": por mi no hay problema, quiero ver como pelean.

Minato: esta bien, escogeremos por sorteo a quienes enfrentan primero.

Narrador: Así en un segundo las armaduras de bronce aparecieron y se las colocaron en un segundo ajustándose a su cuerpos haciéndose ver a Karin extremadamente sensual a los ojos de los hombres y llenando de envidia a las mujeres del lugar.

Pero en eso Hinata entro a la arena y se fue al lado del patriarca, ya que eran 6 y no 5 los participantes, Hinata decidió sentarse al lado del patriarca siendo escoltada por Virgilio y Tayuya como si ella fuera de la nobleza.

Pero era asi, ella vestía con un vestido largo y blanco, traía unas pequeñas piezas de oro que encajaba en su cuello, muñecas y cintura y traía un báculo de oro en sus manos, en eso el patriarca se arrodillo ante ella y los demás santos también lo hicieron.

Incluso los que estaban en la arena y los demás santos que aparecieron y mostraron sus armaduras, en eso cuando todos se preguntaban por que lo hacían y se comportan asi con ella el patriarca Ikki hablo.

Ikki: pueblos de las naciones elementales, dirigentes de las aldeas y señores Feudales, déjenme presentarles a la encarnación de la diosa Atenea en la tierra después de 2000 años, ella ha vuelto al mundo de los hombre como Hinata Uzumaki, la señora de la guerra y la sabiduría.

Narrador: al decir eso todos quedaron callados y antes de que alguien pestañee del cuerpo de Hinata salió un poderoso cosmos que nunca antes nadie sintió, era más que majestuoso y poderoso se sentía una paz y amor igual de poderoso.

Los Hyuga no pudieron asimilar lo que escucharon, o lo que sentía, que el desprecio del clan era una diosa en este mundo, no eran solo palabras sino era algo palpable.

Hiashi pensó sacar provecho de esta situación pero no le convenía por que miro los ojos de Jian que le decía "si te metes con mi hija te descuartizo", esto duró como 2 minutos, hasta que Hinata hablo.

Hinata: no es necesario que se arrodille ante mi Ikki-sama, por favor póngase de pie y sigamos con este evento ya que al fin el mundo se volvió a conectar después del caos donde se sumergió.

Ikki: si mi señora, (mirando a Minato), por favor sigamos con este evento.

Minato: (apenas tartamudeando), claro... seguimos con el sorteo y los primeros que se enfrentará con los Santos de Atena serán… el equipo de Iwa (dijo sacando un papel de una urna)

Narrador: asi se juntaron los equipos mirándose entre ellos, el árbitro sería Gemma, que dio las pautas del combate, aunque al igual que todos el no creía que lo que está pasando ahora en la arena o en el estadio así que se dejo que cada uno escoja a sus oponentes para la pelea y solo ganarían 3 victorias de 5 lo cual será fácil para los santos, y los primero sería Tao de Iwa y Neiji.

Gemma: bien vengan los 2, ahora comiencen.

Narrador: Tao sacó su espada y atacó directamente a Neiji, este esquivo de la misma manera que Ikki esquivo a Fugaku, cuando Tao intentó golpearlo con el filo en el cuello Neiji tomó la espada por el filo.

Neiji: perdón pero no puedo dejar que me derrotes asi como asi, (en eso rompió la espada con la mano y retrocedió donde explotó su cosmos y se preparó para atacar)

Tao: que es este poder tuyo, como controlas tu chakra de esta manera.

Neiji: yo no controlo mi chakra, eso lo he dejado atrás, esto es mi cosmos, esto es mi técnica propia , Palma de fuego sagrado".

Narrador: en eso de la palma de la mano con la que Neiji golpeó al aire y salió una llamarada de fuego a una velocidad mas grande que la de Tao golpeándolo y quemando algo de su ropa y dejando al joven Iwa desmayado.

Gemma: ganador Neiji Uzumaki.

Narrador: todos en la arena aclamaron por la victoria y una sonrisa salió del rostro de Hinata por la victoria de su primo ya que ha cumplido su promesa de ser fuerte junto a los demás santos para protegerla, como lo prometieron entre ellos cuando eran más pequeños.

En las sombras de la aldea había gente escondida que no espera que hubiera muchos santos de Atena pero esta confiados ya que los caballeros negros los superan en número, además Orochimaru tenía unas sorpresas para todos los demás incluso para el Santuario y una carta de triunfo.

En el Santuario Uzumaki, Wolong había abierto la bóveda con Vene a su lado y los 3 acompañantes del patriarca y sacaron las cuentas de las armas que estaban ahí, pero faltaban 2 armas, la que eran de la armadura del dragón y la armadura de pegaso, pero esas 2 armas estaban en la aldea de la Konoha ese día.

Notas:

-No esperabas que revelara que Hinata era Atena muy pronto, además la armadura del Ave del Paraíso necesita un portador ahora, no te preocupes es armadura ya tiene nueva dueña.

-Decidí encargarme de Danzo de una vez, siempre odie a ese ojete, además no sería rival contra la gente con cosmos y su intelecto no se parece para nada a los de un Dios, solo seria un peso muerto.

-Ikki peleará contra los caballeros negro, ahora él podría corregir algunos errores que cometió en el pasado junto a Iruzen que no sabes si sobrevivirá a su combate contra Orochimaru.

-La otra misión, es que harán algo grande con las posesiones de los Uzumakis alejando mas a Naruto e reconciliarse con sus padres.


	14. Capitulo 14: Inicia la guerra

**_Capitulo 14: Inicia la guerra_**

Narrador: Todos los que no habían visto como se utiliza el cosmos en las gradas fue brutal para ellos, el poder del cosmos era superior a todo lo que habían visto a simple vista, puede que muchos anteriormente aclamaron a Neiji como un genio en Konoha y el santuario lo llevo más alla.

En la mente de las personas se formó muchos pensamientos, como en el palco de los feudales donde estaba Oi y Nobu con ciertos pensamientos en sus mentes.

Oi: este siempre fue el problema de mi padre, nunca proveyó que una potencia extranjera podría conquistarnos, sino fuera por el señor Izanagi no podríamos contrarrestar esas fuerzas.

Nobu: Así que ese es poder de un santo de bronce del santuario ateniense, es muy inferior, cuando el día de acabe, reclame el titulo de Señor feudal y reanudare la aldea oculta de las aguas termales y les enseñare a usar el cosmos y seremos nosotros quienes conquisten todas las naciones elementales.

En el palco de los Kages:

La cara de Onoki se puso blanca al ver como acabaron con el genin más rápido de esta generación de su aldea, asi como si nada cayo, espera que su nieta no pelee contra alguno de esos santos de Athena.

El Youndaime Raikage también se sorprendió pero no tanto como averiguar que la pequeña Hyuga que intentaron capturar en el pasado se halla convertido en una mujer y mas que ella era una diosa, en su mente estaba maquinando algo para ganar mas poder.

El Kazekage que era Orochimaru dibujo una fría sonrisa ante el resultado, pensado que seria una masacre después de todo este ataque seria una distracción contra el santuario para cumplir sus maquinaciones.

Minato y Kushina vieron que la aldea de Konoha no podría ganar y mas por que sus hijos tenían cara de molestos, viendo lo que paso y mas los Uchihas que se notaban la irritación de sus habilidades en combate.

En fin, el arbitro llamo al siguiente combate, estos serian de Kenji contra Kimimaru, ambos fueron a la arena, Kenji saco su katana shinobi y le imbuyo chakra de viento en la hoja para atacar, Kimimaru tenia su armadura del lobo esta se vía como si fuera una versión T4 de la serie, con las ropas de color blanco opaco bajo su armadura verdosa.

Ademas donde no tenia una armadura sacaba sus huesos y formo una protección de hueso para sus manos y su rostro, el arbitro dijo comiencen, en su segundo Kenji ataco defrente y Kimimaru que esquivaba solo golpes, una y otra vez, en eso Kenji dio golpes con saltos que caía de un angulo de 70 grados y daba giros rápidos para no bajar la espada y seguir atacando.

En eso finalmente pudo darle un golpe en el pecho pero se rompió su espada imbuido en chakra y sus huesos de su abdomen no tenia ni una raspadura por el golpe.

Kimimaru: eres hábil pero esto se acabara rápido, (en eso tomo pose de ataque directo) esta es mi técnica personal "Garras de lobo nocturno", (asi junto sus muñecas y doblo sus dedos y sus huesos salieron en punta y fue a golpear a Kenji en el pecho)

Arbitro: ¡medico, medico! (grito pero se sorprendió por que el Iwa shinobi seguía respirando después de ver sus dedos huesudos incrustándose cerca de su corazón)

Kimimaru: esa técnica es para destrozar el corazón de mi oponente, si golpeo el corazón claro que moriría, pero no lo hice, solo atravesé su carne sin golpear su corazón por lo que no morirá.

Narrador: un minuto después el siguiente en pelear seria seria Kurotsuchi contra Kurama, este tenía su armadura rojiza, con la forma parecida a la del lobo pero con relieves y marcas amarillas, su casco era una corona como la del fénix, con un pequeño rostro de zorro pequeño en ella.

Pero en el hombro derecho tenia la cabeza del zorro como hombrera y que las garras que serian de las armaduras estaban en las articulaciones al igual de la del lobo.

Su ropa debajo de su armadura era negra, Kurama tenía el cabello suelto y largo, muchos hablaron de lo que se parecía a Naruto, solo que Naruto ya no tenia sus marca y el si, muchos pensaron que quizás el era también un hijo de los Namikazes.

Arbitro: ¡bien, comiencen!

Narrador: asi Kurotsuchi ataco directamente a Kurama que bloqueo cada golpe hasta que de un golpe Kurama noqueo a Kurotsuchi, ella al caer perdió la conciencia, era la primera vez que ella perdía ya que era la genio de su aldea y una fuerte candidata a Sutchikage.

Onoki quedo petrificado, ellos perdieron rápidamente y ridículamente, en las sombras pasaba algo, los caballeros negros que miraban esto no pudieron entender lo que miraban.

Ellos sacaron cálculos de que podrían ganar fácilmente, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de la trampa que estaba planeando el santuario hacia tiempo pero ¿para que?, esa fuera la pregunta de los 6 líderes de los caballeros negros que miraron todo.

Mientras tanto en la cercanía de la aldea se acercaban un grupo de santos que regresaban con 2 mujeres mas en su grupo, estos eran el grupo de Alhena Senju, Guan Yu, David y Sansón que regresaban a la aldea de Konoha con Shizune Kato y Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade quedo con un daño mental al saber que había más Senjus, es decir era algo imposible, ya que no creyó nada al comienzo por lo que ellos le mostraron una prueba irrefutable.

Flashback:

Narrador: el grupo siguió las pistas y el rastro por donde se decía que estaba la rubia Senju, ella se movía por todos lados ya que no quería volver a la aldea que solo le daba malos recuerdos y mas por molestia que era el consejo civil y el grupo de los ancianos que la querían para que tenga mas hijos, con alguien de la familia de esos buitres.

Pero ella ya tenia 50 años y le llego la menopausia, pero si la buscarían seria para pedirles los rollos de su clan y que deje como beneficiaria a la aldea con su herencia cuando llegue su muerte.

Pero al conocer a su pariente lejana todo cambio, ya que se la encontraron en una cantina de la ciudad de Tanzako, mientra llegaron, ellos llevaban sus ropas de diario y no sus armaduras.

Alhena: (entrando al bar y acercándose a la mesa donde se jugaba el poker por un fuerte suma), se ve interesante ¿puedo jugar?

Jugador 1: solo si entras con diez mil ryus (dijo mientras exhalaba el humo de su puro)

Guan Yu: entonces entraremos los 2 (en eso pone 2 fajos de billetes entrando al juego contra Tsunade y los otros 3 jugadores)

Jugador 2: bien esto es poker al estilo abierto se paga por juego, prohibido deber, listos.

Alhena: bien repartan, (tomo su mano y puso su cara de poker al igual que Guan Yu)

Tsunade: (en su mente) !hay no!, esta es una pésima mano, otra vez tendré que robarle a los tontos de aquí y embriagándolos para llevarme su dinero.

Jugador 3: parece que tengo suerte "par de reinas" (en eso tomo el dinero)

Guan Yu: no lo creo "par de Ases", parece que limpio la mesa.

Jugador 1: ¡haces trampa! (dijo sacando un cuchillo)

Alhena: en serio (en eso Alhena hace una pose de manos e hizo que salga del piso estacas que perforaron los pies y manos de los otros 3 jugadores y de sus mangas de estos salieron un juego de cartas escondidas)

Tsunade: ¡ese, ese, ese, ese, es el elemento madera!, a ¿acaso tu eres? (dijo la rubia con un tartamudeo inmenso)

Alhena; si, es el elemento madera, soy Alhena Senju, la tercera hija de Toka Senju, hijo de Itama Senju el hermano menor de tu abuelo Hashirama Senju.

Narrador: asi Alhena le contó que paso con Itama y como llego al Santuario de Athena y quienes eran su descendencia, después de beber varias botellas de sake con los demás y escuchar las historias de como es la ciudad se le invito a ir a vivir con ellos.

Al comienzo Tsunade quería negarse, pero al ver que estaba su familia que no conocía y las fotos que Alhena traía con ella del la familia de allá y de los Uzumakis también, no se negó y mas cuando amaneció enroscada al inmenso y barbon de Guan Yu y sentir que no podría sentarse por varios días por eso se animo mas.

Fin de Flashback:

Narrador: Así el grupo se acercaba pero fueron interceptados por Sakia que los esperaba.

Sakia: ya están aquí, parece ser que ya es hora de apresurar las cosas (dijo mientras aparecía de un destello d luz)

Alhena: si, parece ser que los caballeros negros atacaran pronto, bien parece ser que debemos ir al santuario Uzumaki antes de ir donde esta la joven señora Athena.

Guan Yu: vamos de una vez, sino podría pasar algo que no podamos enfrentar.

Narrador: asi Sakia teletransporto a todos los presentes al Santuario Uzumaki, mientras tanto en el torneo, los del santuario habían barrido con la competencia de las otras aldeas.

Se habían tomado su tiempo para ganar, dejaron que pelen con todo sus oponentes pero todas sus victorias fueron aplastantes, a los del Sonido los vencieron fácilmente, menos a las que no eran los del clan Fuma.

A los de Kumo que vencieron fueron a Karui, "C" y Samui que fue vencida por Kurama que la venció y de alguna manera el le robo el sostén sin quitarle su ropa, en eso Krasota, Budica, Bao y Hinata se les vino a la cabeza el mismo pensamiento, "es un pervertido".

Por ahora solo quedaron los de Konoha, pensarían que fue arreglado pero fueron escogidos por sorteo al momento además quedaron los de la Arena, ahora seguían para enfrentarse a los del equipo de Lee, los primeros en pelear serian Karin contra Ten Ten.

Ambas subieron a la arena, Ten Ten saco un pergamino, que de ahí, saco varias lanzas chinas con penachos rojos que uso contra Karin, aunque ella intento golpear en las partes donde no había protección de su armadura, pero Karin uso su cadena de Andromeda rompiendo sus lanzas e intento capturar a Karin pero ella logro esquivar.

Saco otro pergamino y saco una espada Podao que es una dao o un sable chino de 2 manos pero cayo en la trampa de Karin uso su defensa rodante noqueando a Karin.

La siguiente pelea seria entre Kimimaru y Yakumo, ella estaba nerviosa, por que sentía la presión de perder, sabia que ella perdería, pero no podía echarse atrás, se la debía a ella misma sino seria sacada del programa shinobi por parte de su padre.

Ella nació con la habilidad de darle vida a los genjutsus, es decir hacerlos realidad pero era débil físicamente, pero la verdad era que su clan la hizo débil mentalmente para poder usarla como arma.

El combate empezó y Kimimaru no se movió y recibió su ataque por su genjutsu haciéndolo creer que un fuego lo consumía y este se manifestó intentando quemar por completo a Kimimaru.

Pero no contó que Kimimaru envolvió el resto de su cuerpo con sus huesos luego empezó a hablar:

Kimimaru: parece ser que por lo menos era la única que pelea con la intención a matar aquí, bien por ti, por lo que te reconozco como una gran rival en este torneo, (en eso Kimimaru corrió y le intento dar una patada pero Yakumo lo esquiva con las justas)

Narrador: Luego Kimimnaru salto a un lado y luego corrió y volvió atacar con una serie de patadas las cuales solo una le dio a Yakumo y el la saco de equilibrio, luego de eso Yakumo se giro en el suelo y le lanzo 9 kunais con shurikens, Kimimaru los esquiva pero esos proyectiles tenían sellos explosivos.

Kimimaru se mareo un poco por la explosión a un lado suyo, pero en eso Yakumo intento atacarlo con un kunai, pero Kimimaru tomo su kunai y aplico un llaveo que puso ese kunai en el cuello de ella.

Kimimaru: parece que te gane, eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces (en eso el le pone la mano encima de la cabeza y algo de su cosmos sale y se mete en ella)

Yakumo: ¿Qué me hicistes? (dijo extrañada)

Kimimaru: solo arregle ese pequeño problema que tienes dentro, ahora no te molestara, por que lo que hice fue unir tu conciencia rota y ahora son una sola ahora.

Narrador: en eso ella se concentro y intento sentir ese lado maligno que ella solía escuchar cuando estaba tensa o con miedo pero sintió la voz de su lado maligno relajada y dormitando pues se desvanecía y entraba en ella sus restos que eran como polvo.

Yakumo: (con lagrimas en los ojos) gracias, gracias (en eso se le trepa por el cuellos y se puso llorar de la felicidad)

Narrador: Así llego la siguiente pelea y el que entro por Konoha fue nada más ni menos que Rock Lee, su apariencia era rara para el ojo común y corriente, pero asi de raras sus cejas, era muy fuerte ya que solo se dedico a pelear con Taijutsu.

Por el santuario el que entro Neiji, el estaba listo y reconoció al chico y que el era su compañero de academia cuando el empezó a estudiar en su único año, en fin, el arbitro dio su señal de comenzar.

Rock Lee dio un despego a gran velocidad para golpear a Neiji con fuerza en el rostro, este recibió el golpe y salio volando contra la pared, todos pensaron que ya gano, pero Neiji piso la pared y se impulso para devolver el golpe dándole en la cara a Rock Lee.

Lee: eres increíble eres muy habilidoso, incrementare el ritmo de este combate, (Girándose y mirando a su maestro Gai que tenia un look parecido al chico), Gai-sensei, ¿puedo quitarme eso? (dijo a su clon mayor y este asintió con una afirmación)

Narrador: en eso el joven cejudo se sentó y se quito sus calentadores de sus piernas, de los calentadores saco unas pesas, en eso Lee las lanzo afuera del ring donde creo unos cráteres donde cayeron asustando a todos los presentes por el peso de esos objetos.

Neiji: bien, entonces ven con todo (en eso Neiji se le abalanzo e intento golpearlo dando varios golpes que casi le dan a Lee, el cejudo no se dejo e intento devolver esos ataque, ambos se movían tan rápido que casi era difícil verlos.

Lee: es divertido pelear contigo, (dijo mientras seguían con sus ataques a gran velocidad)

Neiji: lo mismo digo pero esta velocidad no es mi máxima, sino intentas superarla voy a ganar (dijo el joven fénix mientras esquivaba una patada y luego toma por la misma pierna a Lee y lo lanza lejos)

Lee: si es asi, daré mi máximo aquí y ahora (dijo mientra caía de pie por ser lanzado y en eso cruzo sus brazos)

Narrador: en eso Lee manifestó el poder su chakra haciendo que sea expulsado de su cuerpo por medio de un grito, luego Lee grito: "Puerta de la Apertura, Kaimon abierta" y una explosión de energía salio de su cuerpo.

Luego dio otro grito y una aura de energía chakra salía de su cuerpo, en eso Lee grito: "Puerta del descanso, Kyumon abierta", si se lanzo a una gran velocidad y le dio vario golpes directos al rostro de Neiji.

Narrador: muchos se sorprendieron por la fuerza y la velocidad que Lee daba en eso Neiji se puso serio y ataco con mas fuerza dándose buenos golpes entre ellos.

En las gradas de los participantes se hacían las preguntas de que que era eso, Kakashi explico lo que hacia las 8 puertas y en eso los Uchihas y los Namikazes le exigieron a Kakashi que les enseñe eso, pero Kakashi les recrimino que no lo harían ya que eso es muy peligro, luego miro a Gai por lo agitado por ver a su dicipulo.

En eso Lee se puso a acumular mas energía y grito: "Puerta de la vida, Seimon, abierta" y asi su cuerpo se puso rojo y sus músculos se hincharon.

Luego Lee grito: "Puerta del dolor, Shomon, abierta" y salía un aura verde mas poderosa que antes en eso Lee abrió la quinta puerta "Puerta del cierre, Tomon", asi salio disparo contra Neiji a una velocidad sorprendente.

Lee golpeo varias veces a Neiji a una velocidad superior a la sónica, dando varios golpes a Neiji que lo hizo votar al piso una y otra vez, dándole varios golpes, por casi 2 minutos.

Su velocidad no bajaba, muchos creyeron que al fin seria la primera victoria contra el Santuario pero Lee se desgastaba rápido sentía el dolor por abrir la quinta puerta pero valía la pena por que la armadura del Fenix se estaba agrietando por los golpes de Lee.

En eso Lee lanzaba con su movida especial a Neiji, le aplico su movimiento de su "Loto primario" envolviéndolo en sus vendas a Neiji, y estrellándolo contra el piso, todos se quedaron sorprendido por lo visto.

En eso se escucho el grito de victoria y halagos a Lee, pero en eso Neiji se levantaba con dificultad y su armadura se caía en pedazos, los de Konoha se reían lo que pasaba ya que las armaduras eran su orgullo para cualquier santo de Athena.

Pero se callaron cuando Neiji se rió de lo que se rompía su armadura.

Neiji: si que eres muy fuerte espero que estés orgulloso pero debo decirte que tus golpes solo me causaron heridas superficiales, ahora sigamos.

Arbitro: ¿pero tu armadura esta rota?, no podrás continuar.

Neiji: la armadura es solo una protección para pelear nada mas (en eso tomo su pose de ataque) ¿crees que solo unos golpes podrán detener mi determinación, mi sueño?, estas muy equivocado.

Narrador: en eso el cosmos de Neiji se manifestó saliendo de su cuerpo, y formando ráfagas de fuego que consumió su cuerpo que se desbordaba fuera del ring, en eso entre las llamas salio caminando Neiji con su armadura restaurada y más brillante que antes.

Todos se sorprendieron mas por la resurrección de la armadura del joven Fenix, en eso Neiji se lanzo al ataque y lanzo la técnica "Alas llameantes del Fenix" contra Lee que quedo inconsciente por el golpe.

Arbitro: El ganador es Neiji por el Santuario, ahora tomemos un descanso de 15 minutos para el siguiente enfrentamiento por equipos.

Narrador: asi fue que se dio el descanso, en eso Neiji se le acerco a los demás santos de bronce y en eso, Hinata-Atena se les acerco con los Santos de Lince y Altar, además del patriarca y sus padres adoptivos.

Ella estaba orgullosa de su amigos y caballeros después de todo ella también entreno a su mismo nivel, también se sintió un poco triste por que hasta ahora el que no había peleado era Naruto, hasta ahora el se sentía tranquilo, pero como un capricho del destino paso que haría que ellos se apresuren después del descanso de los 5 minutos.

Ikky: lo han hecho muy bien, sigan un poco mas, la bóveda del templo Uzumaki ya esta abierta, solo falta unos momentos mas y esperar que llegue Alhena con los demás para intentar detener esto que pasara.

Karin: pero es solo cuestión de tiempo que nos toque pelear con los de Suna, sabe bien señor que su plan consiste en usar al Shukaku en el interior del chico con cara de loco.

Hinata: pero eso será una distracción, el verdadero objetivo de los caballeros negro es robar las armas del templo Uzumaki durante esta invocación, gracias a los sellos que mi padre Jian, no se puede sentir lo que pasa en el interior del templo, además Sakia se las esta llevando con los demás del Santuario.

Naruto: pero hay algo que les quiero pedir, con respecto al torneo, es algo personal y algo que siempre hemos querido saber.

Neiji: entiendo y se muy bien que es eso, quieres ganar eso para pedir esas cosas y esas respuestas, ¿no es asi?

Naruto: correcto (dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a sus hermanos adoptivos, ya que Kurama quería acción y rápido)

Narrador: en eso los 15 minutos de descanso pasaron y todos volvieron a sus asientos, en eso el anunciador mando a llamar a los participantes del INOSHIKACHO, pero Naruto tenia una sugerencia.

Naruto: esto es muy aburrido, mejor seria que nos enfrente en grupo asi por lo menos tendrían oportunidad de ganarnos, (dijo mientras se estiraba)

Kiba: No nos subestimes tan fácilmente, (dijo gruñendo)

Shino: tranquilo solo quiere romper tu concentración (dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes en su rostro y miraba con atención a Naruto)

Shikamaru: que problemático, pero es algo que queremos, nosotros contra ti, (en eso, Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru miraron con odio a Naruto por lo que paso hace años a sus padres)

Naruto: a si, entonces los 3 contra mi persona, no hay problema.

Arbitro: entonces sera asi, a continuación este será un combate muy especial por petición de un miembro del santuario, 3 contra 1, comiencen.

Narrador: en eso los 3 genins, con ira por el castigo que le dio Jian a sus padres rodearon a Naruto, Ino lanzo sus Kunais y Naruto las esquiva pero en eso Chouji lo ataco con su jutsu de bala de tanque humano, pero Naruto lo esquiva.

Al esquivarlo Sikamaru lo pone en control de sus movimientos con su técnica de sombras, en eso Ino se mete en la mente de Naruto y mira sus recuerdos en la mente del chico, en eso ella volvió a su cuerpo y por lo que vio y empezó a gritar por lo que vio dentro de la mente de Naruto.

Ella gritaba como si estuviera poseída, dando gritos de verdadero terror y desolación por lo que vio o mas bien aquello que vio en sus recuerdos, asi ella se quedo tirada en posición fetal y llorando mientras tartamudeaba y sus compañeros se preocuparon por ella tanto asi que Naruto en un segundo los derribo y dejo inconsciente a los otros 2 miembros del equipo que aun pelearon.

Arbitro: el ganador de este 3 contra 1 es Naruto Uzumaki del Santuario.

Narrador: en eso Azuma se mete en la arena y revisa Ino que ella balbuceaba cosas que no entendió, sea lo que sea era muy aterrador para dejarla asi como estaba.

Sus compañeros sacaron a los demás inconscientes ya que ellos no despertaron de los golpes tan rápido que Naruto les dio, en eso sus padres biológicos, se preguntaron que fue lo que vio la chica y que le habría pasado, pero lo mas seguro era que ella vio los recuerdos mas dolorosos que vivió Naruto en su pasado.

Eso era asi, pero Ino vio otras cosas que le llenaron de miedo, ella en si vio a lo que los humanos mas le pueden temer, asi empezó el siguiente combate, este era entre el equipo de Namikaze/Uchiha y la primera pelea seria entre Sai y Karin.

Karin paso desplegar sus cadenas en la arena, Sai saco su cuaderno donde empezó a dibujar varias bestias de tinta para que le ataquen pero cada uno de las vestía de tinta era destruida.

Así Sai hizo su técnica mas poderosa de tinta, ya que sabia que el combate físico era imposible contra la chica por sus cadenas, asi Sai saca un clon de sombra y este hace 6 gigantes de tinta.

Como era obvio las cadenas atacaron a las bestias, pero la tinta que uso el clon tenia un marcador especial de sello es decir si algo las tocaba quedaba paralizado.

Así las cadenas no se movía y el verdadero Sai ataco a Karin con un Jutsu de dragón de tinta, pero el dragón de tinta al estar a unos centímetros de Karin fue destruido por las cadenas de diamantina de Karin que saco de su espalda.

Así las cadenas atacaron a Sai dejándolo inconsciente con heridas no muy leves, asi en eso Naruto se acerco y desiso el sellado a las cadenas de Andromeda muy fácilmente.

Pues Karin podría sacar las cadenas del Clan, pero era mala para hacer sellos que no pasaran al nivel 5, ese nivel era el mas básico de los Uzumakis y aunque era bajo, ningún Uzumaki era discriminado por eso.

Entonces los demás miembros del equipo de Sai hablaron:

Sasuke: TU, NARUTO, ENFRENTAME, (dijo con una actitud demasiado arrogante y señalando a Naruto)

Mito: ¡NADA DE ESO, TU PELEARAS CONTRA MI! (dijo con el mismo tono de arrogancia)

Naruto: o sino que, ¿me amenazas?

Menma: yo te voy a poner en tu lugar basura, no eres nada menos que un ser inferior a mi.

Kurama: whua, whua whua, es lo único que escucho de la niñas consentidas de Hokage de la aldea, pero siendo sinceros, tu tienes cuentas con ellos no es asi hermano.

Naruto, claro hermano mayor, entonces yo pelearía en 2 contra 1, con ellos, no hay problema.

Sasuki: entonces nosotros que, nosotros queremos pele… (Pero fue callado con un dedo de Kurama puesto en la boca de ella)

Kurama: que les parece si yo peleo con los 2 miembros del clan de los ladrones, prometo no arrancarles los ojos o lastimarlos ahí.

Sasuke: no te creas mejor que nosotros.

Kurama: ha! Pero eso es lo que piensas o es lo que te han dicho o es algo que es visto por ti mismo, pequeño emo.

Arbitro: Esta bien si es asi serán 2 combates más de 2 contra 1, los primeros sera entre Naruto Uzumaki contra Menma Namikaze y Mito Uzumaki, comiencen.

Narrador: asi los antiguos hermanos de Naruto se le abalanzaron encima, ellos atacaron con su máxima velocidad, pero Naruto esquivaba cada uno de su golpes sin dejar espacio para un contra ataque contra el.

Luego de batallar con taijutsu por casi 3 minutos, los hermanos tomaron su distancia y se preparaban para hacer jutsus de viento, ambos hacen el jutsu bala de viento, pero Naruto los esquiva haciéndose a ellos poniéndose en medio de los 2 haciendo que ambos se dieran con sus propios ataques.

Esto los enfado y del poco chakra que les dejo Kurama, después de robarles el 99% de lo que les quedaba, ello sacaron una cola cada uno y espesaron a atacar a Naruto que aun se defendía de los golpes dándoles otra cola mas a ellos.

Kushina estaba aterrada, sus hijos que ella pario se iban a matar entre si, pero miro a Jian y a Krasota tranquilos, preguntándose porque, en eso cuando los hermanos Namikaze sacaron una tercera cola cada uno, Naruto tomo postura de ataque.

En si su cuerpo se cubrió de una energía celeste y brillante, asi empezó hacer ciertos movimientos con sus manos y esa energía se iba metiendo en el, en eso toma posición como para saltar al cielo y lo hace, en eso suelta su técnica propia.

Naruto: esto es mi técnica propia "Meteoros en Espiral de Pegaso" (en eso de los puños de Naruto salían esfera que giraban por varias direcciones, a una velocidad mas rápida que el sonido)

Narrador: Minato quedo asombrado por la técnica, era una copia de su rasengan, pero la verdad era una técnica que solo imitaba a la Bijudama de los Bijuus, ya que incluso Ashura el hijo del sabio sabia hacerla y no era algo del mismo Youndaime.

Los meteoros en espiral golpearon a sus antiguos hermanos sacándolos del ring y con varios moretones en sus cuerpos pero lo mas impactante era que donde cayo esos meteoros dejaron un cráter sin fisura en los bordes y aun seguían taladrando y poco a poco desaparecía la energía que los formaba.

Arbitro: el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki por el Santuario, a continuación el próximo en pelear serán Sasuke y Sasuki Uchiha contra Kurama Uzumaki, por favor comiencen.

Narrador: asi el combate comenzó y Sasuke saco un kunai y ataco defrente a Kurama que esquivaba y se reía de los ataques de los hermanos Uchiha.

Así Sasuki ataco con varias bolas de fuego, pero Kurama las esquivaba, luego de eso Kurama le dio un rodillazo en la cara a Sasuke que cerro los ojos y no vio venir el ataque su hermana implantándolo en la espalda pero sin hacerle mucho daño.

Kurama: jajaja, no tienes nada de coordinación, incluso la basura criada por el Hokage dio mas batalla que ustedes, es una lastima que sea Shinobis, después de todo no sirven para esto, no como tu hermano, el si era un guerrero digno.

Sasuke: no metas al traidor en esto… (Dijo gruñendo mientras se sobaba la nariz donde recibió el rodillazo)

Kurama: oh, ya veo no te han dicho la verdad de tu hermano hasta ahora…(dijo Kurama con una sonrisa perturbadora)

Sasuki: ¿que sabes de mi hermano?, (dijo desenfundando su katana)

Kurama, ¡no saben!, pues es algo que averigüe, verán…. Mejor no se los digo, pero si alguien les dicen la verdad hablaremos de eso, después de todo el crocante de su padre es responsable del casi extermino de su clan con el Youndaime de lo que paso.

En el público:

Narrador: la gente empezó a decir ciertas cosas como que si el santuario sabia algo del asunto Itachi, los miembros del concejo temblaban, si ellos sabían algo pero el que sudaba mas era Fugaku que tenia el cuerpo cubierto por vendas que su cuerpo quedo asi por Ikki.

Minato se sentía presionado por la idea de lo que podría pasar si se sabe la verdad de ese día, después de todo era por la seguridad de la aldea.

Sasuke: dime te exijo que me digas lo que paso ese día, dime…

Kurama: se dice por favor (en eso lo le dio un golpe en la mandíbula)

Sasuki: ¡TOMA! (en eso ella salto y trato de clavarle su espada en espalda pero Kurama la detiene con una mano)

Kurama: típica Uchiha, siempre atacando por la espalda, siempre a traición como tu clan solo lo puede hacer, no es asi FUGAKU…..(dijo mirando al quemado a los ojos)

Sasuki: eres un maldito… (En eso Kurama le da una combinación de golpes rápido dejadola inconsciente)

Narrador: en eso Kurama voltea haber pero es embestido por Sasuke que activo su sharingan para usar su Chidori, el chico tenia una sonrisa enfermiza en la cara por que apuñalo a Kurama en el estomago pero en eso se vio que había un cambio en la realidad y Kurama estaba en el sitio de Sasuki.

Sasuke miro bien a quien había apuñalado y era su hermana, pues Kurama lo puso en un genjutsu, al ultimo momento al darle el golpe en la quijada.

Mikoto Uchiha dio el grito al cielo y sus ojos pasaron a cambiar su forma ya que ella despertó su magekyo sharingan, al igual que Sasuke, en eso Kurama le dio un golpe directo al estomago dejándolo inconsciente.

Nadie creyó lo que paso, en eso Hinata, apareció en el ring y tomo la cabeza de Sasuki, y puso su otra mano en su herida con su vaculo en ella y soltó un aura que iba sanando su herida haciendo que se cierre.

Hinata: ten mas cuidado, por favor Kurama, es innecesario eliminar la vida de otros en estas circunstancias.

Kurama: (arrodillándose ante Athena), lo siento mucho mi señora debes saber que yo no conocía que el haría esa técnica de asesinato contra de mi persona, de haberlo sabido habría recibido el ataque, puede que tenga rencor contra su clan pero no lastimaría a alguno de ellos de esa forma.

Hinata: lo se, solo ten mas cuidado.(dijo dándole una sonrisa a Kurama que se levanto)

Narrador: asi Kurama fue declarado vencedor, asi Mikoto se tranquilizo y trato de ir a ver su hija pero se dio cuenta que tenia la mano agarrada de su amante del santuario y ella no lo soltaba, poniéndose roja por eso.

Fugaku vio eso y quería explotar, pero Mikoto le dio el divorcio cuando el estaba siendo atendido en el hospital con morfina y sueros sin saber lo que firmaba asi ella se quedo con la custodia de los chicos y ella estaba lista para irse con ellos al Santuario.

En el palco donde estaban los Kage, la Mizukage se alegraba que Athena sea una persona bondadosa que sienta piedad de sus enemigos y sus aliados, pero ese era un camino donde solo pueden ir los sabios y saber más con quien se debe ser asi era cosa de iluminados.

El Raikage maldecia el que en el pasado no se haya podido secuestrar a Hinata, y poder aprovecha a la chica, quien sabe lo quien le hubiera pasado, pero es seguro que sus santos hubieran destruido Kirigakure solo por salvarla, ellos la hubieran buscado incluso en la tierra de los muertos o en el infierno.

Por primera vez en su vida Onoki no intento ser fanfarrón por las habilidades de los santos de bronce, si eran asi solos los de rango bajo no quería saber el poder de los demás rangos.

Hanabi estaba feliz por que su hermana era muy noble y que esperaba poder tener una vida tranquila con ella y por cumplir con el plan que ellas llevaban ahora a acabo por su clan.

Mientras tanto Gaara, solo tenia un instinto asesino pero se calmo a ver lo que hizo Hinata para sanar con esa energía, eso lo calmo a el y al mapache en su interior que se puso como un bebe de 2 años al se consentido pero rápido volvió a sus locura en su mente.

Notas:

-Ahora seguir continuamente subiendo mis fics pero por ahora no será frecuente por que no tengo mucho tiempo libre.

-En el próximo capitulo se terminara el torneo y empezar el inicio de la guerra santa.

-El santuario ganara el torneo pero ellos manipularon para esto para hacer tiempo por que ya saben de la invasión y pedir ciertas cosas para alejarse de la aldea.


	15. Capitulo 15: inicia la guerra (parte 2)

**_Capitulo 15: inicia la guerra (parte 2)_**

Narrador: Ahora con los demás espectadores que vieron el poder de Hinata, solo sintieron la necesidad de hacer algo estúpido como adorarla y darle pleitesías a la misma muchacha.

Pero a la nueva Athena no le intereso esa forma de ser en los humanos, desde la era del mito, ella odio esa conducta de los humanos, entregando sus vidas a los dioses o a los seres que mostraban divinidad, pidiendo ser cuidados sin valerse por si mismo.

Claro, no es que ellos tenia ese poder de valerse por si mismo, pero su condición humana no les daba a mas, era su naturaleza, tanto como su inmenso amor como su malicia, pero también si se lo proponen pueden cambiar y valerse por si mismo.

Ahora la arena se vaciaba y el único que quedaba era el arbitro del encuentro, asi en eso decidió empezar con la ultima pelea.

Arbitro: bien, ahora espesaremos con la última pelea, el equipo del santuario contra el equipo de la Arena, ahora pasen al frente, Kanku…. (Pero fue cayado por las palabras de Kurama)

Kurama: hagamos algo más interesante, que sean de 5 contra 5, asi lo haremos mas divertido, después de todo nosotros hemos acabado con todos los presentes (dijo con una sonrisa)

Temari: si que eres desesperante, solo lo será asi si… (Pero el Patriarca asintió y el Kazekage que era Orochimaru también dio el visto bueno)

Arbitro: esta bien, pasen los 5 de cada equipo, (en eso los 2 equipos se miraron directo y se sintió un frió en el ambiente), listos, comiencen.

Narrador: en eso los equipos se separaron y cada uno cogió un oponente y los que podían desplegaron sus armas, Kankuro saco 2 marionetas de un pergamino, era el cuervo y la hormiga, Matsuri saco su johyo que es un dardo con una cuerda.

Esto se hizo letal ya que se le influía chackra de viento en toda su arma y es letal ya que puede cortar lo que sea, Temari saco su abanico lanzando una corriente fuerte de aire.

Yukata era la especialista en combate de taijutsu, se iba a lanzar para golpear a cualquiera de los santos de bronce, pero en eso Gaara lanzo una ola de arena contra los santos.

Pero los santos esquivaron el ataque, asi Kurama ataco después del esquive a Yukata que intento golpearlo pero este la esquivo y le dio un golpe de gancho noqueando a la joven genin.

Matsuri iba a atacar a Neiji pero Karin detuvo su cuerda con su cadera rodante y fue vencida con un ataque simple, en eso Neiji ataco a Temari que le lanzo unas ráfagas de viento, pero Neiji esquivo esos ataques y destrozo de un golpe de su abanico.

Así Kimimaru recibió el ataque de Kankuro siendo capturado por su marioneta y seria atravesado por las cuchillas de la otra, pero al golpearlo las cuchillas, estas se rompió y desde adentro de la marioneta fue destruida y lanzo lejos al genin marionetista cayendo con la cara en la entre pierna de Yukata, que ella ya estaba inconsciente.

Pero Gaara noto que todo pasó en solo un segundo, en ese tiempo solo desiso su calabaza de arena y uso su chakra para crear con la tierra debajo de ellos un desierto y asi los ataco a todos.

Las Olas de arena salían del piso hasta la altura mas grande del estadio, esto asusto a muchos, peros salio un instinto asesino de Gaara, estaba deseoso de sangre, pero los demás santos de bronce los esquivaban bien.

En eso Naruto lo encaro y logro esquivar las rafas, quería darse prisa para que este asunto de la alianza de enemigos ataque ya que el santuario estaba listo.

Naruto ataco con el clásico meteoro de pegaso, pero la arena se reformaba rápido mas que antes pues la defensa era por lo que mas se concentraba Gaara, asi en medio de su ataque Gaara lanzo varias balas de viento a Naruto.

Naruto recibió el golpe de varias de las balas de viento, en eso Kushina se puso de pie por miedo de que algo le paso a su hijo que abandono, pero Naruto se repuso con un pequeño dolor.

Naruto se movió demasiado rápido y le dio un combate cuerpo a cuerpo a Gaara que se recibió el ataque pues no podía esquivarlo, pero su armadura de arena que cubría su cuerpo se iba rompiendo, Gaara se sentía arrinconado, pero recobro el control y creo una lanza de arena, esta se solidifico.

En eso Naruto hizo sellos de manos, eso sorprendió a todos ya que era la primera vez desde que hicieron el puente de piedra de Nami no Kuni que usaría un ninjutsu, este era un jutsu de agua, al cual era afín por ser Uzumaki.

El Jutsu era "estampida de caballos marinos", asi se junto la humedad del ambiente y formo a vario caballos de mas de 4 metros que galopaban contra Gaara, lastimando su cuerpo del shinobi de Suna, Garra salio volando a un lado, con miedo por haber perdido, en eso el libero a su bestia y todo su poder.

En eso el se dio el ataque de los enemigos, varias explosiones se dieron en varias partes de la aldea de la Hoja, en eso varias personas con armaduras negras con la forma de gladiadores romanos aparecieron y atacaron, ya que eran soldados de rango bajo de la orden de los caballeros negros.

También estaban los shinobis del sonido y de la arena, en eso un grupo de personas apareció, ellos vestían con las armaduras de los 6 santos de bronce que llegaron a la aldea, también estaban los santos negro de rango de plata con las armaduras de Perseo, Hércules, Cerberus, Cuervo y Altar.

Pero había 4 encapuchados mas que parecían ser los lideres de los caballeros negros, estos saltaron al techo donde el Kazekage empezó con su actuación ante la mirada de todos y en eso empezó a reír como loco.

Minato: Kazekage, ¿que significa esto? (dijo sin entender lo que pasaba)

Orochimaru: Minato, pensé que serias mas listo de lo que creí, esto es una invasión, de mi parte (en eso se quita su manto y revela quien era, pero sorprendió a todos al dejar ver que era un joven de 20 años)

Iruzen: Orochimaru, pensé que habías muerto, ¿pero como?…. (Dijo sorprendido sin creer lo que veía)

Onoki: asi que este es el sanin traidor.

Orochimaru: sorprendidos, aun ni siquiera he dado mi mejor carta (en esto en eso una energía cubrió su cuerpo y una armadura apareció y se fragmento y se coloco en su cuerpo)

Narrador: Era su Shinseina no Yoroi de la Yamata no Orichi, en eso los los 4 encapuchados saltaron al lado de Ortochimaru.

Líder del grupo de encapuchados: Orochimaru, recuerda el trato de tu maestro con nosotros.

Orochimaru: de acuerdo santos negros, mi señor les dará lo prometido, pues el poder será suyo.

Narrador: y asi se dio una pelea entre Orochimaru y los encapuchados se dio contra los Kages en el edificio, pero aparecieron los santos de oro a atacar a los encapuchados.

En eso los santos se quitaron sus capuchas, revelando que ellos portaban copias de las armaduras doradas, eran Capricornio, Piscis, Virgo y Acuario, casualmente los que portaban las armaduras tenían un aire parecido a ellos.

En la arena:

Narrador: el patriarca con los demás santos y Athena en la arena se juntaron con el equipo de bronce, ahora el patriarca dio la orden con un grito.

Ikki: ¡AHORA SANTOS ATENIENSES! , EL ENEMIGO SE MOSTRÓ Y LA GUERRA SANTA A COMENZADO, NO TENGAN PIEDAD CON EL QUE NO LO MEREZCA, SAKIA, ¡AHORA!

Sakia: entendido, "técnica de barrera de protección: Apertura del Sansara" (dijo la santa de Virgo activando su rinengan combinado con su chakra)

Narrador: asi un domo de energía con símbolos induistas se formo cubriendo la aldea de Konoha, en eso mas de la mitad de las fuerzas shinobis de la alianza de Oto-Suna quedo fuera y los que cruzaron cayeron muertos pues sus almas dejaron sus cuerpos.

En eso los soldados y caballeros negros los rodearon y los decidieron atacar desde varias direcciones, pero no los soldados fueron asesinados en un segundo por Krasota, ella uso sus rosas pirañas destrozando la protección de los soldados.

Así los santos se dividieron para atacar, cada uno de los santos que tenia su doble ataco no muy lejos de el lugar, pero por casualidad aquella guerrera que usaba el ropaje del Apus negro era igual a Hinata, salvo por los ojos ella decidió atacar directo a Hinata pero fue bloqueada.

Apus negro: ¿Quién es el que te defiende ahora? (dijo asombrada por que era nada mas ni menos que una niña de unos 9 años, era Hanabi)

Hanabi: no permitiré que lastimes a mi hermana (dijo con determinación)

Hinata: Hanabi, sal de aquí, ponte en resguardo (dijo intentando ponerse frente a su hermana pero Hanabi no se lo permitió)

Hanabi: no hermana, es mi turno de ayúdate en tu camino, después de todo somos hermanas, no.

Narrador: eso hizo recordar a Hinata cuando empezó a vivir con Naruto y se encontró con su hermana.

Flashback:

Un día cuando Hanabi tenía 3 años, no soportaba el entrenamiento de su padre con ella, tenía miedo de volver a su casa y se la pasó llorando en un parque pero fue encontrada por Hinata.

Hanabi: ¿Por qué, por que es malo conmigo? (dijo sollozando y con lagrimas en el rostro, pero Hinata la vio y la siguió)

Hinata: hola ¿como estas? , ¿Por que lloras? (dijo con una sonrisa)

Hanabi: ¿quien eres tu? (dijo algo temerosa por que creyó que se lo diría a su padre, ignorando a que era su hermana)

Hinata: soy Hinata, soy una rechazada del clan Hyuga, ¿Por qué lloras?

Hanabi: mi padre me dio que no hable con los rechazados del clan.

Hinata: tu padre es un tonto, seguro es tanto como el mio, ¿como te llamas?

Hanabi: me llamo Hanabi y el nombre de mi padre es Hiashi Hyuga, el es el líder del clan.

Hinata: ya veo, parece ser que que tu padre es igual de tonto como el mío, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y mi padre también es Hiashi (dijo con una sonrisa)

Narrador: Así la noticia le impacto a Hanabi, ella no conoció a su madre y menos a su hermana, Hinata le enseño una foto de cuando ella nació y en esa foto estaba Hinata con su madre y su padre.

La vida de Hanabi se lleno de alegría, en su tiempo libre, la pasaba con su hermana y Naruto, el entrenamiento con su padre se hizo mas tolerante para ella pues Hinata la apoyaba, hasta que Hinata se fue con Naruto al santuario, pero siempre se comunicaban con cartas.

Fin de flashback:

Hanabi: A partir de hoy yo estaré a tu lado siempre hermana, yo dejo la aldea de la Hoja y el clan Hyuga, para ir me contigo.

Hinata: Hanabi (dijo con una sonrisa, pero puso cara de horror al ver a la portadora del manto del Apus negro lanzarse ante ella pero de la nada algo paso)

Narrador: era la Armadura del Apus, esta armadura apareció de la nada y se puso frente Hanabi golpeando a la santa negra.

Hinata: ya veo, parece ser que si estarás a mi lado por mucho tiempo (dijo sabiendo lo que pasaba con la armadura)

Apus Negro: maldición, me golpeo en el rostro malditas las matare debo aprovechar mi oportunidad (dijo sobándose el rostro y luego se lanzo ataque, su técnica "Aleteo del paraíso oscuro")

Ikki: crees que estoy pintado, mocosa (dijo atrapando su ataque con una mano)

Hinata: Ikki-sama, (dijo algo avergonzada, pues entreno para ser fuerte pero no ha hecho nada aun)

Ikki: Tranquila mi señora, mi deber es protegerte, después de todo, mis hermanos no me lo perdonarían, dado mi pasado con tu antiguo yo.

Apus negro: Malditos, "Aleteo del paraíso oscuro" (Grito y volvió a lanzar su ataque)

Ikki: tonta un ataque visto por un santo ateniense no funciona 2 veces y mas si eres asi de débil, "Alas llameantes del fénix"

Narrador: Así el caballero negro fue vencida pero dio un mensaje.

Apus oscuro: Creen que han ganado… ahhff, el plan no es destruir esta aldea, el plan es atacar todas tus bases y aliados y robarr…aahhgg..(Pero se cayó por ser interrumpida)

Hinata: lo se, intentaran robar las armas del templo Uzumaki, pero ya tomamos medias.

Narrador: en eso la Apus negro miro con ira y murió en ese instante.

Así en el templo Uzumaki, se estaban dirigiéndose 2 santos negros más, el Libra y el Géminis negros.

Libra negro: ya llegamos, asi que este es el famoso templo Uzumaki, si estaba escondido por siglos la bóveda que guardaba las armas.

Geminis negro: (este tenia mascara y era hombre de cabello azul largo), si pero ahora que rompieron el sello y se lo daremos a nuestras fuer… (Pero fueron callados por un aplauso sarcásticos)

WoLong: bravo, son tan astutos, no cree Alhena-san, (en eso aparece Alhena dando le una patada en el rostro al santo oscuro de su signo, rompiendo su mascara)

Llegaron hasta aquí, pero ya hicimos lo que debíamos hacer, seguro su plan era atacar a nuestras fuerzas y aliados, no es asi.

Libra oscuro: ¿Cómo lo supieron? (dijo molesto)

Alhena: era lo mas obvio, no es asi, Romulo (en eso el Géminis oscuro se quito la mascara rota)

Romulo: parece ser que has aumentado tus fuerzas, Alhena Senju, pero sigo siendo superior a ti.

Alhena: enserio, pero yo porto la armadura que fue de mis hermanos que tu y Remo mataron, la armadura que no pudieron ganar.

Flashback:

El clan Senju en la cuidad cercana al Santuario, tuvo 3 herederos, trillizos el abuelo Itama, padre de cinco hijos y una hija, dejo que la esposa de su primogénito, es decir la madre de los trillizos le pondría los nombres, ya que ella era de una dinastía en el santuario, su familia siempre daba al santo de Geminis.

La madre dio los nombres a los 2 varones de Castor y Polux, a la tercera que era una niña que fue la alegría del abuelo y le dio el nombre de Alhena, ella a diferencia de sus hermanos fue instruida en el ninjutsu para ser la líder del clan después de su abuelo, ya que cada hijo tenia mas de 3 hijo cada uno.

Aunque nunca fue dejada de lado por su familia o sus padres o hermanos, es mas, ella se la pasaba con ellos en el santuario, sus hermanos eran fuertes candidatos a la armadura de Gemins, pero unos primos suyos eran Romulo y Remo, eran también candidatos.

Aunque compartían sangre, los gemelos primos por parte de madre, despreciaban a sus primos de origen shinobi, solo por ser extranjeros, pero para los santos, no le daban importancia a eso, sino si eres digno de corazón, no mereces la armadura, eso enojaba a los primos griegos.

En fin, el día de escoger a los portadores de la armadura de Geminis se dio y los hermanos Senju ganaron justamente el titulo de santos de Geminis, pero los gemelos griegos no se lo tomaron bien, asi esa misma noche ellos asesinaron a los hermanos Castor y Polux.

Alhena fue testigo, puede ser que ella con 14 años vio eso, pero en eso ella despertó el Mokuton, ella creo una lanza de madera que asesino a Remo, los guardias de la zona lo vieron lo que paso y detuvieron a Romulo, el fue enviado a la isla de la reina muerte.

Alhena no durmió en 3 días por ver la muerte de sus hermanos, Itama sentía lo que ella paso, ya que ella era la sucesora como líder de los Senjus, ella tomo una decisión y fue a ver al patriarca.

Ikki: que sucede señorita Senju, debo decirle que lamento lo de sus hermanos, nuevamente, esta tarde será el funeral.

Alhena: patriarca, quiero ser un Santo, quiero portar la armadura que fue de mis hermanos.

Ikki: Señorita, esta segura de eso, el camino del shinobi es peligroso, pero el camino del Santo Ateniense es sufrimiento mas que felicidad, ¿Por qué quieres ese camino?

Alhena: el camino que mis hermanos seguían, era el que se les dio por mi familia, pero ellos querían hacerlo por ellos mismos y no sentían presión, yo no reniego del camino del shinobi, pero escojo el camino de seguir a mis hermanos, es mi verdadero sendero.

Ellos no podrán seguir ese sendero, por lo que yo escojo seguir el sendero de ellos también, aunque la tristeza y el dolor sea el precio a pagar.

Ikki: sabes por que el Santo de Geminis, tiene 2 portadores de su armadura, siempre.

Alhena: no lo se, ¿por que son 2 Patriarca?

Ikki: el santo de Geminis, es un santo de ataque, es el general de las fuerzas para ofensivas en las guerras, asi como el santo de Sagitario es el santo que cumple la función cuidar las defensas como general en las guerras.

Es mas probable que el general de ataque puede morir por ir al frente, la casa de Geminis queda descubierta y nadie la protege en época de guerras, una persona sola no puede hacer las 2 cosas, si uno muere el otro hermano cumple esa función de Santo.

Alhena: quiere decir que…

Ikki: es el papel mas peligroso de entre los 88 caballeros de Athena, por lo que puedes morir en cualquier momento, aun asi ¿quieres esa responsabilidad?

Alhena: seguiré es camino y no me rendiré, lo prometo en nombre de la paz que mis hermanos querían, ese es mi camino.

Narrador: asi Alhena tuvo la bendición de su abuelo que la apoyo, ella recibió un entrenamiento mas que mortal para alcanzar el nivel en solo 3 años.

Fin de Flasback:

Romulo: asi que eres fuerte, no importa te destruiré y me quedare con las armas de templo y se las daré a los demás santos negros y…. (Pero fue cayado por una risa de Alhena y Wolong)

Wolong: perdón, pero ¿que armas?

Libra oscuro: las del templo, entrégalas y no los asesinaremos.

Wolong: lo siento pero ya no hay armas en el templo, veras, ahora las armas las tienen sus dueños, (en eso de las manos de Alhena se materializo 2 armas, una espada con mango dorado, era una Simatar y un escudo ovoide con símbolos espartanos)

Veras, la ventaja de tener en las fuerzas a alguien como Sakia-san, es que ella posee el control de la materia en el espacio, ella en solo una hora ella pudo repartir las armas a sus dueños para esta guerra con nuestro nuevo enemigo, Isanagi.

Narrador: lo que pasa es que Sakia se teletransportaba dejando las armas a los santos través del planeta, a todos ellos, en eso las fuerzas de los santos negros llegaron a los puntos de sus ataques, es decir, a las ciudades, países y lugares de otras organizaciones aliadas, estaban listos para el ataque pero no esperaron lo que pasaría.

En Athenas:

Narrador: en eso 4 barcos con velas negras y armazón oscuro se acercaban a las tierras griegas, en esos barcos había caballeros oscuros, en estos tiempos se dedicaron en estos dos mil años a crear mas armaduras negras, las mas poderosas eran las copias doradas negras, con la esperanza de su alianza con Isanagi, el les diera el poder para darles vida.

En eso los 4 barcos se detuvieron, 4 santos de plata los detuvieron, era el santo de la Ballena, estaba ahí con un arma, un Arpón color azul que con el ataco y destruyo un barco.

Otro santo era la santa de Ofiuco, esta santa tenía un cayado de 2 serpientes en una especie de cruz egipcia, con el asesino a todos en otro barco, el santo de Auriga tenia 2 discos que con ellos destruyo otro barco.

El Ultimo barco fue atacado por el santo de la flecha, el tenia una ballesta que acribillo y destruyo el barco, asi se mostró el poder de las armas de los santos de Athena.

En el Santuario:

Un pelotón se dirigía al lugar, ellos venían por tierra, guiados por un Santo negro con la Armadura de Escorpio, ellos venia con un gran entusiasmo, pero se acojonaron, pues sintieron un instinto asesino y una sombra apareció, era el dueño de este instinto mortal.

Pero era nada mas ni menos que Delacroix de Escorpio, traía una alabarda roja con figuras de escorpiones, además, atrás del santo había unos cuantos santos más y unos soldados del santuario.

En Yamir, estaba otro pequeño ejercito de caballeros negros, pero eran muy pocos, no contaron con la geografía del lugar donde la mayoría murió por las trampas del lugar, su líder era un Muriano exiliado que se les unió y portaba su versión de la Armadura de Aries de color negro.

El hombre estaba molesto, no espero que cambiaran las trampas de la zona, su paso fue detenido por Hamal de Aries, que portaba ademas de su armadura, también traía 2 armas, 2 espadas gancho con símbolos sancristos y con forma de carneros en los filos del lado del mango.

En el país de de las Olas, venia un barco con otros Caballeros negros, pero fueron interceptados en medio del mar por Vene, que traía una guadaña con destellos de calaveras blancas, con en un mango negro.

Lo primero que hizo fue asesinar a su contra-parte y siguió con el resto, en el País del Hierro, el ejercito de los santos negros se dirigían los caballeros negros de Quilla, Vela, Brújula y Popa.

Claro fuero interceptados por sus originales, con Teach a la cabeza que usaba un Chakran enorme que se parecía al sol, Mary traía un sable de caballería, Morgan tenia un gunbai y Jack tenia un par de pistolas extrañas que lanzaba energía de su cosmos.

En el Continente Incaico fue defendió por el Santo de la Llama, Unicornio y León Menor y unos cuantos santos mas por el lado del Pacifico y por lado del Atlántico el líder era el mismo Rafael de Tauro, que tenia un hacha de 2 manos con una cráneo de toro en la punta.

No estaban solos, verán el continente tenia una orden de guerreros, con armas poderosas en sus ciudades, no de fuego, sino de hierro fundido, ellos conocían la esencia del cosmo lo cual los hizo muy peligrosos, y mas por que en el ejercito había un grupo especial.

Eran mujeres que vivían en el Amazonas, era la tribu de las Amazónicas, ellas era algo diferentes, ellas median de dos a tres metros y eran muy fornidas, poseían un aura de batalla brutal, de esa tribu era la madre de Rafael, Sansón y David.

El portador de la armadura del Tauro negro, estaba asustado por el poder de ellos, es mas seria el único grupo en no ser masacrados, los del continente Azteca, se defendieron con uñas y dientes de los caballeros negros, pero no hubo muchas bajas de sus filas ya que usaban los mantos de Nahuals.

Ya que Duhr los ayudo con otros santos, eran las Santias que siempre cuidaban a Athena pero ellas estaban de apoyo en ese continente por petición de Athena pues el grupo debe ser 6 y eran 5.

Duhr venció a la mayoría con su arma, una lanza de 3 metros de largo con un filo dorado como el mango con cabeza de león que también se puede dividir 2 partes, pero no vieron que una flota de 6 barcos más llegaba pero fueron ayudados desde el mar.

Pues desde el cielo llego un has de luz que destruyo a las flotas luego la luz llego ante el ejercito Nahuals, era la reecarnacion de Quetzacoatl, que era una mujer con un cuerpo exuberante, como el manga Spin-Off, se le podía conocer como Karina.

En la costa del Oeste del continente de Asgard cerca del palacio de la Valhala, el grupo de los Santos negros llegaron para invadir, pero no esperaron que la sacerdotisa principal, la representante de Odin invocara a los dioses guerreros para atacar a su oponente, cabe aclarar que Ogetsu estaba ahí ayudando con su arco.

No, solo eso en medio de la batalla apareció en mismo Odin a la batalla, portando su antigua armadura y la espada que siempre lo acompaña, la espada Balmont.

En la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato:

Narrador: El combate de los santos dorados con sus contrapartes se dio de manera intensiva, ya que los dorados portaban sus armas, pues necesitarían ayuda, cada uno de ellos peleaba con mas soldados de lo que podían.

Las armas eran una ventaja, ya que era difícil enfrentarlos, Krasota tenia 2 pequeños chakras que usaba por cada mano, ella peleaba con su versión oscura y con mas de 50 soldados negros sin contar a los shinobis enemigos.

Ymir usaba un martillo gigante con formaciones de escarcha, aunque era pesado el se podía mover rápido para pelear con los soldados y su doble, el doble sabia esquivar los ataques.

Sakia peleaba con su doble, esta tenia un bastón dorado que se alargaba su voluntad, le costo usar su arma y decidió usar el ninijutsu, uso el clon de sombra y su rinengan, usando 6 clones como caminos y asi solo ella venció a los soldados negros y a los shinobis enemigos.

Ahora estaba peleando Jian con su copia, en eso su copia ataco con sus ataques más comunes del santo de Capricornio, esto impacto a Jian.

Jian: parece ser que has aprendido las técnicas de los santos de Capricornio, ¿no es asi?

SNC: asi es, a través de los años, nuestros espías siempre vieron como lo hacían y aprendimos hacerlas, mira (en eso el santo negro desapareció y reapareció aplicándole la piedra saltarina, pero Jian cayo apoyado en su mano)

Jian: impresionante, eres talentoso, (en eso el ataca con la misma técnica pero el SNC lo bloque la caída de la misma forma)

SNC: eres bueno pero yo venceré, aunque no uses tu espada, espera ¿por que no usas tu espada?

Jian: te refieres a Excalibur.

SNC: si, o lo haces tu o lo hago yo.

Jian: entonces hazlo.

SNC: esta bien, muere y yo seré el nuevo caballero de Capricornio, ¡EXCALIBUR OSCURO! (asi lanzo el corte que viajo contra el santo, pero Jian lo detuvo con la mano derecha)

Jian: eres bueno copiando, pero es solo una copia, durante años la Excalibur es la espada que siempre uso el santo de Capricornio, pero yo no soy cualquier santo de Capricornio, yo soy la reencarnación del primer santo.

SNC: ¿que? (dijo intrigado y con miedo en sus palabras)

Jian: Excalibur es mi creación es solo un derivado de mi espada, esta es mas poderosa, Excalibur fue para mi primer dicipulo y yo soy el amo de una espada que es capaz de cortar y destruir incluso eso que no existe.

SNC: espera no…. (En eso grito cuando vio el ataque)

Jian: adiós, KURIKARA (En eso del brazo derecho saco una espada, esta era Kurikara, la espada para destruir incluso a los demonios malignos de los infiernos y las almas mas corruptas, la espada de la sabiduría que corta los velos de la ignorancia, y ahuyenta a los dioses malignos)

Narrador: La espada era una de ceremonial con mango dorado y el filo en punta como diamante, era no muy larga, de la espada salía un pequeño dragón que envolvía la espada, el corte que hizo Jian fue en dicción al SNC.

Ante de que lo tocara se materializo un dragón rojo como el fuego envolviéndolo y el cuerpo del SNC cayo en varios pedazos, perfectamente cortado y se estaba incinerando los restos.

En eso salía de la aldea 4 viajeros que salían de la aldea, ellos tenia el rostro cubierto, y sombreros de viajeros, 2 de ellos nacieron en esa aldea y su señor los mando a ver como esta las cosas en esa aldea.

Los cuatro se alejaron, los que nacieron en la aldea tenían los ojos perlados, y el cabello largo, pero eran distintos, la mujer lo tenía azulado, el hombre lo tenía castaño.

Los otros 2 tenían los cabellos diferentes, aunque ambos lo tenían largo uno era lacio y el otro era desprolijo y puntiagudo, los cuatro servían a un señor, un enemigo del pasado que quería información del santuario y de Hinata pero los de ojos perlados querían información de su familia.

Notas:

-Perdón por la demora, intentare seré mas constante en subir las historias, recuerda que una historia ficticia y me sale asi queriendo meter muchas cosas de otras series y mangas de la franquicia de Saint Seiya.

-EL asunto con Quetzacoalt y los Nahuals es de la manga Spin-off, muy interesante de los de Lost Canvas.

-Las Amazonas son de la mitología griega y se extiende en muchas culturas, de hecho creyeron que es posible que esa tribu existiera en Sudamérica y solo lo aproveche, no te hagas, bien que te gustan las grandotas ¿o no?

\- Si recuerdas el palacio Gualumara en la serie de Saint Seiya, es el palacio del Valhala, lo que pasa que los traductores son unos flojo y no lo hicieron bien, aunque son un relleno en la serie, seria tonto no aprovecharlo.

\- Pienso crear pequeñas tramas con Las Amazonas y los Asgardianos para más adelante con sus santos de esas zonas.

\- Pienso hacer mi próximo crossover de QHPS Naruto va a la vecindad del Chavo o el QHPS el Chavo va al mundo de Naruto, no, seria muy pendejo, antes acabo los 3 y para Julio seguiré con la continuación del Dios Zorro de la Oscuridad.


	16. Capitulo 16: el verdadero plan de Izanag

**_Capitulo 16: El verdadero plan de Izanagi_**

Narrador: alguna ves has sentido una sensación de tranquilidad por medio de la naturaleza, esos momentos donde tu cordura se rompe en un segundo por el estrés de lo que te afecta negativamente y solamente deseas destruirlo todo, de tal forma que tu odio y tu ira sólo desaparecerán cuando hayas acabado con lo que te rodea.

Eso es lo que estaba sucediendo nada más y nada menos que con el joven Gaara, que en medio de su locura por el poder de su bestia, corrió como un demente liberando gran parte del poder del perro mapache en su interior.

Con la mitad de su cuerpo transformado en una especie de híbrido con su bestia, sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Sintió un llamado, un llamado que venía cerca del bosque, este llamado, era un sonido tan dulce y amargo a la vez que la invitaba a acercarse.

El sonido de una flauta se escuchaba por toda esa zona, lo relajaba, lo calmaba, pero también escuchó un canto el canto de una mujer.

El canto la invitaba a acercarse más y más, donde en el medio del claro sólo vio a un hombre de cabello rojo opaco, tocando una pequeña flauta.

También vio a una mujer, ella tenia el cabello verde, ella era la que cantaba la hermosa canción de tal manera qué hizo llorar al joven jinchuriki, en un segundo el joven Gaara se desmayó con lágrimas en el rostro y una sonrisa de tranquilidad, en eso, las personas que tocaban y cantaban se le acercaron lo cargaron y desaparecieron.

En ese preciso segundo en que esas personas misteriosas desaparecieron como un borrón, llegó Sasuke Uchiha con su hermana y otros dos genins de su aldea, que siguieron su rastro por orden de uno de sus maestros.

No encontraron al joven jinchuriki, pero si llegaron a escuchar el canto y el sonido de la flauta, por ello los jóvenes volvieron al centro de la aldea a informar lo que había pasado.

En la arena del combate.

La fuerza de los Caballeros negros, junto con los shinobis de Oto y Suna ya habían caído en más de un 80%, la menoria de los que quedaban eran santos negros con armaduras copiadas.

Ya casi todos habían vencido a sus copias, Kurama, caballero de bronce del Zorro venció su contraparte sin la necesidad de usar el arma que se le dio para esta nueva guerra.

Esa arma era un látigo, color carmesí, Kimimaru, santo de lobo recibió una lanza para Justas, con un diseño cilíndrico con grabados de lobos aullando.

Mientras tanto, Naruto peleaba con su versión oscura, en eso, a unos 20 metros de dónde estaba Naruto vio a su madre, Krasota, pelear con su contraparte y otros 20 personas más, entre ellos shinobis y soldados de los santos negros.

Krasota: Son muy buenos, debo admitir que los Caballeros negros son mejores de lo que yo pensaba (dijo con una sonrisa y un aire de confianza)

SNP: No te creas mucho, hasta ahora sólo han caído los más bajos de nuestros rangos, crees que los Caballeros de plata negros y los Caballeros de bronce negros son los más fuertes, nosotros los dorados oscuros somos lo más aa… (Pero fue callada cuando de un lado de las gradas en la arena explotó y varios fragmentos cayeron cortados en varios pedazos)

Jian: Perdón, creo que se me pasó la mano (dijo el santo de capricornio después de haber destruido el cuerpo de su opuesto y de paso destruyó parte del coliseo sin darse cuenta)

Krasota: Amor, tengas cuidado los chicos están cerca (dijo la bella pelo celeste con un aire de orgullo por el poder de su marido, pero en eso un shinobi y un caballero negro la atacaron)

¡Atacando mientras estoy distraída!, eh, lo siento este su final (dijo bloqueando sus ataques nada más nada menos que con sus armas, dos pequeños discos chakram)

Narrador: Las armas de Krasota, eran dos pequeños discos los cuales asemejaban a peces kois que nadaban formando el símbolo del yin y yang.

En eso desapareció y con un movimiento de sus discos cortó la cabeza de las 20 personas que estaban ahí, dejando sola a la cabellera negra de piscis.

CNP: ¡Maldita!, ¡maldita desgraciada!, morirás por mis manos "rosas pirañas negras" (gritó la mujer con ira y lanzó su ataque)

Krasota: Tu ataque es demasiado débil, pero si te has sentido humillada, lo siento, no era mi intención, por lo que te venceré con mi ataque más poderoso.

Narrador: En eso Krasota, tomó posición de ataque guardando sus chakras, juntando su cosmos, que se manifestó como luz y oscuridad, que se funcionaba en una esfera gris de energía pura, luego tomo forma de flecha de energía pura.

Eso era su ataque llamado "Flecha de Alrisha", el ataque salió directo a una velocidad equivalente a la luz, no dejó nada de la mujer de los caballeros negros, ni siquiera polvo cósmico.

Ahora Naruto seguía peleando con el Pegaso negro, a diferencia de todos los demás él no tenía un arma, no es que no la necesitará, pero su oponente era muy fuerte.

SNP: Así que tú eres uno de los Caballeros más importantes, no es muy fuerte que digamos.

Naruto: ¿y tú crees poder ganarme? (dijo después de haber tenido una serie de golpes y bloqueos de parte de cada uno)

SNP: Hasta ahora visto que han podido ganar más fácilmente con sus armas, ¿pero parece que la mala suerte es de verdad una estrella tuya?

Naruto: A qué te refieres (dijo extrañado por ese comentario)

SNP: Parece ser que lo quieres negar, parece ser que el destino de Naruto Uzumaki, es siempre sufrir o de ser dejado de lado, acaso tus padres biológicos no te abandonado jajaja, (dijo de forma burlona contra Naruto)

Naruto: Qué gracioso eres, se supone que eso debe lastimarme, (en eso Naruto desaparece y reaparece dándole una fuerte patada en la cara)

Deberían hacer mejor su trabajo de investigación, después de todo a mí no me interesa lo que me haya pasado hace años en esta aldea o en otro sitio, lo que diga un aspirante fracasado a caballero y perdedor no me interesa (dijo lastimando el orgullo del santo negro)

SNP: ¡Eres! , ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! (dijo mientras se acomodaba la nariz que se la rompió Naruto hace un instante)

Naruto: Si tu poder es sólo hablar, entonces yo de el siguiente paso "meteoros de Pegaso" (así los métodos de Naruto rompieron la armadura de ese santo negro cayendo al fin ante Naruto)

SNP: Yo no sólo me refería a tu familia, sino a tu querido Santuario, por qué crees que no te han dado tu arma, un arma que no te meeeaa...(en eso el renegado perdió la conciencia y murió el instante)

Narrador: En ese instante, Naruto intentó reagruparse con sus demás compañeros, Neiji acabó con su doble que usaba una antigua armadura de Fénix negro, posiblemente la última que quedaba en el mundo, el arma que él tenía era un Kanabo Oni , con pequeñas inscripciones y referencias al Fénix.

Budica del altar, tenía un martillo pequeño y una espada gladius, con ellas defendió a Hinata-Atena, además con Erick del Cuervo, que usaba cuchillos estilos Bowie, Alfred de la Copa no se quedó atrás.

Quizás él tenía el arma más extraña de todas, él tenía un manto o Faja, el cual lo usaba como un arma lo que era raro era que cuando golpeaba el piso éste se rompía dejando huecos con un diámetro de 2 metros por lo menos.

Bao del Leopardo, como toda una Uzumaki, utilizaba una espada recta Yin China, con ella acabó al único que se acercó a más de 4 metros de Atena.

David de Perseus, además de portar su escudo, tenía una espada tipo Shotel, perfecta para cortar cabezas, su hermano, Sansón de Hércules, tenía una cachiporra, con púas afiladas que romperían y atravesaría cualquier barrera, ellos acabaron con la mayoría de los que rondaba los hospitales.

Hashi del Escultor, tenía un escudo y una jabalina estilo espartano, con ellas y con el santo Guan Yu del Dragón, sin su arma, pues en la bóveda las armas del Dragón y la del Pegaso no estaban, pero aun asi protegieron a la academia.

Cuando este grupos de Santos vencieron a todos los demás, y no dejando ninguno vivo o por lo menos en condición de pelear, se dirigieron a la arena dónde estaba Athena y los demás.

Karin Uzumaki, la joven santa de Andrómeda, era la única que aún seguía luchando con su doble, ahora ella tenía leves heridas cómo su oponente.

Karin: Eres más fuerte de lo que aparentabas (dijo jadeando la joven)

SNA: Parece que solamente estuve rodeado de inútiles, la mayoría de todos estos inútiles han fracasado, ahora tomaré tu cabeza y tu armadura "cadena nebular negra" (asi lanzo su ataque)

Karin: ¡no me dejare vencer fácilmente! "tormenta nebular", (en eso, sus cadenas formaron un remolino con sus cadenas protegiendo del ataque, luego dijo) sabes por que los Uzumakis somos los portadores de estas armaduras con cadenas para el santuario.

SNA: ¿Qué? (dijo con ira por ver su ataque frustrado)

Karin: El motivo es que poseemos una técnica natural, podemos crear con nuestra energía, cadenas sagradas para detener y sellar lo que sea, de hecho en este momento tú ha sido sellada.

SNA: ¿qué? ¿No puede ser? (asustada porque vio sus pies y sus pies estaban amarrados por los tobillos por un par de cadenas rosadas que salían de la Tierra, esa cadenas eran de Karin que nacían de su espalda y se metían por la tierra)

Karin: Lo siento no me gusta matar pero no puedo morir sin que poder cumplir con mi sueño, "Ola relampageante".

Narrador: Así la cadena de ataque salió disparada como un proyectil atravesando el corazón de la enemiga de Karin, Karin estaba por desmayarse, pero fue atrapada antes de tocar el suelo, por su maestro David, esta al verlo cera se sonrojo al ver al santo de plata.

En el palco de los Kages.

Narrador: Orochimaru, a pesar de haber sido dejado solo contra Onoki, "A", Minato, Kushina, Irusen y Jiraiya, se divertía de lo lindo golpeando a todos sin recibir un solo golpe.

Orochimaru: ku ku ku ku, esto ha sido más divertido de lo que yo había pensado hace muchos años, enfrentarme a tres kages, a mi antiguo maestro, a la idiota de Kushina y al imbécil de Jiraiya.

Sin recibir un solo golpe, de verdad el cosmos es mucho, es muy superior al chakra, pero donde quedaría la diversión si no puedo utilizar mis habilidades favoritas.

Jutsu de invocación: jutsu de resucitación impura (asi del suelo salieron 4 ataúdes)

Minato: ¿cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?, esa técnica es prohibida.

Iruzen: Orochimaru ¿cómo has caído tan bajo?, no se debe perturbada los muertos.

Orochimaru: KU KU KU, ah, cuando yo hacía mis experimentos para la gloria de esta aldea no era algo bajo o me equivoco, sólo porque descubrieron como hacía lo mío, es porque se molestaron y me echaron como un perro.

Eso es algo hipócrita de su parte, pero bueno, el pasado está en el pasado, ahora sólo me divertiré, qué les parece pelear con estas antiguas figuras del pasado.

Narrador: En eso, los 4 sarcófagos se abrieron, y se mostró que eran nada más y nada menos que 4 personas que vivieron en la aldea de la hoja, el primero era nada más ni nada menos que Hashirama Senju, el primer Hokage, el segundo era su hermano menor, Tobirama Senju, el tercero era el más temido de todos, este era Madara Uchiha, la cuarta persona era Mito Uzumaki.

El corazón de todos los presentes se paralizó por el miedo, el Tsuchikage, Onoki temblaba de miedo por la presencia de Madara, Kushina Uzumaki se lleno de miedo ya que era la versión más joven de su propia tía-abuela que alguna vez conoció estaba ahi frente de ella.

Hirusen tenía miedo e ira, por lo que su antiguo discípulo trabajo a sus dos primeros maestros, mientras que Minato y "A", sabían que esto no iba a ser fácil pues las habilidades de ellos eran legendarias.

Ahora Orochimaru hacia los sellos para que se empiecen a moverse para poder colocar unos kunais con sellados para que obedezcan su voluntad.

Pero, cuando termina hacer los sellos, las figuras de Madera y Hashirama se desmoronaron en un segundo, haciendo que el sanin traidor se extrañará.

Orochimaru: ¿Qué demonios? (dijo con sorpresa por lo que paso)

Tobirama: Así que seas quién seas tú, has tratado de convocar a los muertos, debiste hacer algo mal para que Madara y mi hermano no aparezcan.

Mito: Parece ser, que si pasó eso que yo recuerdo.

Orochimaru: ¿A qué te refieres Mito? ¡Respóndeme! (dijo el sannin, haciendo sellos para obligarla, pues ya había colocado los kunais con sellos en la cabeza Tobirama y Mito)

Mito: Hace tiempo, en el mundo impuro, una sombra se le apareció e hizo un trato con él y se lo llevó, se llevó su alma y no lo he visto desde entonces, aunque descubrí que mi esposo es un transmigrante de un tal Ashura. (Dijo de forma robotica a la pregunta)

Tobirama: ¿Qué? mi hermano su espíritu desapareció ¿qué sabes de ese ser?

Orochimaru: ¡Eso no importa! ahora quiero que maten a todos los presentes ahí (dijo señalando a los oponentes que ya estaba apaleados)

Narrador: Así se dio una pelea entre los kages y Orochimaru y sus revividos, mientras tanto en las afueras de la aldea había cuatro Santos que estaban peleando, eran nada más que Virgilio Uzumaki el santo de plata de Cerberus, también estaba Angelo del águila santo de plata y también un santo de bronce muy poderoso, y Tayuya Uzumaki de la Lira.

Habia uno de los pocos que era tan poderoso o más que un santo dorado, este era Michael de Cabellera Berenice, entre esos tres vencieron a más de 4000 refuerzos de las aldeas de sonido y la arena incluyendo soldados de los Caballeros negros y sus contrapartes.

Fue una masacre, Michael, con la técnica de "los chicos perdidos", pudo manipular el cuerpo de varios shinobis de la arena y con ellos atacó a varios soldados de los santos negros.

Fue algo irónico, los mejores titiriteros que no habían atacado todavía, fueron usados como muñecos y cuando los dejó de usar, aunque seguían vivos, les tuvo que romper las piernas y los brazos para que no sigan peleando.

Virgilio Uzumaki, caballero de plata, atacaba y destruyo a todos sus oponentes que portaban escudos, es decir a casi todos los santos negros y a los de Oto.

Las enormes cadenas con bolas de hierro y púas que el usaba con su armadura no era nada más y nada menos que su arma, al igual que todos las armaduras que portan cadenas, como los santo de Cefeo, Andromeda y otros.

Atena dejo que estas armaduras tengan sus armas ya que eran los que se especializaban en capturar a los enemigos, criminales y renegados.

Las cadenas de Virgilio eran especiales, ya que se cuenta que el mismo Hércules la robó del inframundo, se decían que eran las cadenas que amarraban al mismo Cancerbero, el mítico perro de tres cabezas que custodiaba el infierno.

Tayuya con su "requien de cuerdas" asesino o dejo fuera de combate a varios shinobis e la alianza Oto-Suna hasta que se rindieron

Angelo, por otro lado, usaba su espada modelo Zweihander, que es una espada grande de dos manos, el mango parecía un águila y el filo parecía una llama de fuego.

Aunque los cuatro eran muy fuertes, no pudieron percatarse de los dos grupos, que salían de la aldea a pesar del campo de fuerza de Sakia.

El primero salio de forma normal, ya que eran los 4 que salieron y estaban encapuchados y con sombreros de viajeros y claro el segundo grupo era el dúo que se llevaba al joven Gaara.

En el templo Uzumaki.

Narrador: El combate entre los dúos se daba de manera brutal, Wolóng peleaba sin usar sus armas contra su copia, sentía que si las usaba tendré una ventaja injusta, aunque solamente estaban esos cuatros en toda esa zona.

El santo negro de libra, era muy rápido, de hecho,el y Rómulo, eran los más fuertes de toda su organización, Wolóng, esquiva los golpes y las patadas de su oponente, aunque su oponente no baja ritmo de sus ataque, de hecho Wolong se sentía presionado.

Por otro lado Alhena seguirá peleando con Rómulo, el combate es igual de reñido con ellos dos, quienes después de varios minutos de golpes directos uno contra el otro si la necesidad de lanzar sus grandes técnicas, se tomaron unos segundos para volver a estudiar a simple vista la postura de sus adversarios.

Alhena: Parece que no te has quedado estancado (dijo la Senju mientras respiraba tranquilamente)

Rómulo: Creíste que al estar encerrados en la isla de la reina muerte, sólo nos podríamos y seríamos torturados ahí, fue mi brillante idea, el plan formar una revuelta y asesinar a todos los guardias.

Aunque recibimos ayuda de nuestro nuevo Señor Izanagi, jejeje, aún recuerdo las caras de los guardias cuando los despellejamos y les arrancamos los ojos.

Aunque después también te haré lo mismo, después de todo le prometimos al Señor Izanagi que destruiríamos al Santuario en esta invasión.

Alhena: ¿crees que el te recompensara?

Rómulo: Sí que eres una tonta, El señor Izanagi nos ayudó al comienzo, de hecho él nos dio el plan para la invasión del día de hoy, cumplir con su palabra no es nada difícil para el.

Alhena: Así que la invasión era la idea de el, seguro que en el asunto de las armas de fuego también el plan de él (dijo burlonamente ofendiendo a Rómulo)

Rómulo: Te equivocas estúpida, el asunto de las armas de fuego era mi plan, mi idea, los tontos carceleros aún guardaban muchos libros de ciencia e información del pasado del mundo.

De hecho sabías que fue el señor Izanagi ocasiono la catástrofe de hace 2000 años (dijo dijo el santo Renegado, soltando una verdad que no muchos conocen ni siquiera el patriarca)

Alhena: ¡qué!, ese maldito ocasionó el cambio del mundo (dijo con odio e irá en sus palabras)

Romero: Así es, el señor Izanagi planeó todo esto desde un principio, de hecho es el estuvo moviendo los hilos por más de lo que piensas.

Es más su objetivo principal del día de hoy, no es destruir esta asquerosa aldea o controlar el continente, eso se lo va a dejar pasar principales hombres.

Alhena: Entonces ¿Cuál es el objetivo de este imbécil?

Rómulo: Ese simple, el objetivo del Gran Señor es la conquista de este mundo y el universo, pero no lo hará sólo, de hecho el desea recuperar a sus hijos.

Alhena: Te refieres a todos sus hijos o solamente a unos cuantos (dijo algo impactada)

Rómulo: Sólo aquellos que son igual de fuertes o casi fuertes como él, es increíble quién iba a pensar que esos tres iban a Renacer juntos.

Alhena: O no, Naruto (dijo ella pero fue golpeada por la técnica de Rómulo, ya que se distrajo)

Rómulo: Tonta," golpe de rayo oscuro"(en eso, varias explosiones pequeñas de luces negras se desplazaron a través de la mano de Rómulo que golpearon bruscamente Alhena)

Alhena: Maldito, sabes lo que pretende y lo que ha hecho y aún así le sirves, la última vez que Athena estuvo en el mundo por lo menos no habían guerras o atrocidades como son cometidos en los demás continentes y en este (dijo con un rostro lleno de dolor por el ataque recibido)

Rómulo: Uhm, cómo si me importará, sabes ¿cuál es el poder del señor Izanagi?, el posee el poder para crear lo que sea y hacer lo que sea, es por el mandato divino del destino y la gran voluntad del universo.

Con sólo una palabra él puede dar vida y con un simple gesto crear un nuevo mundo.

Sólo tiene que decirlo y su orden se cumplirá (así empezó a reír como loco pero se cayó cuando Alhena se puso de pie)

Alhena: Así que ese el plan del idiota (dijo poniéndose de pie y quitando el dolor de su semblante, pues solo fingió para que el tonto se confiara y diera información valiosa)

Entonces Creo que debo ir apoyar, prepárate porque lo que no te hice aquel día en el santuario y a tu hermano si, ahora te lo dé a ti.

Narrador: Así el combate continuo, en otro lado justo el tejado donde peleaba Orochimaru, con los Kages, y los revividos tenían problemas, en eso, cuando Mito Uzumaki, estaba por aplastar la cabeza de Kushina Uzumaki, fue defendida por la persona que menos esperaba en ese momento.

Jian: Así que este es Orochimaru, linda armadura (dijo mientras que detuvo el golpe de Mito con la punta de su espada)

Orochimaru: ¿quién eres tú? (dijo con molestia el sanin)

Jian: Perdón por no presentarme Mi nombre es Jian Uzumaki, caballero dorado de Capricornio y líder del Clan Uzumaki.

Orochimaru: ku ku ku, así que tú eres aquel que se llevó al niño Zorro y a la diosa Hyuga, si te arrancó la cabeza a ti y a la niña, el Señor Izanagi de seguro ya me dará la inmortalidad (dijo relamiéndose los labios)

Sakia: Así que crees que se te va a dar la inmortalidad, eres más crédulo que un niño de 3 años ante un truco de magia (dijo Sakia apareciendo en un destello de luz)

Orochimaru: Qué lindos ojos tienes, también creo que me lo quedaré (dijo mientras jugaba con su lengua imaginándose lo que podría hacer con esos ojos)

Guan Yu: Parece ser que los enemigos que estaban en el templo ya fueron acabados (dijo mientras caía del cielo al lado derecho de Jian)

Ymir: Qué bien, ya me estaba aburriendo de aplastar a estos tontos (dijo apareciendo atrás de Orochimaru)

Narrador: Orochimaru sentía acorralado, en eso se percató de que los kages estaban sellando a Tobirama y a Mito.

Por un segundo creyó que estaba perdido, pero el que hayan acabado con los santos negros era parte del verdadero plan, ya que ellos sólo son peones, en eso 4 sombras más aparecen golpeando a todos los santos que estaban ahí.

Eran nada más y nada menos que Jashin, Fusen, Raiden y Zhang Liao, ellos serán parte del plan ya que Nobunaga y su hermana Oichi, habían cumplido con su parte del plan.

Ellos han asesinado a casi todos los señores feudales, incluyendo a su padre, ahora sólo estarían ahí como sobrevivientes, ademas como dueños del País de las Aguas Termales.

Notas:

\- Como todo buen villano, Izanagi en este momento solamente uso a los Caballeros negros, ya que ellos han creído las mentiras y utilizaron sus conocimiento para darle 12 armaduras a Izanagi.

\- Izanagi si tuvo que ver con la catástrofe del mundo hace 2000 años pero se revelará lo que hizo él.

\- Las técnicas mencionadas hasta ahora por parte de los santos que estaban defendiendo la parte externa de la aldea son sacadas novela Gigantomaquia y la serie clásica del Saint Seiya.

\- El ataque "golpe de rayos oscuro", es sólo una invención para darle un ataque no tan poderoso al santo de Géminis, aunque en Latinoamérica salió asi en la serie una técnica llamada "Rayo Ken" que es parecido.

\- Ya te habrás dado cuenta por obvias razones, quiénes son los otros dos hijos de Izanagi, lo cual afectará más la trama y el acontecimiento de las cosas, no siguiendo la línea original de la serie de Naruto, pero si las cosas importantes, como el ataque de Pain y Akatsuki contra Naruto, sin olvidar a la Hoja claro está.

\- La tecnica "flecha de Alrisha", viene por 2 cosas, una es por la estrella de Alrisha que es la estrella mas brillante de la constelación de Piscis y la otra es que el dios Aizen Myo-o usaba un arco y ademas de los chakrams para el resto de sus brazos.


	17. Capitulo 17: Despertares

**_Capitulo 17: Despertares_**

Narrador: La pirámide social del continente elemental, se basa en el poder, los puestos mas importantes siempre están en la cima, la cima que todos desean llegar para tener esa vida de lujos y deseos cumplidos.

Pero la verdad, es que muchos desean escalar, en la base de la pirámide hasta la cima, ahi estas tu, el hombre simple, el empleado, el trabajador, aquel que se sacrifica trabajando desde sale el sol hasta que se oculta, día a día, sangrando y sudando, para poder sobrevivir, tendrías suerte si llegas a trabajar para alguien con escrúpulos y corazón, para no ser explotado.

Le sigue, los comerciantes, aunque los trabajadores son el motor de la economía, siempre habrá gente que sabe como mover la mercadería y sacar provecho a su talento como comerciantes.

Aunque el desgaste y esfuerzo es menor, también muchos de ellos deben gastar su tiempo trabajando, comprando y vendiendo para un mejor sustento que el obrero, luego le sigue el mundo que conoces al mundo shinobi como peldaño de la pirámide.

El shinobi, si bien ellos tienen un estatus mas alto, es hace que muchos de abajo desean alcanzar, ellos representa la autoridad y poder del país o aldea donde uno vive, si bien es mejor que un guardia, el trabajo es mas letal por que es deber cumplir con trabajos que al final es la muerte para la mayoría.

Los rangos y puestos son los conocidos como genin, chunin, jounin y claro lideres de la aldea, en si las aldeas son super bases militares donde esta el ejercito del país, aunque los lideres se codean con los comerciantes por cuestiones de historia y tecnicismos, no deben ser mas que un shinobi en el concejo.

De ahí viene la crema y nata de la alcurnia social, actuando la mayoría como un rayo divino y pureza están los nobles y los señores feudales, los dirigentes de sus naciones, algunos por lo pequeño que son sus países saben y ven como viven el pueblo, algunos solo son egoístas a las carencias de sus pueblos y los ignoran mientras viven como los cerdos que comen a diario.

En si ellos son los mas poderosos, económicamente hablando, ellos mueven el dinero de impuestos y vienes para la protección de sus país, puedes ser que estén en las peores condiciones físicas pero ellos mandan a todos por debajo de ellos, incluso los Kages les obedecen ya que no te conviene desafiar al señor de tu país.

Su importancia es grande, después de todo, como se dijo ellos mueve el dinero, eso esta en la cima de la pirámide, es lo mas importante en la aldea y los países del continente, guerras, alianzas, traiciones y genocidios se dan por eso, con el dinero adquieres poder, con el poder control y dominación de todos.

En si el dinero es un ente viviente que domina a todos, de una manera abstracta, pero que pasaría si un señor feudal muere con su familia y herederos, pues el país entra en caos, los nobles con algo de ascendencia real se mataran entre ellos y contratarían mercenarios y criminales, incluso shinobis de otras aldeas enemigas.

Ya que las aldeas no toman el poder por esos motivos, pero al final de cuentas, hay un nuevo señor feudal, aunque el país este en miseria por guerras civiles y las disputas, el país estaría en orden, si eso pasara, ruégale a los dioses del cielo que no les toque un cerdo miserable, codicioso, abusivo que se apodere de lo que se le de la gana, por que el país se iría al demonio.

Y eso ahora pasara por la muerte de los 4 señores feudales de los países elementales, y sus familias y primogénitos, y otros señores de países con shinobis y aldeas escondidas, incluyendo a el señor de las aguas termales, ya que nadie se espero que 2 príncipes de un país asesinen a sangre fría son dejar rastro de su presencia.

El señor del país del Agua y las Olas y otros no asistieron por motivos especiales y personales, asi empieza el final de la sociedad del continente elemental, e inicia los problemas para Konohagakure, pues su buen y joven señor feudal ha sido asesinado y su 3 hijos también, aunque tenia 3 shinobis guardianes y 10 samurais como escolta cayo como un mortal común y corriente.

Lo que demuestra que no importa la cultura, el país o condición social todos son siempre invitados a la tierra de los muerte ha pagar sus crímenes con castigos acordes a sus crímenes.

Oichi y Nabunaga, han cumplido con su misión y ahora esperaban con el siguiente paso, los 3 hijos más poderosos de Izanagi a su lado, por otro lado en el tejado donde los enviados de Izanagi aparecieron se daría un combate de poder puro entre el Santuario y el Shinto.

Hashin: díganme, ¿Cuál de ustedes asesino a mi sirviente Hidan? (dijo el supuesto dios poniendo su guadaña en su hombro y mostrando un aire de confianza total en sus palabras)

Ikki: todos atrás, santos de bronces y de plata, atrás con Athena y conmigo ¡rápido! (grito Ikki con un fuerza y seguridad en sus palabras)

Raiden: jejejeje, no venimos por ella, hermana ahora ¿o no? (en eso Fusen saco un pergamino raro, el pergamino salía una energía que era visible)

Fusen: parece ser que ellos ya cumplieron con misión, ahora podremos hacerlo (pero en eso, Guan Yu ataco con su técnica del "dragón naciente", pero Fusen detiene el ataque con su Gunbai)

Estos insectos se meten nuestro camino, eso me molesta, (en eso ella agito su Gunbai y lanzo lejos a Guan Yu que apenas no sufrió daño por el ataque de viento)

Zang Liao: bueno si ellos ya hicieron eso, yo me divertiré con ese otro sujeto, parece ser, que el debe ser el legendario "Dragón Dormido", (en eso se lanza a atacar con su Quipao a Guan Yu)

Narrador: Guan Yu esquiva el ataque que va directo a su corazón tomando la cuchilla con las manos desnudas, pues sino lo hacia la cuchilla atravesaría su corazón.

En eso Orochimaru intento atacar moviendo muy rápido contra Athena, pero no espero que Ymir se le ponga enfrente asustando a la serpiente, que solo retrocedió solo unos pasos.

En eso Raiden intento saltar encima del grupo de santos que esta cuidando a Athena pero Jian detiene su paso, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla.

Raiden: esto será divertido, parece ser que peleare contra alguien poderoso (dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa de felicidad)

Jian: me importa un bledo si quieres divertirte, el simple hecho de que intentes lastimar a mis hijos te convierte en mi enemigo, dime ¿Quién eres? (dijo serio sacando a Kurikara, la espada espiritual que era al igual que Excalibur, una espada espiritual)

Raiden: jejejeje, linda espada, parece ser que tu eres la reencanacion de Fuddo Myo-o, ¿no es asi?, bueno, yo en esta era, soy conocido como Raiden, pero en realidad soy la reecarnacion del Raijin, dios del rayo, un gusto al fin en conocerte.

Kushina: ¿el es un dios como Hinata? (dijo mientras ella y los demás Kages y Jiraiya era sacados de ahí por los shinobis de la hoja y los guardaespaldas de los demás Kages para sanar sus heridas infligidas por Orochimaru y sus Edo Tenseis)

Fusen: ¡Ahora, los Kages deben caer! (en eso Fusen se centra con un ataque de viento mas poderoso que uso para lanzar a Guan Yu, pero su ataque no surtió efecto pues Sakia detuvo su paso con una oración en sánscrito, la oración fue "Kan")

Narrador: en eso Jashin intenta atacar al cuello de Sakia pero es detenido por los ckakrams de Krasota sacando chistas por el golpe de las armas entre si.

Mientras tanto ya que la barrera estaba puesta, muchos de los shinobis de la hoja que estaban ahí en el estadio se acercaron a ver las peleas, con algunos civiles, los combates eran fieros.

Se movían a unas velocidades que daba envida, muchos shinobis de la hoja como siempre se sorprendieron de esas velocidades y mas por que no quedaban fuerzas enemigas pues muchos huyeron de la aldea Suna y de Oto, ya que parecía que perdieron la invasión.

El campo de fuerza no dejaba entrar, pero dejaba salir a cualquiera, los pocos que se quedaron fueron los guardaespaldas de Orochimaru y sus equipos genins participantes, pues miraban el combate de su señor contra el "Jotun dorado".

El equipo de Baki se quedo buscando a Gaara con otros ambus, pero podían encontrarlo, al final todos ellos fueron capturados, por los ambus de Konoha, ellos se maldijeron por perder a su Jinchuriki y mas Temari y Matsuri por que una era su hermana mayor y la otra amaba en secreto a Gaara.

Por que a pesar de ser alguien peligro para otros, Matsuri veía el dolor en su alma y eso la cautivo, desde que el era un niño solitario, pues ella era testigo de lo que pasaba el de niño, pero ella fue muy cobarde y tímida de niña y sino fuera por los cambios a los equipos ella no tendría el valor de acercarse a el.

En el estadio, los jóvenes genin de Konoha miraban como luchaban los santos y los guerreros de Izanagi, sin saber quieres era estos, sentían el poder de todos los enviados de Izanagi, era muy diferente de otros santos, esto eran mas poderosos, era por que ellos salvo por Orochimaru y Zang Liao.

Mientras tanto, Krasota peleaba contra contra Fusen ya que se separaron los dúos en la arena donde cada uno pelea con alguien que podría estar empatado con su oponente.

Fusen atacaba a la velocidad de la luz con ataques rápidos a la cabeza, también esquivaba los cortes capaces de desprenderse la cabeza por los chakrams de Piscis.

Krasota: no esta mal eres muy buena, me imagino que puedes utilizar tu cosmos a tu antojo, ¿no es asi? (dijo con agitación en pose de defensa con sus discos)

Fusen: asi es, tu eres muy fuerte, aunque creo que esos discos yo había oído hablar de ellos, acaso son los chakrams que le pertenecieron a Aizen Myo-o en el pasado.

Krasota: eso parece (dijo de forma seria pero con seguridad)

Fusen: ¿acaso tu no seras su reecarnacion? (dijo mientras volvía al ataque)

Krasota: es posible, ¿tienes problemas con eso? (dijo deteniendo el ataque por el Gunbai)

Fusen: claro que no, sino fuera asi entonces no seria divertido, después de todo soy una reecarnacion también, soy la reecarnacion de Fujin, el dios del viento (dijo sacando todo su instinto asesino, en eso Raijin hizo lo mismo, al sentir el cosmos de su compañera y hermana)

Narrador: los dioses de las tormentas y amo de los dragones, sacaron un instinto y fuerza que rivalizaban con el aura que Jian mostraba en el pasado, asustando a muchos de los testigos presentes.

Mientras Orochimaru e Ymir peleaban a la par, la espada de Orochimaru golpeaba con fuerza el gran martillo con escarchas de hielo, aunque el hielo de esas escarchas eran tan duras como el diamante, eso impactaba a la serpiente.

Orochimaru: Ku, Ku, Ku, esa arma es muy buena, se por mi entrenamiento que el dominio del elemento hielo es algo muy útil, acaso usas ninjutsu o ¿eres del clan Yuki?, aunque no pareces de estas tierras o del Continente Sian.

Ymir: no es asunto tuyo serpiente, aunque caerás como la Jörmungandr, ante el mismo martillo de Thor (en eso se movió muy rápido y pudo darle un golpe directo en el pecho a Orochimaru, luego le dio varios golpe lanzadolo lejos de ahi)

Orochimaru: ¡Maldito! esos golpes casi me matan, sino fuera por Shinseina no Yoroi yo estaría con grandes lesiones, ahora me las pagaras (en eso Orochimaru se levanto golpeo varias veces con su espada arrinconondolo con su ataque al santo dorado)

Ymir: vamos serpiente eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecerme en combate.

Narrador: los jóvenes guerreros que acompañaban a Athena, miraban con atención con el patriarca, aunque estaban en un nivel alto casi a la par con un santo de plata de élite, no eran rivales, aunque se metieran todos juntos.

Naruto sentía algo raro al mirar como Raijin y Fujin peleaban con sus armas y en su estilo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, era algo muy familiar y más cuando parecían volar con manifestaciones de energía y cosmos en sus cuerpos, aunque sus padres adoptivos no se quedaron atrás asiendo lo mismo.

Se maravillaron por que parecía que podían volar, en eso el pergamino que tenia Fujin, empezó a brillar y ahora lo podría utilizar por que los hijos de Izanagi estaban ya presentes.

En eso Fujin lanza el pergamino a Hashin que lo abre y sale una sombra, esa era una sombra, una manifestación de la presencia de Izanagi, se podía ver como era el dios Shinto, era un hombre alto de casi dos metros, vestía con ropas ceremoniales como un señor feudal.

Su cabello era recogido con las patillas enmarcando su rostro, de color castaño, su ojos eran rojizos sangre, con una quijada puntiaguda y un aire de grandeza al verlo, siendo solo una sombra o unas proyección de su alma.

Izanagi: asi que el mundo ahora es parecido a como lo deje ante de ser sellado por la niña tonta (dijo mirando a Hinata)

Athena: asi después de todos estos miles de años, aun asi de ver el mundo como cambiaba, sigues siendo el mismos, no tu apariencia, sino tu pensamientos, sabes que no ganaras, no dejaremos que ganes (Dijo la joven diosa sacando su cosmos asiéndose muy potente, lista para la pelea)

Izanagi: no me das miedo niña, la ultima ves me venciste tu y los tuyos, encima de que te llevaste a mi hijo para que sea tu sirviente y eliminaste a sus hermanos con tus aliados, ¿crees que no estoy tomando medidas?

Athena: te equivocas, el vino conmigo, por su voluntad, es por el, que en esta era, no te permitiré que vuelvas a atentar contra el mundo, se muy bien que tu tuviste que ver con la catástrofe que afecto el mundo, eres un egoístas.

Izanagi: ¿egoísta?, no tiene nada de malo gobernar un mundo con seres inferiores, acaso mi palabra no es ley, acaso mis palabras no se cumplen, por sino te quedo claro (en eso chasqueo los dedos y su cosmos verdoso salio de su cuerpo y se vio imágenes de el infinito universo que parecía tragar todo)

Puede que apenas solo una sombra mía salio de mi prisión por tus sellos ya gastados, pero mi poder de los demás sellados conmigo se han unido a mi voluntad y mi causa, y su poder es mio, ami disposición.

"Ahora Despierten mis hijos, creados por mi, despierten, su padre se los ordena, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu y Susanoo, vengan a mi, ahora"

Narrador: en eso Naruto empezó a convulsionar y a moverse, pero no era el único, como se dice las profecías no pueden modificarse o usar al favor de uno si no te conviene el destino de Naruto y sus hermanos siempre estuvo presente desde la era del mito.

Así también Menma y Mito empezaron a convulsionar y los cambios fueron más evidentes en ellos, sus cabellos empezaron a cambiar a un color castaño y sus ojos se hicieron rojizos como los de Naruto.

Ambos crecieron un poco a la misma altura de Naruto, y ambos empezaron a reír como locos, y de ellos se sintió un aura mas que aterradora, ahora lo que alguna ves fue Menma, solo es un recuerdo de la vida de Tsukuyomi, el dios de la luna ha vuelto a la vida.

Amaterasu, volvió a la vida, la diosa del sol, Mito solo es un sueño para ella, ella al igual que su hermano solo estaba ahí para servir a su padre para cumplir su voluntad.

Izanagi: Perfecto, con los 3 en este mundo ahora dominare este mundo, Hashin dales sus ropajes sagrados (dijo con un mueca de felicidad en su rostro)

Hashin: si mi señor (en eso el saco otro pergamino y al desenrollarlo saco 3 armaduras)

Narrador: una armadura se uno a Tsukuyomi, esta se parecía a el, esta era de apariencia blanca brillante con brillos plateados, representaba al dios con un adorno de una luna menguante en la espada, también tenia un arma, tenia un espada, esta era la legendaria Tsukiyo, esta espada era de una mano de color negra, de estilo ceremonial.

La segunda armadura que aparecía era para Amaterasu, esta la representaba, de color naranja rojizo, esta parecía tener la forma de una doncella, poniéndose en su cuerpo, en la espalda tenia un sol con llamas, tenia un arma que era Ryujin Jakka, que era una katana japonesa con el mango rojo su vaina también.

La tercera armadura era para Susanoo, esta lo representaba, era de color celeste claro, tenia alas que se asemejaban a huracanes, pero algo pasaba, Naruto, no se movía estaba con la mirada baja sin dejar ver sus ojos, era extraño, nadie sabia lo que pasaba, aun tenia su armadura de Pegaso, no se había puesto su armadura entregada por su padre Izanagi.

En eso Hinata-Athena, intenta tocarlo, asustada por el comportamiento extraño de Naruto, pero cuando ella iba a poner su mano encima, Naruto desaparece y reaparece arrascandole el brazo a Orochimaru que tenia su espada, el sanin grito de dolor por lo que fue lastimadolo, el sabio un jutsu que reconstruyendo su brazo, sorprendiendo a todos.

Izanagi: ¿acaso osas desafiarme? (dijo con ira y furia a su hijo sin saber lo que pasaría)

Susanoo: ese es tu problema y no el mio, padre, (en eso Naruto tomo la espada de Kusanagi y esta empezó a brillar, la espada cambio, se agrando un poco mas y el mango cambio haciendo alusión a un par de alas en la empuñadura)

Fujin: no lo compliques mas Susanoo, no seas un rebelde con tu padre, no derramen mas sangre con tu familia y sus aliados (dijo la diosa del viento con desesperacion)

Susanoo: cállate, ustedes en el pasado hicieron su elección, y yo hice la mía, acaso quieres que las cosas sean como lo fue cuando venimos al mundo.

Raijin: cuando eramos niños, en otra vida, viejo amigo, cuando eramos niños, sino quieres que sea asi, no tendremos piedad (En eso cuando se iba a lanzar al ataque fue detenido por la orden de Izanagi)

Izanagi: ¡Alto!, siempre fuiste un niño malcriado desde que te cree en el pasado, es por esa rebeldía que te expulse de mis terrenos y vagaste hasta que uniste a esa mocosa en le pasado aun asi te perdone y me das espalda ahora (dijo con ira el Dios a su hijo rebelde)

Athena: no tienes derecho a jugarlo, para ti solo el ha sido un a herramienta al igual sus hermanos y tus sirvientes (en eso Hashin se lanzo a cortarle la cabeza a Athena, pero fue detenido por Susanoo y su espada)

Susanoo: no permitiré que lastimen a nadie aquí frente de mi, prepárense (en eso se sintió el cosmos de Naruto con mas fuerza, se materializo y se noto el cambio, era igual de poderoso que los de mas enemigos del santuario)

Tsukuyomi: asi que sigues siendo majadero, pequeño hermano, acaso no te das cuenta que el destino nos junto de nuevo y aun asi sigues con ese comportamiento por esa plaga llamada humano.

Susanoo: La única plaga es tu trasero pomposo, acaso olvidaste la verdad de los dioses, o acaso no recuerdas cual es nuestra naturaleza y la de nuestro padre (dijo con sarcasmo y molestando a casi todos los enemigos)

Amaterasu: pequeño hermano, yo puedo perdonar tus faltas de esta vida y la otra, acaso no querías eso, el día que Tsukuyomi y yo dejamos el mundo por manos de tus aliados ese día, aun asi te perdonamos.

Susanoo: no lo creo (en eso Susanoo ataco con fuerza y lanzo de una patada a Hashin)

Narrador: asi Susanoo desapareció y ataco con su espada a Tsukuyomi con un golpe frontal varias veces con distintos ángulos sin dejar un patrón, como un hábil espadachín.

Amataresu ataco de forma directa con su katana sacando flamas rojas de fuego haciendo retroceder a Susanoo, pero no pudo evitar el contraataque que le dio un rodillazo en el estomago.

Tsukuyomi ataco con su espada a gran velocidad pero se cansaba muy rápido, ya que los cuerpos que los hermanos del sol y la luna ocupan, no estaban en condiciones para su poder, en eso Izanagi, los detuvo con sus palabras y los 3 se detuvieron en contra de su voluntad.

Izanagi: Vayámonos de aquí, si Susanoo quiere ser un enemigo mio por cuidar de los humanos será entonces uno y eso ustedes lo saben (en eso todos su sirviente le responden con un "si" y se arrodillaron ante el)

Narrador: En eso los santos negros de Libra y Geminis que no habían sido vencidos, en eso aparecen todos llenos de heridas ya que eran perseguidos por los santos dorados con los que pelaban los perseguían.

Athena: esta es tu declaración de guerra, Izanagi (dijo la diosa con una determinación en sus palabras)

Izanagi: asi es, esta guerra será por el control de este mundo ya que yo venceré, (en eso la sombra de Izanagi se transformo en una puerta dimensional, esta desgarro la realidad, la cual todos los guerreros de Izanagi traspaso)

Narrador: pero cuando los portadores del cuerpo de Mito y Menma, pasaban con sus nuevas personalidades, los shinobis de la aldea de la hoja se interpongan para que no dejen he intentar aclarar las cosas.

Minato: alto ahí, no se que se proponen ustedes actuando asi, Menma, Mito, vengan acá ahora (dijo con un tono serio y firme con su voz)

Tsukuyomi: asi que este es el progenitor de este cuerpo (dijo con un todo de arrogancia contra Minato)

Kushina: esperen Mito, Menma, regresen ahora ( dijocon lagrimas en el rostro, en eso ella entiende que ya no son ellos pues sintió su energía que no era como ellos eran antes)

Amaterasu: Mujer, lo siento pero tus hijos han desaparecido (dijo moviéndose con su hermano a través de el portal)

Kushina: esperen, regresen… (En eso Kushina corrió para intentar detenerlos)

Amaterasu: no entiende, que molestia (en eso ella desenfundo su espada y como si fuera una pesadilla, la diosa del fuego le corto el rostro a Kushina que cayo con un ojo y el lado derecho de su rostro lastimado)

Minato: ¡Kushina!... ¡No!... (En eso el intenta acercase, pero Tsukuyomi ataco a Minato incrustándole su espada en el estomago deteniendo su paso)

Tsukuyomi: que molestos, los humanos y sus sensibilidades molestas, ya me tienen arto estos insectos, mueran… (En eso cuando ambos progenitores estaban juntos, apunto de recibir un corte de energía creado por el hijo de Izanagi, el ataque fue detenido por Susanoo)

Susanoo: te dije que no lastimarías a nadie en mi presencia, maldito engreído (dijo con su espada deteniendo el haz de energía y lanzándolo al cielo)

Hashin: déjelo ya Tsukuyomi-sama, su padre espera, (dijo metiéndose al portal después de Amaterasu)

Tsukuyomi: tienes razón, nos veremos pronto y caerán como las moscas que son los humanos (dijo mientras caminaba y se metia en el portal)

Narrador: los ambus corrieron a atender a su líder, aunque muchos rodearon al grupo del santuario, claro no podían faltar los lideres de clanes y del concejo metiendo solo para ser detenidos por santos de oro.

Omura: escuchen bien queremos saber lo que ha pasado (dijo con enfado y pensando en maquinar como sacar ventaja)

Susanoo: es simple vieja cabra, lo mas probable es que este continente morirá por culpa de mi padre (dijo mirando a todos)

Kakashi: ¿Naruto, eres tu? (dijo mirándolo fijo, por el comportamiento y forma de actuar)

Susanoo: claro que no soy el dueño de este cuerpo, Yo alguna vez fui Susanoo, pero ahora puedes llamarme Rodorio, aun recuerdo cuando me distes ese nombre, Athena, ¿recuerdas? (dijo mirando a Hinata y le dio una sonrisa a la joven diosa)

Hinata: ¿Rodorio?, ¿como es posible? (dijo con intriga )

Rodorio: Es la orden, la orden que Izanagi me dio, solo me convoco, el joven dueño de este cuerpo y yo somos uno solo, pero solo saco mis recuerdos y personalidad, como me nege a seguirlo y solo siendo una sombra su poder no me afecta demasiado, pero pronto dejare este cuerpo…. (En eso el espesaba a tambalearse y desplomándose cayendo boca arriba)

Narrador: Todos los Santos y Hinata se preocuparon por lo que se estaba cayendo.

Athena: Rodorio… (Mirándolo fijamente, luego le dio una sonrisa)... Gracias, aun eres el mismo como lo eras en el pasado y todas nuestras vidas pasadas.

Rodorio: tu y yo aprendimos mucho en nuestros días, cuando me distes el nombre de Rodorio y deje el nombre Susanoo, aun en esta vida eres una mujer muy hermosa tanto por dentro y por fuera (dijo sonriéndole a la diosa)

Athena: no digas eso…. (Dijo sonrrojandose)

Rodorio: escúchame con atención, el dueño de este cuerpo, ahora esta durmiendo tranquilamente, pero el esta sufriendo por dentro, como en todos mis regresos, pero mas que en otras, su pasado es muy doloroso y no se atreve afrontar mas el dolor.

Athena: lo se, el esconde su dolor con una sonrisa, no desea hacerme sentir mal.

Rodorio: sabes como hacer que afronte ese dolor, no es asi, solo cuando el allá dominado totalmente su cosmos y cada uno de los estados, el podrá superar su dolor, como lo hicimos el y yo desde siempre.

Athena: si, se como se debe hacer esto, no permitiré que sufras en esta era, tu ni nadie (en eso ella lo abraza a pesar de que estaba boca arriba apunto de entrar en un estado de sueño)

Rodorio: Athena...Veo a muchos antiguos aliados de nuestras épocas (en eso mira a varios que serian reencarnaciones de sus aliados desde la era del mito, en eso cuando estuvo apunto de dormir para no volver con esa personalidad le dijo algo mas importante para Athena)

Athena, la única manera de vencer el dolor y el odio que se forma en su corazón, la única forma de vencerlo es el amor y la compresión, pero eso no solo curara al mundo, sino también necesitas justicia y voluntad.

Athena: si, lo se… (Dijo sacándole varias lágrimas a ambos por verse entre ellos)

Rodorio: Adiós, Athena, solo te volverá a ver en mis sueños, pero feliz por que tu me veras en los tuyo, por cierto (en eso el santo hizo algo impensable, que no se creía que podría hacer un ser sin consecuencias, Rodorio le dio un beso apasionado en los labios con mucha ternura)

Ese beso, es será un hermoso recuerdo para mi sueño (en eso Rodorio se quedo dormido, ya que al despertar volvería Naruto)

Narrador: en eso Rodorio, aquel que dejo el nombre de Susanoo, dejo el mundo con una sonrisa para que en unas horas despertaría como Naruto, el santo de Pegaso, aunque había encontrado su espada, ya que no se sabe como es que la espada no estaba con la demás armas en la bóveda de los Uzumakis.

Mientras tanto en una cueva escondida en las montañas, había una sombra, una mujer en la oscuridad, ella solo miraba desde las sombras todos lo que pasaba, ella había maquinado muchas cosas desde hace siglos.

Estaba esperando su oportunidad para hacer lo que mas deseaba, ellas quería venganza, y llenar el mundo de dolor y oscuridad, aun asi solo debía esperar un poco mas, un poco mas y cobraría venganza contra aquellos que ella odiaba y amo en el pasado.

Notas:

\- Rodorio, es el nombre del primer Pegaso en la era del mito, en mi historia Susanoo, dejo ese nombre y se lo cambio por uno que le dio la Athena de la era del mito.

\- La info de Rodorio sale en el juego Saint Seiya Online, es exclusivo del juego, juegenlo si les interesa ya que cuenta muchas historias interesantes.

\- Desde el inicio dije que te darías cuenta de quien es quien, además de las profecías que le dieron a Jiraiya se están cumpliendo, no se basa en Naruto en si, sino en Rodorio y sus hermanos cumpliéndose al pie de la letra.

\- Ahora que muchos señores feudales han muerto, el caos se dará en el continente elemental, por eso se inicia el plan de Izanagi, la conquista del mundo.

\- Como dije, le daré importancia a los aliados, pues pronto entenderá el porque ya que como aliados todos enfrentaran un mal que nadie podrá enfrentar solos.

\- Jörmungandr es serpiente del Ragnarok, ella esta destinada a destruirse con el dios Thor, entre ellos encontrar su fin, en la serie es representada con la armadura de del dios guerrero Thor del anime.


	18. Capitulo 18: Dioses y Decisiones

**_Capitulo 18: Dioses y Decisiones_**

 ** _Narrador:_** Ha pasado 3 días del ataque a la aldea, lo que paso a ojos de los testigos fue un sueño o una pesadilla por los hechos ocasionados, los Kages de las aldeas habían sido apaleados.

El Youndaime había sido casi asesinado por sus hijos poseídos por "dioses", lo cual era algo casi de fantasía, pero era real, el consejo no entendía quien era los que los controlo, pero al recordar sus nombres se aterraron al saber que era dioses antiguos, dioses de antiguas civilizaciones.

Ademas el caos en algunos países había comenzado, en el País de los Bosques, el Pais de los Ríos y el País de de las Aves y otros mas, habían entrado en guerras civiles por los herederos para adueñarse del control del país y de sus familiares y por los nobles que deseaban poder político.

De los Países con aldeas escondidas, el pais de las Nubes, del la Roca, del Viento Cascada y del Hierro, no se quedo atrás para que por lo mismo, es decir, algunos kages y lideres sabían a quienes apoyar por conveniencia asi evitando conflictos en sus países.

Otros países entraron en crisis por la falta de sus señores y su economía se desplomo como un castillo de naipes, en eso, en una cama sencilla dormía una pelirroja con un lado del rostro vendado, su ojo izquierdo fue cortado en perfecta armonía de un tajo.

Kushina aun estaba en reposo por la conmoción, en su mente, todo lo que pasaba era un horrible pesadilla, una que solo esperaba que fuera eso y ver que todo estaba bien al despertar.

Ella estaba ni más ni menos que en la mansión Uzumaki, Hinata ordeno a los santos que los cuiden y que traten sus heridas como si fueran aliados, no hubo queja a la orden de la joven diosa, los shinobis no pusieron queja o se negaron pues el poder los santos dorados era demasiado atemorizante.

En eso Kushina despertaba, ella noto que el lugar era un cuarto sencillo, era pequeño, la cama simple aunque acogedora, no sabia donde estaba ya que la habitación era de un color blanco ceniza y los hospitales son blancos escarcha en sus muros, en eso, entro una persona que ella nunca espero que ella le dijera la palabra, entro Hinata sola a su habitación.

Hinata: hola Kushina-sama, a pasado tiempo desde que usted y yo hablamos, de hecho, eso fue cuando yo cumplí 3 años, la primera y única vez. (Dijo la joven de forma tranquila de forma muy humilde a la kunoichi)

Kushina: Hinata, digo, ¡Atena-sama! (dijo de forma asustada y algo avergonzada)

Hinata: Tranquila, cuando estoy con mas ropas normales y sin mi vaculo prefiero que me digan Hinata (dijo con una sonrisa la joven haciendo que Kushina entre en confianza)

Kushina: disculpe, ¿donde estoy? (dijo algo preocupada)

Hinata: esta en la mansion Uzumaki, la trajimos aquí ya que tenían que ser atendidos usted y su esposo o por lo menos su esposo mas que nada.

Kushina; ¡¿que tiene Mina-kun?! (Dijo muy asustada y con miedo en su semblante, además recordó todo lo que paso y mas lo de sus hijos)

Hinata: usted perdió o mas bien pudimos salvarle el ojo izquierdo, su esposo recibió una apuñalada directo en el corazón, casi muere, pero, Tsunade-sama y el resto de santos curanderos hicieron un gran trabajo sanandolo.

Kushina: Oh no! Oh no! , ¿El esta bien? ¿Donde esta? (dijo asustada por la noticia)

Hinata: el esta bien, su intervención fue demás de 10 horas y perdió mucha sangre, ahora solo duerme en la habitación de al frente.

Kushina: ¿Cuánta sangre perdió? ¿Fue mucho? (dijo intrigada ya que Minato tenia un tipo raro de sangre y el banco de sangre de la aldea solo tenia unos 2 litros de su propia sangre a su disposición para esas emergencias)

Hinata: perdió varios litros ya que tenia constantes hemorragias, el ataque que recibió por ese dios, Tsukuyomi, pues donde recibe un golpe, a su alrededor es cortado internamente formando una luna llena en circular.

Kushina: ¿disculpe?, de donde sacaron mas sangre para el, es decir su sangre es muy rara (dijo intrigada por la respuesta que vendría)

Hinata: bueno, (en eso la joven diosas suspiro)

Naruto le dono su sangre, de forma constante cuando despertó a la hora y a tiempo cuando supo la condición de Minato-san solo acepto.

Kushina: ya veo, creí que todo fue una pesadilla, pero no es mas que la cruda realidad, ¿Qué sucedió con la aldea?, ¿Acaso fue destruida por completa? ¿Y los demás Kages? (dijo la pelirroja algo impaciente)

Hinata: vera, ellos fueron atendidos por su cuerpo medico, y además les pedi que se queden por que esta noche vendrán seres muy importante a su aldea, esta guerra le concierne al mundo entero.

Kushina: se refiere a sus santos… (Dijo intrigada por saber si existían mas seres poderosos)

Hinata: no solo ellos, sino otros representantes de otras instituciones y otros dioses, ya que el santuario solo no podrá contra Izanagi y sus dioses que están sellados con el, es posible que moriremos sin vencerlo al final, miles de vidas se pierdan (dijo la peliazul muy triste que se sintió su pena)

Kushina: ¿como es posible que el sea tan fuerte? (dijo con miedo la mujer con pánico)

Hinata: en mi primera vida pude vencerlo solo por que el se confío a pesar de solo tener un puñado de hombres y algunas deidades que me apoyaron, mucho han vuelto a la vida, además, tenemos un plan que pondremos en marcha y nuestros aliados en otros continentes nos apoyaran

Kushina: si ya había escuchado de los de otros continentes, pero ¿están seguros que se deben reunir aquí?

Hinata: claro que si, de hecho, es una de las condiciones que pedimos como ganadores del torneo, recuerdan… (Dijo sonriendo la joven diosa)

Narrador: De hecho era asi, cada uno de los participantes podía pedir ciertas cosas como premio, siempre y cuando no dejara en esclavitud a otras personas o pedir algo en contra de la voluntad de los afectados, secretos de naciones o técnicas o líneas de sangre.

Los ancianos de Konoha y su consejo civil sufrieron convulsiones por lo que la primera condición por Naruto que era la reunión seria ahí, y el consejo de la aldea podría estar presente, pero, solo si guardaban silencio y escuchaban.

La segunda era que por Kurama que pidió la anulación de los Jinchurikis para las aldeas ya que no afectaba las condiciones, además se firmaría un tratado para eso.

Lo tercero era que petición de Karin era la anulación de los sellos de procedencia Uzumaki en el continente elemental, además de la devolución de los pergaminos y armas y objetos que se robaron en la primera destrucción de Uzushiogakure no sato.

Esto era un golpe al orgullo de de Kiri y Kumo, Kumo robo los objeto del sabio de los 6 caminos sin saber donde estaba pues unos renegados las robaron hace años, Kiri por otro lado perdió su grandeza pues siempre se adjuntaron las creación de las 7 espadas demoníacas de la neblina.

Claro, había algunas en su posición y las demás estaban perdidas o en posición de algún renegado por ahí.

La cuarta era una petición de Kimimaru, esta era que todo Hyuga que desee dejar Konoha podía hacerlo, esto era por que el sello del ave enjaulado era propiedad de Uzu, ya era mal usado, pues era para proteger sus ojos en su muerte, pero ellos abusaron de la confianza de los Uzumakis.

El sello fue modificado y solo se uso para esclavizar a la rama secundaria, al hacer esto incumplieron un convenio que tenían con el clan desde hace tiempo el cual nunca cumplieron, pero en este momento Neiji iría a pedir su premio con Hinata y una verdad oscura se revelaría en el clan con ciertos orígenes.

En el refugio de Izanagi:

Narrador: El santo oscuro de Libra era destrozado nada más ni menos que por Nobunaga y sus katanas ya que el se oponía a la voluntad de su señor.

Nobunaga: ¡maldito insecto!, como te atreves a oponerte aun dios, el simple hecho de que estés vivo es solo por que tu y Remo fueron los únicos de su orden que han sobrevivido (en eso, lo que quedo del santo oscuro era desintegrado por la velocidad de los cortes del joven y nuevo monarca)

Raiden: bueno, ahora Remo, eres muy sabio al unirte al bando ganador, (dijo mientras bebía una copa de sake con el grupo frente al gran castillo de jade de donde salía la voz de Izanagi)

Izanagi: Hashin, como recompensa al aceptar mi plan dale la armadura que iba a ser de Susanoo a Remo (dijo seriamente desde su prisión el dios del panteón Shinto)

Hashin: de Inmediato mi señor (En eso Hashin le lanzo un llama blanca que cubrió a Remo destrozando su armadura negra y cubriendo su cuerpo con el ropaje sagrado de Susanoo)

Oichi: mi señor ahora que haremos, seguiremos con su plan o solo esperaremos para dar el siguiente golpe como se planifico.

Izanagi: Ahora seguiremos con el plan, cada uno de ustedes se infiltrara y tomara el control de ciertos países, ahora Orochimaru y Nobunaga y Oichi formaran alianzas ya que tiene el control de sus países.

Así invadirán y conquistaran los países que ustedes empiecen a dominar, empezaran a juntar ejércitos para empezar en 5 años unos 5 años en hacer eso.

Tadakatsu: por que 5 años mi señor, (dijo algo intrigado el gran guerrero del país de los ríos)

Fujin: veras, Tsukuyomi-san y Amateratsu-san deben fortalecer sus cuerpos al parecer para que alcancen su verdadero potencial debemos entrenarlos.

Raijin: Señor, no deberiamos hacer algo encontra del santuario y sus aliados, es que no acabamos con ellos como pensamos, ellos casi no sufrieron bajas como esperamos.

Ademas los gobiernos de algunas aldeas irán por nosotros, aunque podremos destruirlos serán una molestia a largo plazo.

Izanagi: tengo algo planeado encontra de ellos por ese tiempo, Tsukuyomi, Amateratsu, hagan lo suyo.

Tsukuyomi: padre, antes de hacer algo quisiera tu permiso para ir a mi palacio, en la luna, no se que habrán hecho estos estúpidos humanos con sus deseos de expandirse en el universo y quisiera ver como esta mi dominio.

Tametomo: ¿su palacio? Dijo el joven de cabello largo y azulado con una venda en los ojos mientras se las acomodaba bien)

Amateratsu: jajajaja (rió burlonamente la diosa con una mano cubriendo su boca)

Según tengo entendido, tu se lo ganastes a esa tonta de Artemisa en un duelo en la era de mito.

Tsukyomi: por lo que es mio, además hay cosas que nos servirán si todo esta bien ahí (dijo presumidamente el dios, pero sentía que había ahí algo que lo llamaba, quizás algo de otra vida que no recordaba, algo que lo hacia sentirse como un humano)

Narrador: ahora volviendo al protagonista de la historia que no esta muy enfocado en la historia, Naruto salía a caminar al bosque a recordar el tiempo que quedo inconsciente, después de que Susanoo o Rodorio salio y puso encontrase consigo mismo de algún forma.

Flashback:

Naruto solo sentía el vació que deja la falta de gravedad, no entedio que paso, ese ser de luminosidad le dijo algo y después estaba ahí flotando a la deriva, sintió que paso horas, después vio una luz dorada que lo atrajo, en eso sintió una mano en su hombro.

Al voltearse a ver quien era solo miro a un hombre alto de piel algo bronceada, cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos rijosos de tonos sangre, con la quijada en triangulo y una nariz fina, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Vestía con una camiseta roja como el con unos pantalones celestes y calzado blanco, se le hizo familiar, hasta que empezó hablar, "asi que tu eres el actual, dime como esta Saori, es decir Athena", (en eso apareció nada mas ni menos que Rodorio mencionando el nombre del joven)

Rodorio: Seiya, deja ya en paz al joven Naruto, (en eso aparecieron varias personas que lo rodearon y uno hablo este era Temma)

Temma: tranquilo, Rodorio (dijo con una sonrisa)

Naruto: ¿quienes son ustedes? (dijo confundido el chico con una confunsion que lo hacia ver como tonto)

Rodorio: Nosotros somos tus antiguas vidas, somos parte de ti, de hecho somos tus antiguas consciencias.

Naruto: increíble, pero. ¿Donde estoy?

Seiya: estamos en tu espacio mental, el es Temma, el es Talises, el es Artimedes y ella es Maria, (dijo sin señalar como a 20 mas de ellos que los rodeaban y extrañando a Naruto por la presencia de ella)

Maria: yo nací en el 312 antes después de cristo, y la reencarnación de Atenea era conocido como Andromaco, el tenia unos músculos…. (Dijo ella poniéndose roja como tomate al recordarlo a el)

Temma: No digas eso, ¡no quiero recordar a mi Sasha asi no no no no! (Dijo con un tono de seriedad y enfado mientras todos los demás se reían de su actitud)

Narrador: asi Naruto conoció sus anteriores vidas, ahora podía hablar con ellas y recordar y sus memorias, además pedirles consejo con la situación de el con Hinata, puede que ellos le den respuestas ya ellos que vivieron ciertas cosas como el lo esta haciendo.

Fin de Flashback.

Narrador: ahora el dio un suspiro pero con triste y estaba a apunto de levantarse, pero apareció Kurama lanzándose sobre sus hombres aplastándolo.

Naruto: idiota, por que me molestas (dio con molestia el rubio)

Kurama: soy tu hermano mayor, si no te molesto es por que no estoy haciendo mi trabajo como tal, (Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna y burlona)

Naruto: jajaja, baboso, que pasa (dijo serio a su hermano mayor)

Kurama: nada, que, ¿acaso no puedo pasar un tiempo de caridad con mi hermano menor?, acaso no puedo pasar tiempo con un amigo dela infancia, acaso no puedo pasar tiempo con mi ex-carcelero, acaso… (Pero fue callado por Naruto)

Naruto: ya!, dime que pasa y no me mientas que sino le haré recordar a madre que aprendiste el truco de padre de quitarle el brasier a las mujeres, pues ella lo olvido (dijo ahora el con burla al antiguo Bijuu)

Kurama: ay, ya ya, tranquilo eh, solo quiero saber como estas por lo que paso en estos días, me preocupas a mi y los demás, (en eso salio Neiji, Kimimaru, Karin y Tayuya que estaban escondidos pues aun estaban preocupados por Naruto ya que ellos eran parte del escuadrón Shinobi y eran sus amigos)

Neiji: disculpa si sentiste tu espacio personal siendo invadido, pero nos preocupas.

Naruto: tranquilos, si se preguntan por que le di mi sangre a Minato es por que ya no siento odio por el o Kushina, solo son personas conocidas, nunca fueron mi familia, eso lo son ustedes y mis padres y claro los del santuario y el clan (dijo con una sonrisa que parecía ser real)

Tayuya: bien por eso, pero me refiero al asunto de la relación con Hinata (dijo seria)

Karin: primo, puede que tu la quieras, y sea reciproco, pero Hinata también es Atena y el amor de Atena no es para una sola persona es para todos sus santos y el mundo.

Naruto: lo se (dijo con lagrimas en el rostro)

Kimimaru: es una situación que de verdad me llena de tristeza, lo siento, no tengo a alguien y no se que decirte.

Karin: Kimi… UhhFFF (dijo ella haciendo la señal con un dedo su boca callándolo)

Naruto: no tiene razón me duele tenerla tan cerca y no poder tener tanto contacto físico como lo imagine de niño y poder tener una familia con ella, creo que debería irme un tiempo del santuario para entrenar.

Neiji: pedirás permiso para salir a entrenar por tu cuenta o buscaras un loco maestro escondido en este mundo.

Naruto: la verdad es que recibí una oferta y me iré a entrenar por 5 años con GuanYu-sama.

Todos: ¡que!

Naruto: la verdad es que el desea buscar un dicipulo y yo le pedi ser su asistente para buscar a un sucesor ya que en 2 años se retira como santo.

Kurama: lo haces para intentar olvidarla, no es asi (dijo algo triste)

Naruto: si me quedo no podrá hacer su deber como Atena, solo debo alejarme un tiempo para eso y debo hacerme mas fuerte, no estoy a la altura de su poder, no vieron, el solo dijo una palabra y yo me desmalle, no podre vencer a Izanagi y su ejercito (dijo con ira contra si mismo)

Neiji: es lo mas conveniente, por ahora, pero, eso no cambiara nada solo les dolerá a ambos la separación temporal.

Karin: como dices eso será muy dura para Hinata (dijo la pelirroja con algunas lagrimas por la idea de su separación)

Krasota: es lo mejor para ella y para ti, (dijo ella apareciendo por detrás asustando a todos)

Naruto: ¡Madre!

Krasota: (en eso se acerca y abraza a Naruto entre sus brazos) Hijo, quizás no te parí a ti o a Hinata o a los demás, pero siento su dolor, esto es solo una prueba mas para ustedes en la vida, será difícil, será dolor interno que te hará sufrir, pero tu, tu padre y yo.

Antes de ser Humanos con deseos, antes de ser dioses caprichosos, somos santos de Atena, somos seres que hicieron un juramento, que es más importante que cualquier cosa ante todo.

Naruto: si madre lo se pero, es difícil para mi (dijo con lagrimas en el rostro)

Krasota: tranquilo cariño, te lo dije, esto será una prueba que pasaras, lo se, te conozco a ti y a ella (dijo haciendo mas fuerte el abrazo)

En el cuarto de Hinata con Kushina:

Narrador: Hinata le ponía en claro lo que pasaba con las condiciones a Kushina, para eso Minato entraba al cuarto siendo movido por Tsunade en una silla de ruedas.

Minato: Kushi-san! (Dijo intentando ponerse de pie para abrazar a su esposa pero fue detenido por Tsunade)

Tsunade: nada de moverse asi, estuviste en una cirugía que te mato por un minuto, asi que ten mas cuidado.

Minato: los siento es que…. (Pero fue callado por Hinata)

Hinata: Mianto-san, Kushina-san, hay algo que deseo pedirles y mi padre también no es asi, (en eso aparecio Jian con un semblante serio a la habitación)

Quiero saber por que es que ustedes abandonaron a Naruto, por que lo abandonaron y nunca hicieron nada por el, y no solo me vengan a decir que fue por los ojos que se volvieron color sangre (dijo la joven diosa con firmeza)

Minato: la verdad, es el asunto de sus ojos, pero lo que lo reforzó fue por lo que me dijo el shinigami.

Flashback:

Narrador: asi al haber vencido al enmascarado, Minato invoco al Shinigami para dar su vida por salvar a su aldea, era algo por lo que estaba preparado, no por un sentido de nacionalismo o dogma militar sino por que deseaba salvar a su pueblo por amor genuino y por que le nacía del corazón.

Y cuando hizo el sello, salio el ser al que la mayoría de los humanos le teme, el shingami y un aura de muerte salía de la deidad y un frió de ultratumba salio de su alderredor y empezó a hablar dándole miedo a Minato el tono de su voz.

Shinigami: Mortal tu me has convocado, dime, ¿Qué deseas? (dijo con un instinto de muerte que asusto a Minato)

Minato: Shinigami-sama, lo convoque para pedirle, rogarle por su ayuda, quiero pedirle que selle al Kyubii en mis 3 hijos, su chakra en los 2 primeros y el alma en el tercero (dijo tragando saliva y aguantando el miedo)

Shinigami: mortal, sabes cual es el precio por sellar algo de esa forma, consumiré tu alma, por toda la eternidad, estas deacuerdo con esto. (Dijo asustando al rayo amarillo)

Minato: lo se Shinigami-sama, acepto las condiciones (dijo resignado por el castigo y separarse de su mujer)

Shinigami: entonces (en eso la entidad de muerte empezó a hablar solo con una cara de miedo y respeto algo que era invisible)

Es usted, entiendo, si es su voluntad, lo cumpliré solo por que es su deseo… (Dijo confundiendo a Minato)

Bien, mortal, el día de hoy cumpliré con tu petición y no cobrare tu alma como recompensa, digamos que a una entidad quiere que tu prole sea feliz, por ahora, pero te diré que algún día unos de tus hijos, intentara tomar tu vida y lo consiguiera.

Fin de Flashback.

Minato: eso fue lo que paso (dijo triste)

Kushina: al saber eso sacamos conclusiones demasiado deprisa, además era la advertencia del Shinigami, pensamos que era mas importante que lo tengamos alejado de la familia pues la profecía de los sapos…. (Pero fue callado Jian)

Jian: la profecía era acerca de Naruto, no de tus otros hijos, el poder en el era por que el también era una reecarnacion.

Susanoo, desde la era del mito, protegió y cuido del humano, siempre ha vuelto a la vida, una y otra vez, al parecer la profecía o advertencia del Shinigami se cumplio, recuerda Minato, tu moriste por algo de un Minuto (dijo asiendo entender lo que quería decir a todos)

Hinata: los shinigamis, según algunos mitos, pueden ver el futuro de las personas, puede ser que ese en particularidad solo trato de advertirte y se autocumplio por su paranoiria, sin saber la verdad del cambio de los ojos de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto nació, su cuerpo no resistió el sellado, asi que el Kyubii-sama le dio su chakra sanándolo, o lo poco que le quedaba aunque eso hizo que sus ojos se hagan rojizos, aunque eso siempre le pasa a Rodorio en cada una de sus reencarnaciones al nacer.

Kushina: No, No (en eso ella empezó a llorar de forma desconsolada, no lo por haber perdido a sus 2 hijos mayores, sino por la verdad de Naruto)

Narrador: Así Minato lloro también compartiendo el dolor de se esposa por las pésimas decisiones que cometieron, Hinata y Jian sentían su dolor y arrepentimiento, asi ambos le propondrían algo importante a ambos y contándoles algo que planeaban.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento del Mikoto, se llevaba un reunión entre la diosa del fuego negro, con sus hijos y su actual pareja, Alfred de la copa, la mujer les contó el por que se divorcio de su padre, la verdad de por que se separo de el y su relación con el santo de plata

Ademas, Hinata le propuso a ella que si deseaba irse a vivir con ellos a vivir en el santuario y esa invitación se expandia sus a 3 hijos es de decir a Sasuke y Satsuki, que se les cayo la mandíbula por la noticia-

Sasuke: osea, quieres que vayamos con ellos, pero somos shinobis de la aldea, no podemos dejarla aldea asi como asi.

Satsuki: yo voy contigo, no puedo creer que papa se revolcara con la fea de esa mujer, se nota que su matrimonio fue obligatorio, pues el tiene pésimo gusto además no se lo perdonare.

Ademas parece ser que el quedo inutilizado ahí abajo y nos querrán poner en el Proyecto de Restauraciones de Clanes, primero muerta que meterme con un inútil, ser solo un incubadora de un imbécil,primero muerta (dijo con ira y arrepentimiento por comportarse asi con su madre)

Sasuke: si hago eso será una ofensa a el clan Uchiha, asi no podre vengar al clan por lo del traidor (dijo con orgullo y haciendo sentir triste a su madre)

Alfred: bien jovencito, es tu decisión, es una lastima, eres un digno guerrero que podría hacerse un santo, pero supongo que solo te quedaras estancado como shinobi, lastima que nunca alcanzaras el nivel de Naruto y sus compañeros y menos el de un santo de oro (dijo con un tono de decepción lanzando un trampa para el emo culo de pato)

Sasuke: ¿que? (dijo tragando saliva viendo que iba a cometer una estupidez)

Mikoto: no es importante es un favor que me hizo Hinata-sama por ayudar en el pasado a Naruto.

Narrador: la verdad es que Mikoto era una persona que cuidaba a Naruto en las sombras, ella siempre trato sus heridas, le daba comida, pero por insistencia para que nadie se meta con ella el le pidió que finja que lo desprecie como los demás, y ella acepto muy a su pesar.

Mikoto: si ella dijo que si ambos querían ser santos, debían ir al Santuario, por eso las condiciones de la victoria, ella y Naruto lo han preparado, ahora los Hyuga de la rama secundaria se irían de la aldea y nosotros también.

Pero si te quieres quedar, esta bien, se feliz aquí hijo con todas tus fanáticas que te acosan (dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa sabia en que algo que mas odia que ser débil era sus fanáticas acosadoras)

Sasuke: esperen, no se precipiten, tan pronto, primero déjeme terminar, verán solo me iré contigo madre si solo puedo entrenar, si se me lo permiten (dijo con un aura de humildad que el saco una gota a todos los presentes)

Alfred: bien, saldremos en una semana, esta noche será un evento muy importante.

Satsuki: ¿un evento importante? (dijo confundida)

Narrador: asi llego la tarde de ese día, faltaban horas para la reunión, en eso Hinata y Neiji se dirigían al complejo de los Hyugas, ahí ellos tenían que pedir que se les cumplan una petición además de la anulación de los sellos y la emigración de los que se quieran ir de la aldea.

Ahora Hinata y Neiji sabrían una verdad que nadie excepto una persona sabia en la aldea hasta ahora, una verdad que nadie esperaba, menos la joven diosa y su hermano, un hermano mas que adopción.

Notas:

-Perdón por no subir en mas de medio año estas historias mías, estoy con problemas de trabajo y mi tiempo libre lo aproveche con un PS4, lose soy débil además ando con una morena ahora.

-Subiere lo que falta y terminare sus conclusiones, además de otras algo como GTA Konoha, seria interesante o QHPS si Escanor reencarna en Luffy o Naruto como Mienbros de los Mugiwaras.


End file.
